Después de amor y odio
by Sabrynaseddie
Summary: SECUELA DE "AMOR Y ODIO": Sam y Freddie ya son pareja e intentan sobrevivir a los mandatos de iCarly, a madres raras y al loco amor.
1. Que no lo sepa nadie

**Hola, mi intención era la secuela de Amor y Odio, pero sólo tengo 4 capítulos avanzados, y dos con sólo el principio. Es más, me está resultando demasiado difícil continuarlos. Tengo un bloqueo horripilante, y entre el bloqueo y los estudios, apenas pude CASI terminar tres capítulos en 3 MESES (no estoy acostumbrada a eso en lo referente a fanfics). Además, tengo INSEGURIDAD y FALTA DE CONFIANZA en lo que respecta a poder continuar el fic y terminarlo (algo que no me pasó con los fics anteriores). Yo tengo una idea, tal vez una tonta idea... Pero como mi intención es subir un fic con muchos capítulos seguidos y no con one-shots separados, mi idea es subir los capítulos que ya casi termino (con este serían 4) sin dar esperanzas que después del 4to habrá otros, pero que tengan en claro que son capítulos que continúan Amor y Odio. Es decir, sólo subiré cuatro capítulos. (Me hice un lío explicando :P)...Quiero aclarar también que, si me hubieran llegado las ideas, los cuatros capítulos que voy a subir, no habrían sido subidos en este orden, ni el título habría sido "Después de amor y odio" ni el summary habría sido el que tal vez hayan leído. ****En fin, ya dejo de hablar, los dejo leer y dejar comentarios tranquilos :P... Realmente, espero esos Reviews :)**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen es creación de Dan Schneider :)**

**1. Que no lo sepa nadie**

En el departamento de Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá (Freddie rodeaba con el brazo el hombro a la rubia), mientras Carly, que sostenía un lápiz, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y en el suelo, sobre un almohadón, ante la mesita ratona, donde se apoyaba una libretita.

—De acuerdo, entonces, tenemos: la sección de la cocinera haciendo pastelitos, el tráiler de una película loca y el …—hablaba a sus amigos mientras leía de la libretita que ya había agarrado.

Pero, de repente, escuchó risas de sus amigos que interrumpieron su lectura y, en seguida, alzó la cabeza para mirarlos. Sam y Freddie se miraban y se reían.

—¡No me están escuchando! —espetó Carly algo molesta, pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

Freddie y Sam intentaron parar de reír pero cada vez que volvían a mirarse la risa regresaba.

—Ay… Lo siento… Lo siento —dijeron, haciendo un esfuerzo por parar de reír.

—¿Podrían pensar más ideas para iCarly? —pidió la castaña.

—¿También en vacaciones debo pensar? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Sam! ¡Tenemos un programa que preparar para este sábado! —exclamó Carly, para hacerles entender a sus amigos que iCarly era importante. —¡Y no estamos de vacaciones! —espetó luego, extrañada por el comentario de su mejor amiga.

—Sí, Carly tiene razón, Sam… —le dijo Freddie a la rubia.

—De acuerdo... Entonces, tenemos... —volvía a decir Carly, dirigiendo la vista hacia la libretita.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, entró Spencer, con traje y cantando, y ella alzó la vista hacia él mientras Sam y Freddie volteaban a mirarlo también:

—Aquí viene Spencer, sí, viene de su cita... Aquí viene Spencer, sí…

Spencer siguió cantando mientras cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta, pero se detuvo al ver a Sam y Freddie en el sofá.

Los chicos se lo quedaron mirando confundidos y sonriendo un poco.

—Oh, claro, están aquí —dijo el hermano mayor de la castaña.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita, Spence? —preguntó Carly.

—Oh, estuvo bien... Comimos quesadillas…—empezó a contar el muchacho al tiempo que se iba acercando más.

—Oh, Freddie dijo que me compraría —interrumpió Sam.

—No, no lo hice —dijo el chico, mirando a Sam ceñudo de la confusión.

Se miraron unos segundos hasta que, al notar que nadie decía nada, Sam soltó:

—Bueno, ¡y hazlo!

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello.

—¿Por qué no la llevas a _Novosui?. _ Ahí venden las más deliciosas quesadillas… —recomendó Spencer.

—Bueno… No creo… —empezó a decir Freddie.

—Han estado sin tener una cita desde los premios iWeb, ¿por qué? —preguntó Spencer, confundido, mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

—Bueno, ya sabes... —empezó a explicar Carly—... ¿El asunto Creddie vs Seddie? Si alguno los ve salir juntos, algún Creddie, dejará de ver iCarly y perderíamos seguidores —explicó Carly.

—Exacto —corroboró Freddie.

—Aaagr..., ¡qué importa! —espetó Sam—. Llévame a _Novosui,_ Freddie —ordenó Sam, apresurada.

—¡El show es importante, Sam! —expresó Carly.

—Sí, Sam —dijo Freddie luego. —Nadie tiene que saber que estamos saliendo… —continuó diciendo.

—Lo sé… —se resignó Sam, sin ganas—. En fin, Carly, ¿compraste jamón?

—Sí, el que te acabas de comer —respondió Carly. —Sigamos… Entonces…

—¿No quieren saber sobre mi cita? —preguntó Spencer, pues no había terminado de contar cómo le había ido en su cita con la profesora.

—... Sección de la cocinera haciendo pastelitos… —decía Carly mientras leía.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —dijo Spencer rendido, y entonces, se dirigió a su habitación para preparar la ropa.

Más tarde, cuando ya tuvieron unas cuantas ideas, pensadas más por Carly que por Sam y Freddie, llegó Ethan al departamento y los tres se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a_ Licuados Locos. _

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, Sam y Freddie iban uno al lado del otro, sin poder abrazarse o agarrarse de las manos, mientras Carly iba abrazada de Ethan. La chica iba mirando a cada rato a Sam y Freddie, preocupándose, y cuando la preocupación llegó al límite, de improviso, Carly se puso en medio de Sam y Freddie, separándolos. Ante ese acto, la rubia, Freddie e Ethan la miraron raros y confundidos, más Ethan, porque lo había dejado caminando solo.

—No tienen que verlos juntos —explicó Carly, entonces.

—Carly, sólo estamos caminando... —dijo Sam.

—Ouh, lo siento…—se disculpó Carly, apresurada, volviendo junto a Ethan.

Los chicos compraron sus licuados y luego regresaron al departamento de la castaña hablando sobre el tema de Sam y Freddie. Ethan había preguntado por qué no podían verlos.

Diez minutos después, en el departamento...

—No tienen por qué darse cuenta… Pueden parecer unos simples amigos —dijo Ethan cuando mencionó que podían tener una cita sin preocuparse.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ethan…—dijo Sam.

—Okey —accedió Freddie.

—No se van a esconder siempre —siguió explicando el novio de Carly mirando a Carly algo significativamente.

—Es verdad —dijo la chica, avergonzada por insistir en el ocultamiento sólo por el bien de iCarly.

—Si tenemos cuidado, no tenemos por qué hacer pensar que estamos juntos —explicó Freddie mirando a Sam, que tomaba del licuado de Freddie. La chica se justificó diciendo que se había tardado mucho en bebérselo.

Luego ella sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Entonces, llévame al restaurante de quesadillas —dijo Sam de una a Freddie, quien puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie agarrando su licuado.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo el chico con voz algo cansada.

Cuando salieron del departamento, vieron a la Señora Benson que salía también, sosteniendo una botellita de pomada.

—Freddie, ¿van a salir ahora? —preguntó la mujer, deteniéndose ante la puerta y haciendo que Sam y Freddie hicieran lo mismo. Miraba a uno y a otro.

—Sí, madre, no hemos salido… —empezó a responder Freddie pero fue interrumpido por su mamá.

—Pónganse un sweter, hace frío…

La cara de Sam evidenciaba fastidio o cansancio o un "Vámonos ya, Freddie"... O todo eso junto.

—Freddie, está empezando a anochecer…

—Mamá, estamos bien… —la cortó Freddie y entonces empezaron a irse.

—¡Freddie, no te olvides de tu ungüento! —gritó la Señora Benson corriendo tras ellos con la mano que sostenía la pomada en alto.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Sam debería ponerse un poco también!

Ante aquello, Sam largó un quejido ininterrumpido de su boca y mientras Freddie exclamaba "¡Mamá!", le tapaba la boca a Sam.

Quince minutos después, en el que fueron en taxi hasta el restaurante que Spencer les había recomendado, el taxista frenó y Freddie pagó, un poco quejándose por tener que hacer eso, lo que llevó a que tuviera una pequeña discusión con Sam y que el taxista, cansando, gritara que pagarán y se fueran de una vez. Después se acercaron mirando alrededor a la entrada del lugar.

—Bien, nadie nos está mirando, nadie nos está mirando… —repetía Freddie constantemente al entrar al sitio.

—Cá-lla-te...—pidió Sam, fastidiada.

Y Freddie le hizo caso enseguida.

—Bien, ¿dónde nos sentamos? —preguntó entonces Freddie, para que unos cinco adolescentes y dos niños de distintas mesas voltearan a mirarlos, luego se pusieran de pie y se acercaran a ellos.

Tuvieron la esperanza de que fuera porque estaban ante los chicos de iCarly y que porque querían un autógrafo, pero, enseguida, uno gritó "¡Seddie!" y luego otro espetó "¡No, Creddie!" y empezaron a discutir. Los que no discutían, sacaron sus celulares y enfocaron directamente a ellos. Entonces, supieron que el tema de que estaban los dos, juntos y solos, los había entusiasmado o enojado.

Sam, impasiblemente, agarró la muñeca de uno de los chicos que los enfocaban con sus celulares y se la empezó a doblar, entonces, antes de que el chico cayera al suelo, ella ya le había sacado el celular.

Cuando el chico quedó tirado en el suelo, ella miró a los demás y les preguntó:

—¿Alguien más quiere sacarnos una foto?

Los demás bajaron sus celulares con aprensión y regresaron a las mesas volteando a mirarlos constantemente. Sam y Freddie se dirigieron la mirada, pusieron los ojos en blanco y, sin decir nada, dieron media vuelta y salieron del restaurante.

Casi treinta minutos más tarde, Sam y Freddie entraban al departamento de Carly entre agitados y disgustados. Carly estaba acostada en el sofá y, al verla, los dos se quedaron estancados en el lugar. Freddie alzó las cejas unos segundos y Sam se quedó pasmada, como una demostración de la confusión y el susto que estaba experimentando. Al verlos, Carly abrió los ojos de par en par, avergonzada, y se puso de pie apresurada con la mirada en dirección a ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les soltó la chica, mientras se quitaba la toalla que envolvía su pelo mojado y se pasaba un trapo por la cara para quitar la mascarilla verde que se había puesto.

—¿Tú por qué…? —empezó a preguntar Sam, señalándola.

—¡No estamos hablando de mí! —evitó el tema Carly—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No estaban en una cita? ¿Y por qué están agitados? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡La cita no funcionó! —empezó a explicar Sam.

—¿Qué? —expresó Carly, casi imaginando lo que había pasado—. ¡Oh, por Dios, los vieron!

—Se nos acercaron y nos sacaron fotos —explicó Freddie, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer.

Se quedaron silenciosos y pensativos un rato hasta que la voz de Sam llenó el lugar:

—Enserio, Carls, ¿qué es todo esto?

Freddie y Carly le dirigieron la mirada y vieron que sostenía el trapo con el que Carly se había limpiado la cara y que había dejado sobre el sofá. Con los labios apretados, Carly le quitó el trapo a Sam de la mano y fue hacia su habitación.

Luego de aquel incidente, Sam y Freddie intentaron ser más precavidos. No volvieron a salir los dos solos, no se daban besos ni abrazos en público, y ninguno de los dos lo estaba soportando. Carly notó la frustración de sus amigos toda la semana y, sintiéndose mal por la situación, pensó en cómo seguir haciendo las cosas, y de tanto pensar, se le ocurrió una idea que, seguramente, según ella, iría a funcionar. El jueves después de clases, la castaña los esperó en su departamento, sentada en el sofá y sonriendo. Freddie, después de terminar su tarea, mientras pensaba en hablar con Carly sobre seguir el ocultamiento, entró al departamento de su mejor amiga y la vio sentada en el sofá con carpetas y libros abiertos.

—¿Tú me llamaste? —le preguntó el chico.

—Sí, quiero hablar con Sam y tú.

Freddie esperaba que fuera por el tema de ocultarse porque ya era demasiado. Sam entró en aquel momento con gran libertad.

—Hola, my babies... —dijo la rubia y se acercó a darle un beso corto a Freddie en los labios. —¿Para qué me llamaste, Carls?

Carly sonrió y agarró una peluca, un gorro y unos anteojos oscuros de al lado de ella.

—¿Y eso para qué es? —preguntó Freddie ceñudo.

—¿Tienes una nueva idea para iCarly? —preguntó Sam.

—No —respondió Carly, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ellos—. Es para que lo use Freddie en su próxima cita... Así saldrán y nadie lo reconocerá.

Sam suspiró exasperada.

—Carly, estaba pensando... —empezó a decir.

—¿Es necesario todo esto? —preguntó Freddie.

—¡Claro que sí es necesario! —exclamó Carly.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó entonces Freddie a Sam, desganado.

—¡Vamos! —respondió la rubia.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta mientras Freddie se ponía el disfraz y Carly los miraba sonriendo.

Sin embargo, no funcionó. Muchos gritaron "¡Es Freddie!", señalándolos, acercándose, sacando fotos, y hasta un niño se animó a sacarle el disfraz. Regresaron al departamento de Carly frustrados y desanimados y Carly decidió prepararles una cena en su departamento. Comerían y luego pondrían música para bailar. Spencer estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que él se dirigió a su nueva cita con la profesora mientras Carly preparaba sonriente una pequeña mesa tras el sofá (con un mantel morado), la cena y los CDs de música.

—¡No, mamá! ¡Sam no necesita el ungüento! —gritaba Freddie al entrar al departamento con Sam, que se veía disgustada por el comportamiento que la Señora Benson tenía con ella desde que le había salvado la vida a Freddie.

Sam cerró la puerta y luego los dos voltearon a mirar y vieron lo que Carly había hecho.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—Una cena para ustedes... Luego podrán bailar... Yo sólo estaré en mi habitación... Ustedes disfruten... —Dijo Carly, mientras se acercaba a la cocina—. Les preparé un delicioso menú —decía, sacando la comida del horno.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas sonriendo, como pensando que aquello era muy buena idea. Tendrían una cita sin que nadie se diera cuenta... Mientras Carly ponía la comida en la mesa, Sam y Freddie se acercaron y se sentaron.

—Estábamos pensando hacer una cita en el ascensor —dijo Freddie como si nada.

Pero en cuanto Carly se dirigió a la escaleras, se escuchó uno click que los alertó. Los tres miraron hacia el ventanal de forma instintiva... alguien estaba allí colgado, y sostenía una cámara, sacando fotos por los lugares visibles.

—¡No, no, no, no...! —corrió Carly al lugar, pero el chico ya estaba elevándose desde donde estaba parado.

Sam y Freddie se mostraron resignados.

—Todavía queda el ascensor —sólo eso se le ocurrió decir a Carly.

Sam y Freddie se miraron y, con resignación, cada uno se levantó de su asiento y fue llevando la pequeña mesa en dirección al ascensor.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2...

—¡Hola, mundo redero! —saludó Sam con una sonrisa y dando un pequeño salto hacia la cámara para después volver a su sitio junto a Carly, que también sonreía.

—¡Hola, mundo internáctico! —saludó Carly dando ahora ella un saltito hacia la cámara para después volver a su lugar. —¡Yo soy Carly!

—¡Y yo soy Sam! ¡Creo que ya lo saben!

—Y si no... —continuó Carly.

—¡Son unos tontos! —espetó Sam, sonriendo, inclinándose hacia la cámara.

—Para comenzar el programa de hoy...

—Haremos... —continuaba Sam.

—¡RETOS IMPROVISADOS! —gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, festejando, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una música y una voz extraña que repitió "Retos improvisados".

Luego de terminar la presentación de la sección, las chicas dejaron de saltar y dar vueltas por el lugar para explicar de qué se trataba.

—Decidimos que el que tenga su reto intente comunicarse con nosotros por chat y Freddie elegirá uno al azar... —decía Carly.

—Y haremos el reto que quieran...

—¡Sin excepción! Freddie, clickea... —pidió Carly.

—Enseguida —decía el chico mientras corría, cámara en mano, hacia la computadora portátil y clickeaba a uno de los chicos que querían hablar.

Entonces, apareció un chico sonriendo en la imagen de la pantalla del televisor y Carly y Sam dirigieron la mirada hacia él.

—¡HOLA! —saludaron las chicas y el muchacho al mismo tiempo.

—Mi nombre es Brian...

—¿Qué tal, Brian? —preguntó Carly con amabilidad.

—¿Cuál es tu reto? —apuró Sam para que no se alargara la conversación más de lo necesario.

—¡Freddie y tú tienen que besarse aquí en iCarly! —exclamó el chico con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sam.

Freddie quedó estático, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y ni parpadeaba.

—Oh, no, no...

—Pero...

—¡Chau, Brian! —expresó Carly.

—Pero dijeron...

—¡Adiós! —saltó Sam.

—¡Pero si Sam y Freddie son novios! —gritaba el chico, cuando Freddie se estaba acercando nuevamente a la laptop para desconectar el chat, pero ante aquello, sólo intercambió miradas con las chicas. Los tres estaban preocupados y confundidos.

—¡No! ¡Aquí nadie está saliendo con nadie! —exclamó Carly.

Sam y Freddie no sabían qué decir...

—¡Claro que sí...! Miren, aquí tengo una foto de la semana pasada cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse en tu departamento... —dijo el chico, y enseguida, alzó una fotografía. En ella se veía, efectivamente, a Sam, pero Freddie había inclinado la cabeza de tal modo que sólo se le veía la parte posterior.

Los chicos volvieron a intercambiar miradas espantadas...

—Oh, no, no... Ese no es Freddie... ¡Es Larry!

—¿Larry? —saltaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, mirando a Carly.

—Es Larry el novio de Sam —siguió Carly. —No es Freddie.

—Pero si yo vi que...

—¡TÚ NO VISTE NADA! ¡Y ESE ES LARRY! —se alteró Carly.

—Está bien, es Larry —dijo el chico apresuradamente, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes del susto.

Freddie desconectó el chat y, enseguida, las chicas voltearon a ver a la cámara con caras de querer que aquello no hubiera pasado.

—Ahora en el show... —habló Sam con un entusiasmo forzado que se notaba.

Y el show continuó... Poco a poco, fueron olvidándose de aquel momento en que casi habían sido descubiertos. Spencer hizo la sección del Bebé Spencer, que se puso a bailar una canción rockera y luego una romántica, y al rato se durmió porque Sam lo había hecho escuchar una música somnolienta... Hasta que Sam le puso el mini equipo de música cerca del oído y puso una música demasiado ruidosa en un volumen alto. El bebé Spencer abrió los ojos y gritó ininterrumpidamente, moviendo las piernitas y los brazitos sin control... Mientras, Sam, Carly y Freddie se reían.

—¡Y por último! —empezaba a decir Carly—... Vean a este loco hombre que vimos cerca de nuestra escuela el lunes... Corre vídeo, Freddie.

Freddie se acercó a su laptop y con apresuramiento apretó unas teclas. De pronto, apareció en la pantalla del televisor un hombre que rengueaba, porque, mientras el pie izquierdo era normal, el derecho estaba metido dentro de una sandía grande.

—Eso sí que es raro —decía Carly.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamaba Sam, sonriendo.

—Y si no quieren dejar de ver estos locos vídeos de gente loca con sandías locas en sus pies locos... —empezó a decir Carly.

En aquel momento, Freddie se apuntó la cámara a la cara y sonriendo dijo:

—Wow, eso fueron muchos locos —y luego volvió apuntar a las chicas.

—Sííí —dijo Sam con la misma mirada de Carly que decía "Eso no fue divertido" pero mezclado con "No vuelvas a hablar".

Freddie pensó que aquellas miradas no era nada bueno.

—Bueno, no dejen de ver iCarly... ¡Hasta la próxima semana! —reaccionó Carly.

—¡Adiocito! —saludó Sam.

—¡Y estamos fuera! —avisó Freddie mientras bajaba su cámara.

—Genial show, ¿no, chicos? —sonrió Carly.

En aquel momento, Sam y Freddie le dirigieron miradas confundidas y preguntaron:

—¿Larry?

Más tarde, Ethan y Carly llegaban de Licuados Locos con un licuado cada uno, iban riéndose de un chiste que Carly había hecho hasta que Carly recordó algo y dejó de reír. Mientras Carly se desprendía del brazo de Ethan para ir a la cocina y Ethan se acercaba a uno de los banquitos rojos que estaba ante la mesita de la computadora y se sentaba, la chica pensaba en empezar con su nuevo plan.

—Oh, ¿tienes amigos? —le preguntó a Ethan.

Ethan la miró raro al tiempo que Carly guardaba el licuado en la heladera y sacaba una zanahoria y un pote de crema...

—Sí, por... suerte... —dijo el chico confundido.

—¿Son lindos? —preguntó luego Carly mientras iba hacia el otro lado de la mesita donde estaba Ethan.

—Bueno, esto sí ya se puso muy raro —respondió Ethan—. ¿Qué?

—Es para buscar un novio falso para Sam —aclaró Carly mientras ponía crema a la zanahoria y daba un mordisco. Ethan la miró ceñudo ante aquello. Carly se dio cuenta y le dijo:

—Tú eres muy normal.

—Sí... Emm... Carly...

—¿Sí?

—¿No crees que se te está yendo de control? —preguntó Ethan sin decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—¡No es demasiada crema!

—No, quiero decir... ¿Con lo de Sam y Freddie?

—Ouh... Bueno... ¡Es por el bien de iCarly!¡Ellos estarán de acuerdo, es importante iCarly para ellos también! —explicó Carly. —Así que... ¿Me ayudas?

—No sé... Creo que estás exagerando... —empezó a decir Ethan. —¿Te olvidas que los apremiaste a tener sus citas en el ascensor? —preguntó el chico, enarcando una ceja.

De pronto, Carly empezó a poner cara triste, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos eran de cachorrito mojado.

—No voy a caer —dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, pues no podía apartar sus ojos de ella y menos cuando ponía esa cara (como se estaba dando cuenta en aquel instante) —¡Okey, les hablaré a algunos amigos! —aceptó el chico.

—¡Oh, genial! —sonrió Carly.

—Y sí caí —se resignó Ethan.

Mientras, Carly sólo sonreía.

En aquel momento, Sam entró al departamento como si nada y también fue hacia la heladera como si nada, saludando con un "Ah, hola".

—Hola...

—Hola, Sam. De acuerdo, debo irme, tengo que preparar la cena... Vienen mis primos a mi casa y debo recibirlos —anunció Ethan poniéndose de pie.

Sam dejó de buscar comida un segundo en la heladera para voltear y mirar a Carly y a Ethan, que se estaban besando.

—Carly, tu novio es muy normal —dijo la rubia con cierta molestia y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Carly y Ethan se separaron y rieron apenas por el comentario de Sam. Pero luego Ethan dejaba de reír.

—¿No me vas a golpear por eso, cierto? —preguntó Ethan precavidamente.

—No... aún...

—Adiós, Carly —dijo el chico enseguida.

—Adiós —sonrió Carly mientras Ethan iba hacia la puerta del departamento con el vaso de licuado en la mano.

Luego de que se fuera Ethan, Carly terminó su zanahoria con crema, Sam terminó con la comida de la heladera de Carly, y Freddie entró al departamento después de terminar su tarea de ciencias.

—Hola, chicas —saludó sonriendo el muchacho. Las dos estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión, pero cuando Freddie entró al departamento, Carly lo apagó con el control remoto.

—¡Carly! —se quejó Sam.

—Hola, mi Sammy —sonrió Freddie yendo hacia la rubia.

—Hola, bebé —saludó sonriente la rubia.

Freddie se acercó a besarla.

—¿Dónde estabas, Freddie? —preguntó Carly, pues no lo había visto en todo el día.

—Haciendo la tarea de Ciencias... Y luego terminando un proyecto del club de ciencias —respondió Freddie mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam.

—Aburrido —dijo Sam.

—En fin, quiero hablarles de algo —dijo la castaña luego, dejando el control remoto en la mesita y poniéndose de pie. Sam y Freddie movieron la cabeza para seguir su trayecto con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sam.

—Bueno, luego de aquel incidente con Brian... Casi los descubren...

—No vamos a tener nuestras citas en un ascensor —soltó Sam, molesta. Ya le había dicho eso a su amiga como cien veces.

—No, sólo pienso... —empezó a explicar la castaña—. Creo que debemos buscar un novio falso a Sam.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo—. ¿POR QUÉ?

—Sí, ¡escuchen! Le buscamos un novio falso a Sam y corremos la voz... Salen por aquí y por allá... —contaba Carly caminando de un lado a otro, retorciéndose las manos, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de "Perdiste la cabeza, Carly" que le dirigían sus amigos.

—Carly, ¿no crees que estás exagerando...? —preguntó Freddie.

—¡No! ¡Nadie debe saber que están saliendo! —soltó la chica, deteniéndose en el lugar.

—Sí, pero... —empezó a decir Sam.

—¡iCarly es importante! —exclamó Carly.

Entonces, Sam y Freddie se dirigieron miradas, luego suspiraron y accedieron sin ganas.

—De acuerdo.

—Está bien.

El lunes, luego de que llegaran de Ridgeway, Ethan le envió un mensaje a Carly diciendo que sus amigos ya estaban por llegar al departamento, lo que provocó que pidiera a Sam y Freddie que fueran al departamento con ella y Sam dijera: "Como si nunca fuera". Al llegar, Carly les anunció a sus amigos que iría a darse una ducha y les pidió que, cualquier cosa abrieran la puerta, y también le dijo exclusivamente a Sam que fuera linda. "Está bien, Carls", aceptó Sam, sin ganas y no muy convencida del plan. En realidad, Sam y Freddie estaban hartos de andar escondiéndose siempre. Ya iba siendo un mes y medio y ni salían, casi ni se veían por las tareas de la escuela, y estaban hambrientos de labios y del otro. Es más, Freddie no veía con buenos ojos la idea de andar buscando un nuevo chico para Sam... ¡Eso de cualquier manera no debía pasar! ¿Era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto? iCarly era importante, pero se sentía encerrado y no había podido disfrutar mucho de Sam. Y Carly sólo pensaba en ponerle disfraces, en insistirles que hicieran sus citas en el ascensor, y que buscaran un novio falso para Sam y que, además, ella saliera con él.

Mientras los dos se estaba sirviendo té helado y se miraban, preguntándose si el otro estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Carly, sonó el timbre. Freddie bufó al imaginarse que era uno de los chicos que haría novio de Sam... ¡eso era inconcebible! ¡Él era el novio de Sam!

—Yo abro —dijo el chico sin ganas.

—Yo no iba a hacerlo —aclaró la rubia como si nada y luego bebió de su té helado.

Freddie fue a abrir molesto y, cuando abrió y vio al chico, se molestó más. Era lindo.

—Hola, soy un amigo de Ethan, él dijo que... —empezó a explicar el chico. Era rubio, de ojos celestes, llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta y arriba una camisa sin cerrar.

—No sé quién es Ethan —se apresuró a decir Freddie. ¿Las chicas creían que él iría a ser el novio falso de Sam?... Pues que lo siguieran creyendo, pensaba Freddie.

—Este es el octavo piso de Bushwell...

Sam miraba desde la cocina sin preocuparse por lo más mínimo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —se apresuró a decir Freddie y enseguida le cerró la puerta en la cara. Entonces, mientras regresaba a la cocina le decía a Sam: —Equivocado.

Sam sólo se encogió de hombros.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Carly regresaba y confundida le preguntaba a Freddie si no había llegado nadie aún. Freddie abrió la boca para contestar, pero enseguida se escuchó el timbre y Carly fue a atender. Sam y Freddie se quedaron en la mesa de la cocina terminando el segundo vaso de té helado y comiendo pastelitos. Cuando abrió la puerta, al menos cinco chicos estaban esperando... Freddie se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Pasen, pasen —decía Carly.

—Oh, no, no, no —decía Freddie, poniéndose de pie y acercándose. Luego Sam lo siguió. —¿Qué hacen estos chicos aquí? —preguntó Freddie, con ganas de echarlos.

Sam miraba con mirada impertérrita.

—¿No te alcanzaba con uno? —espetó Freddie, molesto.

—¡De acuerdo, chicos, pónganse en fila! —ordenó Carly, y ellos le hicieron caso. Freddie hizo una expresión de molestia por no haberle hecho caso.

Pero en aquel momento, Freddie sonrió y empezó a echar a los chicos a empujones...

—¡Fuera, fuera, fuera! ¡Ya no los necesitamos! —decía.

—Pero...

—Ustedes no sirven —dijo cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Carly.

—Tengo al perfecto novio falso para Sam —sonreía Freddie. —Esperen... Sólo tengo que enviarle un mensaje —continuó explicando sacando su Pearphone de uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

Carly miró a Sam interrogativamente y ella sólo se encogió de hombros. Pero casi media hora más tarde, las chicas entendieron a qué se refería Freddie. Se escuchó el timbre del departamento y Carly fue a abrir. Al otro lado, estaba un chico con anteojos grandes, un pañuelo anudado en su cuello y con la camisa bajo unos pantalones que casi llegaban a su cabeza...

—¡Hola, soy Jerry! —Saludó el chico con gran entusiasmo, y luego se sorbió la nariz con demasiada fuerza.

Freddie vio la mirada de Sam y vio que había dado en el blanco. La chica miraba al amigo de Freddie con una de las comisuras del labio levantada. Carly lo miraba confundida con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras el chico pasaba al departamento. Freddie vio todo sonriendo feliz, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Sam largó un quejido ininterrumpido entonces.

—Bueno, entonces, sólo tienen que salir, que los vean algunas personas... —empezó a decir Carly.

Sam volvió a dejar salir un quejido.

Los días siguientes, Jerry y Sam no dejaban de verse juntos en la calle. Como no iba a Ridgway, Jerry iba al departamento de Carly y de ahí salían. Muchos miraban a la extraña pareja entre burlones y confundidos. Y no ayudaba en nada que Carly estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos: "¡Sí, ellos están juntos!" "Él es el novio de Sam... Freddie no es el novio de Sam". Por supuesto, ahora menos que antes Sam y Freddie se acercaban uno al otro. Los dos estaban hartos.

El día del show, Sam estaba en el puf tomando agua de una botella pequeña y Freddie estaba ante el carrito conectando todo. Los dos miraban al otro de vez en cuando, pensando. Sam creía que Freddie estaba de acuerdo con todo ese asunto como Carly, mientras Freddie creía que Sam lo estaba, lo que hacía que menos se quejaran. Sin embargo, en cualquier momento, explotaban.

—Sam...

—¿Sí?

—Mi mamá no estará en casa esta noche, ¿no querrías quedarte a cenar?

—Mmm... sí, pero... Tendría que salir con Jerry... Según Carly.

—Oh, bueno —se desánimo Freddie.

Carly llegó al desván entonces en el ascensor, entusiasmada.

—¿Están listos, chicos? ¿Comenzamos?

—Ya que —dijo la rubia, poniéndose de pie, dejando la botella en el puf y pateándolo lejos del sitio donde se hacía el show.

En mitad del show, luego de unos cuantas secciones, Carly se acercó a la cámara y comenzó a hablar:

—Antes de continuar, quiero presentarles al novio de Sam —sonreía Carly.

—Carly, creo que estás exagerando —espetó Sam entonces, poniéndose al lado de Carly.

—¿Qué? —expresó Freddie.

¿Presentar a Jerry como Larry en iCarly?

—Chicos... —empezaba a decir Carly.

Freddie apuntó la cámara a su cara y dijo:

—Mientras solucionamos un cierto inconveniente, vuelvan a disfrutar el vídeo del hombre con una sandía loca en su pie loco —y enseguida el chico fue a poner el vídeo. Pronto, se acercó a las chicas.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Carly.

—¿Tú qué estás haciendo? —soltó Sam, disgustada.

—Si Presentamos a Jerry... —empezó a explicar Carly.

—¡Estás exagerando, Carly! —espetó Sam. —Ya sé... iCarly es importante, pero...

—¡Sí, lo es! —insistía Carly.

—Sí, lo es... —empezó a decir Freddie. Iba a decir "Sí, lo es, pero Sam y yo no hemos salido juntos por casi dos meses", pero Sam lo interrumpió.

—Freddie, si crees que iCarly es importante y deberíamos seguir ocultándonos... Prefiero que terminemos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly.

—¡Sam, pero...!

—Yo no hice esto para que terminen, yo lo hago por iCarly —dijo Carly.

—No podemos vivir así, Carly... Ya no lo soporto.

—Yo tampoco lo soporto... ¡Nunca lo he soportado! —quiso hacer entender Freddie.

—¡Al principio estabas de acuerdo! —le espetó la rubia a Freddie.

—Sí, bueno, al principio estaba de acuerdo —reconoció Freddie—... Pero enserio, no lo soportaba.

—Ya chicos, sigamos con el show —dijo Carly, sintiéndose mal de repente, pensando que había estado haciendo las cosas mal hasta el momento. Era cierto, no podía obligar a sus amigos a esconderse sólo porque ella así lo quería. Y a decir verdad, si era ella la que tuviera que esconderse con Ethan, no le hubiera gustado tampoco.

—¡Pero, Carly...!

—Ya... Arreglaré esto... —dijo la castaña. Luego, se preparó en el sitio habitual del show y Freddie agarró su cámara y apuntó con ella.

—Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el vídeo, y antes de continuar, quiero decirles algo muy importante —habló Carly, muy cerca de la cámara—. No me he portado bien con mis amigos últimamente.

En aquel momento, Sam y Freddie se miraron.

—Ni con ustedes —siguió hablando Carly. —... Pues, sí, Sam y Freddie son novios, están juntos y yo los he obligado a esconderse porque creía que a algunos de ustedes no les iría a gustar y dejarían de ver iCarly. Espero que no lo hagan, porque nuestra intención es hacerlos reír...

—Y si no se ríen son unos tontos —habló Sam desde atrás de su amiga.

Pero luego se acercó y dijo:

—¡Y ahora que lo saben dejen de merodear cerca como moscas si no quieren que...!

—¡Ya, ya, ya está bien, Sam, ya entendieron! —la cortó Carly antes de que su macabra amiga siguiera hablando... Luego, se quedó callada y miró a sus amigos—. Lo siento mucho, chicos, nunca debí obligarlos a ocultarse para que nadie supiera lo de ustedes... Ustedes también son importantes, no solamente iCarly.

—Tampoco debiste intentar convencernos de tener citas en un ascensor... —agregó Sam.

—Tampoco intentar disfrazarme...

—Ni buscarme un novio falso...

—¡YA! —los cortó Carly, avergonzada. —... Con "obligarnos a escondernos" era suficiente —dijo la chica entonces, con pucherito.

—Pero te perdonamos —sonrió Sam y luego se abrazaron. Freddie miraba y sonreía. —¡Bueno...!

—¡A continuar con el show! —exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, y luego Sam apretó el botón de vítores y aplausos del control azul.

**¡Fin!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!... ¡Y también espero sus reviews! :)**

**No saben cuánto me costó la decisión de subir así estos capítulos :s... Pero tampoco quería dejar pasar mucho el tiempo. **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (aunque no sé si llamarlos así :s)! **

**PD: si se me prende la lamparita, más de cuatro capítulos, pero no es seguro. **

**Gracias por leer :)... Y comenten con lo que les pareció el capítulo :)**

**Mi corazón espera esos reviews :)**

**Para el próximo capítulo puede que tarde como que no... Es que los tengo avanzados, no terminados :S **


	2. Yo no fui

**Holaaa... Bueno, no era mi intención subir el capítulo tan rápido, pero no pude contener la ansiedad, así que sólo hice cambios, agregué diálogos y así quedó. Espero que no haya quedado una narración demasiado rápida y que les guste el capítulo. También espero sus comentarios y agradezco a los que me comentaron en el anterior capítulo :)**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es creación de Dan Schneider **

**2. "Yo no fui" **

Sam estaba durmiendo en el sofá de Carly, boca arriba, con una pierna sobre el respaldo y sus manos sobre el estómago. Freddie estaba sentado en el espacio libre junto a su pie y la miraba sonriendo. Mientras, Carly leía los comentarios que habían mandado a la página de iCarly.

—Aaw, ¿no se ve angelical? —preguntó el muchacho mirando un segundo la espalda de Carly y después volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia la rubia. Carly miró sonriendo a Freddie un segundo, pero, sin decir nada, volvió su vista hacia la computadora. Enseguida, el chico sacó su PearPhone y lo enfocó hacia Sam unos segundos. Luego, paró el vídeo, puso "Te amo, Sam" como nombre de archivo y lo guardó. Entonces, cuando se estaba guardando el PearPhone nuevamente, se abrió la puerta del departamento apenas y por ella se asomó la Señora Benson. Al notar que estaba su hijo, entró sin dudar.

—Ay, Freddie…

—¡Oh, sí puede pasar Señora Benson! —exclamó Carly volteando a mirarla un segundo.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Freddie confundido al verla entrar y más con el aspirador de oídos en la mano.

—Freddie, hoy no aspiraste tus oídos… —le dijo la Señora Benson a su hijo mirándolo con ojos saltones. Carly volteó a mirar, girando desde el banquito. Su mirada tenía una ligera fruncida de ceño, miraba con curiosidad.

—Sí, ¡esta mañana! —replicó el chico haciendo que Carly largara una pequeña risita.

—¡Pero por segunda vez…! —insistió la Señora Benson, acercando el aparato al oído de Freddie.

—¡Mamá, no! —espetó el chco, ceñudo, y apartando de un manotazo el aparato de su cara.

La señora Benson suspiró con disgusto y luego miró en dirección a Sam. Enseguida, se acercó por atrás del sofá cerca de donde la rubia apoyaba la cabeza.

—Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea… —dijo el chico.

—Sí, no creo… —empezó a decir Carly y la mamá de Freddie volteó a mirarla, apuntándola amenazadoramente con el aspirador.

—Spencer y tú debrían tener un aspirador como éste… oídos limpios, buena higiene… —dijo como lema.

—Sííí… Lo pensaremos —dijo la chica sólo para dejar tranquila a la Señora Benson y, enseguida, volteó nuevamente hacia la computadora.

—Luego les pasaré el folleto de ofertas —dijo la mamá de Freddie mientras el chico ponía los ojos en blanco.

Y enseguida, la Señora Benson acercó el aspirador al oído de Sam y lo puso en funcionamiento. Sam se empezó a reír entonces, pues aquello parecía hacerle cosquillas.

—Ay, ya —decía mientras reía como loca pero seguía en su sueño, dando pequeños golpes al aparato.

—¡Mamá, ya deja eso! —pidió Freddie, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su madre.

—¡Freddie! Sam me lo agradecerá…

En aquel momento, Freddie volvió a rodar los ojos y su mamá continuó con el trabajo. Sam volvió a reír y dar golpeas suaves.

—Ay, ya, ya, ya —carcajada—… No… —carcajada— Yaaa… —y en aquel momento se despertó, se sentó de golpe y la Señora Benson se apartó un poco asustada. Sam miraba con confusión y disgusto al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hace, vie…? —empezó a espetar Sam hasta que Freddie le tapó la boca inmediatamente.

—¡Sam! ¿Puedes al menos fingir que te agrada? —le pidió el chico en un susurro. No quería que su madre volviera a desagradarle Sam y que no volviera a aceptar su relación. Sam se dio cuenta.

—Ouh, digo… —se retractó—…eso fue divertido…

Ante eso, Carly volvió a mirarlos riendo mientras Freddie también largaba una pequeña risa hasta que recordó algo y se fijó la hora en su PearPhone, que sacó del bolsillo.

—¡Ouh, Sam! ¡Debemos irnos! En una hora empieza la película.

—Oh, claro, bebé —sonrió la rubia, poniéndose de pie. Carly sonrió ante "bebé"... Sam iba teniendo cada vez un poquito más de confianza en su relación con Freddie.

—¿Qué película van ir a ver? —preguntó la Señora Benson mirando a Freddie y a Sam sucesivamente.

_—La mañana sangrienta_ —dijo Sam apropósito, con voz tenebrosa y mirando directamente a la mamá de Freddie, quien se escandalizó.

—No, no es cierto —se apresuró a decir Freddie.

—Cierto... Veremos _El loco que se escapó de prisión —_La Señora Benson volvió a escandalizarse.

—¡SAM! —exclamó Freddie a su novia, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no dijera ni una palabra más.

—Freddie, sabes que te he prohibido que vayan a ver...

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sam sólo está bromeando, mamá —explicó el chico—. Iremos a ver... _Perritos vs Gatitos —_sólo se le ocurrió decir a Freddie.

—¿Es una pelea? ¡Freddie, no me gustan esas películas...!

—No, mamá, sólo son unos perritos y gatitos que juegan... al... fútbol.

—Oh, de acuerdo... —empezó a decir la Señora Benson mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento—. Freddie, no regreses tarde... Te aspirarás los oídos, comerás tus vegetales y a las nueve te irás a la cama —dicho esto, abandonó el departamento.

En aquel momento, Freddie miró significativamente a Sam, que sonreía divertida.

—¿Perritos vs Gatitos? —se burló Carly, sonriendo, por la patética mentira del chico. Sam largó una pequeña risita, dirigiendo la mirada a Carly y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco para después regresar la mirada significativamente molesta hacia Sam.

—Aw, bebé, mamá sólo quiere jugar —le dijo la rubia acercándose al chico y acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo sé... —resopló Freddie—... Pero mi mamá ya te aceptó y no quiero que algo lo arruine... —dijo Freddie.

—Y sí vaya que me aceptó —dijo la chica sarcásticamente, refiriéndose a que la Señora Benson le estaba encima todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿prometes que serás linda, Sam? —preguntó el chico. —¡Ya lo eres! —se apresuró a aclarar el chico—. ¡Ya lo eres!... Pero a mi madre le das miedo... O al menos antes así era.

—Está bien —sonrió la rubia—. Prometo ser linda con tu mamá...

—Gra...

—... Si me compras un jamón grande —siguió hablando la chica.

—¡Sam!

—¡Mamá no trabaja gratis! —se justificó la rubia.

—¿Te conformas con un beso? —preguntó el chico.

—Con un beso y un jamón grande —respondió la chica entonces, esclareciendo un punto.

Freddie la miró fijo, con los labios apretados.

—Estoy esperando el beso —sonrió Sam. Lo amaba, sí, amaba a ese chico, y a esos labios fruncidos. Sam permaneció sonriendo y Freddie también sonrió, para después acercarse los dos a darse un pequeño beso.

—Vamos —pidió entonces el chico, agarrándola de la mano, y acercándose a la puerta. Sam lo siguió dándole un saludo a Carly con la mano.

Carly había quedado mirando pasmada toda la escena.

—Y creí haberme acostumbrado —dijo la chica luego, sin desaparecer su extrañeza.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, lunes, día de escuela, Carly bajaba las escaleras al living peinándose y llevando su mochila colgada al hombro. Spencer estaba trabajando en una escultura con piezas de metal y cuatro ruedas del mismo tamaño: casi del tamaño de las ruedas de una bicicleta para niños de dos años.<p>

—Buenos días, Spencer —saludó la castaña y mientras recibía el saludo de vuelta por parte de Spencer, volteó para dirigirse hacia la cocina y vio a su mejor amiga sentada en la mesa, desayunando con jugo y tocino.

—Buenos días, Carls —saludó Sam cuando todavía llevaba comida en la boca. —Vine aquí después de la cita con Freddie —informó la rubia mientras Carly seguía mirándola pasmada.

—Sí, lo noté —dijo Carly.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó luego la rubia.

—Eemm...

—¡Sí! —respondió Spencer, pero siguió trabajando.

—¿Cómo fue la cita con Freddie? —sonrió Carly yendo a la heladera.

—¡Claro!, ¡que nadie me escuche! —seguía hablando Spencer, sin recibir respuesta.

—Vimos una película y luego fuimos a _Licuados Locos —_respondió la rubia al tiempo que se escuchaba un grito ininterrumpido de mujer que venía del departamento de enfrente, todos se pusieron en alerta, pero segundos más tarde, aunque el grito duró unos segundos más, Spencer, Carly y Sam siguieron como si nada con lo que estaban haciendo... hasta que un minuto después, alguien golpeaba la puerta y Freddie entraba como si nada, con los labios apretados, e iba directo hacia Sam.

—Hola, bebé —sonrió Sam, poniéndose de pie y levantando los brazos como para recibirlo y darle un beso en los labios, pero Freddie se había quedado a medio metro frente a ella, mirándola.

—¡Por supuesto, puedes entrar, Freddie! —seguía hablando Spencer, con él mismo.

—¡Sam! —dijo Freddie—. ¿Por qué llenaste todo el living de mi departamento con barro y le pintaste un dibujo en la frente a mi madre? ¡Mi madre está enloquecida!

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No fui yo! —respondió Sam—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?

—Mmm... ¿Tal vez que en la cita me hayas comentado que quisieras ver a mi madre explotar?

—¡Todos queremos eso!

—¿Explotó? —se entusiasmó Sam, dando un saltito y sin dejar de sonreír, pero Freddie seguía mirándola serio. —Yo no fui, bebé —dijo Sam entonces, poniendo sus manos en cada hombro del chico... Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír, al verla tan cerca de él, al verle la mirada, al estar tan cerca de la chica que amaba. No sabía si fue ella o no, pero se calmó y quiso dejarlo pasar.

—Finjamos que nada pasó —sonrió Freddie, Sam también sonrió. —Hola, Sam.

—Hola, bebé —sonreía Sam y luego se acercaron a besarse. Carly los veía sonriendo también... algunas veces eran tan tiernos sus momentos.

—¿Y qué dibujo tiene la frente de tu madre, Freddie? —preguntó Spencer.

—Emm... Ehhh... —empezó a balbucear Freddie, haciendo raras mímicas con las manos.

Freddie mencionó entonces que debía regresar al departamento a ayudar a su mamá con el barro que estaba adherido a la alfombra y en el sofá. Todo había sido extraño pero dejaron de pensar en el causante. Cuando entró al departamento, Freddie vio a su madre armada con desinfectante y cubierta con un traje para la anticontaminación. Al ver a Freddie, ella le dio un traje idéntico, que el chico agarró con confusión. Sam tuvo que irse del departamento de Carly cuando su madre la llamó recriminándole que hubiera comido la última rebanada de jamón que había en la heladera. Sam salió apresurada, gritando a su madre a través del teléfono y temiendo que vendiera a Espumita como venganza.

Casi una hora después, a Ridgeway llegaba Freddie adelantando fastidiado a su madre que lo seguía por no haber querido llevar su almuerzo lleno de vegetales.

—¡Mamá, ya! —explotó al darse cuenta de que aún lo seguía.

—¡Freddie, tienes que comerte tus vegetales! —regañó y ordenó a la vez la Señora Benson, alzando la bolsita del almuerzo y haciendo que, finalmente, Freddie se detuviera y volteara a mirarla. Enseguida, avergonzado y disgustado, mientras muchos miraban hacia él al pasar por al lado de ellos o simplemente estando en sus casilleros, Freddie exclamó:

—¡Ya, mamá! —y le arrebató la bolsa de las manos.

—Y convidale un poco a Sam también —dijo la mamá de Freddie, y luego caminó para salir de la escuela. Inmediatamente, siguió camino y vio a Carly llegando y saludando a su madre al pasar por al lado.

—¡Hola! —saludó el chico.

—¡Hola, Freddie! —se saludaron mientras caminaban hacia el casillero de la castaña.

—¿Cómo les fue en el cine anoche? —quiso saber Carly al llegar a su casillero y abrirlo, sonriendo.

—Genial —sonrió Freddie—… Casi no me golpeó —siguió contando Freddie, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh, genial…—opinó Carly.

—Sí —expresó Freddie sonriendo y recordando la cita mientras Carly empezaba a guardar los libros que no necesitaría y Freddie se quitaba la mochila para sacar algo de ella. —Oh, ¿quieres que te muestre algo?

Carly lo miró dudando, estaba pensando que sería algunas de esas cosas nerd de Freddie y que no le interesaba para nada.

—Oh, no —respondió la chica, sonriendo casi forzadamente para parecer amable o para que la respuesta le doliera menos a su amigo.

—Tal vez te interese... —empezó a decir el chico mientras empezaba a rebuscar dentro de su mochila.

—Mmmm... No, en realidad, no —dijo ahora Carly sin importarle si fue amable o no.

Freddie quedó estático unos segundos… Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. Se volvió a poner la mochila, resignado, al tiempo que se le acercaba un chico.

—¡Freddie! ¿La camioneta que está fuera es de tu madre? —preguntó el exaltado muchacho y los chicos le dirigieron miradas de confusión.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Freddie extrañado por la pregunta.

—¡Pues le acaban de pinchar las ruedas…! —contó el chico riendo, luego, dio media vuelta y siguió camino.

—¿Qué? —soltó Freddie mientras Carly miraba de pronto más que confundida, asustada.

Pero al segundo, el chico se detenía en seco y volteaba a mirarlos otra vez:

—Ah… y también le acaban de tirar huevos a tu madre cuando intentaba subir al auto —recordó y entonces en aquel momento sí se alejó del todo, dejando a Carly con ojos abiertos bien grandes y a Freddie tragando saliva.

En aquel instante, Sam se acercaba con su celular en la mano y con la vista en la pantallita, riéndose divertidamente. Mientras, Carly y Freddie seguían pasmados por lo que aquel chico había informado.

—¡Le tiraron huevos a mi madre! —dijo Freddie entonces, ofendido, sorprendido y traumado al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndole la mirada a Carly, quien también lo miró.

—¡Síí! —expresó Carly, sonriendo, deleitándose con esa imagen.

Por aquello, Freddie la miró serio.

—¡Eso está muy mal! —se apresuró a decir la castaña, haciéndose la disgustada.

Pronto, Sam llegó a donde estaban ellos, sin dejar de mirar su celular detenidamente y riéndose en algunas partes.

—¡Hola! —les dijo a los chicos, sólo mirándolos unos segundos.

—Hola —saludaron Carly, como si nada, y Freddie, molesto y preocupado por su madre, con las cejas fruncidas.

—¡Le tiraron huevos a mi madre! —insistía Freddie, traumado.

—¡Lo sé! —sonrió Sam—. ¡Aquí tengo el vídeo! —informó luego, sin dejar de sonreír y alzando su celular para mostrarles a los chicos. Freddie miró boquiabierto.

—¡Uh, a ver eso! —exclamó Carly, contenta, y se acercó a ver el vídeo.

Freddie sólo estaba muy serio, empezando a pensar que Sam tuvo algo que ver.

—Deberíamos mostrar esto en iCarly —opinó Sam sin sacar su sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

—¡Claro que no! —expresó Freddie—. ¡Y Sam! ¿Hiciste todo eso para mostrar el vídeo en iCarly?

Sam lo miró en aquel instante, sin darse de cuenta de que Freddie la estaba acusando.

—No, ni siquiera lo tuve que hacer yo...

—¿No fuiste tú? —preguntó Freddie, pero estaba dudando.

—Alguien más la odia, Freddie —dijo Sam de una y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero Freddie no supo qué pensar y se mantuvo todo el tiempo molesto. Apenas respondía a lo que Sam le hablaba y aquello hizo sentir muy mal a la rubia.

—¿Qué te ocurre, tonto? —le soltó Sam casi a unos minutos de terminadas las clases. Los dos estaban cerca del casillero de Freddie.

—¡Deja de molestar a mi madre, Sam! ¡No quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y se arruiné todo lo que tenemos! —expresó Freddie y continuó: —Mi mamá aceptó nuestra relación, pero no quiero que esto se arruine.

—¡No me importa lo que piense tu mamá de nuestra relación! —se sinceró Sam.

—¡A mí sí me importa! ¡Sería muy frustrante que tu madre esté encima tuyo todo el tiempo para ver cómo andas en tus relaciones!

—Está bien, trataré de ser linda con tu madre, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con esto —dijo Sam.

—Está bien, haremos cómo si esto no sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? —se calmó Freddie.

—De acuerdo —respondió Sam con suavidad.

* * *

><p>En la semana todo parecía ir bien, la Señora Benson no tuvo ningún nuevo incidente; y Freddie y Sam actuaban como de costumbre, aunque Sam apenas podía olvidar que Freddie casi no le creía sobre que ella no era culpable de lo que le había pasado con su madre. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un nuevo acontecimiento, el sábado, volvía a molestar a Freddie. El chico salía de su ducha, con la bata puesta y secándose el cabello. Sin embargo, al buscar la ropa que había dejado al pie de la cama, no la encontró. Levantó una ceja, pensativamente, y luego fue al armario: no había ninguna prenda allí, ni sus zapatos, ni ropa colgada, nada. Ceñudo corrió a ver en los cajones de la cómoda, pero también estaban vacíos. Al segundo, un grito de su madre lo hizo asustar y rápidamente corrió hacia ella.<p>

En el living de los Shay había al menos cinco mujeres sentadas en el sofá o en sillas que Spencer había puesto. También él estaba allí, sentado con ellas y tejiendo, también como ellas.

—...Y ahora vuelta... —decía una mujer rubia de pelo corto hasta los hombros con rulos, con una voz delicada y una sonrisa. Y todos hacían lo que ella decía. Spencer sonreía mientras tejía el chaleco que todos estaban realizando. Sin embargo, el muchacho no pudo seguir con el trabajo puesto que alguien tocó el timbre del departamento.

—Oh, lo siento, Jennifer —dijo Spencer deteniendo su trabajo y poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que se abría apenas la puerta y Freddie se asomaba para ver el interior. Su expresión se tornó pronto ceñuda de la extrañeza por no entender lo que estaba haciendo allí Spencer con las mujeres, y más al parar la vista en él y ver que sostenía una prenda a medio tejer que Spencer enseguida tiró a un lado al ver que él estaba viendo.

—¡Freddie! —exclamó entonces el hermano mayor de Carly.

—¡SHHH! —lo calló entonces Freddie, con gran espaviento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Spencer, acercándose a él.

—¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa? —pidió algo desesperado el chico.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque alguien tiró toda mi ropa y la de mi madre por la ventana! —explicó Freddie, enojado.

—No quisiera estar en tu situación —dijo entonces Spencer, pasmado y sintiendo vergüenza al imaginarse en la situación de Freddie.

—¿Puedes llevarme algo de ropa a mi departamento, por favor?

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Espérame!

—¡Gracias, Spencer! —dijo Freddie, pero antes de marcharse, sonrió burlonamente y le dijo a Spencer: —¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—¡Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós! —empezó a expresar Spencer sucesivamente mientras empujaba a Freddie y cerraba la puerta del departamento.

En aquel momento, una de las mujeres, pelirroja de pelo lacio y largo, se acercaba desde la cocina con una bandeja con pastelitos y tazas de café.

—¿Quieres un café, Spencer? —le ofreció la mujer. Él tomó una taza de la bandeja con una sonrisa amable de agradecimiento y se quedó mirando la blusa que la mujer llevaba en casi todo el transcurso en que fue ofreciendo café a los demás miembros del club. Entonces, se agachaba hacia la mujer que tenía más cerca y le preguntaba:

—¿No está bonita su blusa?

Mientras tanto, en el desván, ya estaba todo el equipo de Freddie allí preparado para el show. Las chicas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en pufs de colores. Carly se encontraba cruzada furiosamente de brazos y tenía los labios fruncidos mientras que la rubia ponía los ojos en blanco luego de mirar constantemente hacia la puerta del desván. Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que debían haber empezado el show y el productor técnico de iCarly no aparecía. Sin embargo, Carly no pudo esperar más y se alteró.

—¡Ya, Sam! ¡Empecemos el show! —pidió la castaña entonces, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al carrito para poner la cámara en el trípode en dirección hacia el lugar donde harían iCarly.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó Sam, también enojada por la tardanza de Freddie y alejando los pufs con dos patadas.

Enseguida, Carly se acercó a Sam, se puso al lado, apuntó con el control, la cámara se encendió y las dos sonrieron.

—¡Hola, chicos webs! —saludó Sam. —¡Yo soy Sam!

—¡Y yo soy Carly! —exclamó la castaña al mismo tiempo que Freddie entraba al desván con los dientes apretados y mirando directamente a Sam.

—¡Llegaste tarde! —le soltó la rubia a su novio, pero él no se detuvo ante la cámara sino que se acercó a Sam, lo que hizo que las chicas miraran confundidas.

—¿Tienes puesta la ropa de Spencer? —preguntó la castaña, extrañada. Pero era una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una confundida Sam al ver a Freddie mirándola de aquella manera.

—Mi madre tiene la cara verde —dijo entonces el chico a su novia, serio.

—¡Eso debe mostrarse en iCarly! —sonrió Sam, pero Freddie no se reía. Carly se empezó a asustar. De pronto, corrió apresuradamente hacia la cámara y acercó su rostro al lente:

—¡Esto no es iCaaarlyyy! —dijo con una sonrisa forzada, y dos segundos después, apagaba la cámara.

—¡Sam, eso no es gracioso! —espetó el chico.

—No tenemos el mismo concepto de "gracioso" —dijo la rubia como si nada, haciendo que Freddie la mirara más enfadado, con los labios apretados.

—¿Por qué tiene la cara verde? —preguntó Carly, acercándose.

—¡Oh, pregúntale a Sam! —dijo Freddie, molesto.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza al venir o qué? —soltó Sam, confundida. Otra vez creía que un nuevo y extraño incidente de la Señora Benson tenía que ver con ella.

Carly se estaba asustando cada vez más... No quería que sus mejores amigos se pelearan.

—¡Si sigues haciendo estas cosas, mi mamá no querrá que salga contigo! ¡Barro en la sala, un dibujo incómodo en su frente —el chico contaba con los dedos—, la ropa que apareció en la zanja, la llenaron de huevos, le pincharon las ruedas de la camioneta y ahora tiene la cara verde! Sam, ya termina de hacer esto, por favor —el chico no lo pidió enojado. Se había calmado e imploraba a Sam con la mirada. Él no quería perderla y por sus juegos, era probable que así fuera. Su mamá ya había aceptado a Sam y no quería que aquello se revirtiera, no quería volver a escuchar a su madre hablar mal de Sam, ni que insistiera en que dejara de salir con ella. Sam y él se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Ninguno demostrada enojo, sólo dolor en sus ojos. Hasta que...

Sin previo aviso, Sam apretó el hombro de Freddie y lo hizo caer al piso.

—¡Sam! —exclamó el chico, intentando incorporarse, mientras ella lo miraba disgustada.

Sam se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Freddie la siguió:

—¡Sam! —la llamó el chico mientras iba tras ella, pero entonces, Sam se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, haciendo que él también se detuviera.

—¡No te me acerques si no quieres terminar en un hospital! —le espetó la chica, señalándolo con el dedo. Luego, se dio media vuelta y siguió camino, dejando a Freddie allí plantado. Freddie cerró los ojos unos segundos, algo le decía que había metido la pata.

Más tarde, Freddie se había ido al departamento, luego de haber intentado hablar con Sam varias veces sin que la rubia tuviera la intención, por lo que Sam se negó en esas ocasiones. Carly y Sam estaban en el sofá del living de la castaña hablando sobre los raros pero divertidos acontecimientos que la Señora Benson había tenido que pasar. Sam le dijo a su mejor amiga que ella no había tenido nada que ver con esas cosas y agregó que Freddie era un tonto.

—De acuerdo, si tú no fuiste, ¿entonces, quién? —preguntó Carly confundida.

—No lo sé, pero mamá va a atraparlo, meterá su pie en la boca y lo obligará a que se lo muerda hasta que sangre... —espetó Sam, con enfado, y con la verdadera intención de hacer eso.

—Iuuu —se sacudió la castaña del asco al escuchar eso.

—...Después lo untaré con mostaza y...

—¡No sigas, no sigas! —espetó Carly—. ¡No necesito saberlo...!

En aquel momento, se escuchó el ascensor y las dos chicas voltearon a mirar, y entonces, vieron que se abría y salía de él Gibby.

—¿Qué hay, señoritas? —preguntó el chico, sonriendo.

—¿Qué hay, Gibson? —saludó Sam mientras Carly saludaba con un "¡Hola, Gibby!".

Pronto las chicas se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba unas pequeñas cajas en sus manos y miraron confundidas.

—¿Freddie no está aquí? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Aggrr —gruñó Sam.

Gibby la miró entonces interrogativamente.

—Se pelearon —explicó la castaña.

—Ouh —expresó el chico, porque había entendido.

—¿Y qué es eso que llevas? —le preguntó Carly luego.

—Son unas pequeñas cámaras que mi tía me trajo de Japón —respondió el chico—. Graban en un período de tiempo bastante largo y luego sólo lo conectas en el USB de la computadora o en el Pearpad y lo ves todo.

—Oh, sí —empezó a decir Carly mientras quitaba la manta que envolvía sus piernas y se ponía de pie—, he oído de ellas —continuó acercándose a la cocina.

Sam sólo bostezó...

—¿Quieren verlas? —cuestionó Gibby abriendo una de las cajas.

—Oh, no, claro que no —contestó Carly enseguida.

—Yo sólo quiero jamón —dijo Sam poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la heladera mientras Carly sacaba una botella de Pepy-Cola.

—Yo iré a ver a Freddie —dijo Gibby, acercándose a la puerta.

—¡Oh, no, espera, espera, espera! —le gritó Sam desde la heladera, y los dos chicos la miraron sorprendidos. Sin embargo, pronto Sam hizo una pequeña sonrisa y Carly la notó.

—¡Tienes una idea! ¡Tienes una idea!

Sam sonrió ante toda respuesta.

Más tarde, a las once de la noche:

Sam salía de la casa de Carly con las cajas de las cámaras, bastante decidida a dirigirse hacia la puerta del departamento de Freddie para abrirla con una horquilla. La siguieron Carly y luego Gibby. La castaña parecía decidida, pero, poco a poco, su semblante fue cambiando hasta una expresión de estar muriéndose de nervios. Gibby esperaba con las manos en jarra y bastante feliz que Sam abriera la puerta.

—¡No, Sam! —la detuvo Carly cuando su rubia amiga estaba por insertar la horquilla.

—¡Carly, tranquila!

—¡Esto no es correcto, Sam!

—No es difícil hacer lo incorrecto... Tú puedes —dijo la chica para que su mejor amiga no se preocupara y poniéndole una mano en el hombro y entonces siguió con su trabajo.

Sam abrió la puerta del departamento de Freddie mientras Carly tamblaba, mirando aquí y allá. Al abrir, entraron las chicas primero y luego Gibby entró haciendo una voltereta y poniendo pose de karateka. Sam miró en aquel momento a Carly y le hizo una expresión como diciendo: "Yo me encargo"y segundos después la chica le daba un golpe certero con el brazo en el hombro a Gibby que lo tiró al suelo. El chico largó un gemido.

—¡Sam! —regañó Carly entonces, acercándose hacia Gibby para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Al ponerse de pie, Gibby miró enojado a Sam, con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Esto no me lo merezco! ¡Eso estuvo mal, sam! —le dijo el chico.

—¡Tú estás mal! —rebatió la chica—. Ahora, ve al pasillo y vigila…

—Pero… —quiso replicar el chico, pero enseguida Sam lo agarró del brazo, lo empujó afuera y cerró la puerta.

De pronto, Carly y Sam miraban alrededor para decidir cuál era el mejor lugar para poner las pequeñas filmadoras espías. Cuando pensaron cuáles eran los mejores sitios, Carly preguntó:

—¿Esos fueron ruidos?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, que no se había enterado de nada.

—¿Y si no se fueron a dormir, Sam? —preguntó Carly, preocupada.

—Yo me encargo —dijo entonces la rubia, dirigiéndose al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Carly se quedó allí, nerviosa, mirando a un lado y a otro, pero ningún sonido se escuchó ni ninguna presencia se asomó por allí. Segundos más tarde, Sam regresaba con gran tranquilidad con un candelabro en la mano.

—La Señora Benson ya está dormida —explicó la chica, tirando el candelabro a un lado. Carly sólo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustada, puesto que tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que Sam y ese candelabro tenían algo que ver con que la Señora Benson ya estuviera dormida.

—Em... Está bien... Pongamos a trabajar —dijo la castaña, quitándole a Sam una de las cajas con las camaritas.

—Yo trabajaré en la cocina —dijo Sam de una, dirigiéndose hacia allí. Pero en cuanto llegó a la heladera y la abrió, vio sólo alimentos verdes, crema de soja, tomates... Y la cerró enseguida. —Bien, ¿por dónde comenzamos? —preguntó entonces, acercándose nuevamente a Carly, que la miraba seria.

Dos segundos después, habían empezado el trabajo. Pusieron tres camaritas en el living dando a diferentes direcciones y Sam dejó a Carly poniendo la cuarta cerca de la cocina para que ella pusiera algunas en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Fue corriendo hacia allí pero enseguida vio a alguien corriendo con un bate en alto, y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás. Freddie gritó al verlas y Carly al verlo a él. Pronto, dejaron de gritar y se aliviaron.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Freddie, agitado del susto, ceñudo y dejando el bate a un lado. Freddie tenía el cabello mojado y tenía puesto un pijama nuevo.

—Ella me obligó —dijo Carly señalando a Sam, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Freddie.

—¡Queremos cazar al verdadero responsable del rostro verde de tu madre! —espetó Sam.

—Con estas camaritas que traía Gibby —siguió explicando Carly, levantando una de aquéllas que aún tenía en la mano.

—¡Yo preparé todo para vigilar desde mi cuarto! ¡Hace rato estoy esperando a Gibby a que me trajera esas cámaras! —se quejó Freddie, ceñudo y señalando las camaritas que Carly le había mostrado.

Sam rodó los ojos y enseguida salió del departamento como un rayo, haciendo que Carly y Freddie miraran confundidos. Al segundo, Sam traía a Gibby del brazo mientras el chico decía "Sam, ¡Sam!, ¡Sam!" y lo soltaba cerca de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estas camaritas las iba a usar Freddie para espiar? —preguntó Sam, disgustada.

—¡No me preguntaron! —respondió Gibby.

Freddie aumentó el fruncido del entrecejo y Sam y Carly rodaron los ojos.

—Ouh... Bueno, ya debo irme a dormir —empezó a decir Carly dirigiéndose a la puerta—... Y a Gibby lo viene a buscar su mamá —dijo después, pero Gibby se quedó allí, fijándose la hora en su reloj de pulsera y sólo dijo:

—Oh, no, le dije que pasara por mí a las doce.

Carly puso lo ojos en blanco y al segundo se acercó a Gibby, y mientras Freddie y Sam se miraban constantemente, sabiendo que Carly hacía eso para dejarlos solos y que pudieran hablar, agarró del brazo a Gibby y se lo empezó a llavar a rastras hasta la puerta, pero enseguida, empezaron a escucharse ruidos desde el fondo del pasillo de las habitaciones y Carly se detuvo por instinto y Gibby sólo se detuvo porque Carly lo había hecho. Todos se pusieron en alerta, Freddie demasiado ceñudo. Pero luego, Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba el candelabro para agarrarlo. Los demás la siguieron con la mirada.

—¡Sam! —susurró Carly yendo hacia ella, sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer otra vez. —¡Deja eso!

Sam se resignó y volvió a tirar a un lado el objeto.

—¿Quién está en la habitación de mi madre? —preguntó Freddie asustado y los demás lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Carly como si debería haberle sido obvio.

—¡Mi madre fue a visitar a los de 3 D! —susurró Freddie preocupado, dando miradas hacia el pasillo.

—¿Entonces a quién golpeé con el candelabro? —preguntó Sam mientras seguían escuchándose los ruidos.

Entonces, Freddie pidió silencio poniéndose el índice sobre sus labios... De repente, empezaron a escucharse pasos en el pasillo.

Se miraron entre todos entre sorprendidos y asustados. Pronto empezaron a correr para esconderse pero la persona ya se había hecho visible. Freddie apenas pudo agacharse para esconderse tras el sofá, Sam casi había llegado a la barra de la cocina, Carly había llegado al perchero donde se colgaban varios zapatos y Gibby se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ups —dijo la persona desde la puerta que daba al pasillo al ver que había cuatro chicos ahí. Tres de ellos mirándola anonadados y el cuarto todavía tapándose la cara.

—¿Mamá? —expresó Sam, disgustada y acercándose. Gibby se destapó el rostro y enseguida se acercó a Pam.

—Señora Puckett —dijo Gibby entonces, poniéndose detrás de la mujer. Los otros los miraban sin comprender—. Está detenida —continuó diciendo Gibby, llevando las manos de Pam hacia atrás y sujetándolas.

—¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

—Tu madre me desespera —dijo entonces Pam, dirigiéndose a Freddie.

—¡Tú me desesperas a mí! —espetó Sam. —¡Vamos a casa, mamá! —pidió Sam, enojada, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia fuera del departamento.

Gibby todavía no soltaba a la Señora Puckett y la obligaba a caminar a empujones, pero enseguida, la mujer movió con brusquedad sus brazos y ya estuvo liberada.

—Ay, ¡pero se lo merecía por loca! ¡No vas a decir que no estuvo divertido! —justificó Pam yendo tras la rubia.

Desde dentro del departamento de Freddie, donde todos miraban confundidos y algo boquiabiertos hacia la puerta, se escuchaba:

—¡Tú estás más loca que ella! —gritaba Sam a su madre.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —le respondió Pam.

—¡Sí, es cierto! —exclamó la rubia entonces... Cada vez, sus voces se escuchaban menos...

—¡Tú estás loca! —le siguió la Señora Puckett.

—¡Este no es mi asunto! —explicó Sam.

—¡Al menos no me mandan a la cárcel!

—¡Porque tú sales corriendo! —terminó de escucharse viniendo de Sam.

Luego se escuchaba que seguían gritando pero no llegaban las palabras... En aquel momento en que se quedaron en silencio, los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, sin saber qué decir, y un segundo más tarde, aparecía la Señora Benson, todavía con el rostro verde. Se escandalizó al ver a Carly y a Gibby allí y más porque Freddie no se había ido a dormir aún.

—¡Freddie! —regañó la Señora Benson y Freddie abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Freddie, es hora de ir a la cama!

—Oh, no se preocupe, Señora Benson —dijo Gibby, que había revisado su teléfono celular—. Mi mamá ya viene por mí. ¡Adiós! —saludó el chico mientras se dirigía con una sonrisa hacia la salida.

Entonces, quedó Carly y la Señora Benson clavó sus ojos en ella.

—¡Adiós! —dijo entonces, y salió corriendo a su departamento.

—¡A dormir, Freddie! ¡Vamos! ¡A la cama!

Freddie le hizo caso, un poco fastidiado.

Pero el chico no se había ido a dormir tan tranquilo. Apenas pudo dormir pensando en Sam, en que tenía que hablar con ella con urgencia y arreglar las cosas. Sam seguía enojada por el asunto de no haberle creído y temía que Sam terminara cortando con él. Así que, al día siguiente, temprano, Freddie se aseguró que Sam estuviera en el departamento de Carly preguntándole a la castaña con un mensaje de texto. Al responderle afirmativamente, sin dudar, se fue directo hacia allí. Al entrar como si nada al departamento, vio a Carly sirviendo Pepy-Cola en un vaso.

—¡Hola, Freddie! —saludó la chica.

—Hola.

—Sam está en el desván —le informó la castaña, y mientras Freddie se acercaba al ascensor y lo llamaba, ella continuó diciendo: —..., puliendo su hacha.

Ante lo dicho, Freddie se impresionó un poco y la miró impactado con las cejas alzadas. Pero aquello no impidió que se subiera al ascensor y fuera hacia el desván para hablar con ella. Al salir del ascensor, vio a Sam sentada en un puff, a espaldas de él. La chica agarraba una pequeña hacha en una mano y con la otra mano le pasaba un trapo.

—Sam, ¿podemos hablar, por favor? —Preguntó el chico a la espalda de la rubia, mientras se acercaba. Sam se detuvo en su limpieza.

—Tengo un hacha —sólo dijo la rubia, alzando el instumento. Sin embargo, no continuó puliéndolo. Tan sólo se quedó callada esperando que él hablara, pero intentando que él no se diera cuenta de eso.

—Lo siento, Sam —dijo el chico, ya más cerca de ella.

—Algún día tu madre enserio va a explotar —dijo la chica como si el chico hubiera dicho que lo sentía porque la Señora Benson no había explotado. Freddie se extrañó por ese comentario, pero lo entendió y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—¡No! —exclmó el chico, ya estando al lado de ella—. Sam… —dijo luego, cambiando el tono.

—Sigo teniendo un hacha —advirtió la chica, mirándolo un segundo y luego volviendo a dirigir la vista al hacha que paseaba por las manos.

—Lo siento, Sam —siguió diciendo el chico—... Yo creía estabas jugando... Pero luego te creí… En serio... Y quise averiguar quién era realmente el culpable de esos desastrosos incidentes.

Sam sabía que era cierto porque, si no, el chico no se hubiera quedado despierto para espiar y no hubiera querido poner cámaras en su departamento.

—Pero, a decir verdad, esas eran cosas de tu estilo... —comentó el muchacho, ya arrodillándose frente a ella. —Una vez, cortaste las mangas de mi camiseta y mis pantalones... Y ese es sólo un ejemplo.

—Ay, sí, qué recuerdos —sonrió la rubia, deleitándose con esos momentos en que lo molestaba. —Me hubiera encantado ser yo —dijo la chica—... Pero yo no quería hacer nada que pudiera tener alguna consecuencia en nosotros —aclaró Sam. —... En serio, no quería eso... Aunque sería divertido ver a tu madre explotar.

—Lo siento mucho, enserio, soy un tonto —dijo el chico.

—¡Eso nunca lo puse en duda! —expresó la chica.

Freddie la miró raro un segundo y luego continuó su explicación:

—Es que... Bueno... Tú odias a mi madre, y sé que a ti te gusta divertirte con las personas que odias... A tu modo —aclaró luego. —Y... ¡Tengo un grasito! —dijo luego, y sacó de un bolsillo un grasito en su paquete. Sam rió un poco y luego la siguió Freddie.

Sam le agarró apresurdamente el grasito y empezó a abrirlo. Cuando dio un mordisco, y sin esperar tragar y burlonamente, le preguntó a Freddie:

—¿El rostro de tu madre sigue verde?

—Sí —respondió Freddie, poniendo los ojos en blanco, un tanto molesto porque sabía que Sam seguiría burlándose.

—Quiero ver eso —dijo la chica, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Freddie también lo hizo.

—Sam —pidió Freddie como suplicante.

—Pero es que me lo merezco —dijo la chica.

—No —sonrió Freddie, pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Y mientras Sam seguía comiendo el grasito y hablando de lo divertido del rostro de la Señora Benson, y Freddie seguía rodeándola con el brazo, se acercaron al ascensor, pero no tuvieron tiempo de llamarlo que Sam golpeaba a Freddie y lo tiraba al piso.

—¡Sam!

—¡Te le mereces! —espetó la rubia.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —dijo Freddie, todavía tirado en el piso.

**¡FIN!**

**¿Les gustó o no? ¿Me lo cuentan en sus comentarios? :)... Todos pueden dejar reviews, aunque no tenga una cuenta en fanfiction :)**

**¡Espero sus reviews con ansias y así me iluminarán el corazón! :)**

**Bueno, con el próximo capítulo, me parece que sí voy a tardar :s...**

**¡Saludos, hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**¿Reviews? jeje**


	3. iCarly hace Caridad

**Bueno, como algo que creo me caracteriza, este capítulo no es seddie. No digo que tenga un tema central bueno, ni siquiera sé si tiene tema central :P, pero me pareció divertido, o al menos, a mí. Por favor, ¿me dejan sus comentarios? **

**Repito que no tiene seddie, o sí, pero sólo pequeños detallitos, así que perdónenme. Este capítulo no es de los 4 capítulos que ya había mencionado, así que habrá más de cuatro, aunque no tantos.**

**Como que el capítulo es un poco largo :P, y no quise partirlo en dos, porque no veía que fuera importante, así que espero que no les resulte tedioso, y que, por favor, ¡ESPERO QUE SÍ LEAN TODO EL CAPÍTULO! :(**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que es creación de Dan Schneider. **

**3. iCarly hace caridad**

—¡Y ahora! ¡Antes de terminar…! ¡Chat improvisadooo! —gritaron Sam y Carly, alzando sus brazos. Enseguida, festejaron con bailes, saltos y aplausos y vítores del aparato que Sam sostenía. Freddie apuntaba con su cámara caminando de un lado a otro y viendo cuál era la mejor toma.

—Sólo clickea, Freddie —pidió Carly, mientras ambas chicas volteaban hacia el televisor.

—Enseguida —decía el chico al dirigirse hacia su laptop. Leyó unos segundos y luego clikeó en unos de los chicos que querían comunicarse.

Apareció la cara de una monja en la pantalla del televisor.

—¡Hola! —saludó Carly.

Sin embargo, en vez de mirar hacia la pantalla, la señora miraba el teclado, bastante desorientada. Freddie arqueó las cejas unos milisegundos y Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Ya está, señora…—decía una voz al lado de la mujer que estaba usando la computadora.

—¿Qué? —preguntaba la monjita mirando hacia un costado, donde había una joven parada. —Ouh —Y sin indicaciones, apretó un botón del teclado y se desconectó (el televisor se puso negro), pero al segundo volvía a conectarse.

—Señora, ya le están hablando.

—¡Holaaaa! —Saludaba nuevamente Carly… —… ¿Monjita?

—¿Me están hablando a mí? —preguntó la señora mirando directamente a la pantalla… Demasiado cerca… El cristal de sus enormes anteojos se habían acercado tanto que ahora sólo se veía uno de sus ojos y sus pestañas.

—¡Apúrese, señora! —gritó Sam.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly.

—Señora, aléjese un poco, así está bien…

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola! —saludó Carly por tercera vez.

—¿Estoy hablando con iCarly?

—Sí —respondió Carly. Sam sólo miraba boquiabierta mientras Freddie apuntaba todo con su cámara, interesado.

—No parece un programa religioso —dijo la monjita, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Oh, por Dios —expresó Sam, sin poder creer aquel comentario.

Carly largó una risita.

—Oh, no, señora, esto es un programa de comedia…

—¿iCarly?

—¡Sí, iCarly, vieja sor…! —empezó a gritar Sam, pero enseguida Carly fue a taparle la boca.

—¡Sam!

Luego la soltó y pidiéndole silencio con la mirada, volvió a mirar hacia la monjita, que aunque se había alejado un poco, seguía mirando de muy cerca.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Oh, sí, quiero hablarles de parte de los niños del _Hogar barriletes con sonrisas_. Ellos son unos grandes admiradores de su programa… No es un programa religioso, ¿no?

Sam apretó los labios y ya estaba a punto de gritarle otra vez a la señora, pero Carly lo notó a tiempo y con gran apresuramiento corrió a taparle la boca otra vez.

—No, señora, es un show de comedia… Hacemos reír… —dijo Carly aquello último soltando a Sam.

—Nadie reza aquí —dijo la rubia algo molesta.

—¿Necesita algo? —volvió a preguntar Carly.

—Oh, sí, quiero hablarles de parte de los niños del _Hogar barriletes con sonrisas_. Ellos son unos grandes admiradores de su programa… No es un programa religioso, ¿no? –volvió a responder la señora.

—¡Otra persona que hable! —se desesperó Sam.

—Esperen, esperen, a ver, señora, córrase, por allí…

—Pero…

La joven que estaba con la señora la empujó a un lado y la viejita gritó un poco. Los chicos no supieron que fue lo que le sucedió.

—Hola, chicos de iCarly.

—¡Hola! —saludó Carly… Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvo que saludar.

—¡Hablá de una vez! —apremió Sam.

—Bien, como ya sabrán, los chicos del _Hogar barriletes con sonrisas _son unos grandes admiradores de ustedes, y queríamos saber si serían tan amables de venir al hogar a hacerles una visita y sacarles nuevas sonrisas.

—Aaawww… —se enterneció Carly mientras Freddie sonreía.

—No somos tan amables —respondió Sam.

—¡Sam! —gritaron Freddie y Carly al mismo tiempo, mirándola disgustados.

—Sí, por supuesto iremos —sonrió Carly.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó la joven de cabello corto y negro—. Bueno, muchas gracias. Los estaremos esperando. En nuestra página web pueden encontrar todos los detalles.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós!

Freddie se acercó a la computadora nuevamente y entonces antes de desconectar el chat, se vio que la joven miraba a un costado y preguntaba:

—Señora, ¿está bien?

Nadie contestó.

—¿Señora?

Pero no pudieron averiguar más porque la pantalla ya se había vuelto negra.

—Esto es todo por hoy en iCarly.

—No se olviden de vernos la próxima semana.

—¿Tienes amigos? —preguntó Sam.

—Cuéntales de iCarly.

—¿Tu vecindario tiene un vago?

—Cuéntale de iCarly.

—¿Tienes mascota?

—Cuéntale de iCarly… ¡Adiós!

—¡Adiós!

—Estamos fuera.

—¿Entonces, iremos al internado? —preguntó Sam, mientras Freddie desconectaba todo.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestaba Carly a tiempo que Freddie decía "Sí".

—Bien, ¡pero si nos encierran será culpa de ustedes! —espetó Sam, apuntando con el dedo índice una vez a cada uno.

—¿Por qué nos irían a encerrar? —preguntó Freddie con el entrecejo arrugado, mientras Carly también la miraba confundida y esperando una respuesta.

—¿No hay policías allí? —preguntó la rubia.

—No es un cárcel, Sam.

—Ah, bueno —se avergonzó un poco la rubia.

Luego de que Freddie desconectara todo, los chicos bajaron al living hablando sobre el _Hogar_ _Barriletes con Sonrisas_ y el día en el que ir. Al llegar al sitio, vieron que Spencer estaba en la cocina preparando los recipientes para hacer la cena y cantando al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos, vi su programa, fue genial —opinó Spencer dejando un bol en la mesada para verlos acercarse.

—Gracias —sonrieron los chicos mientras Sam se dirigía como si nada a la heladera y la abría.

—Así que, ¿van a ir a ver a esos niñitos? —preguntó Spencer. Freddie y Carly tan sólo se habían quedado allí parados, apoyados contra la mesita donde estaba la computadora.

—Sí...

—¡Eso es genial! Sam, no te comas el salami ni las quesadillas que son para mi... —empezó a decir Spencer, volteando a mirar a la rubia, que ya había cerrado la heladera y sostenía el salami y las quesadillas que Spencer había mencionado. Ya le había dado un morsdiscón bastante grande a cada uno y seguía dándolos—... preparación especial... Olvídalo.

Carly y Freddie largaron una risita ante aquello.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no juntan cosas para donar?

—Oh, sí...

—¡Sí!

Respondieron los castaños al mismo tiempo con sonrisas.

—¿Quién querría mis cosas viejas? —preguntó Sam con incredulidad. Luego, dio un nuevo mordisco al salami.

—Sam... —empezó a decir Freddie acercándose a ella—. Ellos las querrían... Te lo aseguro.

—No cuenten con mi ropa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Carly, mientras Spencer y Freddie la miraban ceñudos.

—Henry la robó —respondió Sam.

—¿El último novio de tu mamá? —preguntó Freddie confundido.

—Siiip —respondió Sam, dando luego otro mordisco al salami.

—¿Y por qué...? —empezó a preguntar Spencer.

—¡No era muy masculino! —espetó Sam, haciendo que Spencer, Freddie y Carly se miraran anonadados y sin saber qué decir. Pero la rubia siguió comiendo como si nada. — ¿Me quedo a cenar? —preguntó luego cuando todavía los chicos no habían reaccionado.

—¿Cenar qué? ¡Tú ya te comiste la cena, Sam! —respondió Spencer algo ofendido.

Sam le dio una vista al salami y a las quesadillas casi terminadas ya y expresó un "Ouh".

—Estuvo sabroso —dijo después alzando la mirada. —¿Qué hay de postre?

Freddie largó una risita y Carly puso los ojos en blanco mientras Spencer quedaba pasmado por la ocurrencia.

Aquella noche, Spencer y Carly tuvieron que cenar afuera, por supuesto, Sam los acompañó y comió más que ellos. Freddie la había invitado a comer a su departamento, pero Sam se negó porque ya conocía la cena de la Señora Benson y no quería repetirla. Entonces, discutieron unos segundos y, en ese instante de distracción, mientras Sam y Freddie se gritaban uno al otro en el pasillo, Carly y Spencer habían comenzado a caminar con disimulo para escaparse de Sam, pero la chica se había dado cuenta de que se estaban yendo y enseguida la rubia terminó la pelea diciendo "Adiós" a Freddie. Se dieron un beso y luego Sam corrió tras los hermanos Shay.

Carly pensó mucho y en el siguiente iCarly instó a muchos a que hicieran donación. Los chicos de Ridgeway se acercaban a ella y le entregaban sus donaciones. Eran tantas cosas que Sam y Freddie tenían que llevar un poco también. Acercándose el día en que los chicos irían a visitar a los niños del _Hogar Barriletes con Sonrisas_, iban juntando sus cosas viejas para donar en cajas. El día de la visita, Freddie entró al departamento de la castaña sosteniendo una enorme caja de cartón y hablando por su Pearphone. Carly estaba sentada ante la mesita de la computadora, donde se apoyaba su caja.

—Ya es hora, Sam —decía el chico mientras cerraba la puerta y la castaña volteaba para mirarlo confundida por lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡En casi media hora debemos ir al _Hogar __Barriletes con Sonrisas_! —En aquel momento, el chico sólo rodó los ojos y dijo: —¡Sam! —Se veía un poco molesto. Carly sonrió apenas, pues sabía que Sam le había dicho algo desagradable—. ¡OK!

—¡Hola! —sonrió Freddie al cortar el llamado mientras Carly seguía sonriendo.

—¡Hola! ¿Hablando con Sam?

—Sí... ¡Todavía no salió de su casa! —respondió Freddie, al tiempo que el chico dejaba la caja sobre la mesita de la computadora, junto a la caja que Carly había preparado.

Carly largó una risita e, inmediatamente, con curiosidad entusiasta, se volvió hacia la caja que Freddie había llevado.

—A ver qué tienes... —decía mientras la apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, la abría y miraba en su interior—. ¿Tu colección de muñecos de Galaxy wars?

—No —respondió Freddie, un poco nervioso.

—¿El repuesto? —sonrió Carly burlonamente y Freddie sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Aquí llegó mamá! —se escuchó entonces desde la puerta del departamento.

Los chicos voltearon a mirar confundidos y vieron que Sam entraba sosteniendo una caja. Entonces, Carly volvió a dejar la caja sobre la mesita y Freddie, al verla entrar con algo grande, dejando de lado su confusión de la pronta llegada de su novia después de que ella le hubiera dicho que no había salido de su casa todavía, se acercó a darle una mano. La chica le entregó la caja y Freddie la dejó sobre la mesita ratona. Carly sonreía un tanto confundida mientras veía la caja y Sam cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Esto es para donar? —preguntó Carly, poniéndose de pie.

—Sip —sólo contestó Sam.

Carly corrió hacia la caja, se sentó ante la mesita y la abrió algo ansiosamente, mientras Freddie se sentaba al lado de ella y Sam sólo miraba impasiblemente. Los ojos de Carly pronto fueron a parar a la mirada de Sam. Freddie notó que parecía querer matarla con la mirada y, confundido, con el ceño fruncido, miró el interior de la caja también. Enseguida, entre sorprendido y más confundido, sacó del interior una bolsa con pilas. Carly se unió a él y sacó una lapicera, luego unas esposas, una llave inglesa, botones y hebillas, los dos sacaron esos objetos ceñudos y después miraron a Sam, entre disgustados y confundidos.

—¿Esto es para donar? —volvió a preguntar Carly, pero esta vez algo molesta.

—Mi mamá no me compraba muñecas, ¿está bien? —soltó Sam, como justificativo, y luego, como si nada, fue a la heladera de Carly y la abrió para buscar comida. Freddie y Carly se miraron y resignados soltaron las cosas que habían agarrado para volverlos a meter dentro de las cajas.

En aquel momento, Carly fue a prepararse para salir a un viaje de media hora hacia el Hogar. Y Sam se quedó acostada en el sofá apoyando las piernas sobre las de Freddie, que estaba sentado. Sam se estaba durmiendo un poco mientras Freddie la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Te ves linda con esa cara de demonio.

Sam abrió los ojos y le preguntó si quería que lo golpeara.

—Te ves linda —se corrigió Freddie.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sam. Freddie seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa también.

—Spencer ya llegó con la camioneta de Calceto y nos espera abajo —anunció entonces Carly bajando la escalera.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, y cada uno agarró la caja de sus donaciones. Y además, a Freddie le hicieron cargar un enorme oso de peluche. Andaba detrás de las chicas casi a tientas y tratando de que las cosas no se le cayeran, por lo que caminaba tambaleándose.

—Chicas, chicas, ayúdenme... —pero nadie le había contestado—... No, enserio...

—Sigue caminando, Freddie —decía Carly por delante de él.

—Sí, sigue adelante —le decía Sam.

—¡Pero no veo por dónde voy! —se quejaba el chico, pues tenía el oso delante de su rostro.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente, Freddie llegó vivo al auto.

El hogar se encontraba al lado de una pequeña iglesia, y cuando se plantaron delante de la puerta, dejando las cajas a sus pies, Freddie sostenía el oso en sus brazos, y apareció una joven monja que los reconoció.

—¿Ustedes son de ese show de comedia?

—Sí, ¡hola! —respondió Carly.

—¡Hola!

—¡Hola!

En aquel momento, les abrió la puerta la misma joven con la que habían hablado en iCarly. Llevaba vaqueros y una camisa y el cabello algo desarreglado.

—Chicos... Los estábamos esperando, pasen...

—Sí, les trajimos unas cosas —habló Carly, refiriéndose a las cajas que seguían en el suelo.

La monja y la joven, que era la encargada del hogar, dejaron las donaciones contra la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, pero Freddie se llevó consigo el enorme oso marrón oscuro y con ojos grandes de plástico. Luego, los guiaron hasta una puerta que daba al sitio de juegos. Antes de traspasar el umbral hacia la sala, Carly se volvió a la mujer y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está señora con la que hablamos en el show?

—Ah, bue… ella… Adiós —balbuceó la mujer, poniéndose nerviosa, y después del adiós, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo. Las caras de Freddie y Carly se volvieron entre asustados y confundidos y Sam hizo un gesto con las manos como diciendo: "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Bien, entremos —dijo Freddie, dando media vuelta, abriendo la puerta y entrando sólo dos pasos para después quedarse plantado en el lugar. Lo siguieron Carly, que se puso al lado de él, y del oso que llevaba sobre su estómago, y Sam, que se puso al lado de su mejor amiga.

Ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Freddie y Carly sonreían enternecidos al verlos jugar. Unos estaban en el piso haciendo torres con bloques o sentados ante una mesita circular y dibujando.

—Aaaww… —expresó Carly—... Miren, están jugando, tan dulces —en aquel momento, todos los chicos voltearon a mirarlos—… Tan tranquilos…

Los chicos se pusieron de pie todos al mismo tiempo y, como si hubieran recibido un mensaje telepático de qué hacer, corrieron gritando "EEEHHH" hacia Freddie, quien se asustó al ver tal avalancha de niños que se acercaron, agarraron el oso de un tirón y lo tiraron al piso de espalda. Los chicos siguieron gritando un poco más mientras se daban vuelta y volvían a adentrarse en el lugar, esta vez con el oso.

—¡Freddie! ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Carly, agachándose para ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico estaba muy frustrado por el acontecimiento.

—Sí, les gustó el regalo —comentó Sam, sonriendo divertida, haciendo que Carly y Freddie se la quedaran mirando.

En aquel momento, Freddie le dirigió una mirada fulminante, aunque Sam seguía sonriendo divertida, y la joven encarga del hogar volvió a acercarse a ellos, pero ninguno se atrevió a volver a preguntar sobre la monja.

—Por favor, que no se alboroten mucho —les pidió la señora. —... Aunque no creo que suceda... Son niños encantandores... —luego de aquello, volvió a salir.

En aquel momento, sólo un pequeño grupo jugaba con el oso. Lo habían dejado en el suelo y cuatro niños corrían alrededor del juguete y se reían. Otro grupo habían vuelto a sus correspondientes mesitas para seguir dibujando, o seguían construyendo casas con bloques o animales con plastilina. Chicos de diez años jugaban con juegos de mesa.

—¡Hola, niños! —saludó una Carly, sonriente, haciendo un gesto con la mano. —¿A qué quieren jugar? —preguntó después, acercándose más.

Algunos de los chicos eligieron estar con Sam y entonces se quedaron parloteando cerca, otros se acercaron a Freddie y otros a Carly. Sam los miraba hablar a los chicos muy alborotados y luego se volvieron todos juntos hacia ella y unos les empezaron a gritar que querían jugar a los indios, otros que querían jugar a la mamá y a los hijos y Sam, pensando en lo que le había dicho la señora, miró a su alrededor. Atrás de ella pudo encontrar una soga bastante larga, y después de pensarlo sólo una vez, se encogió de hombros, como expresando un "¿Por qué no?", y se acercó a agarrar la soga.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Carly, que estaba sentada con unas niñas en una de las pequeñas mesas de plástico, y Freddie, voltearon a mirar hacia el sitio donde Sam se encontraba, porque los chicos habían empezado a gritar y lloriquear. Fue entonces cuando los vieron sentados en el suelo, espalda con espalda y atados con una soga que los impedía liberarse aunque lo intentaba moviéndose con frenesí.

—¡Sam! —espetó la castaña disgustada y levantándose de la silla para dirigirse hacia ella.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Freddie, también dirigiéndose a ella.

—¡No querían que se alboroten mucho! —respondió la rubia.

—¡Este no es el modo, Sam! —expresó Carly, agachándose junto con Freddie para desatar a los niños.

—A ellos no les molestó —dijo Sam con tranquilidad al tiempo que los chicos se ponían trabajosamente de pie y luego la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los grupos fueron intercambiados. El grupo que antes estuvo con Carly se quedó con Sam y los otros fueron con Carly. Se trataba de dos niñitas y dos niños. Las niñas pidieron dibujar mientras los niños querían jugar con los autos.

—Niñas... —dijo uno de los chicos, el más delgado, negando con la cabeza, luego, él, junto a su amigo, rubio y gordito, se acercaron al grupo de Freddie.

Quince minutos más tarde, Carly jugaba con las niñitas, que estaban dibujando. Más bien, tan sólo las miraba. Eran muy lindas las pequeñas dibujantes, es más, hasta dibujaban mejor que ella, pero, a medida que pasaban los segundos, Carly se iba cansando un poco, sin parar de poner caras de fastidio.

—¿Quieren que dibuje algo ahora? —preguntó Carly, pero una de las niñas la miró y contestó con un apresurado "NO". Carly puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la respuesta. Mientras tanto, Freddie estaba sentado alrededor de cuatro niños y les hablaba sobre tecnología.

—La unidad central procesa los datos con los que trabaja la computadora, el cable USB...

Ninguno de los niños entendía nada y se lo quedaron mirando con confusión.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés? —preguntó uno de los chicos, de sopetón, y todos se quedaron mirando a Freddie con atención.

—Emmm… —se asustó Freddie con la pregunta.

De repente, algo lo golpeó al chico en el hombro. Con gran brusquedad, volteó a mirar en dirección de la que había provenido el objeto, que se trataba de un bloque cuadrado de color, y entonces, vio a Sam y a una niñita paradas y mirando hacia él.

—Muy bien, ahora en la cabeza —le dijo la rubia a la nena, haciendo que Freddie pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida el chico sonrió pícaramente, con su sonrisa de costado y levantándose para acercarse.

—Sam, si quieres un beso, sólo dilo —dijo divertidamente.

La agarró de la cintura, Sam ni se resistió, y se acercó a besarla… hasta que alguien pegó un grito y se separaron abruptamente uno del otro, asustados.

—Ay, por Dios… —dijo una monjita, acercándose, y haciendo la señal de la cruz. Freddie y Sam la miraron confundidos. Más aun cuando los empujó más lejos uno del otro. —¡No vuelvan a hacer eso!… —dijo la monjita escandalizada, luego se dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Sam y Freddie se miraron extrañados y luego volvieron a lo suyo.

Carly seguía casi durmiéndose mientras las niñas con las que estaba seguían dibujando, pero en un momento, una de las niñas que estaba en el grupo de Freddie, que seguía hablando de tecnología y evitando preguntas raras, se le acercó a la castaña.

—¿Van a hacer iCarly aquí? —le preguntó.

—Aw, pequeñita —expresó Carly, enternecida.

—Me gusta iCarly —decía la niña con dulzura.

—Aaaaw...

Mientras los chicos seguían jugando con los chicos... Sam ordenaba a su grupo cómo armar un edificio con los bloques de colores:

—El bloque azul... No, el rojo... Ahora el amarillo...

Cuando Carly se estaba desesperando un poco más por la tardanza de Spencer, que había ido a comprar golosinas, desde el exterior de la sala de juegos se empezaron a escuchar sus gritos.

—¡Carly, Carly, Carly, Caaaarly!

Carly se puso de pie mientras Sam y Freddie intercambiaban miradas confundidas. Pronto, la castaña salió corriendo asustada. Cuando llegó al lugar de los gritos, que se trataba de la entrada del hogar, había alguien en disfraz de oso tirado en el piso y dos mujeres le pegaban con palos.

—¡Paren, paren, paren! —se preocupó Carly al volver a escuchar que la llamaban con desesperación. La voz de Spencer venía desde adentro del oso. La chica corrió a ponerse delante de las mujeres, que se detuvieron con los palos en alto.

—¡Spencer! ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la castaña, confundida porque estaba en aquel disfraz.

—Nada, sólo quise ponerme este disfraz para que me golpearan con palos —dijo el muchacho con voz de sufrimiento.

Más tarde, Spencer disfrazado de oso jugaba con los niños, Freddie se quedó sin niños a quienes hablar de tecnología, Sam seguía dando órdenes de cómo armar los edificios con los bloques de colores, y una niña pedía por favor a Carly de que hicieran iCarly allí. Carly le había dicho que no porque no tenían el equipo y no estaban preparados. Y la niña insistía.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...! —Carly la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sin embargo, los niños debían irse a bañar así que despidieron a los chicos en la calle, cerca de la camioneta. Antes de irse, les dieron una caja que habían preparado con un regalo.

Cuarenta minutos después, Carly y Spencer llegaron a su departamento (habían dejado a Sam en la casa en el camino), cansados. Dejaron el regalo en el living y decidieron abrirlo más adelante, por lo que se fueron a dormir.

Cuando el silencio se apoderó del departamento de Carly, la caja se abrió entonces y por ella se asomó una pequeña y despeinada cabeza humana. Pronto, todo el cuerpo fue visible, al salir una niña de ahí dentro. Enseguida, la chica empezó a observar todo el living, a pasear por el lugar y a robar y comer comida.

Carly sonrió al despertar a la mañana siguiente, mientras Spencer preparaba el desayuno cantando feliz una canción sobre el castoratón que él había inventado. Apenas terminó de vestirse, bajó al living y sonó el teléfono en el departamento. Con gran rapidez, Carly fue a atender y Spencer le dirigía alguna que otra mirada curiosa.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa le avisaremos —decía Carly, y Spencer arrugó apenas el entrecejo. Luego Carly cortó con mirada confusa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Spencer, preocupado y limpiándose las manos con un trapo mientras se acercaba a la también preocupada Carly.

Carly suspiró antes de contestar.

—Una de las niñas de _Barriletes con Sonrisas_ se escapó… Ahora la está buscando todo el mundo.

—Ouh, qué mal…

—Sííí... —dijo Carly como ida.

—¡Oye! ¡iCarly…!

—¿Qué?

—Que uses icarly… Tienes todas las fotos de todos los niños del lugar, si hablas del tema en iCarly…

—¡Claro, y alguno lo ve…!

—¡Exacto!

—Voy a subir la foto en iCarly . com —anunció Carly y corrió a su habitación.

Preparó todo para subir la foto y la información a la página desde la computadora del living. Se sentó ante ella en uno de los bancos rojos y empezó su trabajo. Spencer había terminado de preparar unos cuantos waffles que puso en un plato y que acercó a Carly con un pote de miel.

—Gracias...

Enseguida, Spencer fue a encender el televisor y justo estaba la noticia de la niña en el noticiero, que Carly pidió que dejara, alterada, corriendo a sentarse al lado de su hermano mayor en el sofá.

—¡Estamos buscándola desesperadamente, en cada rincón! ¡sé que la agarraron! ¡Y CUANDO ENCONTREMOS AL QUE LO HIZO... —empezó a alterarse la mujer con gran histerismo, escupiendo a la cámara y al periodista de al lado, que se quitó la saliva del rostro con mirada desagradable— NO LE QUEDARÁ NINGÚN HUESO SANO! —Carly y Spencer miraban, en aquel momento, estáticos y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Estará en la cárcel, señora…

—Sí, eso también —dijo la señora a continuación, esta vez calmada. —... ¡ESTARÁ EN LA CÁRCEL Y SE PUDRIRÁ POCO A POCO! —volvió a alterarse la mujer. En este punto, Spencer y Carly habían apoyado los pies en el sofá, se abrazaban las piernas y miraban aterrorizados.

—Terminaré el anuncio —dijo la chica todavía sin salir del espanto y poco a poco fue apoyando los pies en el suelo y acercándose nuevamente a la computadora.

Mas tarde en el día, acercándose la emisión de iCarly, cuando Carly les contó a sus mejores amigos sobre el asunto de la niña, estuvieron de acuerdo en informar en iCarly sobre el tema... Mientras tanto, una pequeña recorría, corriendo y riendo por todo el desván donde se hacía iCarly. Se subía al auto, luego bajaba, toqueteaba el carrito de Freddie, y cualquiera de todos los demás objetos que allí había...

En el living, Spencer se acercó molesto a Sam, que estaba detrás de la mesa de la computadora:

—Sam, te pediría que dejaras de robar comida del departamento —le dijo.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sam, confundida.

—Encontré tres platos de pastel vacíos esta mañana —explicó Spencer, todavía molesto.

—Ese pastel ni era rico —dijo Sam.

—¡No seas mentirosa! —soltó Spencer.

Sam sólo rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario.

Mientras Spencer iba a a la heladera a buscar más pastel, la niña bajaba las escaleras y corría hacia fuera del departamento... Los cuatro dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron alerta, pero cuando la puerta se cerró, los cuatro voltearon a ver y no vieron nada ni a nadie. Con tranquilidad, volvieron a lo suyo entonces. Cinco segundos después, la niña volvió a entrar y corrió hacia las escaleras. Se pusieron alertas otra vez y cuando voltearon a mirar no había nadie. Otra vez, volvieron a lo suyo.

Cuando terminaron de subir algunas fotos de la niña y explicaron la situación en la página de iCarly, los chicos se pusieron en movimiento hacia el desván para preparar todo para el show.

Freddie se acercó directamente al carrito y empezó a conectar todo, hasta que Carly apareció con un vol vacío hacia Sam que estaba al lado de Freddie.

—¿Te comiste las bolitas de chocolate, Sam? —preguntó Carly.

—¡No! ¿Qué les pasa hoy? —preguntó disgustada la rubia, refiriéndose a Spencer y a Carly.

Freddie las miraba enarcando una ceja.

—En fin, empecemos el show —dijo Carly dejando el vol al lado del carrito y poniéndose en el lugar exclusivo de iCarly. Sam se puso al lado de ella.

Freddie terminó las conexiones y encendió su cámara:

—En 5, 4, 3, 2...

Freddie las apuntó con el dedo y encendió la cámara:

—¡Hola, yo soy Carly!

—¡Y yo soy Sam!

—Antes de empezar con el show... —empezó a decir Carly, acercándose—. Queremos comunicarles sobre...

—¡HOLA! —se escuchó diciendo de una niña que apareció de repente entre Sam y Carly y saludó con la mano y sonriente hacia la cámara. Sam quedó mirando pasmada, Freddie abrió los ojos de par en par y Carly:

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡AAAAH! ¡AAAH! —gritó mirando terriblemente asustada y sorprendida hacia la niña.

Freddie dejó caer su cámara, estático... Habían reconocido a la niña.

—¡OH, POR DIOS!

La niña salió corriendo, dieron terminado el show y Freddie apagó la cámara.

Los tres se quedaron mirando desde sus lugares, estáticos sin saber qué hacer. Enseguida, Carly tomó la iniciativa para ir tras la niña, luego fue Sam y por último Freddie. Pero luego de buscarla por todo el edificio, se dividieron las secciones, los chicos regresaron agitados al departamento.

—¡Oh, por Dios, por Dios! —exclamaba Carly mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Tranquila, Carls... —pidió Sam.

—Ya la encontraremos —siguió Freddie.

Pero entonces, Carly se quedó quieta, asustada, al recordar:

_—¡Estamos buscándola desesperadamente, en cada rincón! ¡Sé que la agarraron! ¡Y CUANDO ENCONTREMOS AL QUE LO HIZO —empezó a alterarse la mujer con gran histerismo—... NO LE QUEDARÁ NINGÚN HUESO SANO!_

_—Estará en la cárcel, señora…_

_—Sí, eso también —dijo la señora a continuación, esta vez calmada. —... ¡ESTARÁ EN LA CÁRCEL Y SE PUDRIRÁ POCO A POCO!_

—¡Ñaaaa! —empezó a alterarse Carly—. ¡Ñaaa! —Largaba esos sonidos mientras se abrazaba el estómago. —¡Ñaaa!

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas confundidas...

—Tranquila, Carly, ahora llamaremos a _Barriletes con Sonrisas... —_empezó a decir Freddie.

—¡ÑAAAA! —espetó la castaña, asustando al castaño, haciendo que no diera ningún paso más. —¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

—Tú no hiciste nada, Carly —dijo Freddie.

—¡No, ellos creerán que fuimos nosotros e iremos a la cárcel!... ¡Y nos pudriremos! —explicaba Carly sin dejar de abrazarse—. ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

—¡Será la juvenil! —espetó Sam como creyendo que aquello era mejor y que haría sentir bien a su mejor amiga.

—Oh, por Dios —expresó la castaña sin habersele ido el miedo.

—Te acostumbrarás...

—¡Sam, eso no la hace sentir mejor! —exclamó Freddie.

—¡Tú qué sabes qué la hace sentir mejor! —espetó Sam a Freddie.

—¡No empiecen a discutir otra vez!

En aquel momento, entró al departamento un agitado Spencer.

—Sí que es rápida esa niña —dijo, doblándose.

La niña aparecía y desaparecía otra vez cuando se daba cuenta de que intentaban atraparla, es más, corría rápido y se escondía demasiado bien. Llegando la noche, Carly se desplomó en el sofá, sin pensar en fijarse en ningún mueble de la cocina.

Estaba cansada de buscar y sabía que debía comunicar que la habían visto, pero aún estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer... y mientras se cerraban sus ojos, pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer, y era lo correcto, debía comunicar lo sucedido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba sobre un colchón o sobre varios resortes gigantes que le clavaban la espalda. Cuando se sentó en la extraña y vieja cama, notó que estaba encerrada entre rejas.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? —dijo Carly, bajando de la cama y acercándose a los barrotes. También notó su uniforme naranja—... ¿Dónde estoy? Pero... Pero... Pero... —Carly intentaba encontrar una explicación mientras arrastraba su mano por la reja.

—Ya, calma, Carls... —escuchó entonces que una voz conocida le decía desde atrás de ella.

—¿Sam? —preguntó entonces Carly, volteando a mirar hacia donde había venido la voz. Su amiga rubia, con el mismo uniforme naranja, se agachaba en el rincón y rascaba la pared con un tenedor.

—Ya casi acabo —decía la rubia, pero en la pared no se había formado ni siquiera un pequeño agujero.

—Bueno, prepárense... —dijo entonces un chico desde la litera de abajo de la cama en la que había estado Carly.

Carly se sentía mareada, mientras desesperada, miraba a sus amigos... Freddie estaba preparando todo para el iCarly que trasmitirían desde la celda; Sam se ponía al lado de ella con una sonrisa entusiasta y de "¿Comenzamos ya?", aparentemente, sin notar la mirada aterrorizada con la que Carly miraba todo... Aún oía el eco del tenedor rascando la pared, trabajo que Sam había estado realizando para hacer un túnel... "Ya casi acabo", volvía a su mente esas palabras, cuando en realidad no había conseguido hacer ni un agujero a la piedra; Freddie sonreía, alzando su cámara y Carly estaba muy desesperada...

—En 5, 4, 3, 2... —contaba Freddie mientras las apuntaba con su cámara y le faltaba un diente.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritó una asustada Carly, despertándose de golpe. Se sentó en el sofá y trató de tranquilizarse. Pronto entró Spencer al departamento.

—¿Y la encontraron? —preguntó.

—Noup —respondió Spencer, pasándose la mano por la cabeza. —Pero ya hay varios vecinos buscándola…

—Agggr —largó Carly, por las búsquedas frustradas, y sentándose mejor en el sofá. —Iré a ver si hay alguna novedad en la página de iCarly —dijo después, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la computadora, ante la que se sentó.

—Buena idea —dijo Spencer, yendo hacia la cocina—. ¿Quieres un jugo?

—No, gracias…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH —gritó Carly entonces al ver que estaban dando "iCarly en vivo" y la conductora era la pequeña niñita, que miraba hacia la cámara y hablaba haciendo monerías.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? —se asustó Spencer, agarrando un largo salami de la heladera y corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana con el arma en alto.

—¡Spencer, está en el desván! —aseveró Carly poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el ascensor, que llamó—. ¡Corre, Spencer!

Mientras, la niña sonreía ante la cámara:

—…. Y por eso vomité ese día —decía—. ¡Adiós!

Pero sin apagar la cámara la niña salió del desván por la puerta, por lo que cuando Carly y Spencer salieron del ascensor nadie estaba allí. Corrieron por el desván, mirando alrededor.

—Oh, Dios —se lamentó Carly. Y con gran resignación fue a apagar la cámara al darse cuenta de que estaba encendida. Y todavía preocupados por las constantes desapariciones de la niña, los hermanos Shay regresaron al living. —Preguntaré a Sam si la vieron —comunicó la chica sacando su PearPhone de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

El sonido del celular de Sam se escuchó en la cocina y la castaña miró directamente hacia allí mientras Spencer salía del departamento en busca de la niña otra vez.

—¡Sam! —expresó la castaña acercándose a su mejor amiga, que comía ante la mesa.

—¡Carly!

—¿No viste a la niña por aquí? —preguntó entonces con apresuramiento la castaña, fijándose en todos los sitios de la cocina, hasta en el muebles debajo de la pileta, pero no encontró a nadie.

—¡Chicas! ¿No encontraron nada todavía? —preguntó Freddie entrando como si nada y acercándose.

—Yo encontré un sándwich —dijo la chica, todavía con comida en la boca y alzando el sándwich.

—¡Me refiero a la niña! —espetó Freddie.

—¡Sí, la tenemos guardada en el bolsillo! —exclamó la rubia.

—¡Yo no quiero peleas ahora! —gritó Carly.

—Tienes razón —dijo Freddie—. ¿Y ahora por dónde buscamos? ¡Hemos buscado hasta en el basurero!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Carly, extrañada.

—¡Sí!... Entramos con la cuenta de Spencer —aclaró el chico luego con gran tranquilidad.

—Bien... Dividámosnos... Que alguien se quede aquí y vigile, y otros que salgan a buscar otra vez por el edificio —planeó Carly con desesperación.

—Yo me quedo aquí —dijo Sam, pues no quería alejarse de la comida.

—De acuerdo. ¡Vamos, Freddie!

Pero los chicos no dieron ni dos pasos que el timbre los hizo detener.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Carly, reanudando el camino pero esta vez caminando.

—¡Somos la policía!

Sam se puso de pie en seguida y los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas.

—Ahora no se puede robar ni en la casa de tu mejor amiga —comentó la rubia con tranquilidad, haciendo que Freddie y Carly voltearan a mirarla ceñudos.

—¡Vinimos por el caso de la niña!

Carly se asustó y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—¡SOOY INOOOCEENTEE! —gritaba entonces la castaña, mientras salía corriendo hacia las escaleras y subía por ellas, antes de que la puerta se abriera sin más preámbulos y entraran dos hombres serios con las manos en la cadera.

Sam y Freddie levantaron las manos enseguida. Por otra parte, Carly entraba a su cuarto y buscaba de aquí para allá un lugar donde esconderse… Había un tacho de basura, pero no le pareció nada higiénico… Se fue hacia su cama, se acostó allí y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio y nada se movía hasta que sintió algo en los pies. Espantada, se destapó nuevamente, sentándose, y vio un bulto que estaba al lado de ella. Rápidamente, destapó el bulto y vio a una niña acurrucada que enseguida se sentó.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—Ya les dijimos que pueden bajar los brazos —dijo uno de los policías a Sam y a Freddie, que ahora estaban uno al lado del otro, todavía con los brazos alzados aun cuando ya le habían dicho que podían bajar las manos dos veces antes—. Un tal Spencer Shay nos explicó la situación y a la Directora del Hogar también.

—¡Ouh…! —exclamó Freddie.

—¡Ven aquí! —expresaba entonces la castaña que bajaba las escaleras siguiendo a una pequeña niña. Los otros se quedaron pasmados, mientras la niña abría la puerta del departamento y salìa. Todos corrieron tras ella.

Y luego de corridas, tropezones, caídas, empujones, escondidas... La encontraron metida en un jarrón grande del séptimo piso.

Minutos más tarde, Spencer la llevaba cargada en un hombro, y ella movía sus piernas y se quejaba con un "¡No, no, no!", la policía entró después, y a continuación, Carly comunicándole a la directora que ya la habían agarrado finalmente.

—¡Yo sólo quería estar en iCarly! —exclamó la niña, cuando la sentaron sobre el sofá, cuando la directora ya había llegado y los policías ya se habían ido.

Los chicos se dirigieron miradas sonrientes. Una semana después, en el siguiente iCarly:

—¡Y ahora, para terminar, Molestando a Luwbert! —exclamaron las dos conductoras al mismo tiempo, bailando y agitando las manos arriba. Una voz masculina se había unido a ellas para decir "Molestando a Luwbert", cuya frase apareció en pantalla con la cara sonriente de Luwbert al lado.

Freddie apretó unas teclas en su laptop y la pantalla del televisor se encendió. Lubwert estaba de los más tranquilo tras el mostrador, leyendo el periódico, y entonces, una niña se asomó por el mostrador y le hizo burla sacándole la lengua.

—¡Ay, ñiños monstruosos! —exclamó el portero, cerrando el periódico y mirando furioso a la niña, que derramó un líquido en el piso. Sam, Freddie y Carly miraban todo sonriendo.

Para cuando Luwbert había salido del mostrador, la niña ya corría por las escaleras.

—¡Ay, qué destables! ¡Agggr! —se quejaba Luwbert mientras empezaba a limpiar el vestíbulo. Pronto, empezó a oírse el timbre que estaba en el mostrador, constantemente. —¡Deje de tocar el timbre! —gritaba el hombre, dándose media vuelta para gritarle al responsable otra vez. Se trataba nuevamente de la niña, que seguía apretando el timbre una y otra vez—. ¡Agggr!

Sam y Carly miraron hacia la cámara, riendo, y luego volvieron a mirar hacia el televisor.

Luwbert había hecho un amago para atraparla pero la niña fue demasiado rápida y lo esquivó. Luwbert se dio vuelta de un salto y vio a la niña mirándolo. Pronto, empezaron una corrida por todo el hall del edificio, con esquivadas de la niña, o lo pasaba por al lado o por debajo de sus piernas.

—¡Agggr, fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Fueeera! —se quejaba Luwbert hasta que la niña corrió por las escaleras otra vez. El hombre suspiró furiosamente y volvió a trapear el piso.

Pero entonces la niña regresó con un pequeño balde y le echó encima a Luwbert una salsa roja que también cayó en el piso.

El vídeo terminó, y Carly y Sam se reían mientras la niñita estaba al lado de Sam.

—Esto fue asombroso...

—Y aun le queda mucho que limpiar —decía Sam, Freddie le hizo un primer plano de su rostro, pensaba que se veía tan linda.

—¡Y todos gracias a esta niña! —dijo Carly señalando donde debería haber estado la niña, pero no estaba. Los chicos se pusieron serios.

Carly miraba a su alrededor. Luego los tres largaron un quejido al mismo tiempo.

—No otra vez —deseó Carly, lamentándose.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue tonto? ¿Fue cualquier cosa? ¿O sí les gustó? ¡Por favor comenten! **

**¡Reviews, por favor! **

**Necesito saber que si les gustó o no, por favor :), ¡dejen reviews! **

**¡Saludos!**

**¡QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! :)**


	4. El regalo para Sam

**¡Hola! :) Aquí yo de nuevo, con otro capítulo :)...**

**Yo había pensado sobre esto muchísimo antes de que empezaran a subir fics sobre regalos de Navidad o.O... Al menos, esta idea no es sobre Navidad, tal vez sea la única novedad jaja**

**Pues no tengo nada más que decir, que ¡gracias por sus comentarios! y ¡a leer! y ¡a comentar! :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es creación de Dan Schneider **

**4. El regalo para Sam **

Spencer estaba en el living con un montón de cajas a su alrededor, llenas de materiales para cinco esculturas que le habían pedido para dentro de tres semanas. Estaba bastante agobiado, pues dos de esas personas, no le había dicho qué tipo de escultura querían por lo que el muchacho debía pensarlas desde cero. Estaba en la construcción de la primera escultura, que se trataría de un gato hecho de latas. Sin embargo, se le complicaba y apenas lo tenía empezado. A veces necesitaba de inspiración y nada se le ocurría.

Unos minutos más tarde, la castaña bajaba la escalera hacia el living con libros y carpetas en la mano. No era que le fascinaba estudiar si no era en la escuela, pero tenía un examen próximo de una de las asignaturas que menos comprendía (la única que no comprendía) y necesitaba una buena calificación. La castaña iba muy tranquila hacia el sofá, para sentarse y ponerse a estudiar. Afortunadamente, aquel día, Sam y Freddie estarían juntos, así que aprovecharía el día...

Cuando la chica terminó de bajar las escaleras a Spencer se le cayó unas cuantas piezas de la escultura que, por el momento, tenía forma de una pelota. Las piezas de metal al caer al suelo hicieron un ruido casi estruendoso.

—¡No puede ser! —se quejó Spencer—. ¡Pegamento traicionero! —le gritó a la botellita de pegamento que llevaba en la mano derecha para luego tirarlo al suelo bruscamente, muy enojado. Carly sonrió por el suceso mientras iba a sentarse en el sofá y dejaba los libros en la mesita.

—¡Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly! —llamó Spencer entonces, poniéndose de pie, y luego, volteando a ver de un salto a su hermana, que ya había agarrado uno de los libros y estaba leyendo. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Estás todavía con esa escultura? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Sí, y el pegamento no funciona! —seguía molesto Spencer.

—Oh, el pegamento es un monstruo —burló Carly con sarcasmo, sonriendo.

Spencer, todavía con rencor, pisó fuerte la botellita de pegamento que había quedado en el piso. Carly sonrió apenas y se inclinó desde el sofá para agarrar la caja de la botellita de pegamento, que estaba sobre la mesita. Sonreía mientras leía lo que explicaba.

—Spencer, este pegamento sólo pega papeles… —dijo Carly.

—Ouh —expresó Spencer, entre disgustado y avergonzado.

Carly largó una risita ante aquello y luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia el libro.

—¡Carly, Carly, Carly, Caaaarly! —volvió a llamar Spencer.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Carly, alterada. ¡Tenía que estudiar y apenas había podido abrir el libro!

Spencer se impactó por cómo lo trató y quedó mirándola algo triste.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —expresó la castaña con culpabilidad—. Lo siento, Spencer, no quise… Pero no puedo ahora…

—Necesito que me ayudes con la escultura…

—¡No puedo ahora! —exclamó la castaña.

Spencer siguió mirándola triste y luego empezó a caminar a su habitación dándole pequeñas miradas como diciéndole "regañona", mientras Carly ya había empezado a leer otra vez.

Por otra parte, Sam se estaba acercando al departamento de Freddie puesto que el día anterior él le había pedido que fuera a esa hora.

—¡Hey, bebé! —exclamó Sam entrando como si nada al departamento del chico mientras él estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá trabajando en un proyecto para el club de "Los hermanos Tren".

—Qué bueno que estés aquí —sonrió Freddie—… ¿Me ayudarías en algo? ¡Ven! —pidió Freddie haciéndole un gesto con la mano—... Es sobre mi club de trenes… ¡Es extremo!

—Adiós, bebé —se apresuró a interrumpir Sam, saliendo otra vez del departamento. Freddie, resignado, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Sam, sin dudarlo, se aceró al departamento de su mejor amiga. Vio libros en la mesita ratona del living y varias cajas llenas de objetos desconocidos esparcidas, pero no vio a nadie por allí. Minutos después, Carly volvía del baño para seguir estudiando.

Cuando llegó al sofá, vio a Sam acostada allí, de lo más campante, comiendo de lo que seguramente sería tocino robado de su heladera. Carly había pegado un grito antes de asimilar que estaba la rubia allí.

—¡SAM! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se alteró la castaña entonces.

—Como tocino... —respondió la rubia sencillamente.

—Creí que estarías con Freddie —comunicó Carly a su mejor amiga mientras apartaba sus pies del sofá y se sentaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la rubia confundida, con tocino todavía en la boca.

—¿Porque es tu novio? —preguntó la castaña como si aquello debería haberle resultado obvio a su amiga. —¡Y porque yo presencié cuando Freddie te pidió que fueras a su departamento a esta hora!

—¡Pero también es ñoño! —Exclamó la rubia—. Intenta terminar con su proyecto del club de los trenes —explicó la rubia mientras seguía comiendo. — ¡Quiso que lo ayudara! —espetó luego la rubia, recalcando con el tono de voz que aquello había sido ridículo.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó la castaña sorprendida. ¿Para aquello le había pedido Freddie a Sam que fuera a su departamento?

—¡Sí, es frustrante! —espetó la rubia, molesta.

—Deberías estar con él, Sam —aconsejó la castaña.

—Si estoy un minuto más en este momento con él, lo golpeo —explicó Sam, y dio un mordisco al tocino.

Carly suspiró y abrió uno de los libros de ciencias que llevaba... Sam se la quedó mirando impertérrita hasta que segundos más tarde dijo, de lo más tranquila:

—A ti también te golpearía.

Carly no la miró con linda cara. Pero luego empezó a buscar la página que necesitaba y preguntó mientras seguía con eso:

—¿Qué es lo que van a hacer Freddie y tú este domingo?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Sam confundida, acomodándose en el sofá, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, apoyándose contra el brazo del sofá mirando hacia su mejor amiga.

—¡Cumplen 4 meses, Sam! —exclamó Carly, sin poder creer que Sam se hubiera olvidado.

—¿Debería comprarle algo? —preguntó luego.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Qué tal una caja llena de grasitos? —preguntó Sam, sonriendo como si hubiera acertado.

—Algo que no puedas comerte, Sam —aclaró la castaña enseguida. —. ¡Debes comprarle algo que le guste a él! —continuó explicando.

—Oh, ¿enserio?

—¡Sí, enserio!

Entonces, la rubia suspiró y se puso de pie, con intención de salir del departamento.

—Suerte, Sam —le dijo Carly sonriendo y su mejor amiga volteó a mirarla sonriendo y para hacerle una seña de saludo con la mano.

Carly suspiró y se preparó para comenzar a estudiar cuando la puerta se cerró tras la rubia... Pero en cuanto abrió en el primer capítulo en el que comenzaría su lectura, Sam abrió nuevamente y se asomó:

—¿Me prestarías dinero? —dijo de una y luego sonrió anchamente.

Carly no le prestó dinero y le dijo que no era necesario que gastara, pero que hiciera algo por Freddie. Sam rodó los ojos, no insistió y otra vez dejó a Carly sola. Lista para estudiar nuevamente, Carly bajó la mirada al libro, pero la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse y Freddie se asomó. Carly, al notar movimiento, dirigió la mirada hacia allí.

—Hola, Carly.

—¡Hola!... ¡Estoy estudiando! —informó Carly alzando el libro que sostenía. Pero Freddie no entendió la indirecta y entró al departamento sin hacer demasiado ruido. Llevaba una remera rayada y vaqueros. Carly suspiró frustrada. Cuando dirigió la mirada al chico lo notó ceñudo.

—¿Sam no está aquí contigo? —preguntó en un susurro.

Carly miró alrededor y dijo:

—Oh, sí, se metió dentro de la heladera para robarme mejor la comida —burló Carly, sonriendo, lo que hizo que Freddie también riera pensando en que había sido una pregunta tonta.

—Quisiera preguntarte algo —le explicó Freddie, algo nervioso.

—Sí, claro —dijo Carly un poco fastidiada—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó luego al chico dándole su atención.

—Se viene el cuarto mes con Sam —Carly sólo asintió—. Y… quisiera regalarle algo. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Tengo entendido que le gusta el jamón —respondió Carly sonriendo y Freddie largó una risita.

—Quisiera darle algo que pueda conservar —opinó el muchacho—… Y que sea legal —aclaró luego. —Oh, ¡tengo una lista! —expresó después el chico, sacando una hoja de libreta de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

—Oh, qué bien —dijo Carly un poco desanimada. ¡Sólo quería estudiar!

—A ver, ¿qué piensas? Un horno portátil...

—Em... bueno...

—Creo que no porque ella ya tiene dos, uno está en la escuela y otro en su casa...

—Cierto.

—Un kilo de grasitos.

Carly abrió la boca para hablar, pero Freddie volvió a interrumpirla.

—No, bueno, dije que quería darle algo que pudiera conservar —se rectificó el chico. —Aunque... pensándolo mejor, al menos podría durarle unos días.

—Claro —dijo Carly, sin ganas.

—Un collar de corazón —siguió leyendo Freddie.

Carly sonrió y estaba apunto de decir que eso sería muy romántico...

—No, creo que me golpearía si le regalara algo así —dijo Freddie, sin dejar que Carly hablara.

—Puede ser —dijo Carly un poco molesta.

—Mmmm... no sé, sólo caminaré y veré algunas tiendas —dijo de pronto Freddie, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la puerta del departamento guardándose la lista en el bolsillo y pensando que volvería a considerar lo que había escrito en la lista y también consideraría lo que viera en las tiendas. —¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Carly! —sonrió el chico y abandonó el departamento.

—¡No fue nada! —exclamó Carly... En realidad, no fue nada... ¡ni la había dejado hablar!

* * *

><p>Freddie tenía en claro qué tipo de regalo debía darle a Sam, sin embargo, no tenía en claro qué regalo. Se paseó por todas las tiendas, vio hornos portátiles, paquetes de kilos de grasitos, que aunque no era algo que Sam podría conservar, podría durarle unos tres días al menos. Vio también el libro "La historia del Grasito", que aunque no lo convencía mucho, lo compró sólo porque le daban de regalo dos cupones para una noche gratis en el Restaurante de Grasitos más famoso de Seattle. También vio cadenitas con dijes en forma de corazón, que, aunque se tentó de regalarle uno, compró un collar con un dije en forma de grasito de un tamaño de quince centímetros casi. Entonces, aun con el libro y el collar en las manos, siguió buscando el mejor regalo para Sam. También pasó por un negocio de camisetas en el que pensó encargar una camiseta que dijera "Yo amo mi chico web" y "Yo amo los grasitos" con un grasito estampado, para Sam.<p>

Cuando llegó a un negocio y miró al interior desde la calle, creyó encontrar el mejor regalo para la rubia y sonrió. Y luego se dijo idiota por no recordarlo. Sam estaba viendo en una página web sobre tenedores un tenedor de un tamaño de casi un metro y se regocijaba, imaginando toda la comida que podía comer con él. Él había estado con ella ese día, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Entonces, sin pensarlo más, entró al negocio y empezó a acercarse al estante donde estaba la única caja. Era una caja que contenía un conjunto de tenedores de distintos tamaños, iban del tamaño de una cuchara de té hasta una del tamaño de casi un metro y medio. Sin embargo, antes de llegar un grupo de cinco personas se congregaron allí y consideraron la posibilidad de llevárselo. Se quedó quieto, con los ojos de par en par, pensando desesperado.

—¡Oh, miren, una rana de dos cabezas! —gritó.

Y todos voltearon a verlo. El chico señalaba con una sonrisa amplia hacia el exterior. Las personas se miraron extrañadas, entre sí, y con curiosidad fueron al exterior a ver la rana de dos cabezas.

Apresuradamente, y con sigilo, mirando de aquí para allá, Freddie fue hacia la góndola, tomó la caja de los tenedores y corrió hacia la caja. Casi cinco minutos después, salía del negocio con la caja de tenedores, el libro de la historia de los grasitos y el collar en bolsas. Para terminar, decidió comprar un paquete de grasitos, pero, desgraciadamente, al pagarlo y dejarlo sobre el mostrador del vendedor, un niño le quitó el paquete y salió corriendo.

—No, no, no, no, no —se lamentó Freddie—. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Es para mi novia Sam!

Corrió tras él con todas las bolsas pero el niño corría rápido. Pronto Freddie se detuvo ceñudo de la molestia.

—¡Tonto! —se quejó.

* * *

><p>—Hola, Spencer —saludó Freddie entrando al departamento. Spencer seguía rompiéndose la cabeza con una de las esculturas. Todavía le faltaba otras cuatro y apenas estaba por la mitad de la primera. Había muchas piezas de metal sin forma precisa esparcidas por el piso y Spencer las estaba pegando sobre una bola enorme.<p>

—Hola, Freddie. Mañana es el gran día, eh —dijo sonriendo Spencer, refiriéndose al día especial de Sam y Freddie.

—Sí, y ya tengo su regalo —sonrió Freddie con su habitual sonrisa al costado.

—Suerte —dijo Spencer con un tono extraño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Freddie, empezando a asustarse. Si antes estaba seguro de que a Sam le gustaría el regalo, aquello estaba disminuyendo ahora.

—Oh, no quiero recordarlo —dijo el muchacho limpiándose las manos con un trapo mojado, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cocina.

—¿Spencer…? —insistió Freddie, siguiéndolo.

Spencer suspiró y miró a Freddie como si el recuerdo que tuviera en mente estuviera matándolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Freddie confundido.

—Una vez salí con una chica —empezó a contar Spencer.

—¿Sólo una vez? —preguntó Freddie.

—No, muchas veces salí con chicas —corrigió Spencer—. Pero una vez… —contaba Spencer con algo de dramatismo. El chico dejó de mirar a Freddie para mirar a un punto a su costado y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo que aquel recuerdo se borrara para siempre. Freddie lo miró algo ceñudo, y esperaba que continuara con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros y un poco ansioso. Un segundo después, bruscamente, Spencer volvió a mirar dramáticamente a Freddie, que tiró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás por el susto del brusco movimiento. —Una vez… Jennifer y yo cumplíamos un mes de salir juntos…

_Años atrás, Spencer llegaba a la mesa preparada del living de su departamento, _(muchas esculturas que años después adornarían el departamento, brillaban por su ausencia)_. Jennifer iba con un vestido azul sin mangas y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y se agarraba del brazo de Spencer, quien sonreía de costado. Jennifer se sentó a la mesa y Spencer le dijo que había que esperar unos minutos a que estuviera lista la cena. Entonces, fue a buscar un regalo envuelto en papel, se lo entregó y se sentó. Jennifer y él se miraban y se sonreían mientras la mujer abría el regalo._

—_¿Un portarretrato? ¿Cumplimos un mes juntos y sólo me das un portarretratos? ¡Desgraciado! —la mujer le tiró un plato, pero el chico se agachó con gran rapidez. Luego se apresuró a ponerse de pie y le preguntó a la mujer:_

—_Entonces, ¿no te gustó?_

_La mujer tan sólo lo miraba fijamente, con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. Respirada agitadamente y parecía un toro enfurecido que iría a lanzarse contra él._

—_Jenny, ¡tranquila!_

_La mujer le empezó a tirar vasos, el plato que todavía quedaba en la mesa, y hasta la misma mesa. Y Spencer sólo salió corriendo hasta la cocina, pero Jennifer lo persiguió gritándole cosas como "¡Desgraciado!" "¡Maldito!". Le tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, pero, o por falta de puntería, o porque Spencer se corría justo, o sólo porque el muchacho tenía suerte, ni el jarrón, ni la lámpara, ni el salero de vidrio, llegó a pegarle._

—_¡Sólo debías decir que "no"! —gritaba Spencer mientras corría en dirección a su habitación._

En la actualidad, Freddie lo miraba ceñudo y un tanto asustado.

—¿Y cómo fue que saliste de esa situación? —preguntó el chico.

—Me encerré en mi habitación hasta que se cansó de gritarme y de arrojarle cosas a la puerta —respondió Spencer y luego dio media vuelta para buscar una bebida de la heladera.

Freddie tragó saliva. Ahora la seguridad de que a Sam le podría gustar el regalo disminuyó del todo. A Spencer se le había ido ya el dramatismo y se servía en uno de los vasos rojos un poco de Pepy-Cola que ofreció a Freddie con una seña. Pero el chico, estático, con las manos en los bolsillos todavía, sólo negó con la cabeza. Spencer se encogió de hombros y empezó a beber al mismo tiempo que Freddie daba media vuelta y caminaba algo estático, traumado por la historia que Spencer le acababa de contar. Llamó al ascensor y subió al desván en él mientras intentaba relajarse.

Carly estaba acomodando un tarro transparente con una sustancia espesa de color marrón al lado del carrito tecnológico cuando Freddie salió del ascensor.

—Hola, Carly —saludó el chico.

—Hola, Freddie —dijo la castaña.

—¿Ese el tarro donde Gibby meterá sus pies? —preguntó Freddie.

—Ajá —respondió Carly.

—¿Y Sam no ha llegado aún? —cuestionó el chico algo molesto porque iCarly ya estaría por empezar.

Mientras Carly miraba hacia el auto de utilería, una voz venía desde allí:

—¡Aquí estoy!

Freddie dirigió la mirada hacia allí y vio a Sam acostado boca arriba a lo largo de los dos asientos del auto con una de las piernas sobre el respaldo.

—Qué sorpresa... Por primera vez has llegado temprano y antes que yo —le dijo Freddie a Sam, sorprendido y con una pizca de sarcasmo, acercándose para saludarla con un beso. Pero, al parecer, a ella no le había gustado que se lo recalcara y menos con aquel tono, por lo que le dirigió una penetrante mirada que lo hizo detener a medio camino. —¿Empezamos con el show? —preguntó Freddie un tanto asustado, intentando que Sam se olvidara del asunto y dirigiéndose al carrito a agarrar su cámara.

—¿Gibby no ha venido aún? —preguntó Carly.

—No —respondió Freddie alzando la cámara con una mano mientras con la otra preparaba la computadora portátil para el show.

—De acuerdo, empecemos sin él —dijo Carly.

Sam, sin ganas, salió de la comodidad del auto y fue a ponerse al lado de Carly.

—¡En 5, 4...! —empezaba a contar Freddie al tiempo que se abría el ascensor. El chico se interrumpió e, impulsivamente, dirigió la mirada hacia allí, como también hicieron las chicas.

Los tres se extrañaron al ver salir del ascensor a Gibby con una sonrisa y disfrazado. Llevaba puesto un gorro cubierto de una gran cantidad de algodón e igual así estaba el vestido que se había puesto.

—¿Qué onda? —saludó Gibby sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hoy no tenías que disfrazarte —dijo Carly, cruzada de brazos. Mientras, Freddie miraba al chico con una ceja levantada y Sam, con la boca ligeramente abierta, preguntándose en su interior qué hacía Gibby vestido así.

—Le pregunté a Sam de qué debía disfrazarme y ella dijo "Sólo quiero un algodón de azúcar" —explicó Gibby.

—¡Sí, me apetecía uno! —aclaró la rubia.

—Ah, ¿qué? ¿Yo no soy apetecible? —soltó Gibby con indignación y, luego, mientras los chicos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, el muchacho regresó al ascensor dirigiéndole pequeñas miradas de reprobación e indignación a la rubia.

—¡Empecemos el show! —pidió Sam sin hacerle caso a Gibby.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, luego de la hora del almuerzo, Sam estaba de lo más tranquila comiendo carne ante la mesa de la cocina de Carly, cuando la castaña bajó con sus libros y la vio.<p>

—Sam, ¿qué haces aquí? —la vio comiendo—. Claro, ¿para qué pregunté? —se dijo a sí misma.

—¡Hola, Carls! —saludó la rubia cuando aun tenía comida en la boca y mientras Carly se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella.

—¿Y no estás con Freddie? —preguntó Carly. —Hoy es su día especial —sonreía la castaña. —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Y ya sabes qué regalarle? ¿Ya se lo compraste? ¿Lo traes aquí? ¡Responde! —exigió la chica al ver que Sam no abría la boca.

—¡Una pregunta a la vez! —soltó la rubia.

—¿Sabes qué regalarle?

—Ajam —respondió Sam sin dejar de tener carne en la boca.

—¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y lo tienes aquí?

—No se lo compraré —respondió Sam de inmediato. Parecía irritada.

Carly miró a la rubia sorprendida.

—¡Sólo tengo cinco centavos y un botón! —aclaró—. ¡Nada cuesta cinco centavos y un botón! —se justificó, y parecía enojada por eso—. Sólo… No sé… Pensé en algo más.

—Está bien —sonrió Carly. Y se la quedó viendo a Sam, pero Sam se la quedó viendo extrañada porque no entendía porque la miraba. —¿Y en qué pensaste? —soltó Carly porque Sam no decía nada.

—No sé... Creo que es... Tonto —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Qué? —insistió Carly.

En aquel momento, Freddie abría la puerta, se asomaba un poco y golpeaba. Sam y Carly miraron hacia allí.

—¡Hola, Freddie! —saludaron las dos, mientras el chico se acercaba sonriendo a su novia.

—Hola, mi carnívora —sonrió el chico y, luego, se saludaron con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Aw —dijo Carly—. ¿Y harán algo hoy?

—Sí, tenemos reservaciones para Pini´s esta noche —respondió Freddie.

—Oh, sí —Corroboró Sam. —Quisiera rodar en toda esa lasaña… —dijo Sam feliz.

Carly y Freddie rieron un poco ante aquello al tiempo que se abría la puerta del departamento y entraba por ella un cargamento de bolsas y tubos de metal con piernas...

—¡Escuché voces! —exclamó una voz viniendo del cargamento andante. Los chicos miraban confundidos y se asustaron un poco cuando las piernas quisieron pasar por detrás del sofá pero tropezaron con una de las patas de la mesita que había al lado y se cayó al piso. Los objetos se desparramaron y Spencer quedó tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Sam se había puesto de pie y miraba boquiabierta; Freddie, tenía las cejas arqueadas; y Carly, corrió a ayudar a su hermano.

—¡Spencer! ¿Estás bien?

Spencer se puso de pie con la ayuda de Carly y empezó a frotarse el codo y las rodillas quejándose con un alarido.

—¿Qué pasa, Spencer? —preguntó Carly un poco asustada, pero se le podía ver que una sonrisa quería escaparse.

—¡Tengo que terminar cinco esculturas en dos semanas! —espetó Spencer, que parecía estresado.

—Lo siento, Spencer... —dijo Freddie, que se volvió a mirar a Sam—. ¿Vamos? Tengo algo para ti.

—Mamá quiere saber —sonrió la rubia, y siguió a Freddie fuera del departamento, dejando algo decaído a Spencer porque no encontraba asistente. Sin embargo, miró a su hermana.

—Lo siento, Spencer, tengo que estudiar para un examen.

Mientras que un desanimado Spencer preparaba el terreno en el living para seguir trabajando en las esculturas y Carly se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina para ponerse a estudiar, Freddie llevaba a Sam a su casa, haciéndole quitar los zapatos antes, como él hizo. Sam sonreía anchamente y se ponía sus manos en la panza esperando que Freddie le diera algún paquete de grasitos o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, el chico fue hacia el pasillo de su habitación y regresó segundos más tarde con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. El chico se puso de pie ante ella, que lo miraba confundida, y le entregó el obsequio con una sonrisa al costado. Cuando la rubia empezó a agitar el paquete para dar con una cuenta acertada de cuántos grasitos contenía la caja, Freddie arrugó un poco el entrecejo, extrañado.

—No suenan como grasitos —dijo de pronto Sam y Freddie puso los ojos al cielo.

—¡No es comida! —aclaró el chico.

—Oh —sólo expresó Sam, que empezó a abrir el paquete y Freddie volvió a sonreír de costado y a cruzarse de brazos.

Pero en cuanto vio la mirada que Sam había puesto al ver el regalo y al recordar la historia de Spencer, Freddie eliminó la sonrisa. A Sam parecía no haberle gustado nada el regalo.

—¿No vas a romperme el brazo, cierto? —preguntó el chico, tragando saliva.

Sin embargo, Sam alzó la mirada, sonriendo apenas, dijo un casi inaudible "no", y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. A Freddie le pareció rara aquella actitud y se preocupó.

—¿Estás bien?

—No... Quiero comer grasitos —sólo dijo la rubia.

Amaba a ese chico. Cada día estaba más segura de eso. Pero ¿y ella qué pensaba darle?... Un pedazo de papel y acuarela. Sin embargo, aquél pensamiento se le fue de la mente por unos segundos al bajar la mirada hacia los tenedores, que iban del tamaño de una cuchara de té a uno de casi un metro más o menos. Ante aquella visión de los tenedores, en su mente se fue formando otro pensamiento y entonces miró a Freddie con seriedad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó un confundido Freddie.

—¿Dónde está el jamón que voy a comer con estos tenedores?—preguntó la rubia, haciendo que Freddie la mirara sintiéndose molesto. Pero en el interior, la rubia seguía preguntándose: ¿enserio sólo tenía para él un pedazo de papel y acuarela?

Freddie miró a la rubia molesto sólo unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto? —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —espetó la rubia con intención de darle un golpe en cualquier momento... ¿Además de que no le dio ningún grasito le decía eso?

—Que eres genial —respondió entonces Freddie.

Sam sonrió y Freddie también, entonces, Sam lo abrazó fuerte y otra vez su mirada había cambiado... ¿Enserio sólo tenía para Freddie un retrato de él?

—De acuerdo, debo golpearte más seguido —sólo dijo Sam, divertidamente, aun en el abrazo con Freddie. Freddie arrugó el entrecejo y enseguida se apartó un poco asustado de Sam. Sin embargo, tratando de cambiar de tema, Freddie siguió con los otros regalos.

**De acuerdo, no es gran cosa el capítulo, y tal vez no fue tan divertido, ni tuvo tanto seddie, pero al menos es un capítulo :)... Y el próximo capítulo será: "El regalo para Freddie", y aunque ya está avanzado, tal vez me tarde. **

**En fin, ¿me dejarían reviews? ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que saber qué es lo que pensaron al leer el capítulo! :)... **

**Pido una vez más... ¿Reviews, por favor? :)**

**Bueno, chicos, que empiecen muy lindo el año nuevo, tengan mucho cuidado en el festejo. En Navidad los cohetes dejaron un muerto y 200 heridos en Argentina, o al menos eso fue lo que se supo, así que no se arriesguen, ¿sí?**

**Bueno, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (aunque todavía falta, aunque no tanto)**

**¡Saluditos! ¡Y dejen reviews! :)**


	5. El regalo para Freddie

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :)... Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior :)**

**Bueno, al principio estaba un poco preocupada por cómo irían a tomar este capítulo, pero cuando lo continué, eso se me fue :P**

**Quiero agradecer a Iza93 (gracias July :) ) por ayudarme con una escena del fic y decir que lo que había escrito rimaba, me sentí poetiza ese día jajajaj :P . Gracias July por la ayuda, y aquí va el capítulo, dedicado a vos :)**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen comentarios (Reviews) :)**

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su creador es Dan Schneider ... (Quisiera estar trabajando con Dan Schenider...) **

**5. El regalo para Freddie**

—Entonces —contaba Sam mientras esperaban la cena—, mi mamá y yo tomamos un bate cada una y le empezamos a dar tan duro… —Mientras la tranquilidad de Sam al contar aquello era evidente, como si eso fuera muy normal para ella, Freddie la miraba un poco asustado.

—Qué... divertido —dijo, pero su expresión ni sentimiento eran los que proclamaba su dicho.

Después de aquello les trajeron sus lasañas. Sam dejó de hablar y le arrebató con gran apresuramiento y desesperación el plato al camarero, quien la miró sorprendido. Entonces, preguntándose qué le pasaba a la señorita, el hombre puso el tenedor a un lado y se retiró. Mientras Freddie la miraba un poco raro por su comportamiento, pasó algo que le dio a entender que había elegido bien el regalo para Sam... aunque casi ella no le había perdonado que no le comprara un jamón grande también. Sam agarró el tenedor normal y sin más preámbulos lo tiró al suelo, atrás de ella. Freddie la miró con los ojos de par en par, preguntándose por qué había hecho eso. Pero enseguida vio que Sam agarraba la bolsa que había llevado y sacaba de ella uno de los enormes tenedores que él le había regalado y empezaba a comer con ese o al menos lo intentaba...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en Ridgeway, Carly había llegado temprano y estaba acomodando unos libros en su casillero cuando llegó Sam, muy seria.<p>

—Hola, Sam —saludó Carly confundida al notar la mirada de su mejor amiga.

—Hola —dijo Sam, quien se acercó a su casillero, lo abrió (todo ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Carly) y metió toda su mochila adentro, cerrando luego el casillero con fuerza.

—¿No comiste nada? —se atrevió a preguntar Carly, creyendo que tal vez por eso Sam estaba así.

—¡No! —soltó la rubia, luego preguntó, desesperada y señalando el bolso de su amiga: —¿Tienes algo por ahí?

—¡No, Sam! ¿Es eso? —cuestionó a la rubia, quien miró a otro lado. —Sam... Puedes decirme... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo con Freddie anoche? —se asustó Carly, creyendo que tal vez habrían discutido.

—No, esta vez no tuve que sacar el hacha —dijo Sam tranquilamente.

—Qué bueno, Sam... —pero enseguida captó lo que dijo su loca amiga—. ¿Un hacha? —preguntó desconcertada. Carly se quedó pensando un poco en aquel instante—. Espera... ¿Llevas un hacha a tus citas con Freddie?

—¡Nunca se sabe cuándo la pueda necesitar! —se defendió la rubia. Carly no la dejaba de mirar extrañada y tal vez ahora un poquito asustada.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué te trae así? —preguntó Carly interesada e intentando cambiar el tema del hacha al mismo tiempo.

—¡Es sobre el regalo para Freddie! —soltó Sam, se veía irritada ahora. —¡Sigo teniendo cinco centavos y una batería doble A!

—¿No era cinco centavos y un botón?

—Ah, sí, también tengo un botón... ¿Pero sabes a qué me refiero?

—Bueno, podrías... —se interrumpió Carly poniendo mirada significativa, a lo que Sam la miró confundida—... Sabes a qué me refiero...

Carly siguió mirándola significativamente, apenas sonriendo y acercando un poco el rostro a su amiga, que ya iba entendiendo lo que le aconsejaba Carly… Quería hacer de todo menos eso.

—¿Por qué no sólo me pides comer una lombriz?

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly, tratando de convencerla al mismo tiempo. —¿Quieres darle un lindo regalo a Freddie?... Entonces... —y volvió a hacer la cara significativa, por lo que Sam largó un quejido. —Tienes que trabajar —dijo entonces Carly, todavía con una sonrisita.

—¡No! —espetó Sam y se tapó los oídos.

—¡Trabajar!

—¡Basta! —pedía Sam, todavía tapándose los oídos.

—¡Trabajar! —seguía bromeando Carly.

—¡Deja de decir esa palabra! —pedía Sam, mortificada, todavía tapándose los oídos.

* * *

><p>Volviendo de la escuela, Sam y Carly entraron al departamento de la última y vieron a Spencer trabajando en una de las esculturas. Había a su alrededor piezas de metal, madera, tornillos, clavos, bisagras y grasa. Su rostro y sus manos estaban sucios por aquella sustancia. Las chicas miraron confundidas la extraña escultura por un segundo.<p>

—¡Hola, Spencer! —dijeron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo.

—¡Au! —se quejó el chico al recibir un martillazo en el dedo… No sería la primera vez que ocurría.

—¡Voy a prepararme para mi cita con Ethan! —sólo dijo Carly, apresurada, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

—¡Voy a sangrar! —comentaba Spencer.

—¡Yo voy a robar comida! —dijo Sam, revoleando la mochila hacia el sofá con nada de cuidado. Spencer tan sólo se chupaba el dedo golpeado. Pero a los minutos, Sam comía jamón, Spencer regresaba al trabajo de la escultura y Carly ya salía duchaba y con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza corriendo hacia las escaleras, a terminar de prepararse en su habitación.

Quince minutos después, Carly bajaba con su cabello ya casi seco y ondeado en las puntas, con una blusa, jeans, botas y una cartera.

—¡Adiós, Spencer! ¡Adiós, Sam! —saludó la castaña saliendo del departamento. Iría a encontrarse con Ethan en _Licuados Locos_.

Aunque Carly ya se había ido, quince minutos más tarde, Sam seguía en el departamento, pero esta vez se había sentado en el sofá y encendía el televisor. Spencer no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia seguía allí, concentrado como estaba en la escultura, por lo que, al encenderse el televisor, tiró al aire los clavos que había agarrado, asustado.

—¡Sam! —exclamó el muchacho al dirigir la mirada hacia la zona del sofá —Carly no está —quiso hacer entender Spencer.

—¡Necesito dinero! —dijo la rubia enseguida, apagando la televisión luego.

—Carly llega en unas horas —evadió apresurado el tema Spencer, regresando a lo que estaba haciendo.

—No te preocupes. No iba a pedirte —dijo Sam. La rubia no tenía intención de marcharse, por eso, al notarlo, Spencer repitió:

—Carly llega en unas horas.

—Es que… —suspiró Sam, y luego siguió hablando—… Quiero regalarle algo grande a Freddie… Y apenas tengo cinco centavos y una batería doble A —dijo la chica sacando la pila del bolsillo y mostrándosela a Spencer—… Y Carly dijo que debo trabajar para conseguir dinero… ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí, lo mismo pienso —se apresuró a decir Spencer—… Pero tranquila… Ya conseguirás algo.

—Lo que quiero conseguir ahora es jamón —dijo la chica, olvidándose que había comido jamón hacía quince minutos y poniéndose nuevamente de pie y acercándose a la heladera mientras Spencer seguía con su escultura, pero algo no le estaba saliendo. Intentaba e intentaba, cada vez tenía el ceño más fruncido. Sam volvía caminando con desgana de la cocina, sosteniendo rebanadas de jamón.

—Sam, ven aquí, sostén esto...

—De acuerdo… Se ve fácil —accedió la chica y se acercó, pero todo con desgana.

Sam sostenía un cable mientras Spencer hacía su trabajo. Con la mano libre, la chica se llevaba el jamón a la boca.

—¡Y listo! —festejó Spencer, con muchas tonalidades de la última letra de "listo" y alzando sus brazos—. Gracias, Sam —dijo y siguió con el trabajo.

—No es nada —dijo la muchacha—... Son cien dólares —pidió entonces la rubia mostrándole la palma hacia arriba a Spencer.

* * *

><p>El día del show, Carly estaba esperando a Sam y Freddie, y como se estaba acercando la hora y no había rastros de ninguno de los dos, se preguntó si, tal vez, estaban en una cita… Mientras que no llegaran tarde al show, no se molestaría. Sin embargo, sólo Freddie llegó temprano al show. Ya era la hora de empezar y Sam no había ido aún.<p>

—¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó Carly alterada mientras Freddie terminaba de conectar todo.

Carly le había enviado quinientos mensajes y la había llamado al celular, pero lo tenía apagado.

—¡No lo sé! —respondió él, también preocupado por la tardanza de su novia.

Carly largó un quejido de molesta, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro. A los diez minutos, se abría el ascensor y Sam, algo despeinada, entraba al desván como un rayo, es más, se le veía en la mirada que estaba algo molesta.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde —le dijo Freddie entregándole a Sam el control.

Sam agarró el control remoto con algo de brusquedad y se puso al lado de Carly. Se la veía extraña, y Freddie y Carly se la quedaron mirando confundidos y preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —preguntó el chico, acercándose.

—Nada… Sólo empecemos con el show. Es tarde —respondió la rubia.

—Sí, ¡es tarde! —exclamó Carly con un toque de regaño.

—¡Me quedé dormida! —espetó Sam, como justificativo.

—Son las siete de la tarde —dijo Carly.

—Es que… Tuve una noche de chicas con mi mamá… —dijo Sam, ahora más tranquila. Pero le había dado una pequeña mirada significativa a Carly que ella no captó. Sólo se la quedó mirando estática mientras que Freddie enarcaba una ceja. Lo que les había dicho les era imposible. Era cierto que Pam seguía yendo a terapias, al menos, hasta dónde sabían, pero ¿Sam y Pam teniendo una noche de chicas? No era su estilo.

—¿Tú y tu mamá tuvieron una noche de chicas? —preguntó Freddie, intentando comprender.

—Empecemos el show —dijo Sam, evitando la situación.

—De acuerdo —dijo Freddie y se dio vuelta y fue hacia el carrito a buscar la cámara, mientras Carly miraba confundida a Sam.

—Primero péinate, Sam —sonrió la castaña.

El show empezó media hora tarde. Carly le había prestado un cepillo a su amiga y Freddie la había ayudado a desenredar unas partes mientras que Carly esperaba impaciente. Como estaba tardando mucho, le pidió que parara y que empezaran el show. Además, el cabello de Sam no se veía tan mal.

—Hola, ¡yo soy Carly! —sonrió la castaña.

—¡Y yo soy una despeinada Sam! —sonrió la rubia haciendo una voz un poquito más grave y Freddie rio a su vez.

—Oh, sí —dijo Carly y de forma divertida fue a ponerse al lado de Sam y a levantarle dos mechones de pelos y a moverlos como locos.

Luego del show, en que mostraron un vídeo de comedia sinsentido, un nuevo episodio del "vaquero y la campesina tonta que creía que el bigote era un ardilla" y tres secciones más, entre ellas un chat con un fan, Sam dijo que debía marcharse, al tiempo que Freddie estaba desconectando todo.

—Mi mamá quiere que cocinemos juntas hoy… —mintió la rubia, y Carly y Freddie la miraron extrañados.

Pero media hora más tarde, era seguro que Sam no había ido a su casa… Sam había conseguido trabajo y estaba en el tercer día. Sólo se lo dijo a Carly el lunes cuando se vieron en Ridgeway. Sin embargo, Sam explicaba que el trabajo la estaba mortificando.

—Sam, sólo trabajaste por tres días —dijo la castaña al terminar de acomodar sus libros en su casillero.

—… ¡Pero es horrible! —Sufría la rubia—. ¡No puedes dormir! ¡Te ordenan hacer cosas todos los días! ¡Hay mucha gente y debes ser linda con ellos! ¡Tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo!... ¡Y yo odio el esfuerzo! ¿No quieres trabajar por mí? —preguntó entonces Sam como si se le hubiera ocurrido una grandiosa idea, y la agarraba a Carly de los hombros. Carly la miró seria pero no le respondió—. ¡Por favor! —exclamó la rubia, esta vez, suplicando con desespero.

— ¡No! —espetó Carly y Sam la soltó, un poco molesta pero resignándose.

Pronto pasaba por allí, mientras Carly cerraba su casillero con intención de ir al aula, una niña corriendo y gritando ininterrumpidamente y detrás de ella, caminando rápido para alcanzarla, iba el Profesor Howard con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No se corre en los pasillos!

Entonces, la niña, dio media vuelta y le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Odio a los niños! —Despotricaba el Señor Howard—. ¡Deberían prohibir la entrada de los niños a la escuela! —luego dictaminó.— ¡Qué miran! —espetó dándose vuelta un segundo para mirar a las chicas. Sam no se inmutó y Carly se espantó, echándose hacia atrás chocándose contra los casilleros. El maestro ya se había ido tras la adolescente que estaba causando problemas, pero le gritaba a cada chico que se le cruzaba ("¡Vete a clase!" "¿Qué haces aquí?" "¡Eres un tonto!").

—Deberían prohibir la entrada de maestros locos y odiosos a las escuelas —dijo Carly.

—Deberían prohibir las escuelas —opinó Sam.

Carly largó una risita ante tal comentario y luego dijo:

—Debemos ir a clase, Sam.

Esa asignatura era una de las pocas que las chicas no compartían. Carly se dirigió a la zona de los casilleros donde estaba Freddie acomodando unos libros y se fue con él a la clase. Sam tuvo que ir en dirección a la escalera, y no lo hacía con ganas.

—¡Ahora esto es mío! —escuchó Sam viniendo de unos los pasillos de la planta alta y enseguida se asomó para ver pasar por al lado de ella a la adolescente que iba corriendo y al Señor Howard sosteniendo en alto un PearPad (uno de los últimos en salir al mercado) ante la puerta de la sala de los maestros. Pronto el hombre entró y luego volvió a salir, cerrando la puerta.

Sam estaba al tanto de que Freddie estaba deseando comprarse ese nuevo PearPad último modelo y sonrió. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrió poco a poco, asomándose. No vio a nadie. Distinguió el escritorio que generalmente usaba el Señor Howard, se acercó y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para encontrar allí el aparato. Volvió a sonreír, lo agarró y volvió a salir, guardándoselo en la mochila. Sam dio unos pasos lejos de la oficina de los profesores, caminando de lo más tranquila, cuando el Profesor Howard la vio.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Ve a clase, niña demonio! —le gritó.

—Cómprese una nueva cara, ¿quiere? —espetó Sam sin detenerse.

Sam decidió entregarle "el regalo" a Freddie en el siguiente receso. Lo encontró agachado ante su casillero acomodando algunos libros.

—Hola, bebé —dijo.

Freddie sonrió y en el apuro por salir de su casillero se golpeó la cabeza. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hola, Sam —saludó el chico, ceñudo, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta del casillero al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se frotaba la parte golpeada de la cabeza. Al mirar a Sam, el chico vio que tendía un PearPad hacia él.

—¿Es el nuevo PearPad? —se entusiasmó Freddie al notarlo.

—Es tuyo —dijo entonces Sam, con seriedad.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó de repente Freddie con susto.

—Es un regalo —respondió Sam.

En cuanto Freddie lo recibió, miró ceñudo.

—¿Y la caja, las instrucciones y el cable usb? —preguntó el chico a Sam, que miraba seria, ceñudo de la confusión...

—Em... Uh... Eh... Mmm...

—¿Sam...? —preguntó Freddie insistente.

Luego se fijó nuevamente en el PearPad...

—¿Y por qué tiene las iniciales M. P?

Freddie ya estaba bastante confundido.

—¡No hagas tantas preguntas y agradéceme! —espetó Sam.

Freddie tenía una ceja levantada todavía y no la bajaba.

—Tiene que ver mi mamá, una llave inglesa y un pudin —mintió Sam entonces, de lo más traqnuila.

—Entonces no quiero saber más —dijo Freddie y luego sonrió de costado. —Gracias.

—No es nada, bebé.

Freddie le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego tuvieron que ir a su próxima clase porque había sonado el timbre. Freddie había tenido muchas ganas de comenzar a usar su nuevo PearPad, navegar por las aplicaciones y los juegos que tenía ya, e instalar nuevos, pero eso no pudo ser posible mientras estaba en clase, pues había sido día de examen. Pero en cuanto salió del aula en el próximo recreo, el chico llevaba el aparato mientras se dirigía a su casillero. Iba con aspecto de curiosidad e interés en su postura y mirada, se notaba su concentración… Hasta que escuchó que el Profesor Howard y la Señorita Briggs pasaban por ahí y hablaban enojados, hablando sobre un PearPad que acababan de robar del escritorio del Profesor Howard.

—¡Demonios! ¡Los niños son unos demonios! ¡Odio a los niños! —gritaba el Profesor Howard.

Freddie casi no le prestaba atención hasta que el profesor Howard mencionó la misma extraña marca del aparato que tenía el chico.

—Tiene las inciales M.P. en el reverso —dijo.

—¡Mocosos insoportables! —gritaba la Señorita Briggs.

Pero Freddie entonces comprendió y se asustó. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y tiró con gran apresuramiento el aparato en su casillero, que ya había abierto, cerrándolo luego con brusquedad. Luego se echó contra los casilleros, apoyando la espalda, como si lo hubieran acorralado. El espanto de su rostro no había desaparecido.

—Buenos días, señor Benson —lo saludó entonces una maestra al pasar por allí.

—¡Hola, Señora PearPad!... Quiero decir, ¡Señora Miller!.

—Hola, Freddie —saludó Sam al llegar, sonriendo divertida—. Te ves gracioso —le dijo luego sin dejar de sonreír y señalándolo un segundo.

Freddie la miró con seriedad.

—Sam... —dijo Freddie con suavidad.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que devuelvas el PearPad al Profesor Howard —le pidió.

Sam sólo se lo quedó mirando, raramente sintiendo un poco de verguenza… Pero sólo un poco. Rodó los ojos como si no le importara lo que había hecho.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó después.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Freddie. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse fijo a los ojos. —Devuélvelo.

—¡Pero a ti te gusta! —exclamó Sam.

—Sí, ¡pero no es correcto, Sam! —Freddie apenas había elevado la voz.

Sam se lo quedó mirando en silencio sólo unos milisegundos.

—¿Por qué no aprecias lo que hice por ti? —espetó luego.

—¡Es ilegal! —soltó Freddie como si debiera haberle resultado evidente a la rubia. Esta vez, el chico había elevado la voz un poquito más.

—Bueno, ¡pero robé por ti! —espetó la rubia luego— … Antes sólo robaba para mí —explicó Sam, y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Devuélvelo, Sam! —insistió Freddie esta vez abriendo el casillero otra vez y sacando el PearPad de allí. Después, los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente. Aparentemente, Sam estaba reflexionando, porque luego le quitó el aparato algo bruscamente a Freddie de las manos, espetando:

—¡Ay, está bien!

En aquel momento, los dos se miraron sin saber qué decir, Sam bajaba apenas la mirada. Luego, en silencio, Freddie cerró el casillero y se alejó.

Pero Sam miró el PearPad y lejos de querer devolverlo, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a guardarlo en su mochila cuando…

—¡Así que fue usted, Demonio Puckett! —soltó la Señorita Briggs con tono de regaño y señalando y acercándose a Sam, que levantó la cabeza y desistió de guardarse el PearPad. El Profesor Howard iba detrás de ella.

—¡Esta vez no te salvas! ¡El director Franklin te expulsará por fin de esta escuela! —gritaba el Señor Howard.

—No fue ella, fui yo —dijo una voz de pronto, que se acercaba.

Sam miró a su costado y vio que Freddie se ponía al lado de ella. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto dentro de su pecho, Freddie acababa de saltar por ella.

—¡Así que fueron los dos! ¡Dos niños menos en la escuela!

—No, sólo fui yo… Sucedió que… Sam empezó a burlarse de mí por ser un torpe, un nerd… —bueno, algo de verdad había ahí—… Un niño de mamá que no se metía nunca en problemas, y sólo quise demostrarle que podía ser malo por una vez —terminó de explicar.

Sam miró a Freddie como pensando que aquella mentira no había sido nada mala.

—¡Oh! ¡El niño sólo quería demostrar a la noviecita que era un chico malo…! —dijo el Profesor Howard como si fuera un padre bueno hablando con su hijito.

—Sí… Creo que fui... Un tonto… —dijo el chico después.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Castigado! ¡Todo el año!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco en aquella parte y no pudo soportar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Usted es un idiota! —espetó Sam.

—¡Demonio!

—¿Yo soy la que más problemas ha causado a esta escuela y le cree a Benson?

—Sam… —intentaba detener el chico. Había logrado que el Profesor Howard lo castigara solamente a él y ahora ella estaba arruinándolo todo.

—¡Ninguno de los dos le sacamos el PearPad! ¡Freddie no puede robar ni su propio PearPad! —aclaró un punto Sam.

Freddie sólo atinó a mirarla confundido en aquella parte.

—¡FUE USTED, DEMONIO!

—¡No! —exclamó Freddie.

—¡Que no fui yo! —insistía Sam—. ¿Hay cámaras de seguridad en la oficina de los profesores? —se le ocurrió preguntar entonces a la rubia.

—No... —respondió la Señorita Briggs, con escepticismo.

—¡Sí, no fui yo! —insistió la rubia.

* * *

><p>Cuando Carly regresó al departamento desde la escuela, sola, ya que los chicos seguían demorados por el asunto del robo, quedó estática y anonadada en la puerta sin cerrarla. En el living había al menos 6 hombres haciendo ruido de metal o trabajando con madera. Spencer supervisaba todo y daba instrucciones. Carly, boquiabierta, cerró la puerta y, en seguida, y se acercó a Spencer.<p>

—¡Spencer! ¿Qué hacen estás personas aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Necesito asistentes para mis esculturas, ¡debo entregarlas dentro de una semana! —explicó Spencer levantando los brazos unos segundos.

—¡Pero mira cómo está quedando el departamento, Spencer! —quiso hacer entender Carly—. ¿Ves por qué no te tengo que dejar solo? —preguntó luego.

—Ñaaaa… ¡Luego limpio todo!

—Oh, ¡claro que luego limpiarás todo! —espetó Carly. Luego, se quedó estática, mirando hacia la mesa de la cocina—… ¿Ese no es el vago de la otra calle? —preguntó Carly, extrañada, mientras veía al vago sentado a la mesa y comiendo costillitas de un plato.

—Estaba solito y triste —respondió Spencer. Después miró por sobre el hombro de su hermanita —¡Eric, esa escultura no es para jugar!

Cuando Carly entró a su habitación, toda cansada, tiró su mochila a la cama antes de encender la luz, y escuchó un gemido de dolor, haciendo que, asustada y apresuradamente, encendiera la luz. Entonces, vio en dirección a la cama y pegó un grito. Había un hombre acostado allí, de lo más tranquilo.

—¿Podrías apagar la luz? ¡Quiero dormir la siesta! —se quejó el hombre.

—¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera... !

Carly corrió a tomar una almohada de la cama y empezó a golpear al hombre con ella. La chica lo echaba de la habitación golpeándolo con la almohada constantemente.

Cuando el hombre bajó por las escaleras del living seguido por Carly y su almohada, Spencer iba hacia la cocina, donde uno de sus asistentes había abierto la heladera y había sacado un pote de postre y se lo comía sin vergüenza.

**—**¡Oye, oye, no! ¡Es el último que quedaba! —decía Spencer, quitándole bruscamente el pote al hombre y guardándolo nuevamente en la heladera mientras Carly echaba al hombre que se había acostado en su cama y cerraba la puerta del departamento.

—¿No tienes yogurt? —le preguntó entonces el señor a Spencer.

—¡NO! ¡Ponte a trabajar! —espetó Spencer, señalando el living, donde ahora se habían puesto a jugar con una escultura dos de los asistentes. Pasándosela uno a otro. —¡Hey, hey! —gritó Spencer, acercándose con el brazo estirado, señalando a los infractores. El hombre volvió a abrir la heladera y volvió a agarrar el postre al ver que Spencer se alejaba.

—¡Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera...! —ahora fue Spencer quien había perdido la paciencia y empezaba a echar a empujones a los asistentes. —Creo que esto no funcionó —dijo Spencer luego de cerrar el departamento tras el último en irse.

—Lo siento, Spencer —dijo Carly mientras su hermano mayor empezaba a desanimarse y a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta una y otra vez. Luego se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Carly.

—Creo que estaré días sin dormir —le dijo.

—Lo lograrás, Spencer, tú eres un gran artista —le sonrió Carly.

—Gracias —sonrió Spencer.

En ese momento, alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta del departamento y Spencer y Carly voltearon a mirar rápidamente y con un poco de susto. Entraban Sam y Freddie, discutiendo.

—¡Sam!

Sam iba por delante de él y no lo escuchaba.

—¿Por qué siento que le das más atención al jamón que a mí? —preguntó entonces el chico. Sam se detuvo a medio camino hacia la cocina y volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir en contra del jamón? —preguntó Sam seriamente y Freddie, que se había parado frente a Sam, puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Freddie.

Carly y Spencer miraban confundidos.

—¡Tú dijiste que querías uno! —respondió Sam, intentando hacer que Freddie comprendiera—. Además, el Profesor Howard se lo merecía por tonto y por castigarme siempre.

—¡Y qué importa eso! —exclamó Freddie. —¡Es ilegal! —repitió Freddie. Ya se lo había dicho millones de veces. —Es más, ¡casi te expulsan de la escuela!

—¡Oh, esperen! ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Carly con preocupación, acercándose un poco más a ellos. Pero Sam y Freddie sólo se miraban entre ellos.

—¡Yo iba a decir que no había sido yo cuando tú llegaste! —dijo Sam. —Tendrías que haber dejado todo a manos de mamá —dijo luego la chica con voz normal.

—¡Pero casi nos castigan dos veces! ¿Por qué tuviste que pegarle a la espalda del Profesor Howard un cartel que decía "Pégenme porque tengo cara de popó"?

—¿A ti se te hubiera ocurrido algo mejor? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Ese no es el punto —aclaró Freddie, algo molesto.

—¿Entonces, para qué nos castiga? —se alteró Sam.

—¡Le robaste su PearPad!

—¿Qué? —espetó Carly.

—¡Pero no fuimos ninguno de los dos!... Bueno, eso le había dicho.

—Bueno... Podría que no mereciéramos el castigo... O casi... Pero deberías haber dejado todo como estaba, Sam —la voz de Freddie ya no fue de enojo, más bien, parecía darle un consejo. —... Ahora estamos doblemente castigados.

—Siiip —dijo entonces Sam, sin ganas. No quería recordar el momento.

—¿Entonces podrías contenerte más desde ahora? —preguntó Freddie, con preocupación.

—No —dijo Sam de una.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco, resignado. Además, debería haberlo sabido.

—Claro —dijo.

Sam y Freddie terminaron la discusión aunque Sam quedó algo pensativa mientras Freddie le contaba a Carly lo que había pasado y la rubia largaba algunos insultos hacia el Profesor Howard. Luego, Freddie fue a su departamento a hacer tarea y Sam se quedó hablando con Carly sobre el pequeño incidente. Carly empezó a regañalarla mientras Spencer seguía con las esculturas.

—Bueno, ya, mamá —cortó Sam cansada de tanto regaño. —No hice nada malo —dijo después.

—¡Sam! —expresó Carly. —¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Carly, más calmada e interesada por lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga.

Sam se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—¡No tenía qué regalarle a Freddie!

—¡Tú me dijiste que sí!

—Sí —dijo Sam, pero no dio más detalles.

—Sam, dime...

—Es tonto —dijo Sam.

—Sam, si es algo que tú has hecho por él... Y no es ilegal... A él le gustará. A él le gustará que hagas algo lindo por él... Y que no sea ilegal —repitió la castaña.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro, Sam! Todo lo que venga de ti, él lo apreciará. Lo sé —sonrió Carly luego.

* * *

><p>Sam entró al departamento de Freddie así no más. Freddie estaba en el sofá haciendo tarea y la Señora Benson estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena. Estaba de espaldas si no hubiera visto a Sam entrar. Freddie estaba un poco más cerca como para escuchar la puerta y se asustó de la entrada de Sam.<p>

—¡Sam, si mi mamá te hubiera visto... ! —dijo el chico cuando se acercó a ella.

—¿Vienes al pasillo? —preguntó Sam, mientras Freddie se daba cuenta de que la chica tenía un papel enrollado en la mano.

Los dos salieron al pasillo y Freddie le preguntó a Sam qué era lo que pasaba. Sam le entregó el papel y Freddie lo desenrolló con confusión. Era una retrato de él. Su rostro le sonreía desde el papel.

—¡Lo siento si no puedo comprar el mejor regalo para ti, de acuerdo! —soltó Sam disgustada. —¡Lo siento si sólo obtienes un...!

Freddie se le acercó a la rubia y la besó en los labios mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura. Ella se dejó llevar, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—No importa que no puedas comprarme nada, Sam —dijo el chico cuando dejaron de besarse. Los dos se habían quedado abrazados a poca distancia—. Tú siempre serás mi pequeña carnívora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sam, para asegurarse.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Freddie. —Y es lindo que por única vez me hayas dibujado sin estar a punto de morir.

—Oh, no —negó Sam—. Me faltaron ciertos detalles —aclaró la rubia con tranquilidad.

Freddie largó una pequeña risa con expresión de "Debería habérmelo imaginado".

—Es lindo, Sam. Gracias. Mmm... —se quedó pensando el chico—. ¿Quieres ir a _Licuados Locos_? —preguntó luego.

—Claro. Tú pagas —respondió Sam.

* * *

><p>Carly estaba preparando la cena en el departamento de los Shay mientras Spencer se estaba volviendo loco con la escultura. Le faltaba tan poco para entregarlas y sólo tenía una escultura terminada; las demás iban por la mitad. En el intento de hacer todo rápido, a Spencer se le caían las cosas y se quejaba.<p>

—Ñaaa...

Carly suspiró y luego tuvo una idea. Sonrió y corrió hacia su hermano para decírsela.

—¿Por qué no contratas a Sam como tu asistente? —le preguntó.

—Em... Eh... Uhhh... Ehh.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú necesitas ayuda y Sam necesita dinero!

—Mmm... No sé...

—Por favor, por mí —dijo la castaña entonces, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Oh, ¡está bien! —se resignó Spencer.

—¡Hola, Spencer! ¡Hola, Carly! ¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó Sam cuando entró al departamento después de despedirse de Freddie.

—¿No te quieren en tu casa? —le preguntó Spencer.

Ella se desplomó en el sofá, con cansancio, acostándose.

—Sam, ¿me ayudas con las esculturas? —preguntó Spencer.

—No, es agotador —dijo ella enseguida.

—Te pagaré —aclaró el muchacho y Sam levantó la vista enseguida—. Serías mi asistente por unos días y te pagaría.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —se apresuró a preguntar Sam, sentándose abruptamente.

—Pues... No lo sé... 100 por día.

—Eso a mami le gusta —dijo Sam sonriendo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿serás mi asistente? —preguntó el hermano mayor de Carly.

Sam fue la asistente de Spencer. Mucho trabajo no hacía, no porque Spencer no le daba demasiadas órdenes si no porque tenía hambre la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, Spencer le pagó lo que le correspondía, gimiendo de dolor. No tenía que haber prometido tanto dinero. De igual manera, aunque Sam no consiguió para comprarle el nuevo PearPad a Freddie, le compró una nueva cámara y le sobró para comprar jamón. Carly la había acompañado y entraron al departamento hablando sobre su día de compras. Sam llevaba el jamón en sus manos y Carly llevaba la cámara en una bolsa.

—Sam, es lindo que querías darle un bonito regalo a Freddie pero no tienes por qué mandar a las personas al hospital —decía Carly mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando llegaron al negocio_ Tecnoshop_, y Sam miraba como queriendo largarse de ahí porque había demasiados ñoños, las chicas lo habían recorrido todo hasta que encontraron aquella cámara. Pero había sido la última y una chica ya se la estaba llevando. Al ver eso, Sam había decidido actuar rápido.

—Pero lo conseguimos, ¿no? —respondió la rubia, que había agarrado uno de los tenedores gigantes que Freddie le había regalado. Una parte de los tenedores lo guardaba en su casa y otra parte, en el departamento de la castaña.

—Sí, porque dejaste a la otra compradora inconsciente —dijo la castaña.

En aquel momento, Freddie entró al departamento y sonrió al ver a las chicas.

—Hello! —saludó.

Carly sonrió, dejó la bolsa de la cámara en el sofá y dándole una significativa mirada a Sam, subió hacia su habitación. Sam llegó a donde estaba Freddie.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó el chico.

Freddie agarró el regalo que Sam pronto le entregó.

—Esto es para ti.

Ceñudo del recelo, se la que quedó mirando. Sam entendió aquella mirada y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tranquilo, es legal! —le informó. —Carly está de testigo.

—Oh, está bien —sonrió Freddie—. Oh, mi Dios —dijo al ver la cámara en su caja. —¡Gracias, Sam!

—Oh, y también tengo otra cosa para ti... Me la acaban de entregar hoy —dijo Freddie, y le dio la bolsa.

Sam agarró lo que le entregaba y sacó una remera que decía en el frente "Yo amo a mi chico web".

—Emm... Uuhh... Ehhh —Sam no sabía qué pensar sobre eso.

—Sam, la cámara está genial, gracias —decía Freddie—. ¿Y te gusta la remera?

—Emm... —Sam no quiso preguntarle si se había golpeado la cabeza al ocurrírsele eso—. Mmm... Quiero comer jamón.

**Bueno, un final de capítulo un poco normal jeje... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les gustó? ¿No fue nada interesante? Bueno, lo sabré si me dejan comentarios :)**

**¿Me dejarán reviews (comentarios), cierto? :) **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. No me engañaría

**¡Hola! ¡Al fin terminé el capítulo, fue un gran trabajo para mi cerebro... y tardé demasiado en actualizar! Bueno, pero aquí está... En lo personal, no sé si me convenció del todo, pero tampoco es que quisiera el capítulo de otra manera, ¿alguien me entiende? jaja. En fin, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews (comentarios sobre el cap) :). **

**Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Dan Schneider, UN GENIO :)**

**6. No me engañaría**

Spencer estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Carly bajaba las escaleras, con un vestido corto hasta los muslos lila con pequeñas flores blancas y botas largas, además, sobre el vestido llevaba una chaqueta negra.

El timbre sonó y Spencer gritó "¡Pase!". La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Ethan, que pidió permiso y entró al departamento.

—¡Hola! —saludó Ethan a Spencer.

—¡Hola! —dijo Carly e Ethan le dirigió una mirada, sonriendo.

—¡Hola, florcita! —dijo él, para luego acercarse a darle un beso en los labios.

—¡Los estoy viendo! —exclamó Spencer, aunque, en realidad, tenía la vista fija en el televisor.

—¡Spencer! —lo regañó Carly.

—¿Dónde van a ir? —preguntó entonces el hermano mayor de la castaña, esta vez sí, volteando a mirarlos todavía desde el sofá.

—A ver una película —respondió Carly, mientras Ethan le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura, que quitó enseguida al ver la mirada que Spencer le dirigió. Es más, hasta se corrió un paso más al costado.

—¿Y cuál van a ver? —siguió preguntando Spencer.

—En busca del pasado —respondió Ethan.

—¡Oh, sí, esa! —corroboró Carly con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah!... ¿Esa película en la que dos niñitas empiezan a buscar a su padre desesperadamente, pero una de ellas quiere vengarse y entonces empieza a hacer un desastre en la empresa donde el padre trabaja para arruinarlo en los negocios, pero después descubren que nunca supo que tuvo dos hijas y empiezan a conocerse y entonces termina con un feliz final de perdón?

Ethan y Carly se lo quedaron mirando en silencio mientras Spencer esperaba la respuesta.

—Em… ¿Por qué no vemos otra película? —preguntó Ethan, dirigiéndole la mirada a Carly.

—Sí, mejor —aceptó la castaña, también dirigiéndole la mirada.

Y mientras se acercaban a la puerta del departamento, Carly despotricaba para sí pero en voz alta:

—Nunca más le diré a Spencer qué películas iré al ver en el cine.

Media hora más tarde, Ethan y Carly se dirigían hablando, entusiasmadamente y riendo de vez en cuando, hacia la fila de la sala. Ethan le rodeaba los hombros con el abrazo y Carly agarraba su mano. Mientras Carly seguía riendo sobre lo que Ethan le había contado, una travesura de su hermana pequeña, Ethan empezó a reírse forzadamente hasta terminar de reírse. Carly lo vio y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó. Pero él se llevó la bebida a los labios. Sin embargo, Carly apretó los labios y le alejó con algo de brusquedad el sorbete de la boca.

—Debo decirte algo —dijo entonces Ethan, después de darse valor.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que habría un nuevo concurso de baile?

—Sí, me pediste ser tu pareja.

—Sí, pero como me dijiste que no podías... Yo, bueno... ¿Te acuerdas que dije que tenía una ex-novia? —preguntó Ethan apresuadamente, deseando que Carly entendiera.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... Me pidió que fuera su pareja...

—¿Qué?

—Hablamos, ella me pidió disculpas sobre su comportamiento de la otra vez...

—¿Qué? —se desesperaba Carly.

—Y como no encontraba otra pareja...

—¿Qué?

—¿No te importa, cierto?... Sabes que yo no quiero nada con ella... Es sólo para bailar en la competencia y listo. Yo te amo a ti —concluyó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no, está bien —dijo ella sonriendo forzadamente.

—¿Realmente?

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Todo está bien! —exclamó la castaña forzando un entusiasmo que no sentía y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Ethan, como para que se quedara tranquilo.

—Gracias, Carly. Me gusta que confíes es mí —dijo el chico. —Iré al baño, enseguida regreso.

—¡Su ex-novia! —se alteró Carly al quedar sola, eliminando la sonrisa forzada que había estado manteniendo.

Carly se pasó toda la película pensando en Ethan y en su ex novia, juntos, solos y bailando pegados. Confiaba en Ethan, pero a veces no podía confiar en el destino. ¿Y si Ethan se daba cuenta de que seguía sintiendo cosas por esa chica? No quería ni pensarlo. Mientras Carly tenía esas dudas, Ethan estaba disfrutando la película que habían ido a ver y le sonreía sinceramente a Carly de vez en cuando. Ella le devolvía sonrisas forzadas.

* * *

><p>Día del show, Sam y Freddie volvían del cine hacia el departamento de Carly. Mientras, Ethan y Carly estaban viendo la televisión, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá... Pero, después de unos segundos sólo se besaban.<p>

—¡Oh, _Celebridades bajo el agua_! —exclamó feliz Spencer al ver que la tele estaba prendida y daban ese programa. Corrió por detrás del sillón, separó a Carly de Ethan y se sentó entusiasmado en medio de los dos, que lo miraron confundidos—. Creí que no te gustaba, Carly —dijo el muchacho, dirigiéndoles una mirada sonriente.

—¡Spencer! —exclamó Carly, que ahora estaba un poco enojada.

—¡Oh, miren se salvó! ¡Era hora! —expresó sonriente Spencer, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y señalando la televisión.

—¡Spencer! —volvió a exclamar Carly.

—Spencer... —llamó Ethan con delicadeza.

—¡Oh, no se salvó! ¡Sólo era falsa alarma! —exclamó Spencer sin quitar la mirada del televisor, y sin, aparentemente, haber escuchado que Ethan le hablaba.

—Spencer, dijiste que yo te caía bien —habló Ethan.

—¿Qué? —expresó Spencer, volteando a mirar.

—Tú dijiste que yo te caía bien —repitió el novio de Carly.

—No lo recuerdo, ¿cuándo fue eso? —cuestionó Spencer, haciéndose el tonto.

—En tu cumpleaños —respondió Ethan.

—Mmm... No sé de qué hablas —se apresuró a decir Spencer.

—Tú lo dijiste en la fiesta sorpresa que ayudé a preparar para ti, Spencer —insistía Ethan.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Spencer, pareciendo muy seguro.

—Sí, lo es —aseguró Ethan.

—¡Mentirosooo! ¡Meeentiiroso!

—¡Spencer, ya vete! —le gritó Carly mientras le sonaba el celular a Ethan.

—Oh, ya debo irme —dijo Ethan entonces, poniéndose de pie y guardándose el celular en el bolsillo—. Bizcocho ya está bien y ha vuelto a casa —sonrió Ethan a Carly.

—Awww, ¿en serio? —sonrió Carly, poniéndose de pie también.

—¿Bizcocho? —preguntó Spencer, confundido y mirando a Ethan y Carly sucesivamente.

—Ouh, es mi gatita —respondió Ethan—. Estuvo en el veterinario desde ayer.

—Oh, ¿y qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Spencer, interesado.

—Tiene que ver con una ardilla —respondió solamente Ethan.

—¿Peleó con una ardilla? —preguntó Spencer, todavía confundido. Ya se había olvidado del percance reciente entre Ethan y él.

—No exactamente —respondió Ethan mirando hacia otro lado, evitando decir todo lo ocurrido. Spencer arrugó el entrecejo, mirando estático y más confundido a Ethan.

—Bueno, iré a ver mi bebé.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo Carly, yendo a la puerta del departamento para abrirla.

—Adiós, Spencer —dijo Ethan, acercándose a Carly.

—Suerte —le deseó Spencer.

—¿Viste que te caigo bien? —preguntó Ethan y Carly largó una risita.

—Sólo un poquito —reconoció Spencer... Aunque no reconoció mucho.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sam y Freddie se estaban acercando a la entrada del edificio, y vieron salir a Ethan, hablando por celular. Se detuvieron.

—Pásame con ella… ¡Hola, bebé! Amor, sí, ya voy a casa… ¿Quieres unos mimitos? Yo te daré unos mimos. ¡Nos vemos, adiós! —hablaba Ethan con voz demasiado cariñosa, pero luego cortó y siguió camino. —Hola, chicos —saludó a Sam y a Freddie al pasar por al lado de ellos.

—Adiós —saludó Freddie.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Sam a Freddie, con seriedad, y mientras emprendían el camino hacia el edificio.

—¿Qué, Sam? —quiso saber Freddie con naturalidad.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? —le espetó entonces la rubia, dándole un golpe con la palma abierta en la oreja izquierda.

—¡Sam! —Se quejó el chico, agarrándose la oreja.

—¡Estaba hablando con otra chica! ¡Una chica que no es Carly!

—Sam, no lo creo.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¿Cuánto apostamos?

Freddie la miró ceñudo, entre confundido y molesto.

—¿Quieres apostar a que Ethan está engañando a Carly?

—¡Pues lo está!

—No creo que sea así.

—Debemos darnos 100 dólares…

—No apostaré contigo sobre esto –insistía Freddie.

—No ganarías —decía Sam.

* * *

><p>—¿Con su ex novia?... ¿No te parece raro? —preguntó Sam con recelo. Freddie y Carly la miraron confundidos. Habían terminado de hacer el show hacía unos minutos, y mientras Freddie desconectaba todo, Carly les contó a sus mejores amigos la decisión de Ethan de bailar con su ex novia. Aquello prendió una alarma en la cabeza de Sam y enseguida, mientras iban hacia la cocina a servirse bebida y unos bocadillos, le planteó a su amiga su preocupación y desconfianza.<p>

—Pfff... No.. ¡Claro que no!... ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó aquello último dándole la espalda, como sin querer y querer saber al mismo tiempo. Esperando una respuesta, la castaña se acercó a la heladera. Sam la siguió mientras le contestaba. Freddie tan sólo se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor.

—¿Por qué bailará con su ex novia?

—Yo estaré ocupada, Sam —respondió Carly mientras agarraba una Pepy-Cola de la heladera y luego la cerraba. Al voltear, vio que Sam la miraba con expresión de "Oh, vamos, piensa bien". —Él... Me ama —dijo luego acercándose a la mesada para servir la bebida en tres vasos. Pronto fue Sam la que abrió la heladera, para sacar el jamón, mientras decía:

—¿Por qué no me pidió a mí que fuera su pareja?

Freddie paró la oreja, paró los ojos, paró la cabeza y arrugó apenas el entrecejo.

—Su... Ex novia... Se le adelantó...

—¿Por qué no se negó a bailar con su ex novia? —preguntó Sam seria, poniendo el jamón sobre la mesada.

—¡Oh, ya dejemos de decir "ex novia"! —se alteró Carly. —Y él sólo quiere ser amable.

—Aggrr, odio a los amables —expresó Sam cuando sacaba el gigante tenedor del cajón de la mesada de la cocina, lista para comer el jamón con él.

—¡Y sólo bailarán!... Ellos dos… Juntos… Solos… Los dos… Juntos... Ouh —terminó diciendo. La desesperación había terminado en casi tristeza.

—¡Pero tú eres incapaz de ver la maldad de las personas así que tú y yo lo veremos en acción! ¡Iremos a sus ensayos y los espiaremos! —se llevó jamón a la boca y lo saboreó—. Espero que tengas más jamón en tu heladera —deseó Sam.

—Claro que no haré eso, Sam.

—Pues... ¿Confías en la ex...? —empezó a preguntar Sam, pero se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Carly al saber que Sam iba a volver a decir "ex novia". —¿Vas a dejar que se le trepe a Ethan?

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Voy a prepararme! —exclamó Carly y fue apresurada a su habitación.

—Yo igual —dijo Sam entonces. Fue adonde había dejado su bolso (Freddie miraba todo lo que hacía), hurgó en su interior, comprobó que estuviera el hacha (Freddie ya la miraba ceñudo de la confusión) y luego fue a agarrar el tenedor gigante, comió el último pedazo de jamón y lo guardó en la bolsa.

—¿Por qué llevas el tenedor? —preguntó Freddie.

—En la casa de Ethan deber haber comida, ¿o no? —respondió Sam como si nada. Luego se volvió hacia el jamón y le dijo con cierta ternura: —Oh, bebé, nunca me olvidaría de ti —y enseguida, agarró el pequeño jamón, y también se lo guardó en el bolso, lo que le costó demasiado esfuerzo pero logró luego de un minuto. Freddie la miró raro todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Ethan la engañará? —preguntó Freddie sin salir del sofá mientras Carly bajaba las escaleras nuevamente con un gorro y anteojos oscuros y Sam agarraba con las dos manos el ahora bolso demasiado abultado.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que algún día serás creativo? —sólo dijo Sam, y Freddie frunció los labios, puso los ojos en blanco y luego volvió la vista al televisor.

* * *

><p>Sam y Carly tomaron un taxi y bajaron cerca de la casa de Ethan. Ahora estaban caminando casi apresuradas para llegar al ensayo. Sam llevaba su bolso sobre su estómago y lo abrazaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa, se escuchaba música viniendo desde allí. Estaban acercándose a la puerta, disimuladamente, mirando de aquí para allá, cuando Carly miró hacia la ventana que había al lado y se percató de que en aquella sala estaban Ethan y su ex novia ensayando. Corrió hacia allí. La persiana estaba abierta y se escondió un poquito pero veía realmente todo lo que pasaba allí.<p>

—¡Ven, Sam! —pidió Carly.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a entrar? —soltó Sam algo disgustada. Ella había planeado robar comida antes de ponerse a espiar y ahora no podría hacer eso.

—Aquí estamos bien —contestó Carly sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—Ya qué —se resignó Sam, y pronto intentó sacar el jamón de su bolso, con demasiado esfuerzo y muchos intentos.

—Sam, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Carly.

—¡Carly! —expresó una voz que se acercaba. Carly miró asustada y vio a Ethan frente a ella, al otro lado de la ventana.

—¡Ethan! —exclamó Carly, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—¡Sam!

—¡Ethan!

—¿Carly?

—¿Ethan?

—Ya dejen de hacer eso —dijo Sam entre seria, aburrida y cansada.

Ethan se puso serio.

—¡Hola! —saludó Carly con una sonrisita inocente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a verte ensayar —dijo Sam como si nada, ayudando a Carly, que sólo estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

—El ensayo acaba de terminar, pero ¿quieren pasar?

—Oh, claro, está bien —sonreía Carly.

Sam entró primero que Carly y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Carly se detuvo a besar a Ethan y Sam preguntó dónde estaba el baño. La ex novia de Ethan se fue de la casa bastante seria, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Carly, que miraba un poco asustada. Ethan y Carly se quedaron hablando sentados en el sofá del living y, aunque pasaba el tiempo, no había rastros de Sam... Después de haber pasado un tiempo considerable sin Sam, los dos ya empezaban a confundirse y preocuparse por su tardanza.

—¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó Ethan apenas volteando a mirar desde el sofá.

Más tarde, Sam y Carly regresaban al departamento.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso, Sam? —preguntó Carly cerrando la puerta mientras Sam casi no la escuchaba. Sólo se adelantó para acostarse en el sofá.

—¿Y para qué tenía toda esa comida allí? —preguntó Sam.

—No para que tú te la comas, Sam —respondió Carly, acercándose a la cocina a buscar bebidas.

* * *

><p>Aunque Sam insistía en seguir espiando a Ethan y llevar su hacha y una calceta con mantequilla, Carly no iría a permitir aquello. Ella confiaba en que Ethan era un buen chico y él la amaba. Además, ya había sido demasiado duro que la encontrara en pleno trabajo de detective privado. No quería que nada arruinara su relación con él. Él era su chico, lo amaba y confiaba en él. Ella estaba peinándose en su habitación ante la pantalla de televisión, Sam y Freddie estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en sillón, hablando y riéndose de lo ridícula que había sido la película que habían visto en el cine el día anterior. Pero entonces, a Carly le sonó el PearPhone, notó que era Ethan, sonrió con felicidad, se puso de pie e hizo callar a Sam y a Freddie con un "Shhh" y señalándolos con el dedo un milisegundo.<p>

—Hola, amor —saludó ella, que quedó en silencio escuchando decir a Ethan que por el momento estaba muy ocupado con los ensayos, pero que tenía un ratito libre, por lo que si quería que se vieran un rato—. Oh, por supuesto que sí, ¿y a dónde quieres ir?

—De acuerdo —decía Freddie a Sam sobre el ofrecimiento de jugar a uno de los juegos que ella solamente conocía. Esta vez era uno llamado "Reflejos". Freddie y Sam se pusieron de pie, uno frente al otro. El chico esperaba que la rubia le explicara las reglas.

—Yo sólo intentaré golpearte y tú me apartas, ¿está bien?

—¿Eso sólo? —preguntó Freddie, con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí. Vamos.

—De acuerdo.

Carly cortó la llamada con Ethan después de concertar los detalles para la salida y, cuando se estaba guardando el Pearphone en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, vio a Sam y Freddie parados uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó.

—Vamos a jugar —respondió Sam.

—Oh, eso no será bueno —dijo Carly, refiriéndose a que no sería bueno para Freddie. ¿No aprendió todavía qué clases de juegos le gustaba jugar a Sam?

—¿Listo? —preguntó Sam a Freddie.

—Sí, claro —respondió el chico.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la rubia, como unas de las pocas veces en que se mostraba considerada.

—Sí, seguro, estoy listo —dijo el muchacho, flexionando sus brazos y piernas.

Pero en cuanto Sam dio el primer golpe, era evidente que Freddie carecía de reflejos, le dio en el estómago, en el brazo, en el pecho... "No, Sam, para". Pudo esquivar dos golpes, pero después de esos, sam detuvo sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra mano le dio una palmada en la frente.

—Y he vuelto a ganar —dijo Sam sonriendo divertida.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Freddie.

—Así es el juego —respondió Sam.

Entonces, Sam se quedó viendo como Freddie se frotaba la frente.

—Oh, bebé, ¿estás bien? —se compadeció de él, dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en el lugar del golpe.

Carly sonrió.

—No, eso fue trampa —dijo Freddie como molesto y dolido al mismo tiempo.

Carly largó una risita mientras Sam seguía dando toquecitos con el dedo en la frente a Freddie.

—Chicos —llamó Carly y los dos voltearon a mirar.

—¿Qué pasa, Carly? —preguntó Freddie.

—Tengo que salir con Ethan, regresaré antes del show, pero ¿podrían encargarse de empezar con el vídeo de Luwbert ustedes?

—Oh, ¿tengo que hacer más trabajo? —se lamentó Sam.

—¡Sam!

—Yo también haré el vídeo contigo —dijo Freddie.

Sam lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Carly.

—¿Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo? —preguntó.

—¡Yo puedo ser creativo y divertido como ustedes dos! —expresó Freddie a Sam.

Carly puso los ojos en blanco. Ahí iban de nuevo.

—Eh... Uh... Bueno... —balbuceaba Sam y fue entonces cuando vio la cara con que la miraba Freddie, una dolida. —... Puedes ser creativo con la tecnología —dijo.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo solamente Freddie, más animado y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros.

—Yo voy a prepararme para mi salida con Ethan y ustedes preparen todo para el vídeo...

—¿Vienes conmigo a mi departamento? Debo buscar algunas cosas —preguntó a Sam, quien le contestó afirmativamente, pero dejaba en claro que no tenía ganas.

Sam y Freddie salieron de la habitación de Carly y la chica se desesperó. Faltaba como una hora y media más o menos para encontrarse con Ethan y no sabía por dónde empezar a arreglarse. Miró con cara de desesperación a su alrededor y enseguida corrió a su armario. Mientras, Freddie había regresado del departamento con Sam y su laptop y algunos cables y estaba con ella en el desván, conectando todo. Sam había agarrado uno de los cables y estaba jugando con él. Lo había atado y lo revoleaba y lo lanzaba a las cosas intentando atraparlas, como si fuera un vaquero. Freddie la vio luego de un minuto y abrió muchos los ojos.

—No, Sam, ¡Sam! ¡Sam, no!

Al no recibir caso alguno, Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a su novia para sacarle el cable.

—Esto no es para jugar —dijo, y luego se acercó a su laptop para seguir haciendo conexiones.

Sam se quedó en el lugar, viéndolo, entre seria y aburrida, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer con un cable? —preguntó solamente la rubia.

Freddie no contestó y le sonrió mientras clickeaba una tecla de la laptop y se encendía el televisor. Freddie había hecho andar una cámara oculta en el vestíbulo del edificio, donde grabarían a Luwbert para un vídeo raro y divertido sobre él.

—La cámara ya está funcionando —dijo el chico.

—De acuerdo, sólo dejemos la cámara encendida unos minutos —dijo Sam.

Freddie se acercó a Sam, sonriendo.

—Tratemos que esos minutos pasen rápido —dijo.

Sam sonrió al comprender lo que quiso decir y al segundo ya se estaba besando.

—Oh, olvidé el control remoto en mi departamento —dijo Freddie apresurado.

—¿Ya funciona bien?

—Sí, era unos cables que...

—Sí, no me importa.

Freddie rodó los ojos.

—Iré a buscarlo.

—Yo te espero aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Freddie se marchó y Sam quedó sola. Entonces, quieta en el lugar, estaba dispuesta a ver las cosas aburridas y humillantes que a Luwbert le gustaba hacer. Hasta aquél momento tan sólo estaba tras su mostrador, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y leyendo un periódico. Constantemente, vigilaba sobre él para que nadie interrumpiera el silencio o ensuciara el piso o destruyera algo. Había estado solo todo ese tiempo pero cuando volteó a mirar vio a Ethan y a una rubia... besándose. Decidida, Sam fue a agarrar una de sus nuevas y mejores armas y se dirigió hacia el chico... Nadie le hacía esas cosas a Carly. No mientras ella existiera.

En el vestíbulo, Ethan apartaba a su ex novia de sí, disgustado. Él no era de disgustarse ni nada, pero aquello ya estaba resultando fastidioso.

—Mara, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó el chico. Quiso sonar amable, aunque mucho no lo había logrado.

—Quiero volver contigo —respondió la chica, con tono dulzón.

—Ya te dije que yo no quiero volver contigo.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo? —espetó histéricamente la rubia.

—¡No me interesas más! —le dijo el chico por enésima vez, aunque en realidad no había querido sonar tan brusco—. Además, yo amo a Carly —siguió explicando Ethan—. ¡Por favor, entendeme y déjame en paz!

—Te gustan las castañas, ¿eh?

—Mara... —intentaba callarla Ethan.

—No soy como Carly, ¿cierto? —se disgustó la rubia, todavía hablando histéricamente y con el rímel corrido. —¡Claro! ¡Porque no tengo un web show!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Ethan, extrañado, pero manteniéndose tranquilo. —¡No es por eso! Ella es linda, tierna, divertida... Y no me asusta.

—¿Sabés qué?... ¡Haré un web show, el mejor! ¡Superará al de Carly!

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo él, intentando mantener la calma.

—¡Yo también puedo ser una estrella de la web como ella! —seguía gritando la rubia, mientras se alejaba hacia la salida, sin dejar de mirar a Ethan con ojos furiosos. El chico sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegando la hora de la salida, Carly estaba ceñuda y caminaba confundida de aquí para allá delante de la puerta de su departamento. No había rastros de Ethan. él le había dicho que estaría en su departamento y todavía no había rastros. Es más, le había mandado mensajes, pero después lo había llamado para darse cuenta de que tenía el celular apagado.

—Carly, tranquilizate... Tal vez tuvo un problema —dijo Sam, desde la cocina. Se estaba preparando un sándwich de jamón.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Carly, deteniéndose en su andar preocupado para mirar a su amiga.

—Claro... Tranquila, tú y yo nos preparáremos para el show y ensayaremos un poco... Seguro que después te llamará.

—De acuerdo —dijo. Parecía haberse tranquilizado pero enseguida sacó su PearPhone del bolsillo para intentar un nuevo contacto con él.

Sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo y Carly no tuvo noticias de él. Una hora y media más tarde, el show ya había empezado y estaban en la última sección (la de la campesina tonta que creía que el bigote del vaquero era una ardilla). Las disfrazadas Carly y Sam estaban en una improvisada barra de bar y el vaquero tomaba de una botella un jugo de color rojo.

—¿Toma limonada su ardillita? —decía Carly con sonrisita y voz tonta.

—¡No es una ardilla! —aclaraba el vaquero, en la enésima vez—. ¡Es mi bigote, señorita, ya se lo he dicho!

—¿A qué le gusta jugar a su ardillita? —preguntaba la campesina después, acariciando el bigote.

—¿Jugar?... Usted es más tonta de lo que pensaba... —decía el vaquero después.

**—**¿Tiene amiguitos su ardillita? —preguntaba la campesina, sin dejar de sonreír ni de acariciar el bigote del vaquero, que estaba serio.

—¡Que no es una ardilla! —insistía el vaquero.

—¿Puedo jugar con su ardilla? —sonreía la campesina tonta.

—Oh, Díos mío —expresaba el vaquero, harto.

—Y ahora, antes de terminar... —decía Sam con una sonrisa muy ancha y sacándose el sombrero y el bigote del vaquero. Carly y Freddie la miraron confundidos porque no entendían a qué se refería, pues se suponía que después de aquél segmento el show terminaba. —... ¡Quiero que vean algo realmente divertido! —la chica no dejaba de sonreír. —Freddie, pon la cámara del sótano —pidió Sam, y se volvió hacia el televisor. Carly también hizo lo mismo, de pura curiosidad.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, yo no puse ninguna cámara en... Ouh —se interrumpió el muchacho al darse cuenta, mirando su laptop, que sí había una cámara en el sótano. Con gran desconcierto, encendió la cámara.

En la pantalla del televisor, vieron algo que dejó boquiabiertos a Freddie y a Carly, mientras que Sam sólo sonreía.

—¡Ahí lo tienen, amigos! ¡El novio de Carly! —dijo la chica.

Ethan estaba enganchado de sus calzones en la reja de la jaula del sótano, como si le hubieran hecho calzón chino. Llamaba constantemente a Carly, Sam y Freddie para que lo sacaran de allí hasta que se cruzó y dijo:

—Esto no era lo que tenía en mente para mi salida con Carly.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Carly. —¡Sam! —expresó Carly. No era un regaño cualquiera, había algo de enojo ahí, y entonces, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hasta el sótano a ayudar a Ethan.

—Esto es todo por hoy en iCarly —sonreía Sam, pero Freddie apagó la cámara y también se veía serio. Dejó la cámara donde cabía en el carrito y miró a Sam—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Engañó a Carly!

—¿Qué?

—Lo vi besándose con su ex novia cuando dejaste la cámara encendida —explicó la rubia, señalando el televisor.

—No puede ser —expresó Freddie.

—¡Pues así es!

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Freddie y enseguida fue como un rayo hacia el sótano. Sam lo siguió y llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar. Carly estaba intentando sacar a Ethan de donde estaba colgado, pero no lo estaba logrando. Freddie corrió ayudarla rápidamente, pero Sam tan sólo se quedó allí, al pie de las escaleras.

Pudieron levantarlo apenas, pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y sólo porque veía la desesperación de su mejor amiga por sacar a Ethan de ahí, fue hacia ellos, los apartó y con gran brusquedad ("No, no dejen que ella... AAAHH")... Sam lo había agarrado de las piernas y lo arrastró hacia abajo tan fuerte que le rompió los calzones y el chico quedó tirado en el suelo. Sam sonrió y se alejó un poco.

—¿Gracias?—preguntó Ethan. —¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el chico confundido, levantando la cabeza, todavía tirado en el piso, mirando a Sam. Freddie y Carly también la miraron esperando una explicación.

—¡Tú engañaste a Carly con tu ex novia!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ethan confundido, mientras Carly miraba confundida también.

Sam se agachó a la altura de él y entredientes y ojos entrecerrados le dijo:

—No te hagas el desentendido...

—No fue así... Bueno, sí fue así... Pero no, no fue así... —balbuceó Ethan, poniéndose de pie como podía.

—¿Puedes explicarlo no, Ethan? —preguntó Carly a Ethan, con voz algo decepcionada.

—¡Carly! —exclamó Sam, que no quería que Carly le hablara a Ethan, tan sólo quería que lo pateara bien lejos, en los dos sentidos.

—¿Desconfías de mí? —preguntó Ethan a Carly, esta vez él algo decepcionado. —Pues... Ella me besó, sólo vino y pasó... Luego la aparté y...

—Espera —lo interrumpió Freddie—. ¿Dijiste que viste el suceso cuando grababa a Luwbert para el vídeo que haremos para el próximo show? —le preguntó a Sam.

—Sí.

—Bueno, veremos el vídeo otra vez y nos aseguraremos.

—Carly... —habló con suavidad Ethan.

—¡Nada de hablar! —ordenó Sam.

—¡Sam! —regañó Carly, quien creía en Ethan.

—¡Carly!

Pero luego de eso, permanecieron en silencio. Llegaron al desván, Freddie buscó el vídeo y puso "play" y el volumen en alto. Se vio cuando Ethan entraba al vestíbulo, cuando la ex novia llegaba corriendo y lo llamaba. También se vio que Ethan estaba bastante confundido por su llegada y le preguntaba por qué lo había seguido hasta allí. Pero la chica no contestaba y sólo se abalanceaba hacia él para besarlo. Luego, Ethan la apartaba de sí y tenían esa pequeña discusión. Estaba clarísimo que Ethan no había querido besarla, estaba clarísimo que no quería tener nada con ella. Todos estaban en silencio, tensionados, incomodos, confundidos, hasta que Freddie sonrió y le dijo a la rubia, que estaba al lado de él:

—Me debes 100 dólares.

—Sí, de una apuesta que no aceptaste —replicó Sam.

Freddie se quedó callado, queriendo morir.

Ethan y Carly se miraban en silencio.

—¿Desconfiaste de mí y armaste todo esto para dejarme allí colgado?

—No... Yo...

—Me dolió que desconfiaras de mí, Carly... Y creo que no podré vivir con esto... La confianza es muy importante para mí.

—No, Ethan yo...

—Creo que... terminamos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, no puedo soportar que hubieras desconfiado de mí —luego de decir aquello, Ethan salió por la puerta. Carly quedó mirando dolida, y Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas también tristes.

Pero luego, Sam se acercó a Carly y le dijo:

—¿Quieres comer un poco de jamón?

En aquel instante, Carly le dirigió a Sam una mirada fulminante.

—¡Sam!

—¡Freddie! ¿Por qué me dijiste que Ethan había engañado a Carly? —preguntó Sam a Freddie, quien se impactó.

—¿Qué?

—Hablaré con él —dijo Carly, y salió corriendo esperando alcanzarlo.

—¡Sam, fuiste tú la que pensaste eso!

—Shhh, Carly no lo sabe —sólo dijo Sam y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin embargo, pronto le decía a Sam, enojado:

—Sabes que Carly nunca desconfió de él... Fuiste tú la que lo hiciste. Tienes que hacer algo para arreglar esto.

—¡Ay, lo sé! —dijo Sam, y luego corrió tras Ethan y Carly.

Cuando llegó al living, por las escaleras, Carly volvía al departamento. Su expresión era vaga, caminaba lento como si sus pies sólo tuvieran reacción... Lloraba.

—¿Carly? —Sam se acercó dubitativamente. Carly ni la escuchó o eso parecía y fue a sentarse en el sofá mirando hacia la nada. —¿Amiga? —insistió Sam, esta vez sentándose al lado de ella. Carly empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazándose a su amiga. Sam le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo: —Tranquila, Carly, cualquier persona puede equivocarse.

Carly se soltó del abrazo de Sam y la miró con furia.

—¡Fuiste tú, Sam!

—¡Ay, lo siento, Carls! ¡No fue mi intención, realmente creí que...! —se interrumpió, y luego se puso de pie—. Ay, ya... me tengo que ir —dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Carly.

—Me encargaré de algo —sólo respondió Sam y la chica salió.

Carly casi no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había ido hacer Sam que a los cinco minutos se escuchaba el ascensor. Desde dentro se escuchaban unos quejidos de alguien que intentaba hablar y de Sam, que decía: "Vendrás conmigo". Carly se puso de pie sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y fue acercándose un poco más al ascensor, que se abrió. Allí estaban Sam y Ethan. Ethan estaba atado de pies y manos con cinta aisladora que Sam encontró en el mostrador de Luwbert. También le había tapado la boca e intentaba hablar. Carly miraba boquiabierta mientras Sam agarraba a Ethan de los pies estirados y lo arrastraba fuera del ascensor.

—¡Ahora vas a escuchar! —espetó la rubia a Ethan—. Freddie me dijo... —empezó a hablar Sam, pero...

—¡Sam! —exclamó Carly.

Sam suspiró y luego continuó hablando:

—Yo creí que la engañabas. Carly siempre confió en ti.

—Eso es cierto, siempre —corroboró Carly a Ethan, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento. —¡Sam me decía que tú me engañabas con tu ex novia! ¡Yo le decía que confiaba en ti! ¿Y por qué no estás diciendo nada? —se alteró Carly un poquito. Estaba desesperada porque no quería terminar con Ethan y el chico sólo se quedaba en silencio ante lo que ella estaba diciendo. Sam la miró un poco seria y le dijo:

—¿Será porque tiene cinta en la boca?

—Ouh, sí, lo siento —dijo Carly, avergonzada, mientras Ethan intentaba decirles, moviéndose un poco, que le despegaran la cinta. Enseguida, las dos chicas entendieron y al mismo tiempo se agacharon a sacarle la cinta de las piernas, los brazos y la boca. Ethan trató de no gritar de dolor. Pronto se puso de pie, se veía muy serio.

—Una pregunta... —empezó a decir Sam.

—Sam —quiso callarla Carly.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando con el celular el otro día? —preguntó la rubia e Ethan arrugó el entrecejo y luego entendió a qué se refería.

—Hablaba con mi gatita... Los gatos hablan con sus dueños... Todos saben eso —dijo Ethan con naturalidad.

—No, en realidad no —dijo Carly.

—¿Con tu gatita?

—Sí, había vuelto a casa del veterinario después de que una ardilla... No es necesario que sepan eso —se apresuró a decir a lo último.

—¿Con tu gatita? —volvió a repetir Sam—. No eres tan normal después de todo.

Ethan y Carly la miraron raro.

—¿Y no tienes nada más que decir? —soltó Sam.

—Claro que tengo algo que decir —dijo Ethan serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carly, preocupada.

—Que tienes una gran, salvaje y carnívora amiga —sonrió Ethan.

Sam y Carly intercambiaron miradas sonrientes al escucharlo decir aquello.

—Y... También que tengo una gran novia.

Sam y Carly volvieron a intercambiar miradas cómplices de felicidad.

—Aaaw —sonreía Carly a Ethan, acercándose—... Y yo tengo un gran novio —dijo después.

Ethan volvió a sonreír y sin dudar se acercó a besar a Carly, que tampoco lo dudó y se prendió en el beso. Sam sonreía mirándolos, hasta que se cansó, se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la heladera.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días desde aquel incidente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ethan se consiguió otra pareja (ya desde el incidente en el vestíbulo quería ver a Mara demasiado lejos de él), Carly estaba feliz, preparando unos sonidos raros con la voz para el vídeo que estaban haciendo de Luwbert. Pero un llamado de Ethan la interrumpió.<p>

—¡Hola! —silencio—. Sí, estoy en mi casa ahora... De acuerdo. Adiós. Ethan quiere que veamos un nuevo web show —anunció Carly a sus amigos, que se miraron extrañados y se acercaron, como Carly, hacia la computadora de la mesita. Carly apretó unas teclas y enseguida entró a la página del show. La ex novia de Ethan estaba haciendo un web show en vivo en aquel momento. Se había puesto una peluca castaña y en una mano sostenía una sandía y en la otra un pato. Parecía ser una obra de títeres.

—¡Oh, no, el pato me quiere comer! —decía la sandía mientras parecía que se echaba a correr.

—¡Oh, no escaparas de mí! —decía el pato con voz rara mientras perseguía a la sandía.

Freddie, Carly y Sam miraron aquello con los ojos abiertos bien grandes.

—Oh, no, ¡el pato me alcanzó!

—Oh, no, eso es patético —burlaba Sam.

—¿Seguimos con el vídeo de Luwbert? —preguntaba Freddie, cansado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Carly—. Adiós —dijo para después apagar la computadora.

**Mmm... No sé, no es uno de los mejores capítulos que he hecho desde que empecé a escribir fics de iCarly :S... Tampoco creo que haya sido muy divertido :( Pero en fin, ¡al fin lo terminé, me costó un montón este capítulo, y eso que la idea la he tenido hace dos meses o más ¬¬ !**

**Realmente espero sus comentarios, si no me llegan, yo sólo pienso que no les gustó nada el capítulo :S... Háganme saber sus opiniones en los reviews, ¿sí? :), ¿por favor?**

**Bueno, falta poquito para que el fic termine, si es que mi cerebro no se despierta :S... **

**¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! (espero no tardar mucho, pero creo que eso no es posible :() **

**¡SALUDITOS!**

**CUALQUIER ERROR QUE ENCUENTREN, ¿ME AVISAN? YA LO REVISÉ COMO DOS VECES PERO TAL VEZ ALGO SE ME HAYA ESCAPADO O.O Y ESPERO QUE NO. **

**¿REVIEWS? JEJE**


	7. Guerra Maternal

**¡Hola!**

**¡Wow! Como que este capítulo me salió ¡muuuy laaargooo! ¡Demasiado! Espero que lo disfruten :)... Personalmente, a mí me gusto muchísimo :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá. Es creación de Dan Schneider. **

**7. Guerra maternal**

Spencer estaba en el living, tras el sofá, caminando en círculos, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. Pronto, Carly bajaba las escaleras, pero, al ver a su hermano de aquella manera, se detuvo a dos escalones y se lo quedó mirando entre asustada y confundida. Era su hermano pero eso no quería decir que entendiera las cosas que se le ocurrían hacer.

—Spencer, ¿qué haces? —preguntó entonces la castaña y enseguida reaccionaba y volvía a ponerse en movimiento hacia la puerta del departamento.

Spencer se detuvo en la milésima vuelta y volteándose a mirar a Carly, que ya estaba llegando a la puerta, le respondió:

—¡Estoy aburrido!

Carly ya había llegado a destino y se volvió hacia él para largar una risita.

—Bueno, qué te diviertas —deseó Carly al segundo.

Ante aquello, Spencer se la quedó mirando impertérrito, sintiendo un poco de disgusto en su interior por la falta de tacto de su hermanita.

—¡Me está tomando el pelo! —exclamó para sí mismo, pero luego: —En fin, ¿a dónde vas tú?

—A Licuados Locos, Sam y Freddie me están esperando… Adiós, Spencer.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, Spencer dio un salto hacia ella y expresó entusiasmadamente:

—¡Espera! ¡Puedo ir contigo!

—Oh, no —dijo Carly enseguida—. ¡Adiós, Spencer!

Spencer se quedó mirando impasible mientras ella salía y cerraba la puerta tras sí. Pero segundos más tarde, él abrió la puerta, se asomó al pasillo y le gritó con rencor:

—¡Espero que te aburras tanto que tengas que implorar!

Luego de aquello, regresó al departamento y siguió caminando en círculos en el mismo lugar que antes y con la misma cara larga.

En Licuados Locos, Sam y Freddie estaban sentados ante una mesa con sus correspondientes licuados, y discutían. Enseguida, entró Carly, los vio y empezó a acercarse a ellos.

—¡Sam! —expresaba Freddie como un intento de convencimiento.

—¿Para qué quiere que vaya? —preguntaba Sam.

—¡Sam, ya sé que mi madre está loca, pero…!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Discutiendo, otra vez?

—¡La mamá de Freddie quiere que vaya de compras con ellos! —explicó Sam—. ¡Dile a Freddie que estoy en lo cierto de que es una locura! —pidió a Carly luego.

—¡No! —espetó Freddie, disgustado, haciendo que Carly y Sam lo miraran—.¡Carly, dile a Sam que no tiene por qué ser así con mi madre aunque esté loca! —Sam puso los ojos en blanco en aquel instante.

Carly suspiró y dijo:

—¡Sam, en una relación tienes que ceder a veces! —luego espetó: —¡Freddie, deberías pensar más en Sam!

Freddie la miró raro. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—¿Se aman? ¡Demuéstrenlo! Yo iré por mi licuado —terminó Carly y enseguida se acercó al mostrador, donde T-Bo insertaba bananas en un palo.

—¡Sam, por favor! —suplicaba Freddie.

—Aggggh —gruñía Sam.

—Sólo será una vez —decía Freddie luego.

En aquel momento, Sam se lo quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

—Está bien.

Freddie también sonrió.

—¿Está bien?

—Está bien.

—Aaaww —seguía sonriendo Freddie mientras se acercaba a Sam.

—Aaaaw —dijo la rubia, también sonriendo y acercándose a él para darse un beso de unos segundos.

Carly regresaba a la mesa con su licuado en la mano, sonriendo al ver tal escena.

—Qué bueno que ya se entienden —dijo cuando se sentó. Y Sam y Freddie se miraban sonriendo, y como vio que no reaccionaban, se acercó un poco y tosió fuertemente con la boca abierta. Sam y Freddie, al mismo tiempo, voltearon a mirarla con la comisura del labio levantada, sintiendo asco.

Los chicos se quedaron por un segundo licuado y luego Sam y Freddie tuvieron que irse con la Señora Benson al centro comercial. Carly regresó al departamento y vio a Spencer sentado en el sillón con cara de nada con el brazo estirado hacia el televisor y cambiando canales sin cesar con el control remoto. Sobre la mesita ratona la chica pudo distinguir un recipiente con tornillos, lo que le hizo suponer que su hermano había estado contándolos otra vez.

Se acercó a él y se sentó al lado.

—¿Por qué no haces una escultura con los tornillos? —le propuso a su hermano, quien apagó el televisor y dejó el control sobre la mesita.

—Oh, claro, pero ¿qué?

—Piensa en los tornillos —le respondió Carly, dirigiéndole la mirada al recipiente y señalando. Luego, volvió a mirar a Spencer, que sólo se la había quedado mirando. —¿Qué? —preguntó Carly confundida.

—No tienes mente de artista —le soltó Spencer.

Carly le dirigió en aquel instante una intensa mirada, entre disgustada y confundida.

—¿Cómo vas a pensar en tornillos para hacer una escultura de tornillos? —preguntó Spencer sin comprender, mientras Carly seguía mirándolo de la misma manera. —¿En qué crees que pensé cuando hice aquella escultura de la flor? ¿En una flor? No, nada de eso —Spencer seguía explicando mientras que la mirada de Carly no aflojaba ni un ápice—. Estaba pensando en una mesa… ¿Te acuerdas de la escultura del pez? Pensaba en Sam… Cuando hice la rueda de ejercicio de ratones gigante, al principio pensaba en un árbol, el árbol me llevó al nido, el nido a las nubes…

—¡YA ENTENDÍ! —se alteró Carly—. ¡Cuando uno piensa hacer una escultura de tornillos, no piensa en tornillos! —espetó la chica luego, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo firmemente, haciendo que Spencer mirara dolido.

—No era necesario que me hablaras así —dijo Spencer, mirándola triste, haciendo que Carly se relajara y se sintiera culpable.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

—Está bien —mencionó Spencer restando importancia al asunto—. ¿Y Freddie y Sam?

—Se fueron al centro comercial con la Señora Benson —respondió Carly, haciendo que Spencer se la quedara mirando estático por unos segundos.

—Eso da miedo —dijo luego.

—Sí… —coincidió Carly—. Spencer, me voy a dar un baño y luego preparo la cena…¿Por qué no piensas en tornillos?... y tal vez se te ocurra otra idea…

—¡Claro!

Dos horas más tarde, Carly estaba preparando la cena y Spencer había ido al basurero a buscar algo para hacer la escultura que se le había ocurrido al pensar en tornillos. Entonces, entraron al departamento Freddie y Sam.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sam, no fue tan malo! —expresaba Freddie mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Tú lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a tu madre —se quejó Sam, y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

Al notar la presencia de ambos, Carly sonrió y se acercó, preguntando:

—Hey, ¿cómo les fue?

Freddie sonreía mientras Sam miraba con seriedad a su mejor amiga.

—Eehh… uuh… buueno… —balbuceó la rubia.

—Mi madre le compró un vestido —informó Freddie, alzando una bolsa.

—Aaw, eso es muy dulce —opinó Carly, todavía sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a Sam.

—¿Dulce? ¡Parezco la Señora Benson con ese vestido! ¿Y quién quiere parecerse a la madre de Freddie?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puede ser tan malo! —quiso hacer entender Carly a su amiga, mientras Freddie miraba a la rubia un poco ceñudo. Carly le quitó entonces la bolsa de la mano y sacó el vestido. Era largo hasta los tobillos, de manga corta, de color beige y con volados.

Sam miraba seria y con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

—Oh, sí que es malo —se retractó Carly.

—Siiip —corroboró Sam, relajando su voz.

—¡Y no te pareces a mi madre con ese vestido! —soltó Freddie a su rubia novia, para esclarecer un punto, un poco disgustado. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquél no era el punto más importante que debía haber tomado para defender, por lo que continuó—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi madre?

—No besarías a tu madre —dijo Carly, sonriendo.

—Buen punto —dijo Freddie de pronto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sintiendo asco. Sam largó una pequeña risita junto con Carly.

—Bueno, pero Sam, debes reconocer que la Señora Benson tuvo un gesto muy lindo queriéndote comprar un vestido…

—Si quiere tener un gesto muy lindo conmigo, ¡que me compre un pollo!... ¡Y que sea grande! —declaró la rubia.

Carly y Freddie se la quedaron mirando serios.

La Señora Benson seguía tratando a Sam como si fuera su ñiñita. El asunto de haber salvado la vida a Freddie le había hecho cambiar de opinión con respecto a la rubia, que, con aquel acto, le había demostrado que no era tan mala. A veces le daba almuerzos, que siempre se trataba de bollos de verdura, le tejía chalecos o le compraba vestidos. La Señora Puckett muchas veces veía llegar a Sam con el paquete del almuerzo sin tocar o con un regalo y, ante aquello, demostraba abiertamente lo terrible que le parecía la actitud de "la loca Señora Benson" como ella la llamaba. Entonces, tiraba los bollos de verdura al inodoro. Lo mismo quería hacer cuando la chica llegó a la casa con el vestido.

—¿Es para una fiesta de disfraces? —preguntó Pam burlonamente, al verlo. —¿Te ayudo a incendiarlo? —propuso de pronto y Sam sonrió con ternura.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí? —preguntó.

* * *

><p>El lunes en Ridgeway, ya había varios chicos congregados. Grupos de dos a cuatro personas se juntaban a charlar en la escalera o cerca de los casilleros. Sam estaba en el suyo guardando unos libros... Todos los libros que tenía en su mochila, y en su mano libre sostenía una bolsa transparente por la que se podía ver dos grasitos.<p>

Enseguida, entró la castaña. Llevaba puesto una pollera hasta la mitad de los muslos, medias negras y botas largas. Llevaba una musculosa y un saco. Su cabello en ondas.

—¡Hola, Sam!

—Ah, hola, Carls…

Carly miró extrañada la bolsa que Sam llevaba en la mano mientras la rubia cerraba su casillero y la castaña abría el suyo.

—¿La Señora Benson te volvió a dar algo de almuerzo? —preguntó Carly, todavía intentando comprender.

—No —respondió la rubia casi sin ganas—... Mi mamá…

—¿Tu mamá? ¿En serio?

Sam hizo una mueca y se dedicó a abrir la bolsa para sacar uno de los grasitos. Había dos y uno estaba mordisqueado. Pero la castaña se acordó de algo y enseguida explotó.

—¡Sam! ¿Tú robaste los grasitos que estaban en mi heladera anoche?

—No sé, Carls… ¡Ya no llevo la cuenta de lo que robo! —contestó la rubia, encogiéndose apenas de hombros.

—¡Sam!

—¡No fui yo! —dijo la rubia, y enseguida, abrió el paquete y sacó uno de los grasitos—. Toma, te doy de los míos —pero le entregaba el ya mordisqueado.

—No, gracias, Sam —dijo la castaña, como diciendo "¿De verdad piensas que voy a aceptar un grasito ya mordisqueado?" mientras Sam volvía a guardar el grasito en la bolsita.

—Oh, bien…

—Oye, espera, espera…¡Esos son mis grasitos, Sam!

—¡Mi mamá me los dio!

Carly le arrebató a Sam la bolsa de la mano y le mostró a una Sam confundida y que pensaba que Carly estaba loca un pequeño punto rojo en la bolsa.

—Mira, ¡este es mi lápiz labial!

Sam miraba muy extrañada y como preguntando: "¿Y eso qué significa?".

—¡Y ese es el mordisco que le dio Spencer! —recordó la castaña.

—¡Pero yo no te robé nada!... Esta vez.

—¿Cómo te los dio tu mamá entonces, Sam? —preguntó Carly.

—Ay, ¿mi mamá robó por mí? —se alegró Sam, como sin poder creerlo y haciendo que Carly se la quedara mirando extrañada.— ¿Y por qué tiene lápiz labial la bolsa? —soltó Sam, confundida, señalando la bolsa que ahora sostenía Carly.

—Oh, buueno… —empezaba a balbucear Carly, avergonzada.

—¿Probando nuevos besos? —sonrió Sam divertida.

—¡Y qué importa si es así! —exclamó Carly alterada de la vergüenza y Sam largó una pequeña risita mostrando sus dientes.

Freddie llegó después, saludó a las dos chicas (a Sam con un pequeño beso en los labios) y fueron los tres juntos a clase hablando sobre el próximo iCarly. Sam había agarrado otra vez los grasitos y ya los había empezado a comer.

Mientras pensaban en el show que se acercaba, se le iban ocurriendo ideas, como la de "A ver quién come más albóndigas en dos minutos", en el que Sam iba a participar. Como sólo faltaba tres días para el próximo show y por eso no tenían tiempo de encontrar otro participante, Carly y Freddie estaban intentando convencer a Sam de que se hiciera otro día. Entonces, Sam vio a Gibby sentado en su mesa y le espetó:

—¡Oye, Gibby!

Gibby volteó a mirar y vio a los tres chicos.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó.

—Estarás en iCarly este sábado.

—¡Gibbeeh! —festejó el muchacho.

Carly, Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas sonrientes. Pero mucho no pudieron hablar del show puesto que el Profesor de Historia había entrado al aula y los había callado con un grito.

El día del show llegó y habían preparado una mesa en el centro del estudio. En la mesa había dos recipientes con la misma cantidad de albóndigas en cada uno y dos botellas de agua. También, había dos sillas ante la mesa. Freddie ya tenía la cámara en mano, las chicas estaban delante de la mesa bailando como locas y Gibby se sentaba en una silla fuera del alcance.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2...

—¡Hola, yo soy Carly! —exclamó la castaña dejando de bailar, pero Sam seguía haciéndolo.

—¡Y yo soy Sam! —ahora había sido Sam la que había dejado de bailar pero Carly había retomado su bailecito.

—¡Y esto es iCaaarlyyy! —festejaron las dos chicas, alzando los brazos. Mientras, se escuchaban aplausos y vítores del aparato azul que la rubia sostenía.

—Para empezar el día de hoy... —empezó a decir Carly hasta que un pitido la interrumpió. Había llegado desde la laptop de Freddie y los chicos se miraron confundidos al entender que alguien había enviado una solicitud para un vídeo - chat. Freddie se acercó a la computadora y leyó "SB quiere hablar" en un cartelito. Freddie arrugó el entrecejo y miró interrogativamente a las extrañadas Sam y Carly. —Clikea, Freddie... —permitió Carly, volteando a mirar hacia la pantalla del televisor. Sam se encogió de hombros e imitó a su mejor amiga.

Freddie clikeó y en seguida apareció el rostro de la Señora Benson en la pantalla. Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

—¿Mamá qué haces? —preguntó Freddie disgustado, sin dejar de enfocar con la cámara desde la laptop.

—No comiste todos tus vegetales, Freddie —dijo la Señora Benson con sus ojos saltones.

Ante eso, Carly, Sam y Gibby empezaron a reírse. Gibby se agarraba el estómago y se movía de atrás hacia adelante desde su silla.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Freddie sin dejar de sentirse molesto.

—Y no llevaste los bollos de verdura a Sam —dijo luego, alzando un paquete de bolsa de madera, haciendo que Sam dejara de reír y mirara confundida. Quería creer que no le estaba pasando eso.

—Tenemos que seguir con el show, Señora Benson —soltó Sam.

—Creo que iCarly debería enseñar sobre la importancia de...

—¡Corta ya, Freddie! —pidió Carly—. Lo siento, Señora Benson, debemos seguir con el show.

Freddie le hizo caso a Carly y luego de que la pantalla del televisor se pusiera negra, Carly y Sam voltearon a mirar hacia la cámara con sonrisas forzadas.

—Para continuar con el show... —empezó a decir Carly, todavía con su sonrisa forzada, mientras la sonrisa falsa de Sam ya había desaparecido y miraba preguntándose si la tierra no podría tragarse a la mamá de Freddie. —... Gibby y Sam harán un concurso llamado "A ver quién come más albóndigas en dos minutos". ¡Ven aquí Gibby!

Gibby apareció ante la cámara.

—¡Gibbeeeh! —expresó, sonriendo.

Sam se fue a sentar a la mesa y Gibby la siguió, cada uno tenía a su disposición uno de los recipientes con albóndigas.

—¡Y el tiempo empieza ahora! —sonreía Carly mientras apretaba el botón del cronómetro de su reloj. El "2:00" se vio en la pantalla de iCarly.

—¡Gibeeh! —festejó el muchacho con entusiasmo.

Sam empezó a comer con gran tranquilidad, bueno, no tanta, pero Gibby estaba atragantándose con las albóndigas que se llevaba a la boca una por una. Los chicos tomaban agua de vez en cuando.

—¡Gibeeeh! —decía Gibby en esas ocasiones.

Cuando el cronómetro marcaba "00:30" a Sam le faltaba tres albóndigas y a Gibby como la mitad del recipiente, más o menos. Su cara estaba verde y sus ojos daban vueltas.

—Gib.. eeh... —decía el chico con mucho esfuerzo.

Luego se escuchó el ruido de una alarma y luces rojas empezaron a verse por todo el estudio.

—¡Tiempo fuera! —gritó Carly.

—¡Gané! ¡Ga... né! Gib.. eh —decía el chico y enterró su cara en las albóndigas que le faltaban comer.

—Está claro que Gibby no fue el ganador —decía Carly mientras Sam se ponía de pie en la mesa y empezaba a bailar locamente sobre ella.

Otra vez el pitido del vídeo-chat. Sam se detuvo a medio baile, con los brazos en alto, y puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Freddie fue a ver de quién se trataba vio que el cartel decía "FB".

—Otra vez quieren hablarnos —informó Freddie.

—Chocolate por la noticia —soltó Sam mientras saltaba de la mesa al piso y Freddie la miró un poco molesto.

Sin embargo, Carly no quería que la tacharan de censuradora o mala onda, por lo que permitió que Freddie cliqueara. Se trataba otra vez de la Señora Benson, que había cambiado su nombre de usuario.

—¡Mamá! —espetó Freddie, irritado.

—Ay, Dios, qué la encierren a esta loca —susurró Sam.

—¿No creen que es peligroso ese juego? —cuestionó la Señora Benson. —¿Qué tal si Sam vomita? ¿O si las albóndigas están mal cocidas?

Otro pitido se escuchó de pronto haciendo que Freddie mirara ceñudo. Otra persona quería hablar con ellos. Cliqueó, pues creía que no había nada que perder ya.

La pantalla se dividió por la mitad. En la mitad de la izquierda estaba la Señora Benson y en la otra mitad estaba la Señora Puckett.

—¿Mamá? —soltó Sam, parándose de su asiento. ¡Eso ya era el colmo!

—Déjese de sermones, loca —soltó entonces la Señora Puckett, mirando en dirección a la otra mitad. Freddie siguió enfocando con la cámara, pero ni se movía y tenía los ojos bien abiertos. La Señora Benson había mirado boquiabierta y escandalizada en dirección a la otra mitad.

—¡Su hija puede sufrir de dolor de estómago luego de este juego!

—¡Mi hija tiene un estómago de hierro!

Carly se acercó a la cámara y dijo:

—¡Esto es todo por hoy! —Y apagó la cámara ella misma puesto que notaba que Freddie no reaccionaba.

—¡Debería preocuparse más por Sam! —gritaba la Señora Benson.

—¡Debería callarse la boca! —gritaba la Señora Puckett.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y, poco a poco, salieron de su letargo y caminaron despacio hacia fuera del desván, mientras que Pam y Marissa seguían gritándose una a otra.

Cuando llegaron al living, todos volvieron a mirarse con todos, y Carly le dijo a Sam:

—Al menos sabes que tu mamá veía iCarly.

Pero Sam miraba seria.

—¡Mi mamá me va a escuchar! —espetó después, y salió como un rayo del departamento de Carly para dirigirse a su casa y empezar una pelea con su madre y luego terminar con el living patas para arriba.

* * *

><p>Sam y Pam no pudieron arreglar nada con aquella discusión en aquella semana. Pam expresó el deseo de querer seguir molestando "a la loca de la Señora Benson" y a pelear con ella las veces que fueran necesarias. Sam no entendía tanto enojo de su mamá con respecto a la Señora Benson, pues antes le era indiferente, pero deseó que el asunto terminara.<p>

Era día del show y Freddie sostenía su cámara enfocando a las dos chicas, que estaban trotando en el lugar con una gran sonrisa.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2...

Freddie las apuntó con el dedo y enseguida encendió la cámara... Y el show comenzó... Y siguió... Gibby apareció con un disfraz nuevo, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, las chicas y Freddie se rieron mucho, el Brassier las asustó con la historia de un perro vampiro y ahora era el turno de:

—Y ahora el ganador del concurso...

—¡CUÁL ES TU GRAN INVENTO...! —presentaron las dos chicas dando saltos, oyéndose aplausos del control... —¡UUUHH! —festejaron, aplaudiendo.

—Esta semana nos han enviado muchos de sus inventos... Pero Freddie, Sam y yo hemos elegido sólo uno.

—¡Es excelente, amigos! —exclamó Sam.

—Y hablamos del "Trompeador".

—¡Uhh! —festejó Sam alzando los brazos y otra vez apretando botones en el control remoto azul. Pero nada de lo que esperaban apareció...

Las chicas se quedaron mirando confundidas y Freddie arrugó el entrecejo.

—¡Y hablamos del "trompeador"! —gritó Carly, insistente, pero otra vez sólo hubo puro silencio y nada pasó. —¡GIBBY TRAE EL "TROMPEADOR"! —gritó Carly histérica.

—Ouh, lo siento —decía entonces Gibby, apareciendo desde el fondo, con un telescopio en la mano y todavía disfrazado de Alicia.

Gibby se detuvo entre Sam y Carly y allí se quedó, sosteniendo el artefacto y sonriendo estático hacia la cámara.

—¡Felicidades, George, por tu gran invento! —exclamó Carly.

—¡Ahora, dame eso, Gibby! —espetó Sam, agarrando el aparato y tirando de él en su dirección. Al lograr quítarselo, un puño salió de la mira del telescopio y le fue a dar en la cara a Sam. —¡OUH! —Se quejó la chica.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Carly, mientras Sam se tapaba el labio y la parte de la mejilla afectada y miraba al aparato con rencor.

—¡Ahora no me gustas! —dictaminó y lo arrojó fuera del alcance con fuerza... Entonces, se escuchó algo hacerse trizas por allí. —Ya, todo está bien, sigamos con el show —dijo Sam, y al sacar la mano de su mejilla se veía que estaba un poco colorada y sangraba un poco el labio. — Tonto, aparato...

En el living, Spencer estaba con unas cuantas piezas de madera rectangular, martillos, un poste y lámparitas. Ya había empezado con la nueva escultura y había hecho un cubo con las maderas. Estaba agarrando las lamparitas de colores cuando, de pronto, se abrió la puerta y por ella entraba la Señora Benson con gran apresuramiento y sosteniendo una valija enorme de primeros auxilios.

—¡Ah, hola, Señora Benson! —exclamó Spencer.

—Spencer, prepara hielo en una bolsa y una sopa caliente —ordenó la Señora Benson como sin dar lugar a discusión.

—Pero… —empezaba a decir Spencer, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —le espetó Marissa, mirándolo severamente con sus ojos saltones.

—¡Sí, claro, Señora Benson! —cambió de opinión Spencer.

Entonces, la mujer siguió de largo hasta las escaleras y empezó a subirlas.

—¡Están haciendo iCarly! —informó el chico, pero Marissa no le hizo caso.

Y enseguida, con gran confusión, el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina a preparar lo que le había ordenado la madre de Freddie.

—Pero Sam, no puedes seguir así... —Decía Freddie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la rubia y Gibby grababa cerca de la puerta del desván, por la que entró la Señora Benson, sosteniendo una valija de primeros auxilios. Iba muy apresurada y empujó a Gibby a un lado diciendo "Con permiso" para ir directamente donde estaba Sam.

—Sam, querida... —decía.

Freddie y Carly se pusieron al lado de Sam mirando a Marissa con confusión.

—Oh, Dios —se lamentó Sam.

—Deberían dejar de jugar con artefactos peligrosos —decía mientras se ponía delante y abría la valija.

—Señora Benson, ¿qué hace aquí?

La Señora Benson miró a Carly con ojos saltones y Carly se asustó un poco:

—¡Cállate, niña, irresponsable! —le espetó la mujer.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Freddie.

—¡Freddie, mira como tiene el rostro! —exclamó la Señora Benson—. Suerte que estoy yo —dijo, volviéndose a mirar a Sam, que quería salir corriendo de allì.

Gibby seguía grabando como si nada pero Carly se dio cuenta. Con rapidez, se dirigió corriendo frente a la cámara, acercó la cara al lente y dijo, sonriendo forzadamente:

—Y esto es todo por hoy... ¡Adiós!... —saludó Carly con voz y sonrisa forzadas, pero, segundos despues: —¡GIBBY, YA APAGA LA CÁMARA! —se alteró Carly, haciendo que Gibby la mirara un poco dolido.

Pero quince minutos después, cuando Spencer ya había amontonado una gran cantidad de lamparitas de colores al lado de él, se abrió bruscamente la puerta del departamento y él miró hacia allí. La mamá de Sam estaba en el umbral, todavía sosteniendo la puerta. Mascaba chicle grotescamente y respiraba furiosamente, mirando al interior.

—¡Ah, hola, Señora Puckett!

La mujer entró del todo.

—¿Dónde está Sam?

—Arriba, en el desván —apenas dijo eso, la señora se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a subirlas—. ¡Están haciendo iCarly! —informó Spencer, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

Sin embargo, volvió con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se sentó ante el cubo sin tapa que preparó con las maderas, contó las lamparitas que había apartado y sin querer tocó con su codo el cubo, que se desarmó. Las cuatro paredes se desplomaron al piso.

—Ñaaa… —se lamentó Spencer viendo lo sucedido.

En el desván, Freddie había logrado quitarle el alcohol y el algodón a la Señora Benson y el chico estaba haciendo el trabajo mientras la Señora Benson seguía hablando enojada sobre el asunto de jugar con cosas filosas, puntiagudas y golpeadoras.

—No creo que deban seguir haciendo iCarly si…

—¡Mamá!

—Mi hija no necesita que una loca le esté encima —dijo una voz desde la puerta y todos voltearon a mirar.

Freddie tragó saliva viendo a la madre de Sam allí parada, mirando, mientras masticaba, directamente, a la Señora Benson, quien la miró con ojos saltones de no comprender:

—¿Disculpe? —le preguntó.

—¡Ay, por Dios! —dijo Carly, asustada, y enseguida, corrió a ponerse entre las dos mujeres al ver que la Señora Puckett se iba acercando poco a poco a la Señora Benson con ojos de ataque fijos en ella. —¡Aquí no pasa nada, verdad! ¡Nada!

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sam con voz de confusión.

—Por nada, ¿verdad? —intentó calmar las cosas Carly.

La Señora Puckett clavó entonces la mirada en Carly, quien se asustó y salió corriendo abandonando el desván por la puerta. Gibby la vio, y sin saber por qué lo hizo, también salió corriendo.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Sam, pero esta vez acercándose más a ella, mientras Freddie miraba todo tragando saliva.

—Vengo a salvarte de personas perturbadas —respondió Pam sin sacar su mirada afilada de la mirada escandalizada que pronto puso la Señora Benson.

Freddie se espantó.

—No se habla con la boca llena —solamente dijo la Señora Benson, con sus ojos saltones.

Entonces, Pam masticó con la boca abierta cerca del rostro de Marissa.

—Pobre de tu hijo debe estar sufriendo —dijo Pam entonces. —... Debe odiarte.

—Yo no estoy sufriendo y no la odio —espetó Freddie.

—Yo sé educar a mi Freddie —habló Marissa.

—Y así quedó —dijo Pam, sonriendo burlonamente. Al escuchar decir eso, Freddie se sintió disgustado mientras Sam le dirigía una mirada pasmada de la confusión y luego la volvía a dirigir hacia su madre y la de Freddie.

De la nada, luego de una penetrante mirada de unos segundos silenciosos, Pam agarró a Marissa de los hombros gruñendo y empezó a dar vueltas mientras la Señora Benson se sentía escandalizada, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, hasta que reaccionó y también la agarró de los hombros a Pam. Por todo el desván, estaban gritándose una a otra, mientras Freddie quedaba mirando aquello espantado, con los ojos abiertos bien grandes. Sam sonreía.

—Wow y no tuve que pagar para ver esto —dijo.

Freddie la miró boquiabiertamente disgustado y confundido por la situación.

—¡Sam! —Exclamó, y enseguida, se acercó a intentar separarlas, algo que le estaba resultando demasiado difícil, con una mano en cada hombro y tirando... hasta que Pam levantó el codo y le fue a dar a Freddie en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

—Ouuh —se quejó desde allí, incapaz de levantarse tan rápido.

—¡Freddie! —chilló la Señora Benson—. ¡Oh, a mi nene, no!

Pero aquello hizo que Sam reaccionara. Mientras Sam gritaba "¡Mamá!" , la Señora Benson gruñó furiosamente bien fuerte.

Mientras tanto, en el living, con Carly, Spencer y Gibby...

—Iré a ver que no hayan destruido el desván —decía Carly, acercándose a la escalera, mientras Spencer seguía intentando hacer el cubo con las maderas y Gibby, todavía de Alicia, con peluca y todo, bebía jugo y comía pastelitos en la cocina. Carly subió las escaleras, pero al segundo regresaba, corriendo y gritando ininterrumpidamente y espantada al tiempo que la seguía la Señora Benson, también corriendo. Carly se tiró al otro lado del sillón y se hizo un ovillo.

Spencer se apresuró a tomar la taza caliente de sopa y corrió tras la Señora Benson, que salía del departamento.

—¡Oh, Señora Benson, aquí tiene... AAAh! —Spencer no pudo continuar porque cuando pasaba por el frente de las escaleras, Pam las bajó corriendo y lo atropelló, tirándolo al suelo, y parte del contenido de la taza se fue a desparramar en el piso del departamento. A Pam la seguía Sam, que saltó por encima de Spencer para dirigirse hacia fuera del departamento, por donde se habían ido las dos mujeres. Cuando un confundido Spencer, intentó ponerse de pie, vio que ahora era Freddie el que corría preocupado por las escaleras y se tiró solo al piso, por las dudas.

Freddie lo saltó y enseguida también salió del departamento. Spencer se puso de pie finalmente mirando confundido hacia la puerta abierta, y luego, miró hacia la taza que contenía la sopa caliente, ahora, vacía...

Gibby miraba todo desde la cocina, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Segundos después, Carly escuchó sólo silencio y entonces asomó su cabeza por el sillón con ojos de "¿Estaré a salvo?" sin deshacerse de su ovillo y con los ojos mirando de aquí para allá. No había nadie por allí.

Spencer se encogió de hombros, volvió a sentarse frente a su cubo y siguió trabajando.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Gibby confundido, y siguió tomando de su jugo.

Carly se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello con las manos, ya que le había quedado revuelto por tal voltereta que había hecho hacia el sofá.

Y de pronto, se empezó a escuchar un tumulto de gritos al otro lado del departamento, por lo que Spencer, Carly y Gibby salieron corriendo preocupados para ver lo que ocurría.

—¡Mamá, para! —pedía Sam, enojada. —¡Vete de aquí!

Pam la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Ahora será con mi nuevo hijo… ¡Ven aquí!… —y agarró a Freddie de un brazo con brusquedad y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él mantuvo una mirada asustada y de sorpresa al mismo tiempo, con los ojos abiertos más grandes de lo habitual.

—Y yo me iré... con mi nueva hija… ¡Ven aquí!... —Exclamó la Señora Benson, que hizo lo propio con Sam.

—¡Mamá! —suplicaba asustado Freddie, que ahora se le había ido la sorpresa.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Sam, con impasibilidad. —¡Esto es un locura! —exclamó Sam luego.

—¡No, esto es una guerra! —exclamó Pam.

Freddie tragó saliva y Carly miraba desesperada a uno y a otro.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo…? —le espetó Pam a Sam... Y pronto a Carly se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Sí, está de acuerdo! —dijo.

Al escuchar eso, Pam miró de sopetón a Carly y, asustada, la castaña procuró no volver a abrir la boca y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Sam miraba confundida sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, y sin comprender la reacción de Carly.

Freddie miraba asustado.

—¿Así que tú estás de acuerdo? —volvió a preguntar Pam a Sam.

Sam miró a Carly, quien asintió con la cabeza, y sin comprender a su mejor amiga, Sam respondió que sí. Ante aquello, Freddie negó con la cabeza apresuradamente, asustado.

—No, claro que no —decía, y luego tragaba saliva.

—De acuerdo, ven con Mami —dijo Pam mirando grotezcamente a Freddie.

—¡Ay, no, no, no! —se quejaba Freddie y luego sollozaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! —se desesperó Carly, y entonces, la chica empezó a hablar con gran rapidez y alteradamente—. ¡Usted tiene que decir: ¿Qué, te quieres quedar con ella? y entonces Sam, respondería: ¡Sí, porque tú estás loca! Y entonces, Pam debe decir: ¿Eso es lo que piensas? y Sam tiene que responder:... Mmmm... Sí, pero te amo y entonces Pam le responde con "Te amo, también" ¡Y todos felices para siempre!

Todos se la habían quedado mirando raro, pensando que Carly estaba loca. Carly le dirigió la mirada a cada uno y luego, todavía alterada, se defendió:

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Mírenme como si ustedes fueran normales!

—¡Vamonos, Freddie! —exclamó Pam entonces, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido después de que Carly había descargado su histerismo.

La Señora Benson se escandalizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la mamá de Sam, verdaderamente, tenía la intención de llevarse a su hijo.

—¿FREDDIE? ¡FREDDIE!

En seguida la mujer soltó a Sam y fue tras Pam y Freddie, que todavía sollozaba.

—¡FREEEDIIIEE!

Sam miró a Carly esperando una explicación y Carly sólo dijo, avergonzada:

—No salió como yo esperaba.

Pronto, el silencio que había envuelto a Spencer, Gibby, Carly y Sam se rompió por el grito de la Señora Puckett, que venía de algún lugar al que había llevado a Freddie.

—¡Tome, vieja loca! ¿Quién lo quiere? —gritaba Pam empujando a Freddie contra su madre, haciendo que los dos se cayeran al suelo; Freddie encima de su madre.

—¡Freeediie! —se lamentaba la Señora Benson.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo el chico.

Unos segundos después, los Benson regresaban al pasillo. Marissa con una mano en su pecho, asustada, y Freddie ceñudo, entre asustado y confundido.

Minutos más tarde, Gibby ya se había marchado y Freddie, Sam y Carly hablaban de lo ocurrido.

—Deberían dejar de pelear —dijo Carly.

—Sí, Freddie, dile a tu madre que deje de acosarme —pidió Sam a Freddie, quien la miró con las cejas arqueadas, una más que la otra, un tanto molesto por lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

—Mi mamá sólo se está portando linda y considerada contigo —explicó el chico— ¡Tú madre quiso raptarme! —espetó luego el muchacho.

—¿Y sigues creyendo que tu madre es más loca? —soltó Sam entonces.

—No, ahora pienso que son iguales de locas —respondió Freddie.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sam algo desganadamente. —¡Pero no entiendo por qué está haciendo esto! ¿Se le atrofió más el cerebro o qué? —soltó la rubia.

—Sam... Yo creo que tu mamá está un poco... Celosa —opinó Carly entonces.

—Carly, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Mi madre está más loca que de costumbre y seguro que empezará a discutir con el gato y las paredes otra vez —explicó la rubia.

—Sam, no creo que… Creo que deberías ir con tu madre y tener una conversación…

—Olvídalo, Carly... Esta vez no funcionará.

—¿Pero tienes que quedarte aquí? —se lamentó Spencer.

—¡Mi madre está loca! —se quejó Sam—… ¡Ahora más que de costumbre!

—Ya sé que no quieres que haga algo que involucre a tu relación con Freddie, Sam, pero ella es tu madre y sólo actuó así porque…

—¡No me importa!... ¿Ella pensó en mí cuando hizo todo esto? —preguntó Sam. —Adiós, me voy a dormir —Y en seguida se fue a las escaleras para ir a dormir en la habitación de Carly.

—Pero apenas son las siete de la tarde —dijo Freddie.

—¡No me importa! —espetó Sam, desapareciendo.

Freddie, Carly y Spencer intercambiaron miradas tristes al tiempo que Sam se asomaba por lo alto de las escaleras y pedía con toda tranquilidad:

—Espero un sándwich con jamón.

Y volvió a desparecer.

—Debemos hacer que tu madre y la Señora Puckett dejen de pelear —dijo Carly.

—Tenemos que hacer que Sam y Pam hablen.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo hacemos si Sam… ?

—Intentaré hablar con ella.

Freddie se dirigió a la habitación de Carly, pero a los dos minutos regresaba sosteniéndose el estómago y con una mueca de dolor.

—Dice que no quiere hablar de su madre —avisó Freddie con gran esfuerzo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento para irse.

—¿Por eso te golpeó? —preguntó Carly.

—No, olvidé el sándwich de jamón —corrigió Freddie y salió del lugar.

—Le prepararé un sándwich —dijo entonces Carly, resignada, yendo hacia la cocina. Y aunque trató de convencer a Sam de que hablara con su mamá, la rubia sólo se apresuró a sentarse del sillón donde estaba acostada, a arrebatarle el sándwich y a comérselo.

Entonces, Sam se quedó a dormir en la casa de Carly, toda despatarrada y doblada en el sillón. Carly pensó cómo hacer para que Sam regresara a su casa y hablara con su mamá antes de quedarse dormida. Y a la mañana siguiente puso en marcha lo que tenía planeado. Spencer seguía con su rara escultura, ya había logrado hacer un cubo con las maderas y había colocado lamparitas de colores en sus caras y ahora estaba intentando poner un palo en la cara superior. Mientras, Sam estaba comiendo tocino acostada en el sofá. Carly bajaba al living por las escaleras y pensando en el plan sacó su PearPhone del bolsillo.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —exclamaba Carly entonces, corriendo hacia el sofá. Sam la miró un poco preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Carls?

—Tu madre acaba de llamarme, dice que vayas a casa, que está... Enferma...

—Oh, ¿qué tiene? —preguntó preocupado Spencer.

—¡Tú sigue con la escultura! —expresó Carly, desesperada.

—De acuerdo —sólo dijo Spencer para después seguir con la escultura.

—¿Y por qué no me llamó a mí? —preguntó Sam confusa.

—Emm... Creía que tú no le prestarías atención.

—Y pues… Tiene razón —dijo la chica.

—Creo que deberías ir, Sam —dijo Carly, haciéndose la preocupada—. Se ve que es grave… Me envió una imagen…Esa roncha no es normal.

—¡Oh, yo quiero ver…! —empezó a decir Spencer volteando a mirar a Carly, pero calló cuando vio la cara con que su hermana lo miraba.

—Aaaagr —gruñó Sam—. Debería dejar de enviar imágenes.

—Sam…

—¡No soy doctor! —respondió la rubia sin moverse del sitio. Carly puso los ojos en blanco.

Resignada, se volvió a guardar el PearPhone en sus vaqueros y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.

El segundo intento fue después del almuerzo, cuando Freddie estaba en el departamento también. Él estaba sentado en el sofá y Sam seguía acostada allí y había puesto sus pies sobre las piernas de él. Freddie intentaba convencer a Sam de que fuera a hablar con su madre y aunque Sam decía que no Freddie seguía intentando.

—Agggr, ¡ya basta! No iré a hablar con mi madre —lo callaba la rubia mientras sonaba el PearPhone de Carly, que estaba en la cocina.

—¡Sam! —decía Carly, viniendo casi corriendo de la cocina—. Tu madre me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que la roncha se le hizo más grande y que si no vas a tu casa ahora…

Sam agarró bruscamente el PearPhone que Carly todavía sostenía en la mano y leyó el mensaje.

—Este mensaje es de Spencer preguntando si quedó jamón.

Carly, resignada, le quitó el PearPhone a Sam y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—De acuerdo, si no quieres que me quede aquí —empezó a decir Sam y continuó—, me quedo en lo de Freddie.

—Eeemm… Uuhh —balbuceó Freddie.

—¡Sólo quiero que tú y tu madre hablen! —expresó Carly como sollozando—. ¡Y que le digas lo mucho que la amas! Tal vez así tu mamá deje de pelear con la mamá de Freddie.

—Oh, no, no, Carly…

Carly puso cara de pena.

—Carly, no.

Carly dejó de poner cara sollozante mientras Sam se ponía de pie e iba a la heladera a fijarse si había algo para comer. Carly y Freddie se miraron interrogativamente, preguntándose qué podrían hacer a continuación, y luego se encogieron apenas de hombros. Más tarde, Sam había entrado a ducharse (como Sam vivía más en el departamento de Carly que en su casa, la rubia había dejado ropa de repuesto) y Freddie y Carly hablaban sobre la situación: Sam-Pam-Marissa.

—Sam no querrá volver a su casa —dijo Freddie.

—No…

Pero en segundos Carly empezaba a darle palmaditas emocionadas en el hombro a Freddie sin poder hablar.

—¿Qué? —se entusiasmó Freddie.

—Si Sam no va a su casa… Pam debe venir aquí —sonrió Carly.

Freddie se encogió de hombros, ceñudo, sin saber qué hacer. Carly y el chico empezaron a pensar cómo convencer a la Señora Puckett cuando de pronto Carly pegó un pequeño salto y luego sacó su PearPhone de su pantalón e hizo una llamada.

—¡Señora Puckett!

Freddie la miraba confundido, sin comprender qué era lo que Carly intentaba hacer. La chica empezó a caminar de aquí para allá mientras él intentaba entender.

—Sam comió unos chocolates rancios hoy… —se detuvo a escuchar lo que decía la mamá de Sam—. No, esta vez no los agarró de la basura —otra vez escuchaba—. No, no ha vuelto a robar… ¡No, tampoco se lo dio un vago! ... En fin, se siente muy mal ahora… y la Señora Benson está aquí para cuidarla.

Freddie se impactó al oír aquello último y abrió los ojos como platos. Se confundió un poco más. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando Carly?

Pues carly pensaba que si la Señora Puckett estaba celosa de la Señora Benson, hacerle creer que ella había vuelto a acercarse a Sam, la iría a hacer venir y con gran rapidez.

En el departamento de Freddie, la Señora Benson abrió la puerta de la habitación de Freddie con una jeringa en la mano.

—Freddie, en la mañana vi que te salió ese granito en el brazo… —se calló al darse cuenta de que Freddie no estaba allí. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba en el departamento de Carly, como siempre, y sin dudarlo fue hacia allí. Abrió la puerta como si nada y apareció Pam dando vuelta el pasillo.

—¡Locaaa! —gritó y se le tiró encima.

La Señora Benson gritó un poco, pero luego recordó que ella había querido llevarse a Freddie y le vino una fuerza casi inimaginable y la empujó. Gritaron al mismo tiempo y agarrándose de los hombros intentaban derribar a la otra. Entraron al departamento de Carly intentando derribarse una a la otra y tirando varios objetos al suelo. Luego, Marissa empujó a Pam y agarró un paraguas negro, el de Spencer, del perchero, y se preparó como si fuera una espada. Pam agarró un paraguas rosa con flores, el de Carly. Y empezó la lucha. Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Carly y escucharon los gritos y los golpes de ciertos objetos que caían al suelo y corrieron hacia al living, preocupados. Se detuvieron casi en seco cerca del ascensor viendo la pelea. La Señora Benson estaba sobre el sofá en una lucha de paraguas-espada con la Señora Puckett.

Los chicos no sabían qué hacer. Carly y Sam se quedaban mirando la pelea, sorprendidas, mientras intentaban que ningún objeto que saliera volando las lastimara. Los tres reaccionaron unos segundos más tarde.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Carly.

—¡Mamá! —gritaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

Pronto, las chicas se acercaron e intentaron alejar más una de la otra a las dos mujeres.

—¡Señora Puckett! ¡Señora Benson!

Freddie se unió después, desesperado.

Las chicas gritaban y corrían.

—¡Tenemos que intentar que dejen de pelear! —dictaminaba Freddie.

Carly y Sam se detuvieron en su intento, mientras un velador pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas, y lo miraron con seriedad.

—Creo que eso es lo que están haciendo —dijo el chico luego ante esas significativas miradas.

Pero carly tuvo que desistir cuando un paraguas-espada casi le saca la cabeza. Pegó un gritito y se agachó justo. De repente, a Sam se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Freddie, hazte el lastimado!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico a Sam, sin comprender lo que quería decir.

Sam, algo desesperada, le dio un golpe a Freddie en el hombro que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Él miró confundido y algo disgustado a Sam por aquel acto y ella lo instó con la mirada, haciendo que el chico comprendiera y empezara a retorcerse de un dolor falso en el estómago.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —sollozaba el muchacho.

Pam y Marissa dejaron de pelear al instante y voltearon a mirar a Freddie.

—¡Freddie! —se escandalizó y preocupó la Señora Benson. Las dos mujeres se acercaron y Pam empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos con el paraguas en las piernas a Freddie. La Señora Benson se agachó ante él mientras le preguntaba qué le pasaba al tiempo que él seguí quejándose "del dolor de estómago que sentía".

—Oye, chico, ¿qué pasa? —preguntaba Pam, dándole golpecitos a Freddie en la pierna todavía—… ¿Tienes parásitos?

—¡Freddie! ¡Freddie!

—¡Mamá!

—A ver, levántate, Freddie —le pidió la mamá mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. El chico seguía abrazándose el estómago y retorciéndose del dolor. La Señora Benson llevó a su hijo a su departamento y todos se quedaron viendo la trayectoria. Pronto, cuando la puerta se cerró, Pam se volvió a mirar a Sam.

—¿Por qué no nací en una familia menos loca? —dictaminó Sam, acercándose un poco más a Pam.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —espetó Pam—. .Esta es la familia que tocó… ¡Esta loca que ves aquí es tu madre!

Carly sonrió entonces al comprender que ella había tenido razón y al sentir ternura al mismo tiempo. Miraba a una y a otra, sucesivamente. Sam sólo se había quedado silenciosa mirando a su madre.

—Ya heredaste mis partes viejas —explicó luego la mujer.

—Sabía que estaba celosa, Señora Puckett… ¿Qué te dije, niña? —preguntó Carly, con una sonrisa y dando pequeños golpecitos con el dedo a Sam en el hombro, haciendo que Pam y Sam se la quedaran mirando. Ante eso, miró a una y a otra, y dejando de sonreír, se alejó.

Sam se quedó procesando todo lo que había pasado… ¿Su mamá había hecho eso porque estaba celosa de la atención de la Señora Benson?

—Ahora todo mejorará —decía Carly mientras miraba a la nada—. Hablarán de sus sentimientos, de cuánto se aman y se arreglará todo —Pero entonces, unos gruñidos raros la hicieron despertar y vio que Sam y Pam estaban en el piso, con sus cuerpos entrelazados en una lucha.

—¡No, no, no, no! —gritaba Carly, acercándose y luego intentando separarlas—. ¡Paren, paren! ¡Sam, Sam! ¡Ya basta!

Sam sólo detuvo la pelea porque se cansó y Pam tampoco la siguió. Se pusieron de pie y se miraron fijamente.

—¡Sé que se aman, hablen! —dijo Carly y luego se alejó rápido antes de que la miraran mal o algo así.

—¡Tú estás muy loca! —le espetó Sam.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡La que no se parece más a Melanie!

—¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de compararme con Melanie!... Además, ¡casi todo lo aprendí de ti! —dijo, luego suspiró y continuó: —No eres tan trastornada… No la mayoría de veces. En serio, ¿Tú…? ¿Tenías celos de la atención de la Señora Benson? —quiso saber Sam, pero lo preguntó como si no supiera que podía preguntarlo.

—¿Celos de que te enferme la cabeza? —preguntó Pam—. Mmm… Tal vez… Un poco.

Sam no pudo evitar largar una risita y Carly ya estaba que saltaba de la felicidad.

—Sabes que te amo… Y no quiero volver a repetirlo. No es tan malo que casi todo lo haya aprendido de ti. Tú me enseñaste a molestar a los torpes… Me gusta molestar a los torpes.

—Para eso se hicieron los torpes —explicó Pam.

—Siiip —expresó Sam sin ganas.

—¿Y cuándo terminarás con el torpe de tu novio?

—¡Mamá! —expresó Sam, enojada.

—Bueno, está bien, no hablo más —dijo la mujer.

Sam suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Vas a terminar de pelear y molestar a la Señora Benson?

Pam sonrió.

—Claro que sí, pequeña psicópata de mamá.

Carly ya estaba llorando de la emoción en ese punto y se abrazaba ella misma.

—¿Quieres tirarles huevos al auto del portero? —preguntó Pam a Sam como si quisiera consentir a Sam.

—Aaaaw —dijo Sam—. Claro, vamos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, madre e hija salieron del departamento de Carly y la castaña se pasaba un pañuelo por las lágrimas. Pero enseguida, Sam volvía a entrar y corría hacia la heladera.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntaba Carly mientras iba a la cocina tras Sam que sacaba de la heladera un recipiente lleno de huevos y nuevamente salía del departamento—. ¡Sam! —la puerta se cerró—... Ouh.

Minuto más tarde, en el que Carly le envió un mensaje a Spencer diciéndole que comprara más huevos, Freddie se asomó por la puerta. Vio que no había nadie y se acercó hacia Carly.

—¿Y cómo fue todo? —preguntó.

—Bien —respondió Carly—. Fueron a tirarle huevos al auto de Luwbert —respondió Carly.

—Oh... ¿Genial?

—¿Quieres de mi limonada especial, Freddie? —le preguntó la castaña al chico, al tiempo que se acercaba a la heladera.

—¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó el muchacho.

—¡Sí! —exclamó sonriente Carly.

—Entonces, sí —respondió apresurado el chico. No quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

Carly lo miró raro, preguntándose en su interior qué había querido decir con eso. Segundos después, fue a buscar su limonada especial y se sirvió a ella y a Freddie... Mientras, Pam y Sam estaban como locas, corriendo alrededor del auto de Luwbert, riendo y tirando huevos.

**Fue un poquito largo... Espero que no les haya parecido tedioso. ¿Lo disfrutaron? ¿Les gustó o no? Un comentario (un review) es importante para que yo sepa qué fue lo que pensaron al leer el capítulo :)**

**Así que se los pido con ojos de cachorrito ¿me dejan reviews? :)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo (no sé cuándo será) ¡Saluditos!**


	8. El Concurso

**¡Hola! Oh, tardé mucho :(... Y no me gusta tardar, pero bueno, entre que mi cerebro no funcionaba, empecé a estudiar y decidí seguir con mis propias novelas, ni tiempo... Pero culpo más a la falta de inspiración ¬¬. **

**Ya, los dejo leer :)**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que es creación de Dan Schneider.**

**8. El concurso**

Freddie ya había entrado a la escuela, más temprano que Sam, pero más tarde que Carly, que guardó libros en su casillero y después fue al baño. El chico vio un cartel de inscripción a un concurso de Ciencia y Tecnología y se acercó para dejar su firma. Mientras, Sam entraba a la escuela.

Estudiantes iban y venían, o sólo se congregaban grupos para hablar, cerca de los casilleros o en las escaleras. Freddie llegaba a la zona de los casilleros de su mejor amiga y de su novia en el instante en que Sam cerraba su casillero y se llevaba un grasito a la boca. Al verla, el chico sonrió con su habitual sonrisa al costado.

—¡Oh, ahí estás Sam!... Y comiendo como siempre —dijo el chico, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡No pongas en duda el poder de la comida! —expresó entonces Sam, en tono de advertencia, y agitando el grasito cerca del rostro de Freddie.

Freddie sonrió confundido ante aquello, arrugándosele apenas el entrecejo.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó el chico.

Y luego se acercaron a darse un corto beso en los labios.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Carly, llegando.

—Hola.

—Hola, Carls.

—Pues... ¿Qué creen? —Preguntó Freddie, entusiasmado.

—¿Tu mamá...? —empezó a sacar conclusiones apresuradas Sam.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi mamá, Sam —aclaró el chico, serio. —Me acabo de inscribir en el concurso de Ciencia y Tecnología.

—¿Un concurso de tecnología? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Esa cosa que a ti te importa pero a nosotras no? —le dijo Sam a Freddie después, de lo más tranquila, señalándose a ella y a Carly sucesivamente. Mientras freddie miraba a Sam molesto, Carly la regañaba.

—¡Sam! —expresó.

—¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?

—Sííí —respondió Carly—... Pero yo no lo digo tan así —dijo Carly, estableciendo un punto. —¡Ven!

Entonces, Carly agarró a Sam de la muñeca y la alejó de Freddie, quien se quedó cerca de los casilleros mirándolas ceñudo de la confusión por el comportamiento repentino de Carly.

—Sam, en una relación tienes que demostrar interés por las cosas del otro.

—¿Tú dices? —preguntó Sam, sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa. Por su mirada uno pensaría que acababa de comer una lombriz por obligación.

—¡Sí, yo digo!

—¿Tú te interesas por las actividades de Ethan?

—Sííí… Claro… Todo el… No, en realidad no —se apresuró a decir Carly y Sam largó una risita mientras regresaba junto a Freddie, que no había dejado de mirarlas a ver si podía escuchar parte de su conversación, lo que había sido en vano. Carly la siguió y luego preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Y vinieron juntos a la escuela?

—Noup —respondió Sam, mirando a la nada y negando apenas con la cabeza.

—Sam no quiso acompañarme esta mañana porque quería terminar un trabajo para el club de ciencias —contó Freddie, casi con naturalidad.

—Oh, claro —dijo Carly, entendiendo el punto.

—Pero tus noñeces me parecen interesantes, Freddie —dijo Sam con seriedad. Freddie sonrió mirándola confundido.

—¿No es linda cuando miente por mí? —dijo después rodeando a la rubia con un brazo. La chica lo miró un segundo con una sonrisa, pensando en lo lindo que había sentido al escuchar que Freddie le decía eso, y luego, sólo le prestó atención a la comida.

—Síííí... —respondió la castaña con extrañeza y sin parecer convincente aunque eso hubiera querido. Luego, al verlos un gran rato largo, extrañada exclamó: —¡Esto es extraño! Antes se mataban uno al otro y ahora... —y los señaló unos segundos. —…Bueno, siguen matándose uno al otro, a veces, pero… Al menos Sam ya casi se contiene.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas sonrientes y luego los tres juntos se marcharon a su primera clase. Todo había sido normal, Sam se durmió, y Carly y Freddie prestaban atención al profesor. Más tarde, en el receso, Freddie estaba frente a su casillero ordenando unos libros cuando se le acercó Jeff, el capitán del equipo de basket de la escuela.

—Hola, tonto, ¿conseguiste que tu lap sea tu novia? —le preguntó el chico en tono de burla.

Freddie apretó los labios, entrecerró los ojos y cerró su casillero con brusquedad. No quería permitir que lo tratara así.

—Jeff —dijo con voz dura Freddie al enderezarse y voltear a mirarlo.

—Oh, ¿y tú no conseguiste un cerebro todavía? —preguntó Sam llegando y poniéndose al lado de Freddie.

Freddie miró a Sam exaltado un poco y le susurró:

—Sam, yo puedo con esto —luego, se volvió a mirar a Jeff—. Yo sí tengo cerebro —aclaró Freddie a Jeff, sonriendo.

—Escucha, niño… —dijo Jeff, prepotente—. Yo no necesito un cerebro, ya tengo uno y además tengo músculos que pueden destrozarte la cara.

—¡Yo también puedo destrozarte la cara!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco ante lo que Freddie había dicho y, enseguida, lo agarró del hombro, lo atrajo hacia ella y le aconsejó:

—¡No seas exagerado!

Freddie la miró molesto y le dijo:

—Sí puedo hacerlo, Sam.

Jeff se reía.

—¿Destrozarme la cara, tú? ¿Con qué? ¿Con una lección de tecnología?

—Pues puede ser… Al menos tengo cerebro —dijo el chico.

Jeff apretó los labios.

—¡Jeff! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Freddie, amor? —dijo Bianca, poniéndose al lado de él.

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Jeff.

—¿Lo estás molestando, cierto?

—No.

Sam y Freddie se miraron divertidos.

—Jeff… ¿Qué te dije sobre molestar a Freddie?

—Pero…

—¿Jeff?

—Que no lo hiciera más —su voz prepotente había desaparecido.

—¿O si no qué…?

—¡Bianca!

—¿O si no qué…? —insistía la chica.

—O si no, no habría besitos de Bianca.

Sam y Freddie apretaron fuerte sus labios para que no se les escapara la risa pero cuando Bianca se llevó a Jeff del brazo, no tuvieron ningún reparo y se rieron con gran libertad por unos largos segundos, aunque después dejaron de hacerlo porque Jeff se había dado media vuelta y mirado mal a Freddie.

"Te mataré" expresó Jeff en silencio, pero los chicos pudieron leerle los labios.

—Todavía no lo entiendo —expresó Sam pasmada, cuando vieron a Jeff y Bianca yéndose juntos y que, en un momento, se había detenido a besarse unos segundos.

—Jeff es agresivo —expresó Freddie.

—Bianca es una ñoña —dijo Sam.

Los dos dijeron esto al mismo tiempo. Pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que dijeron y se miraron unos segundos largos.

—¿callémonos, sí? —preguntó Freddie.

—De acuerdo —respondió Sam.

Sin decir nada, dieron media vuelta para seguir camino hacia clases, los dos algo incómodos por lo que acababa de pasar.

En último receso, Jeff no dejó de molestar a Freddie. En el cartel donde se inscribían al concurso de Ciencia y Tecnología, Jeff iba poniendo la palabra "Ñoño". "Ñoña" al lado de cada firma y cuando llegó a la firma de Freddie puso "Súper Noño".

—Apuesto a que Freddie te ganaría en un proyecto hasta con los ojos cerrados —dijo Sam, que llegaba con Freddie y Carly y veían todo. Jeff volteó a mirarlos apresurado.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me inscriba en ese concurso de ñoños? —preguntó Jeff desconcertado, mientras Freddie abandonaba la sonrista que había estado manteniendo.

—No, ¡te estoy diciendo que eres un tonto! —soltó Sam. Luego lo pensó mejor: — … Pero eso también puede funcionar.

—Sam, yo puedo… —le susurró Freddie, empezando a molestarse un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Está diciendo que no podrías ganar —sonrió Freddie.

—Pues no me interesa inscribirme en este tonto…

Jeff no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo.

Cuando los chicos entraban al departamento de Carly, Freddie entraba un poco desanimado y dejó la mochila un poco enfurecido en el sofá de Carly mientras Sam y Carly iban por detrás del sillón hacia la cocina. Ante tal acto, las mejores amigas se detuvieron a mitad del camino e intercambiaron miradas serias.

—Sam, ¡deberías haber dejado el asunto a mí! —dijo el chico, disgustado.

—Jeff sólo pasará vergüenza en ese concurso —dijo Sam.

—Sí y también tendrá un brazo y una pierna enseyada —habló Carly.

—Deberías habérmelo dejado a mí… El problema era conmigo.

Sam rodó los ojos.

—Freddie, ella se preocupa por ti —aclaró Carly.

—Lo sé —dijo Freddie, suspirando luego.

—Comeré algo de jamón —dijo Sam como si nada y luego siguió hasta la cocina. No encontró jamón, pero sí había unos grasitos empaquetados que enseguida llevó a comer al sillón.

En aquel momento, Spencer entró al departamento. Iba con los hombros caídos, con el pelo algo corto alborotado, mojado de pies a cabeza y con manchas de polvo en su rostro, manos y brazos (llevaba las mangas de su camisa arremangadas). Freddie y Carly lo miraron confundidos mientras caminaba hasta detrás del sofá mirándolos desganado. Al detenerse, Sam pudo mirarlo entonces y quedó algo boquiabierta.

—¿Qué te pasó, Spencer? —preguntó Carly, preocupada y acercándose a él.

—¡Ella tiene un ex - novio! —respondió Spencer, refiriéndose a la profesora.

—¿Es grandote? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Era un luchador profesional! —sólo dijo Spencer, para luego mirar tristón.

—Oh, Spencer... Ven aquí... Ven aquí... —le pidió Carly y ella y su hermano mayor se acercaron a abrazarse.

—¡Medía dos metros! —seguía quejándose y lamentándose Spencer. Carly empezó, entonces, a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Quieres un vaso de leche caliente? —ofreció Carly sin dejar de abrazar a Spencer ni de darle palmadas.

—Sí, por favor —respondió Spencer de entre los brazos de su hermanita—... Y un poco de hielo —pidió luego.

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

—De acuerdo… Debo irme —habló el chico, y Carly y Spencer dejaron de abrazarse y miraron a Freddie. —… Tengo un proyecto que comenzar —aclaró el chico.

—¿Ya sabes cuál será tu proyecto? —preguntó Carly.

—Ajam —sonrió Freddie.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó luego la castaña.

—¿De verdad quieren saber? —preguntó Freddie entusiasmándose un poco y mirando a los demás, que lo miraban.

—No, no —respondió Carly.

—No, en realidad —dijo Sam, a la vez que Carly.

—No —dijo Spencer, a la vez que hablaron Sam y Carly.

Algo ceñudo y con brusquedad, Freddie agarró su mochila del sillón (estaba a los pies de la rubia) y abandonó el departamento directo a su casa.

—Me voy a dar una ducha —dijo Spencer y también se fue.

—Ahora, Sam —empezó a decir Carly, acercándose al sillón y sentándose al lado de los pies de su amiga— ¿Por qué tuviste que golpear a Jeff para que se inscriba al concurso?

—Estará bien —restó importancia, Sam, demasiado tranquila.

Por otra parte, Jeff estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha y un cuello ortopédico. Bianca le daba de comer.

—Ya te dije… Cinco chicos me atacaron… Ellos quedaron peor… Te lo aseguro.

—Oh, pero, amor…

—Estoy bien. Solo fueron unos rasguños.

—Sí, lo noto.

Fue en aquél momento en que se escuchó la bocina de un auto fuera en la calle. Bianca se puso de pie sabiendo que era su mamá para llevarla a casa.

—Ya debo irme.

—Te abro la puerta.

Bianca ya había llegado a la puerta de calle, pero Jeff ni siquiera se había levantado todavía. Y no era porque no quería, sino que, aunque lo intentaba, siempre volvía a caer pesadamente en el sillón. Bianca corrió a ayudarlo al darse cuenta pero él le dijo que podía. Lo intentó una vez más y sosteniéndose de la mesita ratona, pudo lograrlo, igual con un gran esfuerzo.

—Quisiera quedarme, pero ya es tarde y además debo seguir con mi proyecto de ciencias…

—¿Proyecto?

—Sí, estoy armando una máquina para ver en 3D...

—Creo que eso es… Genial —sonreía Jeff con astucia. Cuando se despidió de Bianca, Jeff dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta: —Voy a destruir el orgullo nerd de Freddie —Al dar dos pasos, contento, tropezó y cayó de estómago al piso. —Oh, qué bien —se dijo, con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Pasaban los días y Freddie se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preparando su proyecto para el concurso de tecnología, que se trataba de un visor 3D.<p>

—Qué bueno —sonrió Sam a Freddie, apretándole un poco el hombro, cuando el chico contó a Carly y a Sam que ya tenía terminado el proyecto y lo tenía guardado en el armario de su habitación. Ante tal apoyo de Sam, Freddie sonrió, y Sam sólo siguió comiendo del grasito que traía.

Freddie estaba tan seguro de que Jeff estaría llorando por los rincones por su fracasado proyecto que cuando lo vio sonreír y decirle "¡Hola, tonto!" cuando pasó por su lado, lo confundió bastante. Intercambió miradas con Sam y Carly, que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

—¿Ese chico no debería estar llorando por los rincones? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí —respondió Freddie, ceñudo.

—Ah, bueno, pero si quieres… —empezó a decir Sam, acercándose amenazadoramente a Jeff, pero Carly comprendió enseguida lo que iba a hacer, la tomó del hombro y la regresó a su lugar.

—¡Sam! —la regañó.

—¿Qué?

—¡No lo vuelvas a enviar al hospital, sam!

—De acuerdo —dijo la rubia, suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, cuando pasaron por al lado de Jeff, que estaba en la zona de sus casilleros hablando con un amigo, lo empujó contra los casilleros.

—¡Sam!

—¿Qué? ¡No lo envíe al hospital!

Cada vez que Freddie se encontraba a Jeff en los pasillos de la escuela o coincidían en una clase, Jeff no lo dejaba de mirar como burlándolo, sin que le importara los corazoncitos pintados de rojo y los "te amo" o "Eres mi amor"o los "Bianca y Jeff"que Bianca había escrito en el yeso que Jeff todavía llevaba en el brazo. Freddie, además de que estaba confundido por aquella actitud de Jeff, ya se estaba empezando a asustar un poco. Al llegar al edificio de los departamentos, Carly fue a su departamento a prepararse para salir con Ethan un rato y Sam y Freddie entraron al departamento de este último a ver películas. La Señora Benson le había mandado a Freddie un mensaje diciéndole que había ido de compras. Cuando los chicos entraron al departamento, sin sacarse los zapatos, hasta que viniera la Señora Benson, Freddie se detuvo ante una visión que lo desconcertó y lo machacó por dentro.

—¿Ese es tu proyecto?

—¡Sí! —espetó Freddie, entre boquiabierto y muy molesto, acercándose a su proyecto que estaba en la sala, atrás del sofá.

—¿Y tiene que ser todo roto? —preguntó Sam.

El proyecto de Freddie sólo eran piezas tiradas en el piso.

—¡No!

Freddie se agachó ante las piezas y con gran frustración y enojo, se puso de pie, se acercó al pequeño sofá y se sentó bruscamente en él. Se estaba empezando a sentir triste mientras Sam se quedó mirando con seriedad las piezas tiradas en el suelo. Freddie seguía en el sofá, abrumado por las circunstancias y sabiendo que nada podía hacer. Pronto Sam se acercó y se sentó al lado de él.

—¿Y qué haces ahí sentado? Ponte a trabajar —le dijo Sam, dando una pequeña mirada al destrozado proyecto.

—Sam, no podré rehacerlo, el concurso es mañana al mediodía.

—Por favor, tú eres un ño… —vio la cara con la que Freddie la miró—. Tú puedes. Sabes todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre ciencia y tecnología, puedes armar esa cosa en cuestión de segundos.

—Claro que no. Dos semanas necesité para terminarlo.

—Emm… mmm… Pues… yo… podría ayudarte —dijo Sam, como si le costara.

Freddie la miró raro de la confusión.

—¿Tú quieres ayudarme con el proyecto? —preguntó el chico, y luego arqueó las cejas.

—En realidad… No —Sam respondió como si no hubiera querido decir la verdad y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco ante su contestación.—Pero… La situación lo requiere, así que… —siguió diciendo Sam.

—No podemos quedarnos trabajando toda la noche, Sam, mi mamá no querrá… —empezó a decir Freddie, poniéndose de pie, desesperándose.

—¡Freddie, ya llegué! —exclamó entonces Marissa, mientras abría la puerta. Sam se puso de pie rápidamente, pensando rápido. Enseguida, corrió hacia la Señora Benson y la empujó fuera del departamento. Freddie se quedó sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta. No se oyò nada por unos segundos, hasta que se escuchó la voz de la Señora Benson, diciendo como un lamento: "¡Freddie! ¡Freddie!".

Al minuto, Sam regresaba con las bolsas de compra que dejó en el sofá, mientras Freddie miraba a Sam boquiabierto.

—Ya está —notificó la rubia.

—Sam, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada —respondió la chica con gran tranquilidad.

—¿La dejaste inconsciente?

—¡No! —soltó Sam. —Le dije que te fuiste a Cánada.

—¿Qué le dijiste qué?

—Ay, ya, se entretendrá por un tiempo —respondió Sam. Freddie se quedó pensando.

—Sí, es cierto. Bueno —sonrió Freddie—. ¿Por qué no compramos algo para comer y empezamos a trabajar?

—A mamá le gusta —respondió la rubia.

Más tarde, ya había llegado la pizza y Freddie había apagado el PearPhone, por las dudas de que a su madre se le diera por llamar. Freddie estaba acomodando las piezas de su proyecto en una mesa junto a una cámara cuando Sam fue a sentarse. Freddie la miró interrogativamente al darse cuenta.

—Ya me aburrió —sólo dijo la rubia en respuesta a la mirada de su novio.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Ya, está bien —dijo Sam, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y metiéndose a la boca el último bocado de pizza—. Sólo quería descansar un poco.

—Todavía no comenzamos, Sam —se confundió Freddie.

Sam recibió instrucciones y ella las siguió sin ningún problema. No hacía ningún comentario, tan sólo ayudaba. Estuvieron vario rato intentando dar contacto a unos cables, instalando una pequeña máquita a una de las cámaras de Freddie. Luego, era muy tarde ya, llegó el turno de los ajustes. Primero, no funcionaba. Freddie tuvo que hacer ajustes en la cámara, en los cables, en botones... Y luego, ajustes de visión. Encendió la laptop, conectó la cámara y pidió a Sam que se pusiera ante la cámara.

—Aléjate mmm... Ajustar visión —mientras decía eso, el chico apretaba unas teclas—... Apunta con el dedo… —Sam le hizo caso, con sus ojos cerrándose—. Uuh demasiado dedo –Freddie se había tirado hacia atrás, como si el dedo de Sam realmente hubiera querido sacarle un ojo. Sam estaba fastidiada, aburrida, cansada y con sueño, sus ojos se cerraban y bostezaba a cada rato. —… Nuevos ajustes… Acercate un poco más y vuelve a señalar… ¡Genial! ¡Listo, terminado! —sonreía Freddie, sacándose su lentes 3D. Al menos, eso no había sido destruido. —¡Sí pudimos, Sam! ¡Gracias! —el chico se acercó a abrazarla y luego le dio un pequeño beso—. Oh, por Dios, en tres horas es el concurso, debo irme.

—Sobre esto... No hay por qué mencionarlo —dijo Sam y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Tan temprano tienes que ir? —preguntó Sam con desconcierto.

—Oh, sí, los concursantes debemos ir antes para firmas papeles, sacarnos fotos… —decía Freddie mientras contaba con sus dedos, pero al alzar la mirada, vio que Sam no estaba enfrente de él.

Sam estaba acostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —intentó despertarla Freddie. Él tenía que marcharse y no podía dejarla ahí y sola.

Más tarde, Freddie se preparó para ir al concurso y se dirigió hacia allí. Sam entró al departamento de Carly y se acostó en el sofá para dormir. El que la encontró primero fue Spencer, que se había levantado, y en pijama y bata, estaba ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno para él y para Carly. Spencer la había mirado raro, preguntándose en qué momento Sam habría entrado. Pronto Carly bajó al living, bostezando y, al verla, también se sorprendió, sonriendo un poco, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Gibby iba en su bicicleta, pero esta vez Guppy no lo acompañaba. Él pedaleaba y pedaleaba para llegar a la escuela, donde se realizaría el concurso de Ciencia y Tecnología. No estaba a mitad de camino que pasó a Jeff y a un amigo de él que caminaban y hablaban...

—No, este proyecto no lo hice yo —habló Jeff, lo que llegó a oídos de Gibby—. Se lo pedí prestado a Bianca por un rato. Sólo quiero humillar al tonto de Freddie.

Gibby se detuvo, bajó de la bicicleta y se plantó en frente de ellos, aunque lejos:

—Eso está muy mal —les dijo, haciéndolos detener y que lo miraran sorprendidos. Gibby los miraba con los brazos en jarra.

Jeff y su amigo, llamado Mitch, se miraron entre sí... y luego empezaron a correr a Gibby. Jeff sostenía en sus manos, como podía, la caja donde llevaba el proyecto. Gibby regresó a su bicicleta y se puso en movimiento hacia el departamento de Freddie, pues estaba cerca de allí. Debía avisarle.

Los chicos no lo alcanzaron y dejaron de correr un poco cansados. Jeff tenía los labios apretados y quería asesinar a alguien.

—Sam, Sam, despierta, vamos —llamaba Carly a Sam, que estaba más dormida que nunca. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos, aunque se le cerraban. —¿En qué momento entraste? —preguntó Carly mientras rodeaba el sofá hasta ponerse detrás. Sam se estaba sentando, más dormida que despierta. Bostezó y luego contestó, estirándose.

—Me quedé despierta hasta tarde...

—Oh, bueno, entonces ve a darte una ducha, vamos, vamos —apremiaba Carly, intentando levantar a Sam desde detrás del sillón. Sam se puso de pie toda floja. —Vamos, Sam, ve a darte una ducha antes de que alusiones patas de pollo.

Sam, que estaba andando hacia el baño, volteó a mirar a Carly:

—¿Tienes patas de pollo? —le preguntó.

—¡No! ¡Ve a ducharte, yo te alcanzo la ropa! —dijo después Carly, yendo a la escalera.

—Ay, está bien —dijo Sam, siguiendo su camino con flojera.

Minutos más tarde, Sam ya había salido de la ducha, y estaba desayunando tocino, huevo y jugo de naranja, cuando sonó la puerta. Carly y Sam, desde la mesa de la cocina, giraron la vista en dirección a la puerta, confundidas.

—Gibeeeh —se escuchó del otro lado.

—¡Pasa, Gibby!

Gibby abrió la puerta y saludó nuevamente.

—¡Gibeeh!

—¡Hola!

—¡Qué tal!

—Vengo a decirles algo —dijo Gibby, poniéndose enfrente de Carly, que lo miró esperando que hablara, pero pronto, el chico preguntó dónde estaba Freddie.

—Se fue a Ridgeway... Un sábado en la escuela... Qué asco —dijo Sam. —Qué asco la Escuela —corrigió.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Gibby.

—Sííí... ¿Y qué querías decirnos? —sólo dijo Carly.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Gibby, distraído.

—Dijiste que venías a decirnos algo —aclaró Carly, en tono de insistencia.

—¿Y qué vine a decir?

—No lo sé... Tú...

—¡Gracias por prestarme atención! —se enojó Gibby, mirando con los labios apretados a Sam y a Carly sucesivamente.

—¡Pero cómo voy a saberlo! —se impacientó Carly.

Gibby seguía mirando enojado a una y a otra, y luego se fue a sentar en el sofá, y al poco tiempo, ya estaban preparados para ir al concurso. Gibby dejó su bicicleta enganchada en un poste de luz y fue a Ridgeway en taxi con las chicas.

Cuando los chicos entraron a acompañar a Freddie, sólo podían unos pocos amigos del participante, lo encontraron sentado en el suelo frente a su proyecto, estaba con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza colgando en el hombro y durmiendo.

Carly empezó a darle pequeñas patadas para despertarlo y, cuando lo hizo, fue muy bruscamente, haciendo que los chicos se asustaran un poco. Freddie se sacudió y se puso de pie de un salto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustado. Luego vio a Sam, Carly y Gibby mirándolo.

—Hola —dijo entonces Freddie, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y acomodándose la camisa.

—¿Aún no comienza? —preguntó Carly.

Freddie miró un reloj que estaba colgado en el aula y vio que casi eran las doce del mediodía.

—No, en un minuto... ¡O, Ahora!

Habían entrado tres hombres con traje en el aula. Todos se pusieron atentos y Jeff no dejaba de mirar enojado a Freddie.

—Buenos días —saludó uno de los hombres—. Iremos yendo por cada uno de sus proyectos y luego decidiremos.

—Que sea rápido —dijo Sam en voz alta.

Carly la miró como un "Cállate, Sam".

—¡Tengo hambre!... Y además, todos son raros aquí —se defendió la rubia mirando a su alrededor con la comisura del labio levantado. Freddie la miró un poco molesto.

Los hombres fueron a cada proyecto, que eran cinco. No todos los chicos que antes se habían inscrito se presentaron. Luego llegó el turno de Jeff y Freddie, que se miraban desafiante. Freddie no podía creer que el chico hubiera ido y con un proyecto... Que resultó ser el mismo que el de él. Pura casualidad, pero a Freddie le molestó. Le molestó que el visor de 3D que Jeff había creado funcionara sin lentes, y que con el suyo fuera necesario usarlos.

—Bueno, chicos, todos ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo...

—¡Ya, apúrese! —espetó Sam.

—¡Sam! —la regañó Carly.

—Bueno, yo creo que el proyecto más original que se ha mostrado aquí es... —Carly y Sam esperaban que dijeran quien había obtenido el primer lugar con los dedos cruzados, ansiosas—... El visor de 3D... Sin embargo, sólo uno puede llegar al primer puesto y creo que el que más se ha forzado es este chico —dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro a Jeff, que sonrió con suficiencia. Sam y Carly se miraron boquiabiertas y empezando a enfadarse—. Fredward Benson, hiciste un gran trabajo, pero Jeff lo ha llevado a otro nivel.

Freddie no se estaba sintiendo nada bien y menos lo hacía feliz que Jeff lo mirara sonriendo con suficiencia a propósito.

—Jeff, felicidades —dijo el hombre, otorgándole un moño azul con el número 1 escrito en el centro. —Fredward, el segundo puesto no está nada mal —dijo entonces el hombre, digiriéndose hacia el chico y entregándole el mismo moño pero de color verde y con el número 2.

Freddie se quedó mirando el moño frustrado, mientras Carly, Gibby y Sam estaban enojados porque no ganó.

Jeff se acercó a Freddie cuando todas las personas allí presentes se estaban dispersando...

—Yo puedo tener cerebro y no ser raro —le dijo, Freddie lo miró con los labios fruncidos.

—Algo raro hay aquí... Y no sé qué es —habló Gibby, todos lo miraron, pero no preguntaron qué quiso decir.

Luego, los chicos se acercaron a Freddie.

—¿Gané la apuesta?

—¡Te ganaste un golpe! —dijo Sam, pero Carly la agarró del hombro.

—Ya, Sam, sólo quiero irme de aquí —dijo Freddie, desanimado, guardando el proyecto en una caja.

—Lo siento, Freddie —dijo Carly.

—Está bien.

Sam no concebía que Freddie hubiera perdido y quería golpear a Jeff, que también estaba acomodando su proyecto. Gibby no paraba de mirar ceñudo a Jeff…

—¿Quieren que vayamos por unas pizzas? —preguntó Carly.

—Claro, si ustedes pagan —soltó Sam.

—Claro. Está bien —decía Freddie, todavía sin ánimos.

—Gibby, ¿vienes con nos…? —empezó a preguntar Carly, volteando a mirar a Gibby y viéndolo mirando a Jeff con cara de extrañado. —¿Qué pasa, Gibby?

—Hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño… Una jirafa y un gato…

—Gibby… ¿Sigues yendo al psicólogo?

—No… Mi mamá…

—Eso explica todo —interrumpió Carly a Gibby.

—¿No quieres escuchar mi sueño extraño? —preguntó Gibby.

—Oh, no —respondió Carly.

—Pero tuve otro sueño…

—Gibby —intentaba callar Carly, pero intentando ser amable.

—Jeff decía… ¡Espera! ¡No fue un sueño! ¡Ese proyecto no lo hizo él! —dijo Gibby, reaccionando al fin y señalando a Jeff. Todos miraron a Gibby ante tal revelación.

—Adiós —se apresuró a decir Jeff, agarrando la caja donde estaba su proyecto y empezando a correr hacia la salida del aula. Sam apretó los labios y corrió hacia él mientras Carly decía: "¡No lo dejen ir!".

Los hombres que evaluaron el proyecto corriendo a la entrada y no lo dejaron salir. Habían escuchado a Gibby.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jeff.

—¿Qué? ¡Sólo dices qué! ¡Te robas un proyecto y sólo dices qué! ¡Tú eres una mala persona! —se alteró Carly, casi gritando, histéricamente, en la cara de Jeff.

—Tranquila, nosotros nos encargaremos —dijo uno de los hombres encargados del concurso.

—Ouh, sí, lo siento —se avergonzó un poquito Carly, yendo hacia atrás.

—Así que ese proyecto no lo hizo usted, señor.

—¡Fue Bianca, su novia!

—Y Bianca no está inscrita al concurso —sonrió Carly.

Sam estaba sonriendo y alzando el PearPhone que había pedido prestado a Freddie, que la miraba ceñudo porque no entendía lo que intentaba hacer.

—Lo lamento, pero debe regresar el moño del primer puesto.

Jeff puso los ojos en blanco y con los dientes apretados, devolvió el moño. Freddie sonrió un poco.

—Jeff, tal vez quieras dar algunas explicaciones —dijo Sam, entregándole el PearPhone de Freddie al chico. Freddie miró boquiabierto ante tal acto.

Jeff arrancó el aparato de la mano de Sam y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Hola? … ¡Bianca!... ¿Qué hice?... ¡Nada!

Freddie y Sam empezaron a reírse.

* * *

><p>Freddie recibió el moño del primer puesto, sin embargo, sentía que su proyecto no había sido del todo bueno. Cuando llegó a Ridgeway aquel lunes estaba decidido a hacer algo. Lo había pensado demasiado, pero había llegado a la decisión. Le iba a costar bastante, pero iría a hacerlo. Se acercó a Bianca, que estaba sola en su casillero.<p>

—Hola.

—Hola, Freddie.

—Escucha... Sobre el proyecto... Creo que tú te mereces esto —y le tendió el moño azul.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Freddie. Tu proyecto fue muy bueno, y además, yo no me inscribí al concurso.

—Tu proyecto ganó el primer puesto... Has llegado a un nivel más alto que el mío.

—Freddie, tu proyecto ha llegado lejos... Todos los que probaron mis proyectos, empezaron a tener problemas en los ojos... Tú pensaste en los lentes. Yo no pensé en ellos.

—¿Enserio? —sonrió anchamente Freddie, ¡venga para Freddie el premio!, pensaba en su interior el chico. —¡Woju! —festejó el muchacho con los puños en alto, luego se dio cuenta y bajó los brazos—. Lo siento. Tu proyecto también fue bueno. Gracias. Adiós.

—Adiós, Freddie.

Jeff miraba la escena desde lejos, con los ojos apretados y los puños con ganas de golpear.

Freddie llegó a la zona de los casilleros de las chicas. Sam estaba comiendo y Carly guardando unos libros.

—Hola.

—Hola, Freddie... ¿Y ya no estás castigado por el susto que le diste a tu mamá al irte a Cánada y volver? —sonrió Carly.

—Pues no le gustó nada.

En aquel momento, Bianca pasaba por enfrente de ellos y por atrás iba Jeff tendiéndole un ramo de flores.

—¡Bianca! ¡Por favor! ¡Como todos los pastelitos que quieras hacerme! ¡Te dejo escribir "Bianca y Jeff" en mis cuadernos!

—Creo que esto ya lo viví —dijo Sam.

—Pero ahora está al revés —decía Freddie, sorprendido.

—Me siento mal —se lamentaba Carly.

—¿Por qué? —le soltó Sam.

—Por Jeff... Y el amor... —respondió Carly.

Bianca regresaba dándole la espalda a Jeff.

—¡Bianca! ¡Por favor! ¿No quieres besitos de Jeff? ¡Oh, Bianca, sólo lo hice por celos! —gritó entonces el chico.

Carly, Freddie y Sam voltearon a mirarlos bastante sorprendidos. Bianca se detuvo y miró a Jeff a la cara.

—¿Qué?

Jeff suspiró y dijo.

—Siempre tuve celos de Freddie... Tú estaba "Freddie, esto; Freddie, lo otro" "No molestes a Freddie" "¡Hola, Freddie!" —recordaba el chico con burla y enojo.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó entonces Bianca.

—Pienso que te gusta Freddie desde siempre.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —corrigió Bianca, conmocionada—. Eso no es así.

—¿Y por qué lo defiendes tanto?

—Porque es mi amigo, Jeff. Él es buen chico.

Jeff largó un suspiro.

—No comiences otra vez.

—¿Me perdonas?

Bianca se lanzó a abrazarlo y luego lo besó.

—Aaaawww —lloraba Carly.

Sam y Freddie miraban estáticos de lo desconcertados que estaban.

—Ahora quiero que hagas una cosa…

—¿Qué?

—Pidele perdón a Freddie.

—¿Qué? No… ¿A ese tonto?

—Jeff…

Jeff rodó los ojos.

—Está bien.

Sam, Carly y Freddie intercambiaron miradas cuando Jeff se empezó a acercar a ellos, más específicamente, a Freddie.

—Hola, cara de T…

—¡Jeff! —gritó Bianca desde atrás.

—Jeff, ¿sabes que Sam es mi novia? —dijo Freddie.

—Sí… En fin… —carraspeó Jeff. —Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—Chau —y se fue.

**Pues, tal vez no sea gran cosa :S Y el título... ¡pues soy pésima con los títulos! y con este capítulo también fui pésima :S en fin...**

**¿Me dejan sus comentarios (reviews)? ¡Los necesito para vivir! jaja Se los pido con ojos de cachorrito tierno y mojado. ¿Reviews? Comenten si no les gustó o si les gustó el capítulo, los estaré esperando.**

**Bueno, creo que me voy a tardar mucho para el capítulo siguiente, ya empieza el final :S... salvo que mi cerebro se active para otro capítulo antes del final. Pero creo que llegar a esta cantidad de capítulos para el fic no está mal... al menos, es mejor que 4 capítulos como había pensado antes.**

**Bueno, los dejo para que me dejen sus comentarios jeje...**

**¡Saluditos!**


	9. El Primer Plan

**Perdón, perdón, ¡me tardé bastante! :S ¡Y no me gusta tardar! :O Pero fue necesario. Espero que no me hayan abandonado jaja.**

** Estuve dos semanas estudiando para un exámen (que, por cierto, ¡aprobé! :) ) y no podía pensar mucho en el capítulo final. Después, siguió el tema de la inspiración ¬¬ ¡No me llegaban ideas! Tenía ideas generales pero no me llegaba al cerebro cómo plasmarlas. Escribía sólo una escena por día :S y así fue pasando el tiempo, escribiendo un poquito por día :( Bueno, ahora conseguí escribir casi todo el final (aun me falta), pero decidí empezar a subir algo :S**

**¡iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen!... Sólo este fic y alguno que otros personajes inventados.**

**Planes y más planes**

**El primer plan**

—Eso demuestra que ni Sam ni yo sabemos tocar la guitarra —decía Carly de trece años, en un vídeo que los chicos estaban mostrando en iCarly.

Sam no paraba de reír ni sonreír ante vídeos en que ella molestaba a Freddie. Cuando pasaron el momento en el que hicieron explotar el pantalón del chico, ella dijo, con demasiado orgullo y mirando directo a la cámara:

—Esa fue mi idea.

—Sí, ella me obligó —Sonrió Carly a su vez, señalando a Sam con el dedo.

Ante aquello, las chicas rieron apenas, mientras que Freddie ponía los ojos en blanco, pero no intervino.

—Freddie, revivamos el momento —dijo Sam de pronto, divertida y sacando de los asientos del auto aquello que habían utilizado la última vez. Había estado bien escondido en el auto. Inmediatamente, Sam fue hacia Freddie ya preparada con el arma.

—¡No! —se quejó Freddie, apartando a Sam de un manotazo cuando se le acercó y alejándose un poco hacia atrás.

—¡Ven aquí, Freddie! —casi ordenó Sam, pero en su voz había un atisbo de que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—No, no, Sam… ¡No!

Freddie trataba de esquivarla todo lo que podía mientras que Sam intentaba insertarle el aparato en los pantalones y hacerlos explotar.

Carly los miraba algo resignada.

—Nunca serán normales —dijo ella. Su relación era, efectivamente, rara. Freddie iba de un lado a otro, esquivando a Sam, aún con la cámara en mano. No había dejado de grabar y seguramente los "intervidentes" estarían viendo el piso.

—¡Sam, ya…! ¡No! ¡Basta, Sam! ¡No te compraré jamón si sigues con esto! —le dijo Freddie a la rubia cuando se detuvo en el lugar. Sam ya estaba frente a él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Oh, a mamá no le gustó oír eso —dijo Sam con seriedad.

—Oh, Dios —se asustó Carly. —¡Para terminar con el show…! —gritó Carly y entonces, afortunadamente, Sam y Freddie la escucharon. Sam se resignó, tiró el aparato y volvió junto a Carly. Freddie se acomodó la ropa, alzó la cámara y apuntó a las chicas.

Pronto, el vídeo que seguía avanzando, mostrando secciones pasadas del show, terminó y para finalizar decía: "Los chicos de iCarly les agradecemos por mirar," aunque fue evidente que no habían podido mirar el vídeo completo. Entonces, la pantalla del televisor se puso negra.

—Nos pareció lindo recordar el comienzo de iCarly —sonrió Carly hacia la cámara.— ¡Y ahora, para terminar con el show, Gibby y su baile loco!

Gibby apareció desde el fondo del estudio, sonriendo ampliamente. Mientras la cámara de Freddie lo seguía, el chico iba hacia una bañera puesta cerca de la ventana de colores y se metió allí. Dentro estaba lleno de pescados. Carly fue a poner la música y Gibby comenzó a bailar raro.

Al terminar el show, Gibby se quedó con los pescados, y Freddie, Sam y Carly bajaron al living, donde vieron a Spencer sentado ante la computadora, pasándose unos pañuelos descartables por el rostro.

—Gran show, chicos —dijo.

—Gracias —hablaron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Sam.

—¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntaba Carly mientras se acercaba a la heladera a servir unas bebidas, Sam la siguió para ver si encontraba algo para comer.

—No… ¡Bueno, sí!... ¡Están tan grandes!

—Lo sé —suspiró Carly mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca luego de servir en unos vasos para Freddie y Sam también. A Carly no se le iba de la cabeza el hecho de que ya casi empezaba la universidad y la frase que le había dicho su abuelo cuando había querido llevársela a Yakima: "iCarly es un juego de niños! ¡Y tú ya estás creciendo!". No era que quería dejar de hacer iCarly, pero tal vez… Era la decisión que debía tomar.

Spencer se había puesto a navegar en la red sobre otros shows de internet y encontró una página de un show que también hacían dos chicas de Seattle. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró a la página. No estaban dando ningún show en vivo por el momento, pero fue a darle click en uno de sus recientes shows, el de la semana anterior.

Empezó a ver el show y luego a llorar.

—¿Qué pasa, Spencer? —preguntó Freddie, ceñudo de la preocupación y mientras se acercaba a Spencer para ver lo que estaba mirando el muchacho. Estaba viendo algo que, suponían, debía hacer reír.

—¿No se cansan? —preguntó una confundida Sam, que se había acercado junto a Carly también.

Los tres miraban hacia el show iESuper.

—Me siento mal por ellas —decía Carly entonces.

—¿Por qué? —espetó Sam, no concebía aquello y menos de Carly.

—Solo las están viendo quinientas personas.

—¡Y eso es genial! —quiso hacer entender Sam. —¡Cada vez que veo ese programa, me dan ganas de llorar! —siguió explicando Sam, y Spencer le alcanzó su caja de pañuelitos a la vez que seguía mirando el show. Sam se confundió por ese acto pero no agarró lo que él le entregaba.

Carly se había quedado pensando unos segundos en lo que Sam había dicho hasta que…

—¡Sí, es cierto! —sonrió ella.

Y luego los tres chicos comenzaron un extraño baile de festejo. Ninguno de los tres habían olvidado que esas chicas que hacían el show habían querido hacerlos pelear para acabar con iCarly. Lo peor de todo era que las chicas se habían cambiado a Ridgeway ese año, aunque no hubo ningún enfrentamiento.

Spencer se había quedado mirando estático un punto en la frente de Freddie y aun siguió haciéndolo aunque hubiera dejado de bailar y él lo mirara confundido e interrogativamente.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le dijo al chico pinchándolo con el dedo en el centro de su frente, donde tenía un círculo rojo.

—Au —se quejó Freddie tocándose su frente.

—Sam —respondió Carly a su hermano, esperando que entendiera.

—Sí —sonrió Sam—. ¡Con esto!

Y sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans un arco y una flecha, con una sonrisa ancha en su cara.

* * *

><p>El Lunes en Ridgeway, Sam y Carly entraban juntas. Freddie se había quedado rezagado por el hecho de que la Señora Benson lo seguía otra vez. Se había olvidado el almuerzo y la pomada en el auto y quiso alcanzárselos, además, se había quedado tratando de ponerle la pomada ella misma, delante de todos, fuera de la escuela. Muchos se habían quedado cerca para mirar y reírse, mientras Freddie intentaba alejar a su madre y a la pomada de él.<p>

—¡Freddie!

—¡Mamá!

—¡Freddie, ponte tus protectores...! —dijo después, acordándose de repente y sacando un bolsito de su cartera, para entregárselos.

—¡Mamá! —seguía avergonzándose Freddie mientras muchos reían y se preguntaban para qué eran los protectores.

—Pero hijo, ¿qué tal si te golpeas tus...?

—¡Mamá! —la interrumpió Freddie—. Estaré bien —dijo luego el muchacho, mirando alrededor y viendo a muchos chicos atentos a lo que ocurría. Hizo un mohín de enfado y, sin decir nada, se alejó de su mamá hacia la entrada del colegio, con pasos firmes.

—¿Señora Benson? —dijo una voz y Marissa, al oírla, volteó hacia la fuente. Allí había una chica que la miraba seria.

Freddie entró muy enojado a la escuela y se acercó a la zona de los casilleros de Sam y Carly, donde las chicas ya habían terminado de acomodar todo.

—Freddie —llamó entonces una chica, cuando llegaba a donde estaban su mejor amiga y su novia.

—¡Qué! —se alteró el chico.

—No quise molestarte… Yo solo…

—Lo siento, ¿qué sucede?

—Vamos al Club de Ciencias juntos…

—Oh, ¿sí?

—Sí… Quería preguntarte si tienes pareja para el proyecto…

—Oh, claro, el proyecto… Lo había olvidado.

—Bueno, ¿tienes? Podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—Claro.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, sí, claro… Está bien.

—Bueno, luego hablamos.

—De acuerdo.

La chica se fue, Freddie volteó a mirar a Sam y a Carly, y vio a Sam siguiéndola con la mirada. Luego, ella volteó a mirar a Freddie y Carly y dijo:

—Se multiplican los ñoños en esta escuela.

Freddie la miró significativamente molesto.

—Vamos a clase —dijo Carly, para que se olvidaran del asunto.

—Vayan ustedes… Yo iré a mi casillero —les dijo Freddie.

* * *

><p>Cuando Carly bajaba las escaleras al living aquella mañana, vio a Gibby allí, con dos guantes de boxeo puestos y boxeando con el aire. ¿Qué hacía Gibby allí con unos guantes de Boxeo? … Espera, ¿qué hacía Gibby allí?<p>

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó entonces Carly, entre curiosa y pensando en la locura de Gibby, que no comprendía. Terminó de bajar las escaleras esperando una respuesta.

—Spencer me llamó —respondió el muchacho—. Quiere que ¡GIBBEEEEH!... Ese soy yo —aclaró el chico antes de continuar en su explicación, apuntándose con el dedo, como si Carly no lo conociera.

—Sííí —dijo Carly para hacerle saber que lo entendía.

—Spencer quiere que ¡GIBEEEH! le enseñe a pelear. Dice que tiene que estar preparado para las adversidades.

—¿El ex novio de su chica? —preguntó Carly.

—¡Exacto! —respondió Gibby.

—De acuerdo —dijo Carly, alzando las manos y sonriendo—. Prefiero no estar aquí —dijo, luego dio media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Mientras Gibby y Spencer entrenaban en el living, Carly se quedó en su habitación haciendo video-chat con Ethan, hablando sobre fechas y horarios para nuevos encuentros, sobre el colegio y sobre el concurso de baile. Sam llegó al departamento de Carly cerca del mediodía y se detuvo sorprendida al ver a Spencer con guantes de boxeo y boxeando con una persona invisible. Sin embargo, al dar una vuelta, el muchacho vio que entraba la rubia y que cerraba la puerta. La cara de Sam era de desconcierto total.

En aquel momento, mientras Sam avanzaba con pasos lentos sin poder comprender a Spencer, él se le acercó retándola a que boxeara con él. Sam se confundió aún más e intentaba evitarlo, aunque Spencer estaba tan emocionado con la primera clase que Gibby le había dado que no la dejaría caminar hasta que se decidiera pelear.

—¿Qué te pasa, Spencer? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Soy muy rudo, eh? —preguntó Spencer, agrandándose un poquito.

Pero Sam se cansó, como Spencer no paraba de retarla a boxear, lo miró con seriedad y los labios apretados, hasta que le dio una vuelta en el aire y lo dejó tirado en el piso. Enseguida, mientras Spencer se quejaba de dolor, Sam iba a la habitación de Carly.

—¿Qué le pasa a Spencer? Está… —preguntó la rubia, entrando a la habitación de Carly. Iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo sorprendida porque Carly estaba viendo a Ethan en la pantalla gigante y se lanzaban besitos, sonriendo y riendo de vez en cuando.

—¡Sam! —se interrumpió Carly al darse cuenta de su llegada. Ethan y Carly pronto se sintieron avergonzados mientras Sam miraba confundida. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a comer contigo —respondió la rubia. No quería preguntar nada más.

—A robar comida de mi heladera —leyó entre líneas Carly.

Sam sonrió con orgullo.

—Me conoces tan bien —dijo y Carly largó una risita.

—Hola, Sam.

—Hola, Ethan… ¿Y qué estaban haciendo? —no preguntó porque quería saber, preguntó porque quería verlos avergonzarse. Sonreía.

—Nada, nada —se atropellaba para hablar Carly—. ¿Qué.. Qué…? Chau, Ethan.

—Chau, Carly.

Carly desconectó el vídeo chat y luego, todavía Sam riéndose apenas, se acercaron al living, donde Spencer seguía con sus guantes de boxeo. Sin embargo, esta vez eligió a Carly para que boxeara con él.

Saltó ante ella y la asustó, haciendo que pegara un grito.

—¡Ven… Ven… pelea, niña! —le decía.

—¡Spencer! —regañaba Carly mientras Sam iba directo a la heladera.

—¡Vamos, Vamos!

Carly pegó otro grito.

—¡No quiero pelear, Spencer! —replicaba después.

—¡Oh, sí, vas a pelear!

—¡No!

—¡Sí vas a pelear! —desde este punto ya sonreían, les parecía divertido.

—¡No, no voy a pelear!

—Oh, sí…

—Oh, no…

—Oh, sí… Sí, sí… Oh, sí —mientras decía eso, el chico agarraba a Carly por la mitad del cuerpo y la llevaba en el hombro.

—¡Tú estás loco, Spencer! —gritaba Carly, pero reía.

Luego la soltó y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

—No, no, Spencer, ¡Spencer! —reía Carly, intentando escapar de las cosquillas que le hacía su hermano. Lo empujó entonces. —Ya, ya —trató de calmar y se acercó a la cocina donde Sam estaba ocupada con el jamón. Enseguida pusieron rebanadas de jamón en un plato y se acercaron al sofá a ver la televisión. Spencer se fue a su habitación, todavía boxeando.

—¡Mi mamá está loca! —Freddie había entrado al departamento de Carly sin golpear. Estaba tan molesto que no le importó aquello… Aunque, pensándolo mejor, casi nunca golpeaba y nunca le importaba. Sam y Carly estaban sentadas comiendo jamón de un plato y riéndose con "La Vaquita Loca", pero lo oyeron.

—Sí, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la odiamos por eso —dijo Sam.

—¡Esto es muy serio! —espetó entonces Freddie. Sí que estaba disgustado. Carly apagó el televisor para prestar una atención completa a Freddie.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó la rubia, poniéndose de pie y ya preocupada. —¿Quieres un poco de jamón, bebé? —Sam le ofrecía el último, pero se lo llevó a la boca con inmediatez.

Y se lo comió.

—Sí, creo… ¡Te lo acabas de comer! —se disgustó el chico. Su entrecejo apenas fruncido.

—¡Tardaste en responder! —se justificó la rubia.

—¡Pero si tú no me diste tiempo…!

—Bueno, bueno, ¡ya! —interrumpió Carly, poniéndose de pie. No quería que Sam y Freddie pelearan y también quería que Freddie dijera que era lo que pasaba de una vez por todas—. ¿Qué pasó, Freddie?

Freddie suspiró para darse valor para contarlo.

—Mi madre dice que iCarly es peligroso y quiere que deje de ser el productor técnico.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó Sam.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —preguntó Carly.

—¿Por qué? —continuó Sam.

—Dice que la mayoría de lo que hacemos nos provoca golpes o indigestión.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —preguntó Carly otra vez, acercándose a Sam.

—¡Que no me iría, por supuesto!

—¿Cosas peligrosas? ¡Nunca hacemos eso! —se quejó Sam, muy molesta con la decisión de la Señora Benson.

Freddie la miró largo rato algo significativamente, hasta que habló.

—En el último show tú sacaste ese arco y esa flecha. Todo iba bien hasta que tú tiraste la flecha que casi me saca un ojo —explicó Freddie, pero no enojado. —También recordó cuando Gibby vomitaba por el juego de las albóndigas, también el golpe que te dio aquel telescopio, también cuando un martillo casi le arranca la cabeza a Carly, o cuando…

—¡Ya, está bien! ¡Entendí! —lo cortó Sam. —¡Pero no puede sacarte del show! —soltó la chica.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso es lo que le dije!

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en lo que podían hacer.

—Bueno, este es el plan… —empezó a hablar Sam con voz de misterio. Freddie y Carly la empezaron a escuchar con atención—. Ustedes dos sostienen a la Señora Benson de los brazos mientras yo…

Pronto se dieron cuenta a lo que la chica iba a llegar.

—¡No! —gritó Freddie.

—¡Sam!

—¡No haremos nada! Yo sólo seguiré siendo el productor técnico —dijo el chico con seguridad. —¡Voy a hablar con mi madre! —espetó el chico con gran seguridad, acercándose a la puerta del departamento.

—¡Voy a comer jamón! —espetó Sam, acercándose a la cocina y también con gran seguridad.

Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos, Freddie volví a entrar y estaba más furioso que antes. Con la gran brusquedad con que abrió la puerta, las chicas, que estaban nuevamente sentadas en el sillón, giraron con violencia la cabeza hacia él y se pusieron de pie.

—¡Puedo aceptar que una vez haya escondido la laptop porque le había entrado un virus y temía que me contagiara, pero esto no! —espetó el chico.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Carly. —… Espera, ¿qué tu madre hizo qué? —preguntó luego al asimilar lo que su amigo había dicho al principio.

—Sí, sí, sabemos que la madre de Freddie no es nada normal, pero ése no es el punto —dijo Sam.

—Me escondió todas las cámaras, los cables, las laptop. Todas las cosas que usamos para el show.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, por Dios.

—Entonces, sigamos con el plan: Ustedes… —empezó a explicar Sam, con gran tranquilidad.

—¡Sam, no!

—¡Sam!

—Chicas, ya no se puede hacer nada. Busquen a otro productor técnico.

Sam y Carly se miraron serias y dolidas. Obviamente, no querían que Freddie se alejara de iCarly. Él era el Productor técnico original y él era su novio y su amigo, respectivamente, no querían que se fuera.

—Algo podemos hacer —dijo Carly con suavidad, para que Freddie no bajara los brazos.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo el chico, sentándose abatido en el sofá.

—Sí, espera... —sonrió Sam.

—No —dijo Freddie.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella respuesta.

—¡Ve e intenta convencerla una vez más! —pidió Sam, con enojo.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del sofá.

—Está bien… Lo intentaré.

Cinco minutos más tarde, regresaba al departamento de Carly, aun más disgustado.

—¡Necesito que me den un golpe! —dijo.

Sam se le acercó y entonces le dio una cachetada.

—¡Sam! —regañó el chico, poniéndose la mano en la mejilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste? —espetó Freddie, ceñudo.

—Tú dijiste que necesitabas un golpe —respondió la rubia con sencillez.

—okey —dijo Freddie, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ahora el asunto está peor que antes…

—¿Cómo puede estar peor…? —empezó a preguntar Carly.

—Mi mamá dice que me dejará hacer iCarly con ustedes si ella se queda supervisando cada uno de los shows —la interrumpió Freddie.

—Oh, sí que puede ser peor —opinó Carly.

O al menos eso creía. Su pensamiento cambió cuando llegó el primer show en el que la Señora Benson vigilaría, al día siguiente. Marissa llegó al estudio con una enorme valija de Primeros Auxilios, por las dudas de que se la necesitase en algún momento, y otro bolso en la otra mano. Al verla entrar, Sam y Freddie se apartaron uno del otro. Estaban sentados en un mismo puf de color, abrazados. Los chicos habían preparado una silla para que se sentara y mientras Carly decía "Empecemos el show", Freddie y Sam miraban confundidos lo que llevaba la Señora Benson. Cuando ella se acercó a los chicos, la confusión también llegó a Carly.

—Tomen esto —les entregaba a los tres protectores para las rodillas, los codos, el estómago y la cabeza, que sacó del bolso. La valija de primeros auxilios (su tamaño era anormal) la había dejado al lado de la silla.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, preguntándose qué le había agarrado a la Señora Benson. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que hacían iCarly y sólo ahora les venía arruinar todo por protección a su hijo.

—Mamá, no… —se negó Freddie.

—No necesitamos esto, Señora Benson —decía Carly.

—Cállate, niña —le dijo la mujer.

—¡Mamá!

—Freddie, ponte esos protectores…

—Puedes supervisar el show pero no puedes obligarnos a usar esto.

Marissa le entregó las protecciones, pero Freddie, demasiado molesto, la apartó de sí y fue hacia su cámara, con el ceño fruncido. Marissa lo miró seria, pero no insistió. Tan sólo se acercó a la silla que habían dispuesto para ella y se sentó.

—En 5, 4, 3, 2…

Sam y Carly, aparentemente, habían olvidado el percance y empezaron el show con el entusiasmo de siempre.

—Para empezar el show —sonreía Carly—, Sam y yo…

—Esperen, esperen, esperen… —las interrumpió la Señora Benson. Freddie la miró ceñudo. Mientras los tres la miraban boquiabiertos, la Señora Benson se acercaba a un montón de chinches que estaban en el suelo. Los chicos las habían puesto para hacer una sección en el show.

—¿Pero qué…? —se anonadó Carly.

—Esto es muy peligroso… ¡Se podrían pinchar y desangrarse! —y empezó a juntar los objetos pinchudos para guardarlos en su bolso. Sam apretaba los labios mientras veía hacer eso. Quería lanzarse contra ella, mientras su respiración se volvía furiosa, poco a poco. —¿Y qué tal si mi hijo camina hacia aquí y...?

—Pero, Señora Benson, eso es para el show…—empezó a explicar Carly, pero simplemente se detuvo. No parecía querer hacerle caso la mamá de Freddie. A esa altura, Freddie se había puesto al lado de las chicas, mirando hacia su madre. La cámara apuntaba hacia el techo.

—Ya sabes que tengo parientes que podrían ayudar —dijo Sam.

—Y tú sabes que no quiero nada ilegal —dijo Freddie.

—Pero nadie se iría a enterar —insistía la rubia.

—Sam… ¡Es mi madre! —quiso hacerle entender el chico.

Los chicos esperaron a que la Señora Benson volviera a sentarse para que continuaran con el show. Las dos chicas, intentando no romper algo de lo furiosas que estaban. A los cinco minutos, en el show, todo iba bien. Hicieron la sección de "La vaquera tonta que creía que el bigote era una ardilla" sin ningún problema por parte de la mamá de Freddie. Hasta que llegó la sección siguiente. Carly fue a colgarse de una soga que Spencer había ayudado a poner a lo alto. La Señora Benson se acercó y la hizo bajar de allí agarrándola en brazos. Nadie dijo nada pero estaban más disgustados que antes. Carly tenía miraba de resignada mientras la Señora Benson la llevaba en brazos y la ponía al lado de Sam, como si fuera un maniquí. Los chicos ya estaban demasiados molestos y no se sabía si irían a soportar más tiempo. Sin embargo, las chicas continuaron con el show. Mostraron algunos vídeos graciosos y cuando llegó el "Molestando a Luwbert", la Señora Benson se negó terminantemente a que continuaran. La mujer recordaba cómo había quedado una vez Luwbert de destrozado por unas de sus bromas.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir el show así —dijo Freddie entonces, molesto y triste. Dejó igualmente la cámara en el trípode grabando y se fue del estudio. Sam y Carly intercambiaron miradas serias. No lo culpaban y además ellas tampoco querían seguir el show con la Señora Benson arruinándolo todo.

—Sí, Freddie, es muy peligroso… A ver si te salen bichos —dijo Marissa, agarrando la valija y siguiendo al chico.

Los chicos no tuvieron otra solución que dejar de hacer iCarly mientras la Señora Benson insistiera en que se supervisara.

Aunque Freddie pasaba mayor parte del tiempo haciendo el proyecto con Sophie, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de iCarly. Sólo cuando tenía alguna cita con Sam (ahora se veían menos por el asunto de que Freddie debía hacer el proyecto), podría decirse que se olvidaba. Sam no podía dejar de notar que Freddie se pasaba mucho tiempo con Sophie, aunque intentaba no sentir nada, eso le era imposible.

En la semana en Ridgeway, en un recreo, Sophie se acercó a los tres, que estaban en la zona de los casilleros, pensando sobre qué hacer con el show… Ahora que, por culpa de la Señora Benson, no transmitirían.

—¡Hola!

—Hola —saludaron Freddie y Carly.

—Ñoña —dijo Sam.

—¡Sam!

—¿A los ñoños no los saludan así? —preguntó la rubia.

—Emmm… Freddie —dijo la chica, sin saber qué contestarle—… ¿Puedes acompañarme un segundo? Tengo una duda sobre…

—Sí, algo anda mal en ti —interrumpió Sam.

—¡Sam!

—¿Qué? ¡Todos los ñoños tienen algo mal en ellos! —Sam creyó que sería una buena justificación. —Sin ofender, bebé —le dijo a Freddie—. Esto no es contigo —dijo. —Tú eres otro tipo de ñoño.

Freddie no sabía si sonreír o no.

—¿Gracias? —preguntó.

Carly miró raro ante lo que la rubia había dicho.

—Freddie, tengo una duda sobre nuestro proyecto…

—Claro, voy contigo. Pero antes… —sonrió Freddie, volviéndose hacia Sam—. Un beso —dijo.

Sam sonrió y se acercaron a besarse unos segundos antes de que Freddie se fuera con Sophie.

Sam los siguió con la mirada y cuando desaparecieron de la vista, empezó a golpear furiosamente su casillero. Lo abría y lo cerraba continuamente con gran brusquedad. Sus labios apretados de furia y contención.

—Sam… —quería calmar Carly y evitar cualquier desgracia que pudiera pasar. —Todo está bien, todo está bien… Toma un poco de jamón —Carly le acercó el pedazo de jamón a la boca y la rubia se lo arrancó de la mano con la boca. Sam pareció haberse tranquilizado y ya no golpeaba su casillero—… Buena niña.

Toda la semana estuvieron pensando qué hacer para que en el próximo show la Señora Benson no asistiera, pero a Sam sólo se le ocurrían ideas peligrosas o ilegales.

—La atamos en un cuarto oscuro…

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, Sam —dijo Carly.

—Entonces, la atamos en el estudio.

—No ataremos a nadie.

—Entonces, la dejamos en un cuarto oscuro.

Freddie y Carly la miraron significativamente.

—¡Hay que tomar medidas drásticas!

—Medidas Drásticas no Medidas Peligrosas, Sam —aclaró Carly.

—Está bien —dijo la rubia.

Freddie sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Mi pequeña peligrosita —dijo.

—Tenemos que seguir pensando —dijo Carly. —¿Podrían dejar sus cariñitos para más tarde?

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Freddie.

—Sí —secundó Sam.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —espetó la castaña.

—Por eso digo… —empezó a hablar Sam.

—¡No! —soltaron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo, por enésima vez.

Pasaron los días y no se les había ocurrido nada. Sam les había prometido a Carly y a Freddie que no pensaría en ideas macabras y mientras Freddie fue a terminar el proyecto con Sophie, las dos mejores amigas fueron a _Licuados Locos_. Sam no dejaba de pensar en Sophie y Freddie, pero hacía como no le importara, aunque, de vez en cuando se desconectaba y dejaba de escuchar lo que decía Carly. Se sentaron ante una mesa. Sam pidió un licuado grande mientras que Carly uno mediano.

—¿Y qué te parece mi idea? —preguntó entonces Carly.

—¿Qué?

—¿No me estabas escuchando, Sam? —soltó Carly.

—Me perdí desde que dijiste "Tengo una idea".

Carly puso los ojos en blanco… Pero pronto pensó algo.

—Estás celosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam confundida, pero supo a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—Estás celosa porque Freddie pasa tiempo con Sophie.

—No, claro que no —decía Sam, un poco avergonzada.

—Vamos, admítelo —decía Carly.

—¿Admitir qué? —preguntaba Sam.

—No tiene nada de malo —sonreía Carly.

—No estoy celosa… ¿Cuál es tu idea? —evadió Sam. Miró hacia otro lado, agarró su vaso de licuado y se llevó el sorbete a la boca.

Fue entonces cuando Spencer apareció en Licuados Locos. Detuvieron su conversación para ver lo que hacía. El muchacho iba corriendo y saltando, con guantes de boxeo en las manos, como si estuviera boxeando. De pronto, detuvo a T-Bo en su camino a limpiar una mesa. Se le puso enfrente y empezó a incentivarlo para que boxeara con él.

—¡Vamos… Vamos! ¡Ponte en guardia! ¡Mira! ¡Ya verás…!

T-Bo sólo miraba. Pensaba solamente en trabajar, pero Spencer seguía enfrente de él, trotando y mostrando los puños. Carly y Sam miraban desconcertadas.

—¡Vamos, T-Bo! ¡Ya no estoy aguadito! —insistía.

¡Plaf!

T-Bo le había dado un golpe a Spencer que lo tiró al suelo. T-Bo no le dio importancia a lo que hizo y siguió camino. Carly y Sam miraban preocupadas a Spencer mientras éste se ponía de pie.

—¿Por qué te atreviste? —le preguntó con rencor a T-Bo y luego se marchó.

—¿Spencer sigue con eso? —preguntó Sam, agarrando su licuado y llevándoselo a la boca al mismo tiempo que llegaba Freddie.

—No ha dejado de desafiar a las personas del edificio en toda la semana —respondió Carly.

—Hola —sonrió Freddie al verlas y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Sam.

Sam y Carly lo miraron confundidas mientras se sentaba con ellas en la mesa, pero Sam tenía un atisbo de enojo también.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué te tardaste? —le soltó.

—Oh, estuve con Sophie en la convención de tecnología… Estuvimos conversando y…

—¿Fuiste a una Convención de Tecnología con ella? —preguntó Sam, deslizando desconcierto y celos por cada palabra que enunciaba. Freddie siguió explicando de lo más normal, mientras que Carly y Sam se dirigían miradas cómplices que la rubia pronto evitó.

—A ella y a mí nos interesan las mismas cosas, así que fuimos…

Sam no sabía exactamente por qué, pero aquel comentario le dolió.

Sin embargo, Carly cortó el asunto diciendo que tenía una idea.

Sugirió desactivar el ascensor y cerrar todos los accesos al estudio para que la Señora Benson no pudiera entrar. Sam sugirió entonces que mejor encerraran a la Señora Benson pero Freddie se negó. Aún era su madre.

—Sam, prometiste… —quiso hacerle acordar Carly.

—Ay, ya —dijo Sam, sin ganas, bebiendo de su licuado luego.

Sin embargo, aunque prepararon todo lo que Carly había planeado, la Señora Benson apareció con una sierra ante la puerta cerrada del estudio para abrirla con ella. Carly, asustada, antes de que pudiera romper la puerta, tuvo que ir corriendo a abrir.

Los chicos pusieron expresión de "¡Oh, no!" y decidieron suspender el show. Al comunicárselo a la Señora Benson, Gibby la echó a empujones con enojo.

Así que, desde ese día, estuvieron más disgustados que antes y Sam no se cansaba de tirar ideas peligrosas, ahora, más que nunca. No obstante, ni Carly ni Freddie quisieron seguirlas.

—Pero escuchen bien… —empezaba a hablar Sam. Los chicos estaban en Ridgeway, a media semana, en la zona de los casilleros de las chicas. Carly acomodaba unos libros. Freddie puso los ojos en blanco a lo que había dicho su novia. —La metemos en una maleta grande —a medida que seguía hablando, el entrecejo de Freddie se fruncía más—, la llevamos a la estación, la dejamos olvidada…

—No haremos eso, Sam —habló Carly, cerrando su casillero.

—¡Al menos yo estoy pensando! —se quejó la rubia.

—Mejor ya no lo hagas —aconsejó Carly, y Freddie no pudo evitar reír apenas. Sam y Carly lo siguieron en las risas y los tres juntos avanzaron hasta su última clase.

Luego de clases, en las que muchos chicos se les acercaron a preguntarles sobre si seguirían haciendo iCarly y ellos tuvieron que responderles que por supuesto sí seguirían con el show, los chicos fueron un rato a _Licuados Locos_. Se tomaron un licuado cada uno y luego Freddie tuvo que irse a terminar el proyecto con Sophie. Ya casi le faltaba muy poco para terminar. Las chicas fueron al departamento de Carly. Spencer estaba durmiendo en el sofá, boca arriba con las manos en el estómago y todavía con los guantes de boxeo puestos.

Las chicas hicieron la tarea, Sam obligada por Carly, vieron un poco de televisión y entonces sonó el timbre del departamento. Carly fue a atender y al menos unas veinte personas estaban esperando en el pasillo. Sam miró boquiabierta y se acercó. Todos entraron en tropel y algunos se sentaron en el sofá, otros en bancos ante la computadora y algunos se quedaron parados.

—Oh, sí, pónganse cómodos…—dijo Carly desconcertada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Sam sin entender nada.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó una asustada Carly.

—Vinimos para las pruebas —respondió una chica pelirroja, que estaba sentada en el sofá.

—¿Pruebas de qué?

—¡Oigan, si no hablan ahora, yo…! —amenazó Sam.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué pruebas?

—Tú y Sam pusieron un anuncio en la página de iCarly diciendo que necesitaban un nuevo productor técnico para iCarly.

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué hablan?

—¡Nosotras no pusimos ningún anuncio! —espetó la rubia.

—Hey, ¿y estas personas? —entró Freddie.

—Vinimos por el anuncio que Carly y Sam subieron a internet. Necesitan un nuevo productor técnico para iCarly… —respondió otra chica. —Sí, mira… ¿Por qué tienes que irte, Freddie?

Se acercó a él y le mostró su Pearpad. Había entrado con él a la página de iCarly y allí podía verse claramente el anuncio.

Freddie miró a Sam y Carly ceñudo…

—Chicas… —empezó a hablar Freddie. Se estaba enojando y desilusionando, luego, abandonó el departamento para irse al suyo.

—Oh, no, no… Nosotras no subimos ningún anuncio —dijo Carly apresurada. —¡Fuera de aquí! —empezó a alterarse la castaña, acercándose a la puerta abierta y señalando hacia el pasillo. —No necesitamos ningún nuevo productor técnico. ¡Fuera de aquí! —seguía alterada Carly.

Todos, cansados, se pusieron en marcha. Una chica pasó frente a Sam con un grasito, comiéndolo.

—Tú, espera —le dijo. —Dame eso…—le arrebató el grasito—. Muy bien… ¡Ahora, adiós!

La chica miró a Sam asustada y luego salió del departamento. Un chico musculoso pasó por al lado de Carly, era el último que faltaba.

—Tú, espera —dijo Carly, poniéndole la mano en el brazo al chico. Sintió sus músculos unos segundos—. Muy bien… ¡Ahora, adiós! Sam, vamos a hablar con Freddie —dijo Carly, entonces la agarró a Sam del brazo y la llevó casi a rastras hasta fuera del departamento. En el pasillo, Carly cerró la puerta y enseguida las chicas golpeaban la puerta del departamento de Freddie.

—¡Freddie, abre la puerta!

—¡Abre, bobo!

—¡Freddie!

Nadie hablaba del otro lado. Pero las dos estaban muy seguras que el chico estaba allí. Sam suspiró y sacó una horquilla del jean que llevaba puesto. Entonces, a los dos segundos, ya abría la puerta, con brusquedad.

—¡Oye!

Freddie estaba sentado en el sofá y se puso de pie de un salto cuando ellas entraron.

—Ahora vas a escucharnos, Freddie —espetó Carly.

Freddie se cruzó de brazos esperando a que hablaran.

—No sabemos qué es lo acaba de suceder… Carly y yo no pusimos ningún anuncio para buscar productor técnico.

—¿Y cómo llegó el anuncio a la página de iCarly? —preguntó Freddie.

Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas ceñudas del desconcierto. La cara de Freddie pronto también se convirtió en confusión. Algo realmente muy raro estaba pasando.

Afortunadamente, Freddie cayó en la cuenta de que las chicas no habían hecho ningún anuncio. Y ahora lo que faltaba era sacarse a la Señora Benson de encima.

—Aménazala con que te vas del departamento, tu mamá se pondrá más loca de lo que es y dejará que hagas iCarly tranquilo —dijo de pronto Carly, cuando una luz iluminó su cabeza. Sam seguía comiendo el grasito que le había robado a la chica desconocida.

Freddie sonrió.

—Sí, creo que eso podría funcionar.

—Freddie, arma tus bolsos, que piense que es real —habló Sam.

—Sí, claro —se entusiasmó Freddie por la idea y corrió hacia su habitación al tiempo que la Señora Benson llegaba al departamento con unas bolsas de compras en sus brazos. Al ver a las chicas allí, todavía pisando con sus zapatillas, se escandalizó.

—Oh, adiós, Señora Benson —dijo Sam y salió del departamento como si nada.

—Lo siento, Señora Benson —dijo Carly y corrió para salir de allí.

—¡Freddie! ¡Nooo!

Sam y Carly estaban por entrar al departamento de la última. Carly ya había abierto la puerta cuando escucharon a Marissa. Enseguida, volvieron a la puerta de Freddie y pegaron las orejas.

—¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No me detengas!

—¡Pero por qué, Freddie!

—¡Y aún te atreves a preguntarlo! —exclamó Freddie, sonando un poco exagerado.

Las voces se iban acercando y entonces, se abrió la puerta. Sam y Carly se tiraron hacia atrás y Freddie se detuvo en seco, con una ceja arqueada. Pronto, Sam y Carly miraron hacia el techo y lo señalaban, tratando de disimular que habían estado espiando. Mientras hacían eso, caminaban hacia atrás, hacia el departamento de los Shay. Cuando entraron lo suficiente, cerraron la puerta.

—¡Freddie, ven aquí ahora mismo! —la Señora Benson estaba poniendo autoridad.

—¡No, mamá! Si no me dejas hacer iCarly tranquilo, yo me iré de aquí —dictaminó el muchacho, con seguridad fingida. —Alquilé un banco en la Plaza de las Colinas.

—¡Freddie!

—Si no quieres que me vaya, deja que haga iCarly sin supervisión.

La señora Benson no contestó enseguida.

—Mamá…

Marissa suspiró y supo que no le quedaba otra opción.

—¡De acuerdo, está bien! —Freddie sonrió en aquel punto—. Pero...

—No.

—De acuerdo, hijo, ¡pero no te vayas!

—No me iré —sonrió Freddie y luego se abrazaron.

Sam y Carly, que habían escuchado todo, estaban haciendo una extraña danza, festejando.

**Quedan dos capítulos más del final. Ya están avanzados, les falta alguna que otra escena, trataré de terminar rápido, pero mientras tanto, ¿me dejan sus comentarios sobre el capítulo? :)**

**Le agradezco a Caro de la página de facebook Fans Seddie Latinos por decirme el nombre de Sophie. Es que necesitaba ayuda con los nombres... Siempre se me ocurren los mismos jaja. Fans Seddie Latinos es mi página seddie favorita :) Y si no le dieron "Me gusta" todavía, les recomiendo que lo hagan :) **

**Ahora, por última vez, ¿me dejarían Reviews? :) Los espero con ansias. **

**¡Saludos...! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo del final!**


	10. Otros Planes

**¡Holaaa! Bueno, no digo que sea un capítulo espectacular, pero sí que me ha costado escribir el final y aun me cuesta un poco porque todavía me falta escribir para terminar definitivamente. Espero que disfruten el capítulo :)**

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen; tan sólo esta historia.**

**Planes y más planes**

**Otros planes**

Los chicos habían tenido la gran seguridad de que el que había hackeado la página de iCarly y había puesto el anuncio había sido Nevel. Así que fueron a su casa, hicieron sonar el timbre, su madre los hizo pasar y Sam enterró la cara de Nevel en un plato de sopa que el chico estaba comiendo. Nevel los había mirado con los labios apretados, con los ojos achicados, furiosamente y se había puesto de pie. Sin embargo, sin nada qué decir y nada más qué hacer, los tres chicos fueron hacia la salida ante la miraba enojada de Nevel. Sin embargo, aún furioso, se sentó pesadamente en la silla y siguió tomando.

En Ridgeway, Sam y Carly aparecieron y fueron a sus casilleros cuando vieron que en los suyos y en los de los demás estaban pegados unos volantes que decía: iESuper. Inmediatamente, las chicas recordaron a Emily y Sarah; aquellas chicas que los habían hecho pelear para que no hicieran más iCarly y pudieran tener más público. Los volantes publicitaban el web show de las chicas, pero aunque las dos se habían percatado de ellos, abrieron los casilleros e hicieron lo suyo sin prestarle atención... Como si no existieran. Pero entonces llegó Freddie y arrugó el entrecejo al notar uno de los volantes en el casillero entremedio de los de las chicas.

—¿iESuper? —cuestionó, y luego alzó una ceja.

Sam cerró su casillero, y sin pensarlo, los arrancó, los arrugó todo y los tiró al piso.

Inmediatamente, la chica se acercó a las paredes y a otros casilleros, y empezó a arrancar los volantes y tirarlos al suelo. No les agradaba para nada ni Emily ni Sarah. Sam se acercó entonces a Freddie y Carly, mirando su obra: un mar de bollos de papel esparcidos por todo el piso de la escuela. Chicos miraban sin comprender lo que había pasado y un maestro empezó a gritar y preguntar quién había hecho tal escándalo. Freddie y Carly se miraron un tanto asustados, estáticos, con los ojos bien abiertos, Carly; y con las cejas alzadas, Freddie. Sam seguía sonriendo con satisfacción y el grito lejano del maestro seguía escuchándose y acercándose. Un segundo después, Carly y Freddie se retiraron del lugar tratando de disimular que estuvieron allí y luego Sam los siguió sin dejar de sonreír ni de arrancar, abollar ni tirar los volantes que todavía quedaban adheridos a las paredes. Más tarde, Sam salió de su segunda clase al receso y se acercó a su casillero a buscar un grasito que había guardado allí. Pegado en la puerta había algo que le llamó gratamente la atención. Había un único volante que informaba sobre un Festival de Grasitos que se realizaría pronto; un sábado. Era justo el día de show, pero Sam pensó en organizarse para llegar a hacer iCarly a tiempo. Arrancó el volante del casillero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, sin parecerle extraño que solamente estuviera pegado en su casillero. Luego abrió el casillero, sacó el paquete de grasito y Freddie la alcanzó y se puso al lado de ella mientras Carly se dirigía al baño.

—¿Qué te parece ir a _Licuados Locos_ después de clases? —le propuso Freddie, sonriendo.

—Me parece bien —respondió Sam abriendo el grasito y empezando a comer.

—¿No me das un poquito? —sonrió Freddie. Era una de las raras veces que le pedía algo.

Ante eso, Sam le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Au! ¡Sam! —se quejó el chico, agarrándose la parte del brazo golpeada y acordándose por qué pocas veces le pedía algo.

—Oh, quería darte pero ya se me acabó —dijo la rubia, mostrando sus manos vacías, y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello.

—¡Freddie! —llamó entonces Sophie, acercándose.

—Oh, Dios —se molestó Sam, poniendo los ojos al cielo—. Qué molesta —dijo.

—¡Sam! —le susurró Freddie—. Estamos haciendo un proyecto juntos, tenemos que juntarnos de vez en cuando.

—¿Irán a hablar de ñoñeces en mi cara? —preguntó Sam.

—Bueno, podríamos irnos a otro lugar… —dijo Sophie.

—Claro. Enseguida te alcanzo, Sam —dijo Freddie y el chico se fue con Sophie.

Sam los miró, de pronto, mientras se alejaban uno al lado del otro, con los labios apretados y respirando furiosamente. Iba a lanzarse contra Sophie justo cuando apareció Carly y se dio cuenta. La chica corrió a ponerse detrás de Sam y a rodearla con los brazos. La rubia se retorcía y gruñía.

—¡Sam! ¡Sam! —espetó Carly.

Sophie y Freddie ya se habían perdido de vista y fue entonces cuando Sam se relajó un poco y Carly la soltó.

Después de clases, Freddie y Sam fueron a _Licuados Locos_. Freddie no sabía por qué pero veía que Sam estaba especialmente irascible ese día. En varias ocasiones, al hablarle de cosas, Sam volteaba a mirarlo con brusquedad, con los labios apretados. Y apenas habló en toda la cita. Freddie se sintió raro, pero trató de pensar que Sam estaba de mal humor y dejó de pensar que había algo malo en él. Lo que pasaba era que Sam estaba celosa de Sophie pero Freddie no se daba cuenta de nada.

—¿Quieren comprarme las galletas del amor?

Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirar y vieron que T-Bo llevaba su acostumbrado palillo con galletitas gigantes en forma de corazón insertadas en él. Ambos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

—Son 10 dólares cada uno —siguió hablando.

—No queremos nada, T-Bo —espetó Sam.

—Malos —dijo T-Bo, dolido, y luego se marchó.

Después de terminarse sus licuados, los chicos se pusieron en marcha hacia el edificio Bushwell. Freddie rodeaba los hombros de la rubia con un brazo. Intentó hacer un acercamiento y, afortunadamente, Sam no lo golpeó ni nada.

—¿Samantha Puckett? —preguntó entonces un hombre que se había acercado, con acompañante, desde atrás. El otro hombre (los dos estaban en traje) iba a preguntar "¿Fredward Benson?", pero fue interrumpido por Sam que espetó con inmediatez:

—¡Yo no fui! ¡La cámara de seguridad miente!

Los dos hombres la miraron raro. Freddie también, pero a él se le notaba también, en sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el pequeño susto que el comentario le había causado. Los dos hombres intentaban comprender por qué había dicho eso mientras que Freddie ya pensaba en preguntarle, más adelante, qué era lo que había hecho.

—No tengo idea de qué habla, Señorita Puckett —dijo uno de los hombres, el más gordinflón.

—Ouh —expresó la rubia entonces. Eso fue lo único que pudo decir.

Entonces, ante tal silencio, el más flaco y el más calvo de los hombres, tomó la palabra.

—Quisiera hablar con el Señor Fredward Benson, si es posible.

Freddie se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombre ceñudo.

—¿Tienen grasitos? —sólo preguntó Sam, mirando a los hombres con advertencia y apuntándolos con el dedo índice.

—¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie.

—¿Qué? —se enojó ella—... Sólo quería asegurarme —explicó luego y Freddie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues... No, no tenemos grasitos —dijo el hombre gordo.

—¡Pues qué esperan, tráiganme unos!

Los tres la miraron ceñudos.

—Si quieren hablar contigo, tienen que pagar algo —dijo Sam a Freddie.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan? —preguntó Freddie.

—Hemos estado al tanto de que usted es un grandioso productor técnico. Sabe de tecnología, Señor Benson.

—Oh, sí, lo sé… Gracias —dijo el chico orgulloso.

—Tenemos una propuesta para usted… Queremos tenerlo trabajando en mi empresa, con nosotros... Mi hija ve iCarly siempre... Y me ha hablado mucho de ti, Freddie.

—¿Su hija? —saltó a preguntar Sam.

—Exacto... Mire, Señor Benson, puede visitar mi empresa —el señor le entregó una tarjeta a Freddie mientras decía eso—. Y usted decidirá... Pero creo que no debe perderse esta oportunidad.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —preguntó Sam de una. Parecía haberse olvidado de lo dolida que estaba por Freddie y su acostumbrada y nueva compañía llamada Sophie.

Carly y Spencer estaban sentados ante la computadora del living viendo uno de los shows de iESuper. Las chicas no hacían nada gracioso. Y ni llegaba a ser comedia sin sentido. Los muchachos habían querido darles otra oportunidad, pero estuvieron viendo por casi cinco minutos y sólo largaban risas falsas y forzadas. Spencer sollozaba también.

—Saca eso —pidió Spencer, y se alejó de la computadora. Carly le hizo caso y empezó a leer los comentarios que recibían en la página de iCarly cuando de pronto entraron Sam y Freddie, discutiendo.

—¡Pero Sam! ¡Podrías haberme quitado la mejor oportunidad de mi vida! —se quejaba Freddie, que iba por detrás de Sam, que sin saludar a Carly ni a Spencer (este se había sentado al sofá y había prendido el televisor) se dirigía como un rayo hacia la cocina. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —soltó el chico.

La chica volteó a mirar a Freddie y también empezó a alzar la voz.

—¡Sólo quería hacerles entender que no irías a recibir tan poco dinero!

—¡A mí no me importa el dinero! ¡A mí me importa esta oportunidad de trabajar en una empresa de tecnología!

Carly se puso de pie y corrió hacia sus amigos, preguntándoles por qué discutían.

—Unos hombres quieren que trabaje con ellos... ¡y Sam los golpeó, dejándolos tirados en el suelo!

—¡Dijeron que sólo irían a pagarte 10.000 dólares!... ¡Al menos debía ser unos 100.000! —se quejó la rubia.

—¡Para mí 10.000 dólares están perfectos, Sam! ¡Casi pierdo la oportunidad...!

—¡Nunca aprecias lo que hago por ti! —Otra vez le recriminó la rubia.

—No es eso, Sam —dijo el muchacho. —Emm... Lo siento —dijo él, con un asomo de sonrisa.

—Sí, esperaba eso —sonrió Sam.

Pero Freddie también esperaba un "Lo siento" de la rubia, por lo que la miró con seriedad.

—Sí, está bien... Yo también lo siento —dijo entonces ella, lo que hizo sonreír al chico.

—Ahora quiero ver un beso —dijo Carly.

Sam y Freddie se acercaron a darse un beso que habría durado una eternidad si Carly no les hubiera preguntado sobre el asunto de la empresa. Entonces, Freddie le explicó que un hombre le había ofrecido trabajar para él en unos asuntos tecnológicos, puesto que su hija veía iCarly y le había hablado mucho sobre él y su trabajo en el programa. Así que el hombre había empezado a ver sus trabajos en los videoclips y en iCarly y se había dado cuenta de que su hija había tenido razón al decir que era genial con la tecnología.

Al día siguiente, Sam entraba desganada a la escuela. Se dirigió de la misma manera hacia la escalera y se sentó en el primer escalón. Como no tenía idea de qué asignatura tendría ahora, no le era necesario acomodar ningún libro en el casillero. Aunque para ella no era necesario traer ningún libro. Una chica pelirroja y de pelo largo, que estaba a lo alto de la escalera, vio a Sam sentada allí. Miró a uno lado y a otro lado, y como no vio a nadie, corrió a ponerse delante de ella. Sam la miró desde abajo y le preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué piensas de la relación entre Freddie y Sophie? —preguntó la pelirroja a Sam. Sam ya había visto a esta chica antes, pero sólo ahora le venía a hablar… y de estupideces.

—Van al Club de Ciencias juntos —dijo.

—Ellos sí tienen los mismos intereses y gustos —opinó la pelirroja, haciendo que Sam se pusiera de pie de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —soltó Sam.

—Tu relación con él es rara —respondió la chica, acomodándose su bolso al hombro. Sam la miró boquiabierta.

—Tu cara se vería mejor con mi puño —replicó la rubia.

—A Freddie no le debe gustar escuchar cosas así todo el tiempo.

Sam la miraba seria, no decía nada, pero en su interior estaba creciendo más la furia.

—¿No crees que no tienen una relación normal?

Sam se aplacó un poco: la chica tenía razón… Aunque pensándolo mejor, ella no era nadie para decirle esas cosas.

—Mi puño quedaría bien en tu cara —le espetó ahora Sam, acercándose a ella, con desafío. La chica se tiró hacia atrás apresuradamente.

—Tú lo molestas, lo golpeas todo el tiempo, le dices ñoño —la chica seguía hablando mientras daba pasos lentos hacia atrás. Sam daba lentos pasos hacia adelante.

—¡No lo golpeo!... ¡No todo el tiempo!

—Discuten… Y no tienen nada en común… —continuaba diciendo la chica.

Sam no pudo apartar la imagen de Freddie y Sophie de su mente cuando aquella chica le dijo aquella última parte.

—¡Cierra tu boca si no quieres terminar con mi puño en ella!

—Tú sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Sam gruñó bien fuerte y se le tiró encima. La chica empezó a gritar. Afortunadamente, Freddie llegaba a la escuela, la vio y trató de apartarla de ella, a quien agarraba de los pelos. Como no podía, se le acercó Gibby a ayudar, y finalmente, lo lograron.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto Freddie, mientras la chica salía corriendo.

—¡No he comido nada! —respondió Sam mientras Freddie la miraba ceñudo de la confusión.

—¿Tú golpeaste a esa chica porque tienes hambre? —preguntó Freddie más confundido.

—Sí y si sigues hablando…

—Oh, no, ¡tranquila! —le dijo Freddie, entendiendo y echándose unos pasos hacia atrás.

Y sin más, Sam se fue. Freddie la miró extrañado.

—¡Labios, por favor!

Y la siguió, esperando que lo besara.

Gibby se quedó mirando boquiabierto, porque lo dejaron solo. Sin embargo, fue a su casillero y casi se olvidó del asunto.

Cuando Freddie encontró a Sam, ella estaba fuera de un aula con la bolsa de almuerzo de alguien y parecía no pensar en nada más que en la comida que saboreaba.

—¿De dónde sacaste…? Olvídalo –dijo Freddie, comprendiendo. Sin embargo, Sam no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

Sin embargo, el caso era que Sam no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho aquella chica. Sam no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez aquella chica hubiera tenido algo de razón. Y quizá, en algún momento, su falta de intereses y gustos comunes terminaría separándola de Freddie para siempre.

Aquella tarde, Freddie entró a su departamento y sintió rara a Sam cuando se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios. La rubia apenas había reaccionado. Freddie la observó entrar al departamento de Carly, ceñudo, entre dolido y confundido, y luego entró al suyo.

Al día siguiente, Sam entraba al colegio y entonces vio a Freddie y a Sophie hablando alegremente. Se detuvo y los miró un pequeño rato, sintiéndose mal. Los miró unos segundos más, luego dio media vuelta y se alejó como había llegado, silenciosamente. Sam esperó unos minutos en el baño y luego salió, siguiendo su camino hacia su casillero.

—Sam, voy a tirarles huevos al auto de la Srita Briggs, ¿quieres acompañarme? —le preguntó Kevin, el chico que ocasionaba demasiados problemas pero que no lo habían expulsado todavía porque los escondía muy bien.

Sam se quedó pensando un segundo y después contestó:

—Sí, necesito divertirme con los odiosos y torpes.

Y se fue con él.

Carly entraba con Ethan a la escuela; él había querido acompañarla. Los dos estaban hablando muy serios.

—Entonces, ¿estás pensando en terminar con iCarly... Para siempre? —le preguntaba Ethan mientras avanzaban hacia la zona de los casilleros. El tono de voz del chico indicaba que no le parecía buena idea, pero aquello no debía ser decisión de él. Carly arrugó el entrecejo. Con ello dijo que no quería terminar con iCarly, pero ya empezaba a ser necesario. Empezarían la universidad, tal vez tendrían que buscar trabajo, estarían más ocupados y con más responsabilidades. —¿Y les dirás a Sam y Freddie?

—Todavía estoy indecisa... Aún estoy pensándolo... Pero en algún momento se los diré. Ellos tienen que saberlo, son parte de iCarly también.

—Bueno. Suerte.

—Gracias —sonrió Carly apenas y luego se acercó a besarlo.

Entonces, Freddie los vio y se acercó. Los saludó con un entusiasmado "¡Hola!" , pero ni Carly ni Ethan le hicieron caso. Tan sólo siguieron besándose. Freddie empezó a ponerse un poco incómodo. Empezó a tararear, a silbar, a mover los pies, a caminar alrededor de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa... Y ellos seguían besándose. Carraspeó cerca de ellos. Y nada.

Los chicos estuvieron tirando huevos al auto y luego tuvieron que volver al colegio corriendo. Carly estaba en su casillero, guardando algunos libros, con Freddie. Ethan ya se había marchado. Sam y Kevin se acercaban uno al lado del otro, riendo. Carly y Freddie escucharon risas conocidas y se asomaron en los casilleros para verlos llegar. Freddie arrugó el entrecejo.

—Oye, ¿cuándo lo hacemos de nuevo? —seguía riendo Sam.

—Muy pronto —respondió el chico, cuando ya llegaban a donde estaban Freddie y Carly—. ¡Hola, Carly! ¡Hola, Freddie! ¡Y adiós! —Y sin más se fue.

Freddie siguió al chico con la mirada, todavía ceñudo, entre celoso y sin comprender.

—Sam, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Carly.

—Le lanzamos huevos al auto de la Srita Briggs… Casi nos descrubren.

—¿Puedes dejar de meterte en problemas, Sam? —se desesperó Carly.

—Tranquila —dijo Sam con una sonrisa de estar todo bien.

Las cosas entre Sam y Freddie se estaban poniendo un poco raras y el chico no lo pudo dejar de notar. Menos cuando veía a Sam con Kevin haciendo bromas muy seguido, juntos, o cuando a mediados de la semana, Freddie se acercó a Sam en la escuela y le preguntó:

—¿Vienes a almorzar conmigo?

Y ella le contestó:

—No, tengo que hacerle calzón chino a un niño y tirarles pelotas a las jugadoras de fútbol.

Luego se había ido, dejándolo solo, confundido y muy dolido. Aquello no le había dejado de rondar en la cabeza en todo el tiempo.

El sábado a la tarde, Carly volvía de una cita con Ethan y cuando la chica piso dentro de su casa, un puño en guante de boxeo le frenó a centímetros de su cara y la chica pegó un grito.

—¡Tienes un problema, Spencer! —le espetó enojada a su hermano, terminando de entrar al departamento.

—¡Estoy practicando, Carly!

—Sí, practicas hasta cuando duermes —replicó la castaña, molesta—. ¡Ya hasta dejaste de hacer esculturas!

Sam se acercó sin dudar a la heladera porque no le interesaba esa conversación, aunque más por el hecho de que tenía hambre. Pero no encontró nada, así que la cerró otra vez, frustrada.

Freddie y Sam apenas se hablaban y como la situación estaba demasiado rara en ellos, les dolía verse. Les dolía permanecer en una misma habitación tanto tiempo. De vez en cuando, Freddie largaba comentarios de enojo contra el hecho de que Sam estaba demasiado tiempo haciendo bromas con Kevin y aunque el chico había querido hablar sobre el tema con la rubia, ella apenas le hacía caso. Sólo le decía "Ya sabes lo que ocurre. Tarde y temprano iba a pasar y ahora está sucediendo", desconcertando al chico muchísimo con aquella frase.

Sin embargo, hacían iCarly con normalidad. En el show no había nada que hiciera pensar que Sam y Freddie estaban distanciándose cada vez más, salvo el hecho de que Sam había terminado de molestarlo.

iCarly seguía haciéndose, tan divertido como siempre, y la cantidad de personas que los veían y de los buenos comentarios sobre el show seguía siendo impresionante. Sam, Freddie y Carly seguían alegres por aquel motivo...

Pero no todos estaban así...

Así que, decidieron seguir con el otro plan.

El día del siguiente iCarly, Sam y Carly estaban en el departamento, sentadas en cada extremo del sofá, jugando con una pelota. Solamente se la pasaban una a la otra. Cuando obtenían la pelota, las chicas debían decir las cosas que odiaban. Por el momento, habían dicho "El lunar de la Señorita Briggs", "La Señorita Briggs", "La verruga de Luwbert", "A luwbert", "A los ñoños"…Freddie entró al departamento, interrumpiendo el juego, y recibió un pelotazo de Sam en la cabeza.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Freddie, llevándose la mano al lugar del golpe, mirando ceñudo a la rubia y acercándose a las chicas. —Carly —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Freddie —dijo Carly.

—Sam —dijo Freddie, con un toque de molestia. Carly arrugó el entrecejo porque no entendía nada. —Debo decirles algo. Me harán una visita guiada por la empresa de tecnología hoy.

—¿Y el show? —se asustó Carly.

—Carly, no puedo perderme esta oportunidad —respondió Freddie.

—¿Pero no puedes hacer la visita otro día? —dijo Carly, poniéndose de pie.

—No, dijeron que las visitas se hacen solamente los sábados.

—¿Pero si el trabajo interfiere con el show? —Carly se estaba preocupando más.

—Tranquila, eso no pasará —respondió Freddie, con seguridad. —¿Podemos cambiar de horario? —preguntó Freddie.

—Freddie, no podemos cambiar todo a último momento. Es más, nosotros les preguntamos por la página a todos en qué horarios les convenía ver iCarly y ellos respondieron.

—Tranquila. Haré rápido.

Carly suspiró.

—Está bien.

De pronto, Sam, que había estado escuchando la conversación de Freddie y Carly seria, sintiéndose un poco culpable, se puso de pie y dijo:

—Carly… Ya debo irme.

—¿Qué? —se volvió a asustar Carly.

—Tranquila, llegaré justo para el show. No puedo perderme el Festival de Grasitos.

—¿Otra vez? —se alteró Carly. En el show anterior, Sam había llegado tarde para hacer iCarly por el mismo motivo. —¡Sam!

—Llegaré para el show —aseguró la rubia.

—¡Eso mismo dijiste el sábado pasado! —espetó Carly.

—No te preocupes —intentó calmar Sam—. Llegaré.

Carly pensó unos segundos y decidió confiar. Suspiró.

—¡Está bien!

Entre que Freddie iba a la empresa y Sam al festival de grasitos, iCarly se estaba perdiendo cada vez más. Ya casi habían pasado veinte minutos y ninguno de los dos aparecía. Su enojo se estaba acrecentando. O terminaba el show para siempre o los asustaba diciéndoles que buscaría reemplazantes. Ellos no querrían eso. Carly sabía cómo se había puesto Freddie cuando creyó que querían reemplazarlo, así que, los asustaría con eso, y ellos vendrían corriendo al departamento a pedir una explicación. Enseguida, a la primera que llamó fue a Sam:

—¡Hola, Carly! ¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes! —espetó Sam, sonriendo contenta.

—¿Sí, iCarly? —preguntó Carly con ojos llenos de fuego.

—Ouh —se avergonzó la rubia.

—¡Sí, "ouh"! —se alteró la castaña.

—¡Pero Carly! ¡Un festival de grasitos! ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad! —se justificó Sam.

—¿Así que no te importa iCarly? —preguntó Carly.

—Sí, me importa… Ya… —estaba por decir "ya estoy yendo a tu departamento" pero Carly la interrumpió para decir:

—Voy a buscar reemplazantes.

A Sam no le gustó para nada escuchar eso. Primero se impactó al escucharlo y luego lo asimiló y no le gustó para nada.

—¿En serio eres capaz de eso? —le preguntó la rubia.

—¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para iCarly!

—Haz lo que quieras, es tu show, es "iCarly" —soltó Sam, algo que Carly no esperaba que le dijera. Creía que iría a pedir más explicaciones o que insistiría en que no lo hiciera, pero no esperó que le dijera eso y menos con ese tono molesto.

—Sigues sintiendo eso —dijo Carly, dolida por la forma con la que Sam se lo recalcó. Quiso gritarle "¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo!" pero sólo cortaron la llamada, las dos tristes por la pelea.

En aquel momento, Carly se ponía a pensar que a veces no se le ocurrían buenas ideas. Ella misma había arruinado todo y ahora estaba un poco enojada con Sam para arreglar el asunto. Ni siquiera continuó con el plan y ni llamó a Freddie. Se sentó de golpe en uno de los pufs y quedó con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. Gibby salió del ascensor y se acercó confundido a Carly:

—¿No vamos a empezar con el show? —le preguntó.

Y Carly lo miró furiosamente. El chico se agarró la cabeza con los brazos, cubriéndose, como si Carly fuera a darle un golpe o algo así.

Pasó el tiempo pero Freddie nunca apareció ni llamó. Cuando Carly creía que aquello era extraño llamó a su PearPhone. Pero no atendió Freddie. Le contestó una voz demasiado gruesa, de hombre.

—¿Tú eres Carly? —preguntó él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó ella.

—Freddie se siente un poco mal, está acá en la empresa. Necesitaría que lo vinieran a buscar. Tal vez haya comido algo en mal estado.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —y ella estaba enojada… Enseguida, se avergonzó—. Voy para allá, ¿cuál es la dirección?

En un autobús, Sam tuvo la misma conversación con el hombre cuando él la llamó desde el PearPhone de Freddie y también se dirigía a la empresa. Las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ella y Freddie, pero aquello no impidió que se preocupara por él. Además le dijeron que tenían comida.

Sam y Carly llegaron al sitio al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de un pequeño callejón con una entrada.

La chicas, al verse, se pararon en seco una frente a la otra, y se sostuvieron unas firmes y disgustadas miradas. Sam entendió la mirada que Carly le dirigía y no comprendía por qué la miraba así si era ella la que tendría que estar enojada. Eso la disgustó más.

—¡Chicas, aquí están!

Un hombre en traje, pelado, que Sam reconoció como uno de aquellos hombres que se le habían acercado a ella y a Freddie, salía de la entrada que estaba en el callejón y se acercaba.

—Por favor, acompáñenme. Freddie está en el subsuelo.

Carly y Sam volvieron a dirigirse miradas, pero esta vez confundidas, y siguieron al hombre, que las llevó por unos pasillos, casi llenos de gente, hacia una escalera para bajar al subsuelo. Lo que hicieron. Abajo había como un pequeño vestíbulo con varias puertas. Las chicas miraron alrededor y Sam, sin consultar con nadie, se metió en una de las habitaciones.

—Chicas, por favor... Aquí... —Pero el hombre dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam no estaba. Carly y el señor miraron confundidos alrededor, hasta que la vieron salir de un cuarto en el fondo, metiendo un pequeño jamón en su bolso.

—Sam... ¿Qué haces? —se sorprendió Carly, olvidándose de que estaban peleadas. Pero Sam no le respondió.

El hombre se acercó a la rubia y le pidió con un "Por favor" que le entregara el bolso así lo guardaban. Pero Sam se negó.

—¡Dame! —se alteró el hombre entonces, quitándole el bolso con brusquedad.

—¡Hey! —se enojó Sam y estiró las manos para intentar arrebatárselo pero no pudo ni tocarlo.

—Se lo devolveré en su momento, señorita —dijo él.

Sam lo miraba con los dientes apretados. Luego, el señor se acercó a una puerta especialmente extraña, se parecía a la de un ascensor. Estaba abierta. Sam entró dirigiéndole al hombre una mirada furiosa y Carly sintió una mano en su espalda. Freddie estaba ante un tablero con botones y palancas, ante una enorme pantalla que estaba contra la pared, al lado de la entrada a la habitación. En aquel cuarto en el sótano vieron dos ventanas a una altura considerable (estarían a nivel del suelo de la calle casi) e iluminaba la habitación un tubo de luz fluorescente.

—¡Freddie! —Exclamó Carly, acercándose a él. Sam se acercaba boquiabierta, pero con pasos lentos. No entendía nada. Creía que Freddie debería estar agonizando, pero parecía estar de lo más bien, examinando aquella extraña maquinaria.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —se sorprendió el chico.

—Diviértanse —dijo la voz del hombre que los había acompañado y los chicos dirigieron miradas extrañadas hacia él. Sostenía el bolso y el PearPhone de Carly, que hacía unos segundos tenía en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Y entonces, la puerta que se parecía a la de un ascensor se cerró sin más. Los chicos lo notaron e intercambiaron miradas entre sí, sin ninguna sonrisa en sus caras.

**¿Qué les pareció? :) Un Review es necesario para saber qué es lo que pensaron del capítulo y yo los necesito :)**

**Puede que sea un final con cuarta parte, veré según cuantas páginas me lleve. Si no es lo suficientemente largo para cortalo, sólo serán de tres partes y el siguiente capítulo sería el último definitivamente. **

**No sé cuánto tardaré, sin embargo, no quiero decir que no tardaré, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.**

**Ahora sin más, les pido reviews :) y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Saluditos!**


	11. Encerrados

**¡Hola! :) ¿Esperaron mucho? :S**

**En fin, acá está la tercera parte. Espero que la disfruten y comenten :)**

**iCarly ni sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme.**

**Planes y más planes**

**Encerrados**

—Diviértanse —dijo la voz del hombre que los había acompañado y los chicos dirigieron miradas extrañadas hacia él. Sostenía el bolso y el PearPhone de Carly, que hacía unos segundos tenía en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Y entonces, la puerta que se parecía a la de un ascensor se cerró sin más. Los chicos lo notaron y voltearon a mirar con brusquedad, sin ninguna sonrisa en sus caras.

—Freddie, ¿traes tu PearPhone? —preguntó Carly con apresuramiento.

—Sí, cla… —empezó a responder Freddie, fijándose en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. No había nada. Miró a Sam y a Carly, confundido y asustado. Las chicas también lo estaban. Pero, enseguida, empezaron a gritar y a golpear las paredes y la puerta con los puños. Sin embargo, luego de estar un minuto con lo mismo sin que nadie fuera por ellos, supieron que nadie iría a darles ninguna explicación... Al menos por el momento.

—¿Nos encerraron apropósito? —preguntó Freddie.

—No, nos hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y en segundos llegan los ñoños con un pastel —soltó Sam, dirigiéndole la mirada al chico.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco ante tal respuesta de la rubia.

Siguieron unos golpes más con el puño, pero pasados ya cinco minutos los chicos dejaron de intentar. Pero empezaron a gritar cosas como "Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?" "¡Idiotas!" "¡Ábrannos!"

Mientras los chicos se rendían ante el silencio, Spencer estaba en el living del departamento con Gibby. Habían colgado del techo una bolsa de boxeo y Spencer daba uno que otro golpe.

—¡Vamos, Spencer! ¡Así se hace! —decía Gibby, alentándolo, al otro lado de la bolsa—. Ahora, más fuerte, ¡así!

Gibby pegó un golpe a la bolsa pero sin acordarse de avisar antes a Spencer que se alejara. La bolsa pegó a Spencer en la cara e hizo que cayera al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Ouh!

—¡Spencer! ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba el chico, corriendo hacia él y agachándose.

Por otra parte, Carly y Freddie habían dejado de gritar y golpear. Freddie estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, ceñudo; Sam golpeaba la puerta; y Carly estaba en medio caminando de un lado a otro.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Debo irme! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no está pasando! —hablaba histéricamente Carly, sin dejar de caminar desesperada, mientras Sam golpeaba la puerta intentando abrirla. Pero aquello era imposible.

—Cállate, pareces loca —dijo Sam, volteando a mirarla. Ella seguía enojada por la decisión de reemplazarlos que Carly había tenido.

Carly volteó a mirarla con algo de brusquedad y con ojos de fuego, pero no dijo nada. Se abrazó con los brazos y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, pensativa y desesperada, pero no volvió a decir palabra.

Spencer seguía practicando con Gibby en el living del departamento. Ahora se encargaban de dar golpes al aire, por turnos. Luego se dedicarían a boxear uno con otro.

—Tu turno, Spencer —dijo Gibby al dar el último golpe y dejar el lugar donde había estado el sofá, ahora corrido cerca de la cocina, a Spencer.

—Gracias, Pequeñín —le dijo Spencer al chico cuando se cruzaron en el camino y le revolvió el cabello con el guante puesto.

Spencer se puso en guardia, ya estaba listo para dar golpes y que Gibby lo corrigiera. Dio un golpe y otro, y otro, y cada vez eran más rápidos. El aire sonaba como "Fiuuu, Fiu, Fiu" a cada golpe de Spencer… Sin embargo, de sus guantes salieron dos llamaradas de fuego. Gibby se tiró hacia atrás, un poco confundido. Spencer empezó a gritar y correr hasta la cocina para apagar el fuego que de alguna manera inexplicable se había encendido en los guantes.

—¡Gibby, Gibby, Gibby!

Gibby corrió hacia el extinguidor, lo agarró y apuntó hacia él. El fuego de los guantes pudo apagarse, y Spencer quedó cubierto de pies a cabeza de una sustancia blanca, incapaz de moverse.

Carly y Freddie estaban sentados en la habitación, resignados, ya nada podían hacer. Sam terminó de golpear la puerta y miró alrededor, todavía esperanzada de que pudieran encontrar un modo para salir de allí.

—Ya no se puede hacer nada —dijo Freddie, serio.

—¡Las ventanas! —señaló Sam. —¡Podremos salir de aquí! —sugirió luego.

—No cabe ni un brazo, Sam —dijo Carly.

Sam largó algo parecido entre un grito y un gruñido de rabia y se lanzó hacia debajo de las ventanas. Empezó a saltar intentando alcanzarlas. Pero Carly también se había desesperado de esa misma manera y también corrió hasta debajo de la ventana que había quedado libre. Saltaban y gruñían. Sus cabellos iban como locos.

—Chicas —decía Freddie, para que dejaran de hacer eso. No iría a servir de nada. Pero ellas seguían, así que se puso de pie y se acercó—. Chicas… Chicas… ¡Chicas! Eso no sirve de nada —les dijo el chico, manteniendo la calma. Sin embargo, esta vez, Sam le hizo caso. Dejó de gruñir y de saltar, sabiendo que era una causa perdida y se quitó el pelo que le había quedado tapándole la cara.

Pero Carly seguía enloquecida, gritando y saltando para intentar alcanzar la ventana. Y eso que pensaba que apenas cabía un brazo.

—Carly —insistió Freddie.

—¡No! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡AAAAH! ¡No es un buen momento para estar secuestrada! —seguía gritando Carly—. ¡AAAAH! ¡Saquénnos de aquí!

Sam se alejó al otro lado de la habitación y Freddie quedó pensando, ceñudo. Quería saber sobre el comportamiento extraño que Sam había tenido con él estos últimos días pero pensaba que ella no querría hablar con él. Sin embargo, estaban juntos, encerrados en una habitación, y la rubia no tenía escapatoria. Debería insistir hasta que Sam le dijera lo que le pasaba.

—¿Podemos hablar? —soltó Freddie en tono fuerte, acercándose a la rubia. Sam se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y Carly dejó de gritar y saltar y volteó a mirarlos con dolor. Sabía que las cosas entre sus mejores amigos no andaban nada bien. Su cabello había quedado tapándole la cara y ella se lo corrió y se peinó con los dedos.

—¿Traes comida? —preguntó Sam al chico, aparentemente, sin darse cuenta de que aquello era imposible.

—No —respondió Freddie, creyendo que a Sam le debería de haber resultado obvio.

—No, no podemos hablar —dijo la rubia y se alejó.

Freddie quedó frustrado, confundido y dolido mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de los pantalones y ceñudo. Carly se los quedó mirando, pensando en lo que podría estar pasándoles pero sin ocurrírsele nada. Le dolió que sus amigos estuvieran así.

—¡Hola, chicos de iCarly! —dijo una voz de pronto y los aludidos miraron casi desesperados hacia el lugar por donde provino la voz. La pantalla que estaba al lado de la puerta se había encendido y se veía a un hombre con una bolsa en la cabeza. Los tres miraban fríamente mientras se acercaban, uno al lado del otro.

—Qué falta de educación —dijo el hombre ante tal silencio.

—Qué falta de tacto —dijo Carly, refiriéndose a que estaban encerrados y no podían decirles cosas como aquellas.

Freddie y Sam la miraron raro.

—Oh, claro, debí darme cuenta —dijo el hombre con un asomo de sonrisa que los chicos no pudieron ver.

Carly empezó a sacar la lengua y hacerle burla al hombre de la pantalla.

—Carly, Carly, ya, tranquila, tranquila —le dijo Freddie, agarrando a su mejor amiga del hombro. Sam sólo miraba al hombre de la pantalla, seria y confundida.

—¿Qué quiere? —soltó Sam—. ¿Y por qué esa bolsa? Su cara no se verá peor que la de Freddie.

—¡Sam!

—No quiero arriesgarme —respondió el hombre.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quiere? —preguntó Carly esta vez.

—Exactamente. De eso es de lo que voy a hablar… De lo que quiero... De iCarly.

Sam, Freddie y Carly intercambiaron miradas ceñudas.

—¿Nevel? —se le ocurrió preguntar Carly. Y a estas alturas, a los tres chicos les pareció que aquel que estaba en la pantalla era Nevel.

No obstante, la persona de la pantalla rió.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

—¡No te hagas el…! —soltó Sam, con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, seré Nevel —interrumpió el hombre.

—No te entregaremos iCarly —dijo Carly, aunque no comprendía cómo podía suceder eso.

—Vamos poco a poco. Primero, quiero que escriban unas cuantas ideas creativas salidas de sus cabecitas. Todo como si estuvieran preparando iCarly.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Freddie, ceñudo.

—Tal vez los deje salir… Aquí tienen.

Enseguida, se abrió una abertura en la pared al lado de la pantalla y se deslizó por ella, hacia fuera, una especie de bandeja que llevaba un cuaderno y tres lapiceras. Los chicos miraron confundidos.

—Agarren, agarren que no muerden —dijo el hombre, regocijándose.

Freddie miró a Sam y a Carly, ceñudo. Las dos lo miraban boquiabiertas, mientras el chico se acercaba a la bandeja, un tanto reacio, y agarraba el cuaderno y las lapiceras. En cuanto agarró todo, la bandeja volvió a deslizarse hacia dentro.

—Empiecen a trabajar. Adiós. Y hasta pronto —y entonces, la pantalla se apagó y los chicos quedaron mirándose desconcertados.

Spencer bajaba las escaleras al hall, boxeando con nadie en particular. En su cabeza se oía la música de "Rocky" y no podía parar. Luwbert estaba tras el mostrador, leyendo el periódico. Spencer se acercó directamente a él y empezó a provocarlo.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡Luwbert, no seas malito! —decía Spencer, siguiendo con sus golpes de boxeo.

Luwbert siguió leyendo el periódico y Spencer siguió buscando gente con la que boxear.

Sam y Carly escribieron casi una hoja entera de ideas cada una y se las entregaron al hombre. Las pusieron en la bandeja y esta volvía a desparecer. No dejaron que Freddie pusiera sus hojas de ideas, porque, según Sam, esas no eran ideas. Freddie miró a Sam ceñudo cuando le dijo eso. Ahora, mientras seguían pensando más ideas, Sam ya estaba un poco cansada. Empezó a hacer bolas de papel con las hojas que arrancaba de uno de los cuadernos y empezó a tirárselas a Carly y a Freddie.

—¡Oye, termínala con tu guerra de bolas de papel! —expresó Carly.

—¡No, esto me divierte! —replicó Sam, tirándole a Carly una nueva bola de papel en la cara. Carly apretó los labios del disgusto.

—¡Oh, pues… Pues… Diviértete con esto! —dijo Carly y empezó a tirarle bolas de papel a Sam también. Freddie puso los ojos blanco. No quería que pelearan, ellas eran mejores amigas.

—¡Deja de tirarme bolas de papel! —decía Sam.

—¡No, esto me divierte! —se burló Carly y le tiró una nueva bola de papel a Sam, que le dio en el ojo.

Sam apretó los labios.

—¡Oye, discúlpate! —expresó.

—¡Discúlpate tú! —soltó Carly.

—¡Yo no tengo que hacer eso! —exclamó la rubia, pensando en otra cosa que en la guerra de bolas de papel.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y los chicos se limitaban a quedarse sentados, pensando en silencio, aburridos, desesperados y preocupados. Carly esperaba que los liberaran enseguida, puesto que al día siguiente… O ese día… Había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo… Ethan estaría concursando y le había dicho que iría, algo que Ethan deseaba fervientemente; que ella lo viera bailar en el concurso. Además, si perdía, con la presencia de la chica iba a sobrellevar mejor el asunto.

Los chicos no supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabían que cada segundo les parecía interminable, pero dejaron de pensar en ello cuando el hombre de la pantalla volvió a llamarlos.

—Hola, chicos de iCarly —dijo el hombre, con la bolsa en la cabeza. Los chicos voltearon a mirar con brusquedad y se acercaron sin ganas a la pantalla. —Les tengo una sorpresa.

Y enseguida, se mostró en la pantalla a Emily y Sarah, las chicas del show iESuper. Estaban haciendo el show… Con sus ideas. Y lo que probablemente había puesto contento al hombre, era que la cantidad habitual de visitantes había aumentado considerablemente. Todo gracias a sus ideas. Los tres se miraron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de para qué las querían… De para qué los habían encerrado.

Estuvieron mirando casi quince minutos, cuando el show dio su final con un "Ideas originales de Emily y Sarah" escrito en la pantalla.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—¡Oye! —gritó Sam.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —exclamó Freddie.

—Ya lo hicimos… Y seguiremos haciéndolo… Si es que no quieren quedarse aquí toda la vida.

—Ouh —se lamentó Carly.

—¿Todavía no se te acaba el aire? —preguntó Sam.

—Sigan trabajando. Hasta pronto —dijo el hombre tras la bolsa, y la comunicación se cortó.

Los chicos se quedaron serios. Carly pensaba un poco, desesperada.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos regalarles nuestras ideas así como así —dijo.

—¡Además, les está yendo muy bien con nuestras ideas! —espetó la rubia. Luego, apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Esas envidiosas!

Empezó a respirar furiosamente, con los puños apretados y los labios fruncidos. Freddie y Carly supieron al instante lo que quería.

—¿Quieres golpear algo, cierto? —preguntó Freddie.

Freddie mostró su palma para que ella tuviera la libertad de golpearlo y así se sintiera mejor. Pero la chica se lo quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que se dio media vuelta y se alejó... Nunca se alejaba. Él quedó con la palma en alto, apenas ceñudo de la confusión. Carly miraba boquiabierta y con las cejas alzadas. Sam había perdido la oportunidad de darle un golpe a Freddie… Y eso que le estaba permitido. Freddie, un tanto resignado y avergonzado por lo sucedido, bajó la mano y trató de simular que nada había pasado.

—¿Por qué les hacemos caso? —soltó Sam, quejosa.

—No nos sacarán de aquí, Sam —respondió Carly.

—¿Estás tan segura que tengan esa intención? —preguntó Freddie, ceñudo.

—Sí, ¿y si nos dejan encerrados aquí para siempre? —preguntó Sam. —¡Tenemos que pensar en un plan para salir de aquí! —soltó la rubia.

Más tarde, Freddie estaba ceñudo sentado contra la pared. Estaba pensativo y dolido por la actitud de Sam hacia él y la miraba de vez en cuando. Ella se había acostado en el piso y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba dormida y soñando con patas enormes de pollo corriendo por el campo mientras ella iba detrás, también corriendo, sosteniendo un enorme tenedor, más gigante que ella. Carly estaba sentada debajo de una de las ventanas, con las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Estaba muy derecha, estática y con los ojos abiertos más grandes de lo normal. Estuvo así varios minutos. Ya habían estado suficiente tiempo metidos en ese cuarto encerrado y Carly estaba empezando a sentirse encerrada. La claustrofobia no estaba tardando casi nada en llegar. Sam se retorcía entre sueños hasta que se despertó con brusquedad. Se quedó sentada y luego dijo:

—¡Quiero mi mochila! —se refería a la que llevaba antes de que la encerraran en ese lugar.

—¿Tenías un calcetín con mantequilla allí o un hacha? —preguntó Carly apresurada y algo esperanzada (aunque fuera imposible que le devolvieran el bolso). La castaña todavía seguía rara. Sus ojos todavía no estaban de tamaño normal y ahora se movía un poco. Freddie se dio cuenta y la miró ceñudo.

—No, jamón que robé de la habitación de al lado —respondió Sam.

—Ouh —se lamentó Carly.

—Carly, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el chico, pues sí que la veía rara.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Nos ves que estoy muy bien! —se alteró la castaña.

—Sí, se ve que estás muy bien —dijo Freddie, un poco asustado, mientras Sam miraba seria.

—¡Y ahora no puedo pensar en nada! ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Sam.

Spencer estaba haciendo la cena con los guantes de boxeo a un lado y Gibby estaba viendo el televisor. Ya habían estado practicando todo el día, pero Spencer no quería parar. El chico estaba esperando a Carly para cenar pero le llegó un mensaje de ella diciéndole que tuvieron que ir a Ridgeway por un nuevo encierro, cuando se hacían proyectos y todo eso. Le decía que se quedara tranquilo y que apagarían los celulares por órdenes del Director Franklin, para trabajar más tranquilos. Se había comunicado con la Señora Benson para ver si también estaba enterada del asunto. Ella respondió que sí y Spencer se quedó tranquilo.

—¡Okey, Gibby, sigamos! —se entusiasmó Spencer poniéndose lo que para él eran los guantes de boxeo y acercándose corriendo al sofá, mirando entusiasmado a Gibby.

—Okey —dijo Gibby, bastante cansado y poniéndose de pie.

Spencer se puso en guardia, con dos pollos en su mano. Se había equivocado, y en lugar de ponerse los guantes de boxeo, se había puesto los pollos que había intentado cocinar. Al darse cuenta de eso, Spencer bajó los brazos, un poco avergonzado, y dio media vuelta, regresando a la cocina.

—Tú no menciones nada de esto, ¿está claro? —le pidió a Gibby.

Freddie, Carly y Sam se quedaron pensando cómo salir de allí. Sam volvía a intentar alcanzar la ventana pero ni Freddie ni Carly la ayudaban. Freddie sabía que aquello no serviría de nada y Carly ya estaba harta de intentarlo. Freddie permanecía sentado, casi sin esperanzas, o algo así demostraba su cara, y Carly caminaba de un lado a otro, respirando hondo. Sam se detuvo en su intento de alcanzar la ventana después de lo que parecieron horas y se quedó mirando concentrada un punto en el suelo. Carly y Freddie la miraron confundidos cuando la rubia se agachó a agarrar un bicho del suelo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—¡No te comas eso, Sam! —expresó Carly, llegando a ella y dándole un manotazo a la mano de la rubia, que soltó el bicho. Sam parecía un poco triste. No había comido nada en varias horas.

Pronto, como si la hubieran escuchado, se escuchó el sonido metálico que hacia la bandeja al deslizarse hacia fuera de la pared. Freddie se levantó con rapidez y Carly y Sam miraron hacia allí a la vez que Freddie se acercaba. En la bandeja había tres paquetes de grasitos. Inmediatamente, Sam salió corriendo hacia allí, empujó a Freddie, que cayó al suelo y la miró boquiabierto y molesto, y agarró desesperada uno de los paquetes, lo abrió y se lo empezó a comer con arrebato.

Carly y Freddie se miraron y al segundo, también casi actuaron como Sam. Corrieron, agarraron los grasitos y se los comieron con gran desesperación. Cuando terminaron de comer, lanzaron, los tres, suspiros de alivio, agarrándose la panza. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos, Freddie veía a dos Sam y a dos Carly. Carly veía también dos Sam y a dos Freddie. Sam también veía a dos Freddies y a dos Carlys. Se empezaron a reír como tontos.

—¡Oh, miren, miren, miren! —no paraba de reír Sam—. ¡No tengo equilibrio!

Se mantuvo en un pie sólo unos segundos, luego cayó al suelo y siguió riéndose.

—¡Yo soy un caballito! —dijo Carly, poniéndose en cuatro patas y simulando con su boca el ruido de los cascos de los caballos al chocar contra el suelo. Sam y Freddie se reían y se reían.

Freddie, como ido, empezó a mirar el techo, con una sonrisa boba, como si estuviera viendo algo increíble y maravilloso.

—Oooh, nubes de colores —dijo, todavía con la sonrisa tonta.

De fondo, se escuchaba el ruido de cascos de caballo que hacía Carly con la boca y la risa de Sam.

Pero segundos después, Sam dejó de reír y se desplomó en el suelo, completamente dormida. Freddie cayó al suelo también profundamente dormido. Carly rió un poco, pero también cayó al suelo, de costado, muy dormida.

Spencer intentaba convencer a Gibby de que se quedara a dormir en el departamento para que tuvieran más tiempo de practicar. Gibby estaba realmente muy cansado pero Spencer o no se daba cuenta o no le importaba. Ya le había alcanzado unas mantas para que durmiera en el sofá. Gibby seguía diciendo "No, Spencer" cuando Spencer empezó a patalear.

—¡Ñaaaa... Ñaaa… Ñaa…!—expresaba Spencer sin dejar de patalear.

—Está bien, Spencer, le avisaré a mi madre —dijo Gibby.

—¡Sííí! —festejó el muchacho mayor—. ¡Buenas noches, Gibby! —exclamó el muchacho, entusiasmado. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Gibby y luego salió corriendo a su habitación.

Gibby terminó de mandar el menaje a su madre, suspiró y luego se acostó en el sofá a dormir.

Pero apenas había dormido tres horas que Spencer ya bañado y vestido sacudía a Gibby para despertarlo.

—¡Gibby, Gibby, Gibby, Gibbyyyy!

—Gibbeeh —expresó el chico, aun dormido.

—¡GIBBY! —gritó Spencer como un desaforado en el oído del muchacho menor.

—¡Gibbeh! —espetó Gibby, sentándose de golpe. —Spencer, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó.

—¡Vamos a practicar! —expresó Spencer, poniéndose sus guantes de boxeo, que antes había dejado en la mesita ratona.

—Ay, no, Spencer —se fastidió Gibby, volviéndose a acostar.

—¡Gibby, Gibby, Gibby, Gibbyyyy!

—Ya voy, Spencer —dijo Gibby entonces, con voz soñolienta.

Gibby se levantó con desgana y fue al baño cinco minutos más tarde. Spencer lo esperaba. Había corrido nuevamente el sofá y boxeaba en el aire. Gibby, aun dormido, se acercó a la mesita y agarró sus guantes para ponérselos. No obstante, Gibby estaba muy cansado y dormido como para ponerse a practicar a esas horas de la madrugada. Spencer estaba con todas las pilas, pero él ni siquiera daba golpes cerca de Spencer, no apuntaba demasiado bien. Spencer logró darle una piña en la cara y el chico se tambaleó para después desplomarse boca abajo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Gibby! —exclamó Spencer.

A los segundos, el chico empezaba a roncar.

El tiempo fue pasando. Spencer dejó dormir un poco más a Gibby. Sam, Freddie y Carly seguían durmiendo en la misma posición en la que habían caído y Ethan estaba en el camerino de un teatro preparándose para el concurso de baile. Estaba intentando comunicarse con Carly, le mandaba mensajes de texto y la llamaba, pero no podía comunicarse con ella porque tenía el PearPhone apagado. Ethan estaba muy nervioso y necesitaba hablar con ella. Sin embargo, trataba de relajarse sabiendo que Carly iría a verlo. Tal vez su novia estaba en su departamento preparándose para salir hacia el teatro.

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos, le costó unos segundos poder enfocar bien la vista. A Freddie le sucedió lo mismo unos segundos después.

—Ña… Ña… Ña…

Cuando Freddie y Sam miraron confundidos a Carly, ella estaba sentada bajo las ventanas, agarrándose las piernas, luego empezó a andar en cuatro patas por todo el cuarto casi, sin dejar de decir:

—Ña… Ñaaaa… —los espacios pequeños y encerrados mataban a Carly poco a poco.

Sam se puso delante de ella y la detuvo. La agarró de los brazos fuerte y la levantó un poco, quedando Carly arrodillada.

—Carly, tranquila, piensa en pollos fritos corriendo por el campo, en papas asadas… —se detuvo, miró a un lado con los labios apretados y luego: —¡Aaaag! —ahora era ella la que se había vuelto loca. Corría por todo el pequeño espacio sin dejar de gruñir.

—¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, así no la vas a calmar —le dijo Freddie acercándose corriendo—. ¡Tranqui…! —Sam volvió su cara hacia él y le largó un gran gruñido, mostrando los dientes.

—Está bien, aquí me quedo —dijo Freddie, alzando las manos y dando dos cortos pasos hacia atrás mientras dejaba que Sam, que estaba hambrienta, gruñera todo lo que quería.

Carly parecía sentirse un poco mejor. Por lo menos, ahora no andaba por todo el cuarto. Se sentó contra la pared y se abrazó las piernas.

—Na, ña.

—Carly, tranquila —pedía Freddie, preocupado. Sam dejó de gruñir, se detuvo en el lugar y miró a Carly. Sí parecía estar realmente mal. Freddie miró a su alrededor y entonces vio: —¡La ventana! ¡Hay que abrirlas! ¡Yo te subo! —le dijo a Sam, yendo hacia una de las ventanas. Sam corrió hacia él y puso un pie sobre las manos de Freddie, pero aunque el chico hizo el intento, pudo subirla sólo apenas. Sam puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó.

—¡Deja, yo te subo! —exclamó.

Freddie se sintió algo avergonzado, pero puso un pie en las manos de Sam y ella sin problemas ya lo subía.

Freddie logró abrir las dos ventanas. La segunda sólo apenas porque… Esto fue lo que sucedió:

—Hola, chicos de iCarly —el hombre de la pantalla volvía a aparecer.

Sam quiso correr hacía allí y, aunque recordaba que estaba alzando a Freddie para que abriera la ventana, lo soltó bruscamente para ir hasta la pantalla, y el chico cayó pesadamente al suelo. La persona tras la pantalla volvió a pedirles que les entregaran las nuevas ideas, pero los chicos no habían vuelto a escribir, por los que les ordenó que pensaran en más.

La persona volvió a desaparecer. Freddie miró a Carly y le preguntó.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, un poco —respondió ella.

—Bueno, sigamos escribiendo ideas… —dijo un resignado Freddie. No sabía lo que podían hacer para evitarlo.

—Tú sólo eres el productor técnico. Nosotras somos las creativas aquí —dijo Sam.

—Yo soy creativo y divertido —se defendió Freddie, molesto.

Carly y Sam intercambiaron miradas. A veces se olvidaban de que estaban peleadas. Sin embargo, seguían conectadas como las mejores amigas.

—Freddie, ¿dices que tienes ideas para el show?... Empieza a escribir —dijo Carly.

—¿Qué?... Oh, esperen…¿Dejaremos que suban sus visitantes? Si les damos nuestras ideas —empezó a explicar Freddie, señalándose en lo último, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que las chicas quisieron decir. Si él sólo escribía sus ideas y si solamente les entregaban las ideas de Freddie, el show iESúper sería otra vez menos visto. —¡Eso fue un golpe bajo! —espetó luego el chico, señalándolas. —¿Por qué no sólo escribimos cualquier cosa y ya? Las hacemos pasar por ideas geniales.

—¿De igual manera tengo que pensar? —se lamentó Sam, agarrando los cuadernos y las lapiceras que habían quedado en el suelo. —A ti te salen ideas tontas sin pensar —continuó.

Freddie apretó los labios y mirándola disgustado, le quitó con brusquedad los cuadernos y una lapicera de la manos.

Por otra parte, Gibby le había pedido a Spencer que lo dejara descansar un poco; también, que le dejara un poco de espacio. Pero a la media hora, Gibby no podía ir a ningún lado ni hacer nada sin que se encontrara a Spencer acechándolo, con una sonrisa ancha y los guantes de boxeo puestos. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá y cuando abrió los ojos, Spencer estaba mirándolo desde sus pies. Cuando fue a la cocina a agarrar algo para comer de la heladera, y la cerró y dio media vuelta, estaba Spencer mirándolo. Siempre sin abandonar la sonrisa ancha. Cuando fue al baño, Spencer lo esperaba sentado en la tapa del inodoro.

Más tarde, Ethan ya estaba preparado para su primer baile de competición. Con su pareja, una vecina que amablemente aceptó ser su pareja de baile, entró en el escenario. Miró entre el público mientras el comentarista se les acercaba y les hacía preguntas, y más aprovechó cuando su pareja comenzó a hablar. Pero no encontró lo que esperaba ver. Carly no estaba allí para verlo y eso no lo hizo sentir nada bien. Ella dijo que estaría allí, y él la esperaba con gran entusiasmo, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Sabía que había tenido otras cosas que hacer, y parecía que las había preferido antes que a él y eso le dolió mucho. La necesitaba en ese momento y ella no estaba. No estaba.

Freddie terminó de escribir unas cuantas ideas mientras que Carly y Sam pensaban qué hacer para salir de allí.

—¡Ay, que nos saquen de aquí! ¡Ya empiezo a apestar como el último novio de mi mamá! —soltó la rubia con enojo y luego se olió debajo del brazo. Carly y Freddie la miraron con asco.

Minutos más tarde, la persona de la pantalla volvió a aparecer. Les entregaron las nuevas ideas y luego él dijo:

—Ahora, quiero que graben un vídeo diciéndole al mundo el retiro de iCarly. No creo que sea un problema. Tengo entendido que Carly estaba pensando en terminar con iCarly… Para siempre. —la persona tras la bolsa sabía que entre ellos las cosas no iban muy bien, así que, quería avivar el fuego.

Freddie y Sam miraron a Carly bruscamente, con gran seriedad, y ceñudos. Carly no dijo nada para negarlo y supieron que era la verdad.

—¿Y a nosotros cuándo nos ibas a decir? —preguntó Freddie.

—No importa… Si el show se llama "iCarly" —dijo Sam despectivamente. — Freddie y yo no somos parte de iCarly —dijo enojada Sam.

—Iba a decírselos… Sólo estaba… —quiso aclarar la castaña, pero se interrumpió, porque ni Sam ni Freddie le dirigían la mirada. Ninguno le contestó, demasiados enojados para hacerlo.

—Despídanse de su show, chicos.

—¡Ay, maldito! —gruñó Sam, entre dientes y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vayan pensando en un lindo discurso de despedida para sus fans —sonrió el hombre bajo la bolsa y la pantalla volvió a ponerse negra. Carly, Sam y Freddie, sin poder evitarlo, intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—¿Y Sam, Carly y Freddie? —preguntó Gibby mientras boxeaba con Spencer.

—Están en un encierro en Ridgeway —respondió Spencer.

Gibby se detuvo en la pelea.

—¿No me invitaron o qué? —preguntó Gibby, enojado.

—¿Por qué…? Oh, claro… ¡Tú vas a Ridgeway! —ahora fue Spencer quien se detuvo, pensativo. —¿No sabías nada del encierro?

—No —respondió el chico. —No hay encierros a estas alturas del año.

Ahí fue cuando Spencer se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Entonces, se enloqueció. Empezó a correr por el living con desesperación, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, no pudiendo pronunciar palabra.

—Aaahhh… Ooh… Aah… Aoooh… Auuuuh…

Pronto supo donde empezar a buscar. Carly había ido al trabajo de Freddie porque él se sentía mal. Ella le había entregado la dirección, así que fue corriendo desesperado hacia su habitación para agarrar el papel donde figuraba. Sin dejar de gritar cosas ininteligibles. También, volvió a agarrar sus guantes de boxeo y sin dudar salió del departamento a toda velocidad, llamando a Gibby para que fuera con él.

—¡Hermanita, allá voooy! —gritó el muchacho mayor.

Llegaron a un callejón. Le pareció un poco raro que a su hermana le hayan entregado la dirección de la entrada lateral y no de la entrada principal. El chico se movía apoyando la espalda contra la pared, tratando de disimular que estaba ahí. Gibby estaba de igual manera al lado de él.

—Spencer, ¿estás seguro de que están acá?

—No lo sé… Pero lo averiguaremos —dijo Spencer.

Los dos tenían puesto sus guantes de boxeo.

—De acuerdo, tú distráelos y yo correré —dijo Spencer.

—De acuerdo… Pero ¿cómo los distraigo? —preguntó Gibby.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Primero, Spencer se fijó por la mirilla de la puerta si lograba ver personas al otro lado. Por lo que pudo vislumbrar desde ese pequeño agujero, no había nadie al otro lado. Luego, intentó abrir la puerta, lo que no logró.

—Ñaaa… Ñaaa… —se lamentaba Spencer mientras seguía intentando abrir.

Nunca pensaron en que podían entrar por la puerta principal. Spencer pensaba que sería mejor entrar por la lateral porque había poca gente. Sin embargo, no les quedó de otra que dar la vuelta y entrar por allí. En un cartel arriba de la puerta decía: "Odontología". Entraron. Spencer se acercaba a cada persona que veía, pacientes o trabajadores del lugar, los agarraba desprevenidos por los brazos, aun con los guantes puestos, los miraba de cerca con los ojos bien abiertos y les preguntaba por Carly, Sam y Freddie. La mayoría contestaba negando con la cabeza, asustados. Recorrieron varios sitios. Hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde podía verse una escalera que llevaba al subsuelo. Había puertas por ahí también. Se escuchaban, viniendo de esos cuartos, ruidos metálicos de instrumentos odontológicos y pequeños gritos.

Estaban yendo hacia la escalera del subsuelo cuando un hombre salió de una habitación y les interceptó el camino.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —les preguntó.

¡Paf! Gibby le había dado un gran golpe en la cara al hombre, que lo tiró de espaldas al piso.

—¡GIBEEEEH!

Spencer y Gibby empezaron a correr hacia la escalera. Llegaron a una habitación con varias puertas y, por lo que pudieron ver, el camino estaba despejado. Sin embargo, caminaron sigilosamente, sin parar de mirar alrededor. Salían voces por una puerta por la que pasaron. En realidad, era un tumulto de voces que hacían eco y no podían entender nada de lo que decían. Spencer se acercó a cada puerta y pegó la oreja. Se escuchaban que estaban hablando allí. Intentó abrir la puerta de madera, y para su sorpresa, lo logró. No abrió demasiado pero la entornó lo suficiente para que pudiera ver lo que hacían en el interior. La persona de la bolsa estaba sentado ante una pantalla de computadora, hablando sobre un vídeo con...

—Muy bien, chicos, el vídeo está ahora muy bien guard…

—¡Ooooohh! ¡Uuuuh! —expresó Spencer, asustado. El hombre de la bolsa volteó a mirar directo hacia la puerta, que se había abierto. —¡Deja a mi hermana, desgraciado! —gritó Spencer entonces, entrando en el cuarto de un salto con las manos enguantadas en alto. Pero el hombre le dio un golpe con el puño que casi lo noqueó, dejándolo tirado en el piso. Se veía que Sam, Freddie y Carly miraban preocupados y confundidos. No entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! —dio Gibby en un grito de guerra, corrió y se lanzó encima de la persona embolsada. En el suelo, empezaron una lucha furiosa. Mientras Gibby y el hombre, todavía con la bolsa, que se le había dado vuelta y los ojos cortados los tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mirando a tientas, luchaban (el hombre intentaba quitarse a Gibby de encima), Spencer se acercó a la computadora a hablar con los chicos y preguntarles dónde estaban.

—¡Spencer! —exclamó Carly.

—¿Trajiste grasitos? —se apresuró a preguntar Sam, desesperada.

—Eso no es importante, Sam —contestó Carly un tanto disgustada.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó el muchacho, dando una pequeña mirada a Gibby y al hombre. Éste no había podido conseguir darse vuelta la bolsa o al menos, sacársela, y Gibby estaba detrás de él, rodeándolo por la mitad del cuerpo con los brazos, sus brazos estáticos y sin poder moverlos. El hombre se sacudía intentando salir de la presión de los brazos del chico.

—¡En el subsuelo! —respondió Freddie.

—La puerta es como la de un ascensor —explicó Sam.

—Hay un botón al lado para abrir la puerta —siguió explicando el chico.

Spencer corrió para salir del cuarto. Debía apresurarse, Gibby no iba a poder retenerlo todo el tiempo.

Cuando Spencer encontró la puerta, que casi se simulaba con las paredes, apretó el botón. Los chicos habían estado esperándolo ansiosos, así que, apenas se abrió la puerta, salieron en estampida, chocando a Spencer y haciéndolo caer el suelo.

—¡No fue nada!

El hombre salía del cuarto con los brazos delante, a tientas, con la bolsa aun al revés. Gibby estaba encima de él, intentando derribarlo. Sam vio la situación, gruñó y fue corriendo hacia ellos. Tal vez para golpearlo. O ayudar a Gibby a derribarlo. O ayudar a Gibby a derribarlo y a golpearlo… Pero llegó a donde estaban ellos y los esquivó, entrando de inmediato al cuarto.

—¿Sam? —preguntó Freddie, ceñudo de la confusión y enseguida fue tras ella, pasando por al lado del hombre y Gibby. —¡Sam! —cuando llegó al cuarto, vio que Sam había agarrado su mochila, que la habían escondido allí, junto con los PearPhones, había sacado el jamón y se lo estaba comiendo. Sam lo miró sabiendo que había sido agarrada infraganti. —¡Sam! —exclamó Freddie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia con la boca llena de jamón.

—¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! ¡Como escapar de aquí! —dijo el chico.

—Oh, sí, cierto… —se apresuró a decir la chica, puso el jamón en la mochila, también los celulares de Freddie y Carly y salió con la mochila al hombro.

Gibby seguía encima del hombre y éste seguía caminando a tientas por el lugar. Sam apretó los labios y se puso enfrente de él, que chocó con ella. Ella lo agarró del cuello de la camisa del traje que llevaba y le preguntó.

—¿Dónde están Emily y Sarah? Dilo, si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza embolsada.

—¡Están haciendo su show! —respondió el hombre. Sam lo soltó algo bruscamente y el hombre siguió caminando a tientas. Y Gibby, finalmente, saltó de encima de él y lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

Pronto, cuando todos quisieron regresar, dobló al pasillo el hombre que Gibby había golpeado.

Todos se miraron entre todos, con preocupación. "¡Deténganse!" ordenaba el hombre sin pelo mientras se acercaba. Spencer miró significativamente a Gibby, quien dijo:

—Tú puedes.

Y entonces, todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Spencer se volvió hacia el hombre, que ya se había acercado lo suficiente, y entonces, lanzó su mano enguantada hacia su cara y este cayó otra vez de espalda al suelo.

—¡Wow!

—¡Genial, Spencer!

Todos sonreían al festejarle el golpe a Spencer mientras corrían. Todos menos Carly. Sabía que ya era tarde. No había ido al concurso de baile donde Ethan participaría, no había ido y Ethan no la había visto allí. La habían secuestrado. Sus mejores amigos ya no le hablaban. Nada podía salir peor que eso.

Salieron por la entrada principal y ocultaron el sentimiento que les provocó enterarse de que la empresa de tecnología donde supuestamente Freddie habría trabajo era una Clínica de Odontología.

Carly, Freddie y Sam se pusieron de acuerdo en el hecho de que debían hacer algo con Emily y Sarah. Sin embargo, Carly sentía que en aquel momento lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con Ethan. Sam le devolvió el PearPhone y aunque lo llamó, notó que él tenía su celular apagado.

—Tengo que hacer algo —se desesperó Carly. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te importa iCarly? —preguntó.

—¡Esto es importante, Sam!

—Nosotros nos encargamos de Emily y Sarah. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Sam entonces.

—Gracias —expresó Carly.

Entonces, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

**Sí, sí hay una cuarta parte :)**

**¿Qué les pareció? :S ¡Espero sus comentarios, son importantes! :)**

**¡Saluditos...!**


	12. Planes de los chicos de iCarly

**¡Hola! ¡Último capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten **

**iCarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

—Tengo que hacer algo —se desesperó Carly. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No te importa iCarly? —preguntó.

—¡Esto es importante, Sam!

—Nosotros nos encargamos de Emily y Sarah. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo Sam entonces.

—Gracias —expresó Carly.

Entonces, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Pero pronto reparó en algo y se detuvo en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos. Siguiendo de aquella manera, empezó a palparse los bolsillos de sus jeans: no encontró nada en ellos. Sabía que no tenía nada guardado en sus bolsillos, pero eso no le impidió fijarse.

—Pensé que nunca diría algo así, pero necesito dinero de otras personas —dijo, dio media vuelta y volvió con Spencer, Gibby, Freddie y Sam—. ¡Spencer, Spencer! ¡Dame 30 dólares, dame 30 dólares! ¡Rápido!

—¡Ya va, ya va! —pero se palpó los bolsillos también y tampoco encontró nada en ellos.

—Uuuh —se desesperó Carly. —¡Necesito un taxi!

—Hagamos algo. ¡Gibby puede llevarte a donde quieras ir…! Nosotros nos arreglaremos.

—¿Enserio?

—Gibby estacionó su auto en la esquina, ¡vayan! —informó Spencer.

—¿Auto? —se sorprendió Carly, pero fue con Gibby—. Ay, Dios mío —se anonadó Carly al ver lo que Spencer se refería con "auto". Se trataba de la bicicleta de Gibby, con su carrito para llevar acompañante a un lado.

Gibby ya se subía a la bicicleta y luego miró a Carly.

—¡Sube, Carly!

—Ouh —se lamentó ella, caminando despacio hacia el pequeño carrito. Se sentó sin quitar la cara larga y muy incómodamente con las rodillas en alto tocando su mentón. Apenas cabía Guppy allí. Sin embargo, Carly no esperaba viajar así, y entonces, antes de que Gibby arrancara, se bajó del carrito y señaló a lo lejos. —¡Mira!

—¿Dónde?

—¡Allí! ¡Baja y verás mejor!

Gibby le hizo caso y miró con ojos entrecerrados y las manos en la cadera en dirección en la que Carly señalaba.

Ante tal distracción, Carly subió a la bicicleta y se la llevó. Cuando el chico se dio vuelta confundido, porque no pudo ver nada, su bicicleta ya no estaba. Más confundido que antes, el chico dio vueltas en el lugar, mirando alrededor, pero no vio nada.

—De acuerdo —se habló Gibby, tratando de no enojarse—. No tomaré esto como algo personal —se dijo luego, todavía con las manos en sus caderas.

Sam, Freddie y Spencer, que habían visto todo, miraban extrañados. Cuando Carly se alejó lo suficiente, los tres se miraron boquiabiertos. Se habían olvidado de por qué estaban allí y de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

—¡Debemos irnos! —reaccionó Sam.

—¡Cierto!

—¡Vamos!

Y empezaron a correr

Cuando Carly llegó al teatro, no la dejaron entrar. Había un hombre en la entrada que se lo impidió.

—¡Tengo que hacer algo importante! —insistía Carly.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero sin entrada no puede pasar —le dijo el hombre, cruzado de brazos.

—¡Oh, vamos, pedaleé en esa bicicleta por media hora!

—Lo siento.

En aquel punto, Carly hizo la que comprendía y se alejó un poco. Sin embargo, regresó unos segundos más tarde, disimulando, mirando alrededor.

—Aun te puedo ver —dijo el hombre, un tanto cansado.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto –dijo Carly riendo avergonzada.

Se retiró un poco y luego intentó entrar caminando en cuatro patas. El señor que vigilaba, se antepuso a ella de brazos cruzados y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, donde Carly pasaba en cuatro patas. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —le preguntó.

Ahora fue Carly la que puso los ojos en blanco. Tratando de no alterarse y de no enojarse demasiado, se puso de pie, se acomodó la remera y miró al señor, que aun seguía de brazos cruzados.

—¿Nunca te sentiste enamorado? —empezó a hablar Carly con voz calma y sonriente, como si estuviera embobada. Puso una mano en el hombro del hombre—. ¡Nunca te sentiste enamorado! —se empezó alterar Carly, asustando al señor, que dio un saltito. —¡Oh, vamos!

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo el señor, sus labios temblaban.

—Oh, ¿sí? —sintió pena Carly.

—Era bellísima —seguía hablando el hombre, como a punto de llorar.

—Oh, ¿se la hice recordar? —preguntó Carly con voz delicada y como sintiendo pena.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, lo siento… Yo también estoy enamorada y ese chico esta allí dentro y necesito, realmente, necesito hablar con él. —luego por si aquello no había sido suficiente, Carly puso mirada de nena dolida. Sus ojos más abierto de lo normal y sus labios temblando a punto de llorar.

El hombre empezó a sollozar más fuerte y luego le hizo una seña para que entrara. Carly sonrió y empezó a buscar a Ethan.

Spencer, Gibby, Freddie y Sam estaban cansados de tanto correr. Corrieron unos veinte minutos, caminaron unos diez y llegaron a la casa de Emily y Sarah sumamente agitados. Antes de que hacer algo, se quedaron ante la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aire. Pero sabían que no podían tardar demasiado así que Freddie y Sam trataron de recuperarse más rápido. Mientras Sam intentaba forzar la cerradura, Freddie estaba muy nervioso. Con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros, miraba de aquí para allá, con los nervios a flor de piel y tragando saliva de vez en cuando. Caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando que nadie que pasara por allí se fijara en lo que la rubia estaba haciendo.

Sam logró abrir la puerta en cuestión de segundos y Spencer y Gibby casi pudieron respirar tranquilos. Esperaba que no hubiera ningún vecino chusma, espiando por alguna ventana de su casa.

Como Freddie aún no se había percatado que Sam ya había abierto la puerta, la chica lo agarró de la parte de atrás de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba y lo arrastró hacia dentro. Lo arrastró sin importarle sus quejas por un largo pasillo, mientras Spencer y Gibby, contra la pared, intentaban camuflarse y se fijaban que nadie los viera. Gibby cerró la puerta al terminar de entrar. Sam seguía arrastrando a Freddie. Lo soltó cuando llegaron al living de la casa y Freddie, ceñudo, se acomodó la remera.

Por suerte Sam sabía donde hacían las chicas el show por el hecho de que el año pasado había tenido que entrar y preparar una venganza para las chicas cuando habían hecho que Freddie y Carly desconfiaran de ella para que pelearan y no tuvieran competencia para su show.

Carly corría por un pasillo en busca de Ethan. Se había metido tratando de que nadie la viera y seguía intentándolo. Pero de repente, se dio cuenta de algo y se detuvo casi en seco, con ojos abiertos bien grandes y asustados. Pronto se olió debajo de los brazos en dos rápidos movimientos. No era que olía mal… Siempre olía como una princesita… Pero necesitaba perfume. Por una repentina idea la chica retrocedió al camerino anterior y le robó un poco de perfume a la señorita que le daba la espalda. La mujer sintió un ruidito raro proveniente detrás de ella y volteó a mirar. Sin embargo, no vio nada.

Carly volvía a correr por el pasillo en busca de Ethan.

Cuando Ethan ya estuvo listo para irse, se puso de pie con un bolso colgando de su hombro y entonces vio el reflejo de Carly en el gran espejo que estaba enfrente de él. Quedó mirando el reflejo unos segundos, pero luego se dio media vuelta y siguió camino sin decirle ni una palabra.

—¡Ethan! —gritó Carly—. ¡Espera!

Ethan siguió camino por el pasillo hacia la salida, sin embargo, Carly corrió hacia él y saltó a su espalda.

—¡Carly! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el chico, incrédulo, e intentando separar sus brazos que estaban entrelazados alrededor de su cuello, pero no pudo.

—¡Me escucharás!

Ethan suspiró y dijo, mientras en su voz podía notarse el dolor:

—Estuve esperándote.

—¡Me escucharás!

En una situación normal, el hecho de que Carly hubiera saltado a su espalda habría hecho reír a Ethan... Pero estaba dolido, cansado y adolorido.

—Está bien, pero ¿por qué no bajas y…?

—No, aquí estoy bien —se apresuró a decir Carly, quien quería asegurarse de que Ethan la dejara hablar. Luego suspiró y dijo, a la vez que muchas personas pasaban y los veían así, extrañados—… Escucha, iba a venir, realmente, ¡pero estuve encerrada casi por un maldito día entero en un maldito cuarto en un sótano del maldito dentista…! —se alteró la castaña.

—¿Qué?

—¡Fui secuestrada! —explicó mejor Carly.

—¿Que fuiste…? —se asustó Ethan.

Carly supo que aquel era el momento oportuno para bajarse de arriba de Ethan. Ethan se dio media vuelta para mirarla a la cara mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa. Su rostro era ceñudo.

—Fueron unas chicas que no soportan el éxito de iCarly. Nos encerraron a Freddie, Sam y a mí en un cuarto y nos obligaban a escribirles ideas para su show —explicó la chica.

—¡Oh! —se impactó el chico.

—¡Vamos! ¡Di algo! ¡Anduve media hora en la bicicleta de Gibby! —repitió la castaña—… ¡Y me duelen las pompis! —volvía a alterarse y se agarró el trasero. Ethan se rió.

—¿De qué te ríes? —se confundió de pronto Carly. Ethan seguía riéndose con ternura.

—Eres adorable —le dijo él.

Carly sonrió.

Ethan, sonriendo, se acercó a Carly, la agarró de la cara y la besó. Cuando se alejaron, sus rostros permanecieron cerca y se sonreían. Ethan todavía no soltaba el rostro de Carly.

—¿Entonces me perdonas? —preguntó ella y él se acercó nuevamente a besarla. —Oh, sí —entendió la chica y se besaron por unos largos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Ethan se puso al lado de ella y ambos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo para salir del teatro.

—Cuéntame cómo fue eso del secuestro —preguntó Ethan.

—Espera, ¿cómo te fue en el concurso? —preguntó interesada Carly.

—Tercer lugar —dijo el chico.

—Oh, de igual manera eres un ganador —dijo ella. —¿Cómo estás?

—Gracias… Estoy bien… Ahora sí, estoy muy bien —sonrió Ethan y lo decía porque ella estaba allí.

—¡iCarly! —se acordó de repente Carly, deteniéndose en el lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ethan sin comprender.

—¡Debemos ir con Sam y Freddie! —se apresuró a decir Carly y empezó a correr. Ethan la siguió sin preguntar nada.

Los chicos salieron del teatro, Carly le gritó un "Gracias" al hombretón y llegaron a donde Carly había estacionado la bicicleta de Gibby.

Se detuvieron en seco delante del vehículo y se lo quedaron mirando. Luego ellos se miraron, hablando en silencio. ¿Quién iría en el pequeño cochecito del costado? Carly corrió, sin pensarlo más, a la bicicleta. Ethan puso los ojos en blanco pero no se quejó. Con resignación se sentó en él, con las rodillas demasiados altas y casi pegadas a su cara… Sí, sentía incómodo.

Tuvieron que esconderse tras un recodo al llegar a la habitación donde Emily y Sarah hacían el show porque allí fuera estaban dos personas disfrazadas de oso esperando el momento oportuno para entrar al show y hacer lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Sam miró sólo un milisegundo a Freddie pero con esa pequeñita mirada que le había dirigido, Freddie ya sabía sus intensiones. Sólo dos segundos tardó la rubia en dejar a los disfrazados en el suelo y empezar a quitarle a uno, con brusquedad, su disfraz de oso. Se le unieron después los chicos.

Sam y Freddie se pusieron los disfraces y entraron al cuarto sin esperar que llegara su momento. Emily y Sarah pararon en medio del show con caras de confusión cuando los vieron entrar y ponerse muy cerca de ellas, abrazándolas por los hombros. Sam abrazaba demasiado fuerte a Sarah, la aprisionaba por el cuello y la chica intentaba safarse pero no podía.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Emily. La única que podía hablar. Freddie era un poco amable en su abrazo. —¡Todavía no es su turno y qué están haciendo!

Emily no lo soportó y empujó con fuerza al oso-Freddie, que se alejó después de eso. El oso-Sam pisó con fuerza a Emily. El oso Freddie se acercó a la osita Sam y la apartó de Sarah y se alejaron. Sarah y Emily intentaron ocultar su confusión y enojo y continuaron el show como si nada. Sam quería matarlas.

Mientras las chicas estaban haciendo show con la mayoría de sus ideas, Freddie intentaba que Sam no se saliera del agarre de sus brazos. Tuvo que agarrarla antes de que se lanzara hacia las chicas para golpearlas, algo que había intentado hacer. A Sam le parecía que aquella era la única manera de detenerlas. Entonces, las chicas los llamaron y ellos se acercaron, Freddie agarrando a Sam del brazo, por las dudas, pero Sam iba tranquila. Iban a realizar un segmento que requería un bol de una pasta rara pero como Sam quería hacer algo, agarró el bol y tomando un puñado (con su mano de oso) de pasta le enchastró la cabeza a Emily y luego fue el turno de Sarah. Las chicas no dejaban de gritar.

Según Emily y Sarah, todo estaba saliendo mal. Nada iba cómo había sido planeado y se estaban desesperando. Los chicos disfrazados hacían de todo menos aquello de lo que debían hacer. En un momento, empezaron a rodar por el piso del estudio mientras Emily y Sarah, escandalizadas, corrían de un lado a otro, intentando detenerlos. El chico que grababa todo no salía de su asombro.

Cuando las chicas pudieron apartarlos del medio, sacándolos del estudio y seguir con el show, Sam demasiado enojada agarró una escultura de piedra (se trataba de algo alargado en forma espirada) y la alzó para irse contra las chicas, pero Freddie la vio a tiempo y la detuvo, asustado. Los chicos permanecieron en el pasillo unos segundos hasta que una agitada Carly llegaba a ellos. Había encontrado a Gibby y Spencer en la puerta y Spencer la había conducido hasta allí.

Volvieron a entrar. Sam y Freddie entraron uno al lado del otro, muy pegados, y atrás se escondía Carly. Poco a poco, mientras las chicas iban acabando el show, se dieron cuenta de las presencias. Las chicas miraron a los osos y Sam y Freddie se hicieron a un lado. Carly estaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo, y se acercó, caminando lento, a las petrificadas Emily y Sarah. Sam y Freddie se sacaron sus cabezas de oso y las chicas se confundieron y asustaron aun más.

—¡Oh, miren quiénes están aquí! —habló Sarah con voz temblorosa.

—¡Los chicos de iCarly! —dijo Emily, mirando a la cámara, también con ganas de que la tierra la tragara.

—Hay algo que tengan que decir —dijo Carly.

—¡Ustedes...! ¡Las voy a mat...! —habló Sam entredientes y acercándose.

Las chicas gritaron y se fueron hacia atrás, asustadas.

—¡Sam, Sam, Sam! —exclamó Carly, la agarró de los brazos y Sam no hizo nada, pero siguió mirando furiosamente a las asustadas chicas. —Ellas pagarán por lo que nos hicieron —sonrió la chica.

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas sin comprender lo que había querido decir Carly... Algo sabía que ellos no.

—¡No les hicimos nada! —gritó Emily mientras Carly les decía algo a Sam y Freddie.

—Saben... Creo que sus seguidores querrán saber lo que son y de donde sacaron las ideas para los shows de este fin de semana —dijo Carly mientras Freddie intentaba quitarle la cámara al productor técnico y como no podía, Sam le dio un golpe y lo desmayó. Freddie se apresuró a agarrar la cámara. No entendían nada de lo que Carly había planeado pero igualmente hicieron los que les pedía. Emily y Sarah dirigieron miradas con sus ojos bien abiertos a la cámara. —¿No tienen algo que decir? ¿De dónde sacaron las ideas para los shows de este fin de semana? ¿Y cómo lo hicieron? Creo que sus seguidores querrán saber la mente brillante detrás de sus cerebros.

—No hicimos nada.

—No hace falta ocultar nada... Ellos ya lo saben.

Aparecieron de pronto dos personas vestidas de policía y las chicas se asustaron.

—¡Ustedes nos encerraron y nos obligaron a escribirles ideas para su show! —saltó a decir Sam.

Las chicas no decían nada, miraban aterrorizadas.

—¡No, no, qué hacen, qué hacen!

Los policías se acercaron sin decir nada a Emily y a Sarah. Sus gorros le tapaban sus ojos y nadie pudo distinguir que eran Spencer y Gibby disfrazados de policía. Pronto les ponían sus esposas y las chicas estaban muy aterradas como para decir algo, lo que podía entenderse como una confesión. Pero también les taparon sus ojos con una venda y las arrastraron fuera.

—¡Y este es el fin! —dijo Carly acercándose a la cámara y Freddie la apagó. La dejó caer sin cuidado al suelo y luego los tres corrieron a donde se dirigían Gibby y Spencer con las chicas. Sam y Freddie ya sabían que aquellos eran Gibby y Spencer. Los uniformes los había conseguido gracias a dos amigos de Ethan. Eran policías y aceptaron ayudarlos.

Los chicos llevaron a las chicas al coche patrulla y las pasearon por toda la manzana. Luego volvieron a la casa de las chicas, con ellas, y la encerreron en una habitación, sin llave, pero igualmente seguían con las esposas y los ojos vendados.

—¡Y quedarán encarceladas una buena temporada! —dijo Spencer y cerró la puerta.

Las chicas creían que estaban en la cárcel. Como no podían ver nada, creían que los habían llevado a la cárcel. Horas más tarde las encontrarían y se alivirían, pero por el momento, los chicos querían que sufrieran pensando que estaban en prisión.

Los chicos se abrazaron con Gibby, Spencer y Ethan, festejando. Sam, Freddie y Carly estuvieron apunto de abrazarse pero Sam y Freddie se dieron cuenta y se retiraron. Carly abandonó la sonrisa que había estado manteniendo. Luego, dos coches patrulla los llevaron a sus casas, salvo a Gibby, quien tenía su bicicleta, y Carly y Spencer cenaron y fueron a dormir.

Sam, Freddie y Carly siguieron sin hablarse. Después de la pequeña venganza a Emily y Sarah por lo que los había hecho pasar, Freddie y Sam no se dijeron nada y ni siquiera hablaron con Carly. Ella no lo soportó pero aun así tampoco les habló. En Ridgeway intentaban no cruzarse aunque en clases era inevitable y Sam y Carly a veces coincidían cuando tenían que acomodar algunas cosas en sus casilleros. En esas circunstancias se miraban disimuladamente. Una vez coincidieron y Sam cerró con fuerza su casillero, con los ojos puestos en ella y los labios apretados. Carly hizo exactamente lo mismo, mirándola a ella. Pero no se había movido del lugar, algo que Sam no hizo, ella había cerrado su casillero y se había alejado sin más. Carly quería hablarle pero sólo actuaba así porque Sam actuaba de la misma manera con ella. Con Freddie las cosas tampoco se habían apaciguado. Freddie tampoco le hablaba y cada vez que se lo encontraba, el chico se la quedaba mirando sólo unos segundos, luego agachaba la cabeza y seguía camino. Entre Sam y Freddie las cosas no iban mejor. Además de que no se hablaban, Freddie pasaba la mayor parte con Sophie y Sam se daba cuenta , por lo que pasaba más tiempo con Kevin, haciendo travesuras. Algo que tampoco Freddie pasó desapercibido. Y aquello le molestaba y mucho. Carly, cuando podía, espiaba sus comportamientos entre sí. No había roce entre ellos: se encontraban y altivamente se pasaban por al lado y nada se decían.

El sábado, Ethan y Carly estaban en el departamento de la última, pensando en juntar a Sam y Freddie para hacerlos hablar. Pero nada se les ocurría hasta que...

—¿Por qué no descompones el ascensor? ¿No es una brillante idea? —dijo Ethan.

—¡A ti no te parecía una brillante idea! —se enojó Carly en broma, recordando la vez en que había tenido la misma idea para que Sam hablara sobre sus sentimientos con Freddie pero Ethan le había persuadido de que no lo hiciera.

—Mi novia es la semilla de la maldad... Y muy influyente —bromeó Ethan, sonriendo.

—Ouh... Mmm... Gracias, eso fue... mmm... ¿Qué fue eso? —no comprendió Carly, aunque seguía bromeando. —En fin... —Volvió a la realidad la chica—... ¿Cómo hacemos para hacerlos venir?

—Pues pon una hora y diles que dejaron una cosas en el estudio de iCarly... No sé, invéntales algo.

—¡Hola, Spencer! —saludó Sam al entrar.

—¡Arriba! —comunicó Spencer.

—Hola, Spencer —esta vez fue Freddie quien saludó al entrar.

—¡Arriba! —repitió Spencer.

Spencer los espió. Parecía que todo iba bien. Los dos chicos se dirigieron al ascensor y lo llamaron al mismo tiempo. Pero se miraron.

—Ve por las escaleras, Freddie —le ordenó al chico Sam.

—¿Qué? —se molestó un poco Freddie—. ¡Ve tú!

—¡Sé caballero!

El ascensor ya se había abierto.

—¡No quiero ir por las escaleras! —explicaba disgustado Freddie, poniendo un pie dentro del ascensor.

Sam y Freddie sintieron entonces una mano en sus hombros que los empujó hacia dentro del ascensor. Como Freddie no tenía problema en ir en ascensor con Sam, el chico se apresuró a apretar el botón y el ascensor empezó a funcionar. Ninguno dijo nada mientras el ascensor empezaba a subir…

…Y entonces, dejó de moverse.

Carly había desactivado el ascensor estando ellos dos allí. Sam intentó hacerlo avanzar tocando los botones que allí había pero eso no hizo que se pusiera en movimiento. Freddie estaba apoyado allí atrás con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Caarly! —empezó a gritar Sam, furiosa. —¡Spencer!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Se van a quedar ahí! —gritó Carly.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas confundidas por unos segundos. Luego, intentaron no mirarse.

—¡Carly! —volvió a gritar Sam, todavía furiosa. Tal vez más furiosa.

—¡Se van a quedar ahí! ¡Quiero que hablen! —gritaba Carly.

—¡Estás mal de la cabeza! —gritó Sam por última vez.

Dentro del ascensor, se quedaron callados. Sam le daba la espalda a Freddie y de vez en cuando miraban el piso.

Luego de varios segundos en silencio:

—¡Sólo escucho chillar una mosca! —se alteró Carly.

Freddie y Sam pusieron los ojos al cielo al escucharla gritar eso.

—¡Sam! —se animó a hablar finalmente Freddie. Sin embargo, la chica siguió dándole la espalda, aunque lo escuchaba—. Yo también creo que deberíamos hablar.

Después de varios segundos, Freddie no recibió respuesta y volvió a llamarla.

—Sam…

—¡Estoy pensando! —sólo dijo, pero al menos se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Freddie estaba ceñudo de un gran desconcierto.

—¿En qué? —preguntó.

—¡En nosotros! —soltó Sam.

—¿Por qué? —se sorprendió más Freddie.

—La otra vez dijiste que me comprarías un jamón y todavía no lo hiciste —dijo Sam de pronto. No había alzado la voz pero bajó la cabeza y no lo miró a los ojos. Freddie se puso más confundido y su entrecejo más fruncido estaba ahora.

—¡Vamos, Sam! —expresó el chico, que estaba empezando a molestarse porque Sam no hablaba enserio.

—Sabes que yo "te odio" —dijo Sam entonces, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Freddie de lo más tranquilo aunque no esperaba que Sam le dijera eso.

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió un poquito Sam.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza en ese punto, casi escapándosele una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿ QUÉ? —Carly no entendía nada.

—Entonces, si sientes eso, ¿por qué has estado evitándome? —preguntó el chico confuso. Sam bajó la mirada. No quería hablar. Quería retrasar ese momento, pero era necesario. Su relación con Freddie no iría a llevarles a ningún lado y por una razón u otra algún día se iría a terminar… Sólo tenía que evitar el golpe. Volvió a alzar la mirada hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los del chico.

—Yo creo que deberíamos terminar —dijo lo más despacio y suave que pudo.

—¿Qué? —no sólo había gritado Freddie sino también Carly. —¡No terminaré contigo otra vez en una ascensor! —exclamó Freddie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam confundida.

—No me hagas caso… Eso fue un sueño —se apresuró a decir Freddie—. ¿Quieres terminar? Me odias pero ¿quieres terminar? —Freddie no entendía nada. Nadie entendía nada.

—¡Es lo mejor! —soltó Sam.

—¿Por qué?

—Nosotros no somos compatibles… No tenemos ningún interés en común… Tú me hablas de ñoñeces y yo me duermo…

—¡Dime una razón coherente! —se enojó Freddie. Él no quería terminar con ella ni en un ascensor ni en ningún lado. Sam tampoco quería terminar con él pero creía que era lo correcto.

—¡Tú también lo crees! —expresó la rubia y Freddie frunció más el entrecejo. Como no habló, Sam supo que quería que se explicara—. Por eso te pasas todo el tiempo con Sophie… Ella es ñoña como tú…

—Sam… Sí, es cierto… Pero… Eso no quiere decir nada.

—La pasas bien con ella —dijo ella, recordándolo y volviendo a sentir celos.

—¡Eso no quiere decir nada! —Freddie estaba un poco exaltado. Quería que Sam entendiera que no había ningún motivo para terminar, por lo que estaba un poco ocupado como para sentirse contento de los celos que percibió en ella.

—¿Yo no te molesto? —preguntó Sam sin alzar la voz.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Molestar? No entiendo. ¿De qué estás hablando, Sam?

—Nuestra relación es rara.

—Yo te amo —dijo Freddie.

Y ahí nadie hablo. Pero Freddie pareció entender entonces algo. Sam y Freddie se sostenían las miradas.

—Nuestra relación es rara porque es única, Sam. Es especial. Aun cuando tú eres una salvaje carnívora —Sam lo miró apretando los labios, pero él siguió como si nada—. Eres mi salvaje carnívora… Aun cuando me has dejado sordo o me has quebrado algún brazo… Aun cuando seas tú… Yo te acepto tal cual eres, yo te amo… Y aun cuando yo sea un ñoño, tú me amas —en aquella última parte, Freddie dio dos pasos hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír con su habitual sonrisa al costado.

—¿Piensas eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Claro —respondió Freddie.

—¿No te importa que no te acompañe a tus noñas convenciones; que me quede dormida viéndote haciendo los deberes o cuando hablas de cosas noñezcas; o no te importa que te moleste tanto o te rompa un brazo de vez en cuando?

—Tú eres así y así me enamore de ti y lo que importa es que a pesar de todo… Tú estás ahí para mí. Y yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. ¿Aun quieres terminar conmigo?

Sam se quedó callada uno segundos haciendo que Freddie se pusiera nervioso.

—No —respondió finalmente Sam, haciendo que Freddie sonriera. Sam sonrió después.

—¡Sí! —festejó Carly. Y la escucharon desde ahí.

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo tanto caso, sólo se acercaron uno a otro para besarse y luego abrazarse fuerte. Luego se separaron un poco, sólo para mirarse a las caras. Freddie aun rodeaba a la rubia de la cintura.

—Ahora… ¿Podrías quedarte menos dormida cuando…?

—No —cortó Sam la pregunta de Freddie, respondiendo de una.

—De acuerdo —dijo el chico.

Entonces, empezó a escucharse el inicio de una canción lenta y romántica. Mientras Sam miraba confundida por aquel hecho, Freddie sonrió con su habitual sonrisa al costado, mirando a Sam con dulzura. Ella siguió mirando confundida el pequeño espacio unos segundos más y luego lo miró. Él seguía mirándola con una dulce sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando. Sin preguntar nada, el chico la atrajo hacia sí, e hizo que recargara la cabeza en su hombro, a la vez que empezaban con el lento baile. Se quedaron así. Ella abrazada a él por la cintura y con su cabeza en su hombro. Él también rodeándola con los brazos. Los dos sonreían por lo que estaban sintiendo. Todas las dudas de Sam desaparecieron con aquel mínimo acto. Recordando las palabras que Freddie le acababa de decir y sintiéndose de aquella manera especial estando tan cerca de él, supo que, más allá de que no tuvieran intereses en común y él fuera un nerd, ella lo amaba y él la amaba a ella. Y eso era lo que importaba.

—Te odio.

—Yo también te odio.

Más allá de todo, ellos se entendían.

Sin previo aviso, el ascensor empezó a funcionar otra vez.

Los chicos siguieron besándose mientras el ascensor bajaba hacia el living.

Carly, Ethan, Spencer y Gibby estaban ante la computadora del living, viendo todo lo que ocurría allí.

—Aaaw —expresaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirar lo que ocurría en el ascensor.

Aunque carly ya había desactivado el ascensor, los cuatro habían quedado hipnotizados viendo la pantalla. Se abrió el ascensor de golpe y entonces los cuatro se empezaron a hacer los tontos. Carly apagó apresurada la computadora, deseando que no se hubieran dado cuenta. Gibby y Spencer se pusieron de pie bruscamente y empezaron una lucha de boxeo. Ethan hizo como si tuviera un sueño terrible: bostezó y flexionó los brazos. Pronto se dispersaron, al tiempo que Sam y Freddie salían del ascensor, sonriendo, y con Freddie rodeando los hombros de Sam con su brazo. Carly estaba allí, viéndolos, intentando hablarles, pero ninguno de los dos reparaba en ella mientras se dirigían a la puerta del departamento. Ella corrió hacia ellos mientras abrían la puerta, pero alguien les impidió salir. Gibby les obstruyó la salida, con las manos en la cadera y los labios apretados. Sam y Freddie se detuvieron confundidos, pero la intención de Gibby era que se quedaran en el departamento y hablaran con Carly. Se dieron media vuelta, con intención de ir al ascensor. Carly estaba cerca del ascensor, pero aun así, aunque la miraban, no quisieron hablar con ella.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, encontraron a Spencer y a Ethan, obstaculizando el camino.

Sam y Freddie miraron a Carly, que los miraban implorante, acercándose más a ellos.

—¿Pueden escucharme? —soltó Carly.

Sam y Freddie intercambiaron miradas. Luego, Freddie soltó a Sam y bajó la mirada mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos, para mirar a Carly después, todo aquello como una señal de que él la escuchaba. Sam no se movió de su sitio, y Carly tomó aquello también como una señal de la que escucharía.

Carly empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Ethan y Spencer intercambiaron miradas sonrientes al darse cuenta de que la irían a escuchar y entonces, sin dejar de sonreír, cerraron el ascensor.

—¡Gibbeh! —festejó Gibby, todavía en la puerta.

Todos voltearon a mirarlo al mismo tiempo, con seriedad.

—Ahora, no, Gibby —dijo Carly a un confundido Gibby.

—Gibbeh —dijo Gibby entonces, pero esta vez con voz delicada y avergonzada, bajando la cabeza, y sin más, salió del departamento.

—Chicos… —empezó a hablar Carly, con suavidad. Se interrumpió unos segundos para alzar los brazos y moverse de un lado a otro, nerviosa. —Yo iba...

—¿Nuestra decisión no es importante? —preguntó Freddie, con atisbo de disgusto.

Sam abrió la boca y dirigió la mirada a Freddie para contestarle su pregunta, y él se dio cuenta de que diría algo de las suyas, entonces, dijo:

—No quiero oír lo que estés pensando decir en este instante.

—Nosotros también somos parte de iCarly —soltó Sam entonces, volteado a mirar a Carly otra vez, siendo considerada con Freddie.

—Gracias —sonrió Freddie hacia Sam, pero luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a Carly.

—Ya sé que son parte de iCarly también —dijo Carly.

—¿Y por qué quisiste reemplazarnos?

—¿Qué? —expresó Freddie.

—¡No quise reemplazarlos! ¡Ustedes estaban divirtiéndose mientras yo los esperaba para hacer iCarly!

—¿Por eso quisiste reemplazarnos? —Sam no bajaba el tono.

—¡No quise reemplazarlos! —insistió la castaña, enloqueciéndose un poco—. ¡Ustedes no llegaban y sólo estaba yo y…!

—Gibbeeh —dijo Gibby al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.

—¡Sólo estábamos Gibby y yo! —corrigió—. ¡Sólo dije que buscaría reemplazantes para que vinieran corriendo aquí!

—Entonces.. —empezó a decir Sam, comprendiendo poco a poco.

—¡Nunca quise reemplazarlos! —espetó carly.

Freddie no intervino en la conversación puesto que él no estaba enterado de ese hecho.

—Ah, ¿entonces no quisiste reemplazarnos? —Sam ya había bajado el tono.

—¿No había dicho "No quise reemplazarlos" antes? —preguntó Carly, un poco alterada.

—Sí, lo dijiste —respondió Freddie, de lo más normal, pero no volvió a decir nada.

—Gracias… Quería asegurarme —dijo Carly, más tranquila.

—¿Qué me dices de iCarly? —soltó Sam de pronto.

—¿Ibas a terminar iCarly sin decirnos nada? —espetó Freddie, apenas con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡Nosotros somos parte de iCarly también!

Sam abrió la boca para replicar aquel último comentario y Freddie, al darse cuenta, dijo:

—Sigo sin querer escuchar.

Y Sam no dijo nada.

—¡Iba a decirles! Sé que ustedes son parte de iCarly también y es una decisión que debemos tomar juntos.

—¿Y por qué piensas en terminar con iCarly? —preguntó Sam.

La tranquilidad había vuelto.

—Pronto empezaremos la universidad y en cierto punto tomaremos caminos diferentes. Buscaremos empleo. No habrá tiempo. Habrá más responsabilidades que afrontar.

—Oye, yo no tendré más responsabilidades que las que no tengo ahora —declaró un punto Sam.

Mientras Freddie atinaba a mirar a Sam anonadado por el comentario, Carly, también confundida, preguntó:

—Pero Sam, ¿no querías tener tu propia cadena de restaurantes?

—Sí, ¿y? —Sam no entendía el punto.

—Bueno… —empezaba a explicar Carly—. ¿No pensabas en estudiar y en hacer tu mayor esfuerzo?

—Emm… —Sam expresó, como si aquella no había sido su idea original.

Freddie la miró boquiabierto al entender las intenciones macabras de su rubia endemoniada.

—No, no me contestes a eso —se apresuró a interrumpirla Carly, también al entender que Sam había tenido ese tipo de ideas suyas, y entonces Sam cerró la boca y no habló sobre el tema. —Chicos… —expresó Carly entonces, ante tal silencio. —¿Me creen que no quise reemplazarlos y que iría a hablar con ustedes sobre terminar iCarly?

Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a mirar a Carly.

—Sí, te creemos —sonrió Sam.

Y entonces, Freddie y Carly también sonrieron. En aquel momento, como si hubiera estado escuchando que todo se había arreglado, Gibby no tardó ni dudó en aparecer. Volvió a abrir la puerta del departamento:

—¡Gibbeh! —festejó nuevamente.

. Los chicos le dirigieron la mirada y se rieron. Gibby se veía contento.

Pero al segundo Sam y Freddie voltearon a mirar otra a vez a Carly, quien los miraba sonriendo como boba. Freddie y Sam la miraron con seriedad intentando comprender lo que le estaba pasando, y poco a poco, el entrecejo de Sam se hizo más fruncido y Freddie arqueó una ceja hacia arriba. Sin previo aviso la castaña los tomó de un hombro a cada uno, y aún alegre y sacudiéndolos un poco, respondió a su silenciosa confusión:

—Ustedes se aman —Freddie y Sam intercambiaron miradas sonrientes al escuchar eso—… a pesar de lo que son —continuó Carly la frase.

Las sonrisas de Sam y Freddie se borraron de un tirón y miraron raro a Carly. "A pesar de lo que son", había dicho Carly… Sam y Freddie se preguntaron en su interior qué era lo que había querido decir.

—Los quiero, chicos, ¿sabían? —sonreía Carly, todavía—. ¡Ven acá! —le dijo a Sam y la tiró hacia sí, en un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ven acá! —esta vez le dijo a Freddie, también tirándolo hacia sí, abrazándolo con el brazo libre.

Carly los apretujo en el abrazo y parecía no querer soltarlos. Gibby los miraba sonriendo, con las manos en su cintura y como si estuviera muy orgulloso de lo que veía.

—Esperen, esperen —dejó de sonreír Sam. Carly los soltó y todos se miraron con todos. —¿Qué haremos con iCarly?

En aquel momento, Ethan bajaba al living por las escaleras, riéndose. Spencer iba detrás de él, con los guantes de boxeo puesto e intentaba convencerlo de que peleara con él. Los chicos voltearon a mirarlos y Carly puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada.

—¡Spencer!

El muchacho que seguía a Ethan hasta la salida del departamento, se detuvo y volteó de un salto a ver a su hermanita, que se acercaba a él con cara de disgusto.

—¡Ya acaba con eso! ¡Algo tengo que hacer contigo! —se quejó la castaña.

—¿Pelear? —preguntó Spencer, pareciendo inocente.

—¡No! —se alteró Carly. —¡Spencer! ¡Para ya con eso! —dijo e intentó sacarle los guantes, pero Spencer se resistía. —Dame tu PearPhone.

—¿Para qué? —soltó Spencer como un niño chiquillo al que le intentaban castigar.

—¡Dame tu PearPhone!

—No.

—¡Dame! ¡Spencer! —la chica se había lanzado a él y trataba de quitárselo de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans—. ¡Spencer!

Eso sí lo logró. Enseguida, ante las quejas de Spencer, Carly buscó un contacto en el PearPhone de su hermano e hizo una llamada.

El timbre del departamento sonó media hora después. Sam, Carly, Freddie, Ethan, Gibby y Spencer estaban desperdigados por el living y la cocina. Sam veía si había algo de comer en la heladera, Gibby y Freddie se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina y conversaban, y Carly, Ethan y Spencer estaban en el sofá.

—No, no, iré yo —dijo Carly a Spencer sin dejar lugar a discusión. Todos dirigieron la mirada porque sentían curiosidad por lo que Carly había hecho. Hasta Sam cerró la heladera. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos vieron a una joven vestida de chaqueta, pollera y zapatos. Era la mujer con la que Spencer salía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

—Carly, él viene aquí conmigo.

Y entonces, se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a su ex.

—¿Qué hace tú aquí? —preguntó Spencer nuevamente, pero esta vez al ex de su chica, y señalándolo con una mano enguantada.

Sam, Gibby, Carly y Freddie miraron al ex asombrados, luego apretaron los labios para que no pudieran reír, aunque se les escapaba alguna que otra risa. El ex novio no era de dos metros ni grandote como Spencer lo había descrito. Apenas le llegaba al hombro a su ex novia y era algo delgado.

—Spencer, Carly me dijo lo has estado haciendo y no lo comparto. Creo que deberías parar con todo esto. Así que... Si quieres pelear, hazlo, aquí está él para que te saques esa angustia...

—¡Venga, amigo! —le dijo el hombre, acercándose.

—¡Ooooh... Eeehh... Ehh! —se asustó Spencer.

La pelea se desarrolló en el living y ganó Spencer sólo por el hecho de que había obligado a Gibby a pelear con él.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la pelea, entusiasmados, salvo Carly. Sam reía a cada rato y filmaba la pelea en su celular. A cada golpe que se producía Sam reía.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente show de iCarly…<p>

Gibby, disfrazado de puerquito, hacía el "baile del trasero" que Spencer le había enseñado mientras se iba por la puerta del estudio. Freddie dejó de apuntarlo y grabó a las chicas que habían mirado sonriendo, festejando y aplaudiendo, la trayectoria y el bailecito que Gibby realizaba. Cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró, las chicas dejaron de mirar hacia allí y de aplaudir, y voltearon hacia la cámara.

—Por eso le dije a Carly que no deberíamos dejar a Gibby cerca de ningún jabón líquido —dijo la rubia, aun sonriendo, como si el jabón líquido fuera el causante de la rareza de Gibby. Pero pronto Carly dejó de sonreír y mientras Sam terminaba de reír con una sonrisa ancha, ella se volvió a ver a su mejor amiga para darle la noticia.

—Sam, llegó la hora —dijo.

Sam la miró y abandonó la sonrisa.

—Debemos decirles —dijo Carly y Sam asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. Ninguna sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

Ambas miraban hacia la cámara y Freddie tampoco tenía su mejor cara en ese momento.

—Hay…

—Espera… ¡Freddie, ven aquí! —ordenó Sam.

Freddie asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y enseguida acató la orden de Sam. Puso la cámara en una trípode y se puso al lado de su novia.

—¿Qué quieres, Sam?

—Tú tienes que estar aquí. Esto es muy importante —dijo Carly.

—Claro —corroboró Sam… Y como si no quisiera decirlo, dijo—: Tú eres parte de iCarly… Eres importante para el show también.

—¿Qué? —sonrió Freddie.

—¡Ay, no me hagas repetirlo! —pidió Sam.

—Bueno, chicos, chicos…

Pronto, los tres miraron hacia la cámara. Freddie, por unos segundos, no pudo ocultar la felicidad que le causó haber escuchado decir a Sam eso y sonrió unos instantes.

—Hay muchos recuerdos maravillosos en iCarly —habló Carly suavemente, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Como cuando un martillo casi le rompe el cráneo a Carly…—dijo Sam, sonriendo.

—Sí, muy maravilloso —dijo Carly con sarcasmo. —Pero hay muchas cosas maravillosas... Como nuestras locas y divertidas improvisaciones, la caridad, las bromas a Luwbert y a su verruga...

—Sí, esa cosa sigue ahí —dijo Sam con cara de desagrado. A Freddie le causó gracia y rió apenas. Carly miraba con asco.

—Y todos esos episodios de "La campesina tonta que creía que el bigote era una ardilla.".

—Por Dios. Sí que la campesina era una tonta —soltó Sam.

—Cuando el Director Franklin estuvo dentro del pantalón gigante y envió saludos de cumpleaños a su hija —siguió hablando Carly, intentando que Sam no dijera nada más.

Algo que no logró.

—También cuando hicimos explotar el pantalón de Freddie —dijo la rubia.

—Y cuando Gibby se disfrazó de una cuchara.

—Y nadie dijo que lo hiciera —habló Sam.

—Las raras y locas esculturas de Spencer

—Y el casi cráneo roto de Carly —repitió Sam el suceso. —Y las albóndigas —continuó, agarrándose el estómago y sonriendo apenas. —Y cuando Freddie se puso un pañal y se metió en la jaula de un tigre —dijo Sam, sonriendo y como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy divertido.

Freddie y Carly la miraron raro.

—Eso no pasó —dijo Carly, sin comprender todavía.

—Sí en mis pensamientos —dijo la rubia. Freddie la miró boquiabierto, recién ahora se enteraba de eso.

—¡Sam! —la regañó la castaña, incrédula.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia, queriendo saber qué había hecho de malo—. Nunca se hizo realidad —se justificó después.

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco…

—Ejem… Bueno… Sigamos… —tartamudeó Carly—. iCarly es un momento muy importante de nuestras vidas… Más allá de cráneos o caras rotas o de Sam persiguiendo a Freddie con un bate —se pausó un poco y prosiguió—,,, Freddie, Sam y yo hemos hablado sobre terminar iCarly.

—Nuestras vidas están por cambiar, bebés —dijo Sam.

—… ¡Pero claro que no! —festejó Carly, sonriendo. —iCarly es importante para nosotros —sonrió Carly y Sam hizo una pequeña sonrisa, algo tímida o eso parecía— y aunque pronto Sam, Freddie y yo tengamos más responsabilidades…

—Carly, ya te dije que yo… —empezó a hablar Sam.

—No quiero que hables de eso —se apresuró a decir Carly con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Sam le hizo caso. —En fin… Trataremos de hacer algún huequito para iCarly. Algún día, inevitablemente, iCarly podría llegar a su fin pero les aseguro que eso no ocurrirá sino luego de varios años. Por el momento… iCarly seguirá con nosotros.

Ahora sonreían los tres juntos y se miraron entre sí con esa mirada cómplice de mejores amigos.

—Ahora…

—¡El show debe continuar! —dijeron Sam y Carly al mismo tiempo.

Freddie, Sam y Carly aplaudieron un poco y se abrazaron. Los que veían iCarly se alegraron muchísimo con aquella noticia. Ya hacía una semana que los chicos habían comunicado la decisión en la página de iCarly y todos estaban muy preocupados de que terminara ese grandioso show.

Pero todo había salido bien.

El show iba a continuar.

**¡FIN!**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Realmente quiero saberlo! Pueden mandarme comentarios y yo los esperaré con ansias.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic desde el principio a fin y quiero dedicarles el final a todos ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Sobre mí… Bueno, no sé si volveré a publicar a algún fic más adelante. Si por esas casualidades, se me ocurre algo para algún one shoot, estaría encantada. Pero creo que prefiero dedicarme a terminar mis novelas que empecé hace años y a empezar otras novelas nuevas. En fin, gracias a todos por leerme… A los antiguos, mediados :p, y a los nuevos. Fue una experiencia muy grata haber publicado mis historias y que personas la leyeran y las tuvieran en cuenta. Muchas gracias.**

**¡Saludos! **

**Me pasaré por aquí para leer fics ;) Eso sí :) **


End file.
